Reunited
by Dragonwhisperer
Summary: Sequel to Young Immortal. It's been five years since Shiroi disappeared. The gang has been invited to a spirit detective gathering, where they find a big surprise. R&R. Updated! Chapter 43-45! Completed! It's done!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What is this exactly?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"How many times do I have to explain this to you Yuseke?" Botan asked.  
  
"As many times until he gets it," Hiei muttered.   
  
"But she's already explained it three times," Kuwabara whispered to Kurama.  
  
"All right," Botan said, "I'll say this one more time, and if you don't get it, ask someone else." She sighed and said, for the fourth time, "There's a gathering in the spirit world of all the spirit detectives around the world. They're held once every four years, the location changing every year.   
  
"Now, I was just told my Koenma that the next gathering is in one week in our realm of the spirit world."  
  
"Yeah I get that," Yuseke said, "but why are you telling us this?"  
  
"A gathering of all spirit detectives," Botan repeated. "Spirit detectives, aren't you a spirit detective Yuseke?"  
  
"Yeah," Yuseke answered.   
  
"Well than that means you get to come," Botan said, exasperated, but she hoped he finally got it.   
  
"So it's a gathering of spirit detectives," Yuseke muttered. "Cool, when is it?"  
  
Botan was about ready to explode, "In one week!"   
  
"Oh, okay."   
  
"Finally," Kurama groaned.   
  
"Where was the last one held?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"In Ireland," Botan answered. "But even if it was close by, we wouldn't have been able to go."  
  
"Why not?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Because we were taking care of Shiroi," Botan answered. "Don't tell you forgot about her?"  
  
"Hell no," Yuseke said. "I can't forget her."   
  
"I can't believe that was five years ago," Kurama said.   
  
"Well she's somewhere," Botan said. "That flame in that dragon sphere has never faltered, which means she's still alive, wherever she is."   
  
"Yeah," Hiei muttered, "Wherever she is."  
  
"Ah quit moping Hiei," Yuseke said. "Hey, maybe you'll find someone else at this gathering."   
  
Hiei glared at him, "I don't think so."  
  
Yuseke laughed, "Your still completely stuck on her, I can't believe it."  
  
"Leave him alone Yuseke," Botan said.   
  
"Have you ever been to one of these Botan?" Kurama asked.  
  
Botan nodded, "Only once, but it was a lot of fun. It was over ten years ago though, so it might have changed a bit."  
  
"How many people were there?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Enough to fill up your school," Botan said. "If you were still going there anyway."  
  
"Yeah," Yuseke said, "I graduated."  
  
"Surprisingly," Hiei whispered. Kurama smirked and elbowed him in the side of the head gently.   
  
"That's a lot of people," Kuwabara said. "How were they?"  
  
"Oh everyone's very nice," Botan answered. "They're all humanoid apparitions and spirit guides. There are a few demons though," she eyed Kurama and Hiei. "But nothing ever happens."   
  
"Sounds like fun," Yuseke said, "Can't wait."   
  
"How exactly does this work Botan?" Kurama asked. "Who comes?"  
  
"Well," Botan said. "People come from each continent, the U.S., South America, Canada, Africa, Europe, Asia, the Philippine Islands, Japan, and Australia. Sometimes Ireland comes too, since they are a separate land mass, but they normally go through England, which is part of Europe."   
  
"And who do they bring?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Well, the majority of their normal spirit detective squad," Botan began, "And all of their elites."  
  
"Elites?" Kuwabara asked. "What are those?"  
  
"Spirit detectives that take their orders directly from the realm's ruler. For example, our elites take their orders straight from Emperor Enma, get it?"  
  
"Do you know any elites from Japan?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Botan shook her head; "Japan hasn't had any elites for over a decade."  
  
"Why not?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It takes a lot to be an elite," Botan answered. "And human spirit detectives are not allowed to be elites, sorry you two."   
  
"Do you know why?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Because you're mortal," Botan answered. "Elites need to be apparitions or demons, since they can live forever if they're not slain."   
  
"That makes sense," Kurama said.   
  
"I'm glad I'm not an elite," Hiei said. "I hate taking orders from the hierarchy."  
  
"You don't take orders period," Kurama said. "From anyone, unless it's to your benefit."   
  
Hiei shrugged, "And your point is?" They all started laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" Genkai asked as she came out of the shrine.  
  
"Just talking about elite spirit detectives and how Hiei doesn't take orders," Botan answered.  
  
"Elite spirit detectives," Genkai said, "Where did that topic come from?"  
  
"Well," Botan said, "There's a spirit gathering, and the boys asked me who goes to it."   
  
"So there's a spirit gathering," Genkai said. "Let me guess, you were invited?"  
  
Botan nodded, "All five of us, well, six if you count Hinigeshi, but I don't know if she's going to be able to go."   
  
"Well if she can go, she can go," Yuseke said. "But I just can't wait for next week, I want to meet all these other spirit detectives."  
  
***  
  
So a week later, they were back at the shrine waiting for Botan to come and get them.  
  
"Come on Botan," Yuseke said as he checked his watch.  
  
"She still has five minutes," Kurama said. "Be patient."   
  
And Botan took those five minutes to the limit, arriving at the last second. "Oh I'm so excited. You should see the place, the room is already half full."  
  
"Well we'd like to see it Botan," Yuseke said.  
  
"Yes, yes," Botan said, "Let me just look you all over to make sure you're presentable." Once she said they were acceptable, she whisked them off into a flash of light.  
  
"Whoa," Kuwabara said as his eyes adjusted. "What just happened?"   
  
"I teleported you all here," Botan said. "Come on." She led them down the hall and into a large room. There were a few tables placed together near the back, where they saw four tall men sitting.  
  
"Who are they?" Yuseke whispered to Botan.  
  
"They are the rulers of the other continents," Botan answered. "As you can see, not everyone is here yet."   
  
"So," Kurama said, "Does the group size vary from place to place?"  
  
"Oh yes," Botan said. "Spirit detectives are gained and lost all the time, so the numbers never really stay the same."  
  
Suddenly, a familiar face from a long time ago came up to them. "Hey," he said, "Remember me?"  
  
"Touya," Kurama said. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Yeah," Yuseke said. "It's nice to see a familiar face."  
  
"Same here," Touya said. "I've only been on the squad for two years, and this is my first gathering."  
  
"This is our first too," Yuseke said. "The last one we couldn't go to."  
  
"How come?" Touya asked.  
  
"Two reasons," Kurama said, "One: it was all the way out in Ireland, and two: would had a so called "case," to look after."   
  
"A case?" Touya asked. "What kind of case?"  
  
"An abused apparition with father out to get her," Yuseke answered.  
  
"You put that plainly," Botan said.   
  
"What, you want me to give him the gory details?"  
  
"No," everyone in the group but Touya said.   
  
"From the sound of it," Touya said, "I don't want to know."   
  
"No," Hiei replied, "you don't."  
  
"Hey," Botan said, "Ireland just showed up."  
  
They all looked up to see a tall man with red hair beard, wearing a robe of emerald green, being followed by two elites, and five regular spirit detectives.  
  
"Is it just me," Yuseke said, "Or do I see another familiar face over there?"   
  
They looked in the direction Yuseke was looking, and did see a familiar face.  
  
"So he did join," Touya said.  
  
They had to wait until the Irish ruler let his spirit detectives go on the way. As soon as he did, Yuseke and the group flagged down whom they recognized.  
  
"It's Jin the wind master," Yuseke said as the Irish apparition trotted over.  
  
"Hello," Jin said with a heavy Irish accent. "Fancy seeing you all here."   
  
"We really could've used you five years ago," Yuseke said.  
  
"Why's that Urimeshi?" Jin asked.   
  
"Touya," Yuseke said, "Remember that case we told you about, the one with the abused apparition?" The ice warrior nodded. "Well, this kind had every elemental ability you could think of, ice, earth, fire, all that stuff. And the only thing we could teach her," he said as his eyes adverted to Jin, "was wind."   
  
"It was a lass?" Jin asked. "I'll envy the man that gets her."  
  
"I doubt that," Kurama said, stepping on Hiei's foot without being seen, "Shiroi was afraid of men. I don't know if she is now, we haven't seen hide or hair of her in five years. She left us without a trace while still being severely injured by a wound given to her by her father."   
  
"The only reason we know she's still alive is by a small flame that's connected to her spirit energy," Botan said.   
  
"That's mysterious," Jin said. "Well, I hope you find her."   
  
"I'm surprised Koenma isn't out here," Yuseke said, changing the subject on purpose.  
  
"The leader and heir that are hosting the gathering come out last," Botan said. "The elites, if we have or had any, would also have to wait with them."  
  
"Poor Koenma," Yuseke said, "He hates waiting."   
  
"Well he's going to have to," Botan said.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Yes, the first chapter to the sequel. Kinda boring I know, but it does get a how lot better. As with my last story, reviews are highly accepted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After two more hours, the last four rulers arrived, bring with them at least three spirit detectives, and two elite detectives each.   
  
"Koenma's had to have thrown a tantrum by now," Yuseke said.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Botan said.  
  
"How do you think he'll come?" Kurama asked, "As a child or as a teenager?"  
  
"A teenager most likely," Botan answered. "He always goes into that form during occasions like these."   
  
"Well everyone's here," Yuseke said. "I guess they'll be out any time won't they?" Botan nodded.   
  
Suddenly, two double doors off to the right side of the room opened. George and another ogre came out and stood next to the doors. George spoke, "Your host, Emperor Enma, his heir, Lord Koenma, and our new elite detective, whose name has been asked to not be announced."  
  
"There's an elite," Yuseke said. "I've got to see this."   
  
"You can see just fine from here," Botan said.  
  
"I can't," Hiei grumbled. A crowd had formed, and Hiei just wasn't tall enough. He looked up, and then hopped up and gripped Kurama's shoulders and held himself up so he could see.   
  
"Too short are you?" Jin asked. Hiei glared at him as Emperor Enma appeared.   
  
"Koenma should be just behind him," Botan said. At her words, Koenma appeared from the doors.   
  
"And now for the elite," Yuseke whispered.   
  
What they were expecting was not what they got. What they got, was someone they were not prepared to see.  
  
"Am I seeing things?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't think it's possible for two people to see something they don't believe is real and have it be the same thing," Yuseke said.   
  
"You're not seeing things boys," Botan gasped.  
  
"I just see quite a pretty lass," Jin said. "Nice hair, don't see that color often."   
  
"Are you guys okay?" Touya asked.  
  
"That's her," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Who?" Jin asked.  
  
"Shiroi," they all hissed. Jin and Touya exchanged glances, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Koenma knew," Botan said, "Koenma knew, and he didn't tell us."   
  
"There's a reason for everything," Kurama said, worried that Hiei was about to fall off his shoulders, but the demon held on.   
  
Emperor Enma got to his seat, but before sitting, he said, "I thank all of those who have come here tonight. I also thank you for waiting, now have a nice evening, and I hope this gathering goes smoothly. And that group over to the right, behave." He cleared his throat, "Let the gathering begin."  
  
"Did he mean us?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"I don't know," Yuseke said. "But who cares, come on." He raced ahead as Hiei vaulted himself over Kurama's shoulders and landed on his feet.   
  
"Wait up Yuseke," Botan called as she and the rest of the group followed.  
  
***   
  
Koenma watched as Yuseke and the others raced forward. "I think they are very pleased to see you."  
  
Shiroi smiled, "Good, it's been too long."   
  
"You've changed a lot, maybe not in size, but you have in every other way."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Uh," Koenma mumbled, blushing slightly, "You've grown into a very fine woman."  
  
"Koenma," Shiroi blushed. She looked up and the group was just about there.  
  
"Koenma," Botan said, "Is there a reason why you didn't tell us she was here?"  
  
"My father," Koenma answered.  
  
"Oh," Botan muttered, "That's a good reason." She looked over at Shiroi, who at the moment was being hugged by Yuseke. "Don't hurt her Yuseke."  
  
Yuseke let Shiroi go, "I'm not the fragile fifteen year old I was five years ago," Shiroi said.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," Yuseke interrupted, "We were told you were fourteen."  
  
"I was when I got there," Shiroi said, "I just didn't tell when I turned fifteen."  
  
"And when was that?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"I'm not saying," Shiroi said with a grin.   
  
"She's still a minor though," Koenma said.  
  
"And you'll be a minor until you grow up," Shiroi retorted. Koenma blushed and looked the other way.   
  
"So you're twenty?" Kurama asked. Shiroi nodded, "Koenma's right though, you are still a minor."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Shiroi asked, moving her hair behind her shoulders.  
  
"How long is that now?" Botan asked.  
  
"Six inches from the floor," Shiroi answered. "I've taken to wearing it long, like my mother, except most times it's in a braid."   
  
"How long have you been an elite?" Kuwabara asked her.  
  
"Three years," Shiroi answered. "For the first year and a half I was just a spirit detective."  
  
"What about the other six months?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Training to be a spirit detective," Shiroi answered.  
  
"Uh-huh," Koenma mumbled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Botan asked.  
  
"What she really means to say," Koenma started.  
  
"Oh I really don't want to hear this," Shiroi interrupted   
  
"That she was still recovering," Koenma continued. "She was after all still injured when she left."  
  
"And that took six months?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Koenma looked straight at him, "She reopened the wound three times."   
  
"It was an accident," Shiroi said quickly.   
  
"There has got to be hell of a scar there," Yuseke said.  
  
"You have no idea," Shiroi muttered.  
  
***  
  
The gathering went on for several hours. Yuseke introduced Shiroi to Jin and Touya, who were both very pleased to meet the girl that they had been told about.   
  
"So how long do these things last?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"About four or five days, it depends on what the host plans to do," Botan answered. "The first night is just a get together, the days after are the fun ones."  
  
"How do you mean?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh, well, normally the next day there's a tour of the palace, but that can change depending on what's been planned."   
  
"What's Emperor Enma got planned?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know what Emperor Enma has planed," Botan answered. She turned to Shiroi, "Do you have any idea?"  
  
"He mention something about a hike for the detectives," Shiroi answered. "What the leaders are doing I have no idea."   
  
"A hike?" Botan wondered. "Well, I heard about Canada having a hike at their gathering, it was quite successful. Maybe Emperor Enma wanted to try that, there are some nice places to hike here and in the living world."   
  
"Sounds like fun," Yuseke said.   
  
"The gathering tonight though is coming to an end, see there, the African leader is getting ready to leave." They looked to see the dark skinned ruler getting up, exchanging quick words with Emperor Enma.   
  
"So that's a dismissal?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Botan nodded, "Yes, you could say it is. Each country has rooms here, and you guys will too, for those of you who don't already have them."  
  
"Sounds good," Kuwabara said.   
  
Suddenly there was a scream from outside the room.  
  
"What?" Shiroi whipped around. Maids and servants came running in, an explosion following them. "What's going on?"  
  
"Who would be dumb enough to crash this party?" Jin asked.  
  
"Apparently someone who doesn't have a lot to lose," Hiei said as he drew his sword.   
  
From the smoke came a laugh, and laugh that made everyone in Yuseke's group stop dead.   
  
"No," Shiroi whispered, "No, it can't be."  
  
"I thought you'd fried him," Yuseke said to Hiei.  
  
"I did," Hiei, said, "I even stamped the ashes."  
  
"So that's what you were doing," Kurama said.   
  
"Could you guys explain what's going on?" Touya asked.  
  
"Remember that abusive father we told you about?" Yuseke asked the ice warrior. Touya nodded, "Well, I think we may not have gotten rid of him like we thought."   
  
"What's going on here?" Emperor Enma boomed. All commotion stopped and the dust and smoke began to settle, revealing their attacker.  
  
"Ugh," Koenma choked and nearly retched.   
  
It definitely was whom they thought it was, at least, what was left of him. Raimeihi stood there in the doorway, a living, rotten corpse.   
  
He turned his putrid head with half his hair left, setting his watery, and evil eyes on Shiroi, "So, you did survive."  
  
"How did you come back?" Shiroi asked.  
  
Raimeihi laughed, "How you ask? Well it was quite simple, I was never really destroyed in the first place."  
  
"Explain yourself," Kurama said.  
  
"I'll be glad to," Raimeihi replied. "Just before the runt's dragons hit me, I summoned my final technique, the one that allows me to revive after I'm killed, with a price, as you can see. It took me three years to fully revive, and I've been raining havoc ever since."  
  
"Where did you resurrect yourself?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"In the middle of a graveyard somewhere in Egypt. Quite a place, Egypt, it's a fun slaughter house."   
  
"You're a monster," Shiroi spat.  
  
"You're calling your own blood a monster?" Raimeihi asked. "How insulting."  
  
"I'm not your daughter anymore!" Shiroi shouted as she launched a bolt of lightning at him. She watched him dodge it, and sent out a second and a third, still knowing that he would dodge them. "Bastard," she hissed.   
  
"You won't kill me with those," he laughed, "Did you forget? I used to control those. You'll have to use something different on me if you even want to have a chance." He charged, but not at her. His target was Koenma.   
  
"Lord Koenma!" Shiroi yelled as she raced to intercept the living corpse. She got to him just as Raimeihi did, and slashed at him with a spirit sword.   
  
Raimeihi jumped out of the way, but Shiroi wasn't through. She threw the blade at him. He dodged it, but what he didn't expect was that she called the blade back to her. He landed right in its path, getting cut in half as it returned to it owner's hand. He landed with a crunchy shloop on the floor.   
  
"That's quite nauseating," Koenma said.  
  
"Then don't look at it," Shiroi muttered as he sword vanished. She was about ready to take the thing outside and burn it, but when it started to move, she knew her fight wasn't over yet.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Shiroi's back, and from the looks of it, she's learned a lot. As for the elite thing, I made that up too, and the spirit gathering, but hey, it makes the story interesting. Review me and tell me what you think so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know what's supposed to be written here.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Now what?" Hiei asked.   
  
Shiroi watched as her father's rotting remains wove themselves together like worms, and the living corpse was back on his feet. "You won't kill me so easily," he sneered.  
  
"Get back Lord Koenma," Shiroi said. The heir obeyed, just as the corpse attacked again.  
  
"Don't think I'm weaponless," he said, as his usual long sword materialized from his body. "I'd say you wouldn't want to get cut by this one."   
  
Shiroi dodged the thing and retaliated with her own sword attack. This time she blocked his sword, and she could hear whatever was on it sizzling against the energy of her sword. "Oh well that's a lovely sound to hear."   
  
"Ha, it will be even nicer when I hear you scream for mercy again," Raimeihi laughed.   
  
Shiroi gritted her teeth at the memories, and gripped her spirit sword harder. "I don't want you to harm these other people, lets take this outside."   
  
Raimeihi laughed, "Make me." She did. She sent energy lashings at him, which bound him to the spot. "Damn you!" Raimeihi swore.  
  
"I'm making you," Shiroi said, "So lets go." They vanished.   
  
"Where did they go?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Somewhere where no one could get hurt," Kurama answered.   
  
Hiei yanked off his bandana and looked outside with his Jagan Eye. He found them well away from the palace. "Come on!" He ran out, the others following him.   
  
Well away from the palace, Shiroi and Raimeihi were at a stand off.   
  
"What's the matter?" Raimeihi asked, "Did you run out of energy?"  
  
"I have enough energy to destroy all of spirit world," Shiroi replied. "And I'm not exaggerating either."  
  
Raimeihi sneered, "You lie, no one can have that much spirit energy. Only those in the legends do."  
  
"Then does that mean that I'm a living legend?" Shiroi asked him, Raimeihi didn't answer; he just attacked. Now that they were outside and away from people, Shiroi wasn't afraid of using her real power.   
  
She summoned energy spheres and sent them at Raimeihi, controlling them when they missed, making them act like heat sensing missiles, except these tracked spirit energy.   
  
"You bitch," Raimeihi spat as he evaded the spheres again. "You may be stronger now, but you'll never beat me." He charged at her, his long sword ready.   
  
"That's what you think," Shiroi whispered as she easily dodged his sword. The white gown she was in was not suited for fighting in, but she had no choice. She called upon her wind abilities and rose into the air, just a few feet off the ground, it would make movement easier.   
  
The ground around her was hard, and she summoned up several stones and hard clumps of dirt, firing them at him to veer his concentration. Those hit more often them not, since he was more worried about energy spheres then rocks and dirt.   
  
"You think you're going defeat me this way?" Raimeihi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Shiroi, answered plainly, "It seems to be working."   
  
Raimeihi growled at her, "We'll just see about that." He summoned lightning down on her, but she blocked it with her own.  
  
"Like you said Raimeihi," Shiroi said, "You can't hit me with something that I also control. And you've lost your concentration."  
  
"What?" Raimeihi asked, just as the three energy spheres that had been trailing him struck him in the back. "Damn you," Raimeihi hissed as he struggled to get back on his feet.   
  
"I'm not like I used to be," Shiroi said. "So you can't treat me the same." She fired more shots at him, hitting her mark more than once.   
  
"You'll pay for this," Raimeihi growled as he got to his feet again. She fired at him again, and he landed at her feet. "You just made your final mistake!" He grabbed her ankle and dragged her down to the ground. "Now you'll get your punishment." He said as he clasped his rotting hands around her neck.   
  
"Let go of me!" Shiroi yelled as she struggled against his grip.   
  
"Let go of her!" Shiroi had just enough time to glance to her left to see Hiei slashing at Raimeihi.  
  
Raimeihi had to drop her to block Hiei's attack, and then got the demon into the same hold he just had her in. "Trying to protect her again are you?" He asked as he tightened his grip around Hiei's neck. "Now feel what you made me go through," Raimeihi laughed as he sent bolts of lightning through Hiei's body.   
  
Hiei wanted to scream in agony, but he didn't want to give Raimeihi the satisfaction he wanted, and endured it.   
  
"Fine then," Raimeihi said as the lightning ceased. "I'll just get rid of you like you tried to get ride of me!" Fire snaked its way up Raimeihi's body, but it never got to its target.  
  
"Did you forget about me?" Shiroi asked as water sprayed at Raimeihi, dowsing the fire.   
  
Raimeihi dropped Hiei, "You little bitch!"   
  
"I've heard enough of that," Shiroi said as lighting struck her father's body. "You're right that lighting can be evaded," she said, "But not when you're soaking wet." Raimeihi screamed in agony, and when it stopped, he fell backwards into the dirt. "This time I'll personally make sure you're nothing but ashes," Shiroi said as she summoned fire onto her father's body. She fueled it with her spirit energy, making it hotter and hotter.   
  
"You may have beaten me now," Raimeihi gasped, "But one day, I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you!"   
  
"If you can ever get out of Hell," Hiei hissed from where he sat.   
  
Shiroi watched as Raimeihi's body burned into a charged pile of ashes, then froze and crushed them, obliterating any sign or trace of him.   
  
"Finally," Shiroi sighed. She turned to Hiei. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I've had worse," Hiei answered as he got to his feet and brushed himself off. "He didn't even scratch you this time, did he?"   
  
"Besides choking me, no," Shiroi answered. She shuddered, "Ugh, I need a shower, I feel like he touched me everywhere, not just my neck."  
  
"Lets get out of here," Hiei muttered. They turned around, only to see the others run up.  
  
"It's over?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Where is he?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Uh," Shiroi looked behind her, "Various dust particles that escaped my freezing and crushing."   
  
"Were you able to do anything Hiei?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Nothing important," Hiei muttered. "I did stop him from choking her though."  
  
"And then he got you in a choke hold and zapped you," Shiroi added. "But that adverted his attention away from me, which allowed me to finish him while he wasn't paying attention."   
  
"He touched you?" Botan asked, "Ew!"   
  
"Is everyone all right?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"No one's injured," Botan answered. "Raimeihi didn't get so lucky this time."  
  
"Well let go," Shiroi said, "If I can get back fast enough, I can repair the damage Raimeihi did and keep the rest of the gathering from being canceled."  
  
"You can do that?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Yeah," Shiroi answered, "It's not hard."   
  
"You go ahead then," Botan said. "You'll get back there faster than us anyway." Shiroi nodded and rose into the air a few feet, and then flew back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
When she arrived at the castle, Emperor Enma and Koenma were waiting for her.  
  
"Is he disposed with?" Emperor Enma asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Shiroi answered.   
  
Emperor Enma nodded, and then cleared his throat, "If I may ask, could you do something about the damage he caused?"  
  
"Of course sir," Shiroi answered with a bow. She turned to the damage and surveyed it. "Okay," she whispered, and got to work.  
  
***  
  
By the time Yuseke and the others got back, the damage was repaired, like it had never happened.   
  
"She wasn't kidding," Yuseke said as they walked in, "was she?"  
  
"Apparently not," Botan replied. "Come on, lets go see if they're back in the ball room." They headed back to where they had spent most of the evening, and to their relief, everyone was there.  
  
"It like it never happened," Kuwabara said.   
  
"Where's Shiroi?" Botan asked as she looked around. They found her standing with Koenma.  
  
"Took you guys long enough," Koenma said as they approached. "We're lucky Shiroi was able to repair the damage, or else this whole thing would have been a waste."  
  
"Not to us," Yuseke said.   
  
"Oh besides that," Koenma muttered as he glanced at Shiroi. She had been able to clean up quickly after she repaired the damage, so now it looked like she had never been in battle.   
  
"Man," Yuseke groaned, "We didn't even get to see her fight."  
  
"I saw some of it," Hiei said, "She's not half bad."   
  
"Not half bad?" Koenma asked, "I've watched this girl take out an entire hoard of demons without blinking."  
  
"There were only five Lord Koenma," Shiroi said, blushing slightly "I don't that's counts as a hoard."   
  
"Well you took them out like there was only one there," Koenma said, "And I know that hasn't been your most difficult assignment."  
  
"I really don't want to remember them, sir," Shiroi said softly.   
  
Everyone was starting to leave now, and the room began to get emptier and emptier, until finally they were one of the few groups left.   
  
"I believe it is safe to say that we can take our leave if we wish," Koenma said as he looked up at his father. The ruler nodded, but signaled to Shiroi for the woman to come over.  
  
"Yes sir?" she asked when she reached him.  
  
"I want to talk to you tomorrow morning before the rest of the gathering gets underway," Emperor Enma said. "Come to me as soon as you can tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ye sir," Shiroi said as she bowed, and went to catch up with others.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," Shiroi replied softly.   
  
"I'll take you boys to your rooms now," Botan said. "But, Shiroi I would like you to stick with me, I want to see where your room is."  
  
"All right," Shiroi replied.   
  
Botan got the boys to their rooms, Koenma leaving them after the got to Kuwabara's room. When Botan was finished, Shiroi led the woman to her room.  
  
"So this is it?" Botan asked as they walked in. It was quite plain, with only a bed, a small dresser next to the bed, and a wardrobe next to the wall. The only advantage to the room was that there was a bathroom and a sliding-glass door that led out onto a large balcony.   
  
"I really don't need anything fancy," Shiroi said. "So, how is Genkai doing?"  
  
"She's doing fine," Botan answered. "She'll be ecstatic when she hears that you're here. Maybe you can get a little time off from Emperor Enma and come and visit."  
  
"I don't know," Shiroi said, "I've never asked for time off before, but I have been working for him for the past three years straight with no actual vacation, so maybe he will."   
  
"I hope so," Botan said. She grinned and hugged the woman, "Sorry, couldn't help it."   
  
"It's okay," Shiroi, said, "I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner, after Yuseke."   
  
"Well we were in public," Botan said, "And Yuseke doesn't have a whole lot of shame."  
  
"Oh well," Shiroi sighed. "So, how's everyone else doing?"  
  
"They're all fine," Botan answered.  
  
"Are Keiko and Yuseke still together?"  
  
"Oh yes, and Yuseke's been wanting to propose to her, except he can't summon up enough guts to do it."  
  
"And to think he's one of the top normal rank spirit detectives," Shiroi said. "He's more worried about rejection than he is of his next case."  
  
"It's pretty hard to believe," Botan said with a little laugh.  
  
"I don't know," Shiroi, said, "I've never really had to worry about emotions like that."   
  
"Oh Shiroi," Botan said. "You'll find someone some day."  
  
"Who would want me? I don't have anything of value except my job."  
  
"Sometimes that doesn't matter," Botan said. "Oh well, guess I can't get this topic into you."  
  
Shiroi smiled, "Sorry. So, is Kuwabara still infatuated with Yukina?"  
  
"Of course he is," Botan answered, "But what's said is that Yukina still doesn't get it. I know it's not her fault that Kuwabara can be a clown when she's around, but he's made it obvious."  
  
"I'm sure she'll get it one day," Shiroi said, "And hopefully it'll be before Kuwabara's old and gray."   
  
Botan laughed, "Yes, lets hope."   
  
"So what have Hiei and Kurama been up to?"  
  
Botan shrugged, "Who knows, you never really know what demons are up to, even those that are half demon."   
  
"I guess that's true," Shiroi said. "And how about you?"  
  
"Same, same," Botan answered. "Taking orders from Koenma, getting Yuseke's rear out of trouble, you'd think someone that's twenty-two could keep themselves from getting caught up in street fights."  
  
"Apparently not," Shiroi said with a little laugh.  
  
"Okay, time for me to ask you the questions," Botan said.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for those?" Shiroi asked, "I'm sure everyone will want to know the answers to several questions you're going to ask me."  
  
"You're right," Botan said with a sigh. "Guess I'll have to wait."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Yuck, I wouldn't want to get touched by something like that. At least this time the victory went to the right person. I don't have much to say for this chapter, so I'll be waiting for your reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, Shiroi was in Emperor Enma's office, ready for whatever he needed to tell her.  
  
"I am here, my Lord Enma," Shiroi said respectfully as she entered the office.  
  
"Good, you're on time." Emperor Enma was not the only one in there, all of the rulers were. "Know, I have the schedule for the rest of the gathering, and I want you to relay it to Botan, whom I've already told is going to be the main guide."  
  
"Yes sir," Shiroi said.   
  
Emperor Enma cleared his throat, "Right then, everyone has been in formed that there will be hike, but it is not going to be in the spirit world."  
  
"Not in the spirit world sir?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"No, it is going to be held in the human world, in the forest around Genkai's temple in fact."  
  
"Understood sir," Shiroi replied. "And Genkai knows about this?"  
  
"Yes, I had Koenma have Hinigeshi inform her two days ago," Emperor Enma replied.   
  
Shiroi nodded, "The I shall go and inform Botan, good day sir." She bowed and left.   
  
She found Botan with the others in the large gathering room, where everyone had been told to arrive that morning.  
  
"Hey," Botan said as Shiroi approached. "Good morning."  
  
Shiroi smiled, "I have I message for you from Emperor Enma," she said to the guide.  
  
"I was expecting this." She turned to the boys, "Just a minute, I need to talk to her in private for a moment." Shiroi led her to a quiet corner and explained Emperor Enma's plans. "Okay," Botan said, "But how are we going to get everyone to the human world?"  
  
Shiroi shrugged, "I completely forgot to ask. Maybe I should go back and ask."  
  
"Do you think it's wise?" Botan asked. "Emperor Enma could be in a private meeting."  
  
"I think I'll chance it," Shiroi said as she turned and headed back to Enma's office. "I hope I didn't make the wrong decision," she whispered when she made it to the doors. She turned to one of the guards, "I have a question for Emperor Enma," she said, "If he's not too busy."  
  
The ogre guard nodded, though he seemed to be nervous of the risk of interrupting something important. He turned and opened the door. "Emperor Enma sir."  
  
"Yes?" Emperor Enma asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Lady Shiroi has returned; she has a question."   
  
"Send her in," Enma answered.   
  
Shiroi poked her head, "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but Botan would like to know how exactly we were going to get everyone to the human world."  
  
Emperor Enma cleared his throat, and rose from his seat. "Shiroi, I want to speak with you outside."  
  
"Yes sir," Shiroi walked out and waited for him, very nervous.  
  
When Enma arrived, he closed the door behind him and turned to her. "Listen, I really don't know how we're going to get them there, but, how are your power reserves?"  
  
"Nearly at max sir," Shiroi answered, "Why?"  
  
"Then you will be transporting them."  
  
"Oh," Shiroi replied. "All right sir." She didn't know whether to feel annoyed with the ruler or relieved. "Thank you for your time, I'll go now." She bowed and ran off down the hall.   
  
"So how is he doing it?" Botan asked when Shiroi returned.  
  
"Not what he's doing," Shiroi, said, "What I'm doing, he wants me to transport them all." She sounded a little annoyed.   
  
"Oh goodness," Botan said as she looked at the mass of people waiting, "That's going to be quite a load."  
  
"Tell me about it," Shiroi muttered.  
  
"Well, I can lighten the load for you, very slightly," Botan said. "I can take Yuseke and the others, and Jin and Touya, if that'll help you any."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "It may not be many," she said, "But it will make a difference, thank you Botan."  
  
"Of course." Botan smiled and went up to the platform. "May I have everyone's attention please?" The room quieted and everyone's attention turned to her. "I hope everyone got their lunch packs, since we're just about ready to go."  
  
"Where are we going?" someone called.   
  
"We're going for a hike in the human world," Botan answered. "In the forest around Genkai's temple."   
  
There was a buzz of excitement and confusion amongst the people, but Botan continued. "Emperor Enma believed that it would be more enjoyable to see what the human world has to offer, plus I just heard this morning that the place we were originally going to go to has been somewhat invaded by dragons, so the human world was are only other option in this short time."  
  
"How are we going to get there?" someone else asked.   
  
"Emperor Enma's elite detective will be transporting you," Botan answered, "I myself will be taking a small group with me to somewhat lighten her load a bit."   
  
"How's she going to do that?" someone else asked. "Not even our ruler can do that."  
  
"Shiroi is quite powerful I can assure you," Botan answered. "You don't have to worry about a thing."  
  
"Except maybe how you'll land," Shiroi said. That got a few laughs out of the crowd.   
  
"Okay then," Botan said. "I'll be transporting myself now, so if you'll all give your attention to Shiroi, she'll tell you want she needs you to do so she can transport you."   
  
She hopped off the stage and head to where her group stood, "See you in a little bit," she said, and the group vanished in a flash of light.   
  
(Okay,) Shiroi thought as she turned her attention to the waiting group of people.  
  
Botan and everyone else appeared in front of the shrine where Genkai was standing.  
  
"Don't tell me this is all?" Genkai asked.  
  
Botan shook her head, "Of course not, the rest will be here in a few minutes, and there's a surprise coming with it."   
  
"A surprise?" Genkai asked. "What kind of surprise?"  
  
"You'll see," Yuseke replied.   
  
"I wonder how the rest of the group is getting here?" Jin asked.  
  
"They'll probably get separated into smaller groups," Botan answered, "It's the easiest and probably the safest way."   
  
After a few minutes, a group of about ten people arrived off to their left, and then, another, and another, and two more before everyone was there.  
  
"I guess Botan was right," Touya said.   
  
"So where is this surprise?" Genkai asked.  
  
Botan giggled, "Look behind you."  
  
Genkai turned around to see Shiroi, and nearly jumped on the woman. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Working under Emperor Enma," Shiroi answered as the old woman hugged her. She turned to the groups, "Did everyone in your groups make it?" When everyone gave her an affirmative, she said. "Okay, Botan has all the details, so turn your attention back to her please."   
  
"All right then," Botan said. "Just so you know, I don't know this forest very well." That got some very confused comments and looks. "But there are two people here that do know, in fact one lives in here."   
  
"Oh wonderful," Hiei muttered as Kurama dragged him up to where Botan stood.  
  
"These two will more or less be our guides," Botan said. "This hike will take three days, which is way many of you are carrying travel tents. It will take us a day and a half to get to our designated destination, and another day and a half to get back, giving that the weather and other natural elements are on our side."   
  
"Then there's a no," Hiei mumbled.   
-Oh lighten up, - Kurama said as he walked up in his fox form. -Here, -he said, as he held up the pack in his teeth, -you get to carry this. -  
  
Hiei grumbled and took the pack from him.   
  
"Is everyone ready?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes!" Everyone called.  
  
"Okay, then lets get going." She turned to Shiroi and Genkai, "Are you coming Shiroi?"  
  
"Genkai wants to talk to me for a few minutes," Shiroi replied. "I'll catch up."  
  
"Okay," Botan said.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Yuseke yelled, "This is Hiei's backyard, so stomp on it really hard!" That got laughs from almost everyone.  
  
"Hey this is my property!" Genkai yelled.  
  
Yuseke looked at her for a moment, and then turned back to everyone else, "Stomp on it harder then!" Everyone laughed that time.   
  
"Okay Yuseke," Botan said, "Enough with the jokes. Lets get going everyone, the trails are waiting."  
  
"What trails?" Hiei muttered as Kurama pushed him along with his head, walking on his hind legs as he pushed him. "Hey, hey, stop it!"  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hmm, this looks interesting, a nature hike with the world's spirit detectives. And it's in Genkai's backyard, Hiei's too, since that's where he lives when he's got nothing to do. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Genkai led Shiroi inside. "Five years," Genkai said, "And not a single word. Why?"  
  
"Emperor Enma asked me not to," Shiroi answered. "I really can't disobey him."  
  
"I guess that makes sense," Genkai said. "So, what level are you?"  
  
"I'm the only elite in the squad," Shiroi answered. "I answered directly to Emperor Enma himself."  
  
"And you've been doing that for the past five years?" Genkai asked.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, only three years. I worked as a spirit detective for the first year and a half."  
  
"And what about those other six months?" Genkai asked.  
  
"I was still recovering," Shiroi answered. "But I'm in perfect health now, and at the top of my form."  
  
"At least that," Genkai said. "So I'm guessing you've mastered all of your abilities?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "As soon as I recovered Emperor Enma had trainers ready for me, it only took me three months to learn and master everything."  
  
"Excellent," Genkai said, "that's the Shiroi I know." Shiroi blushed. "So, what were the guys reactions when they saw you?"  
  
"I don't really know," Shiroi, said, "I wasn't paying attention to them at the time, I had other things I was attending to."   
  
"How did they act when they finally got to see you?"   
  
"Yuseke nearly squeezed the life out of me, and everyone else was really happy too, even Hiei."  
  
Genkai smiled, remembering something that Shiroi still didn't know. "So, what else happened last night? Did it all go smoothly?"  
  
"Well," Shiroi replied, "Not exactly." She told the old woman about her father crashing the party and how she defeated him.  
  
"I still can't believe that," Genkai said. "Oh well, at least you're very sure he's gone."  
  
"Hiei watched me burn him," Shiroi said. She got up from where she was sitting, "I should go and catch up with the others now. I'll see you when we get back, and I've been thinking about asking Enma for a vacation, since I haven't had one since I began working as a spirit detective."  
  
"Be careful," Genkai said as she walked her out. She watched as the woman rose into the air with the help of her wind abilities and watched her fly off.  
  
***  
  
It took Shiroi twenty minutes to catch up with everyone, and landed several yards ahead of all of them so Botan would know she was there.  
  
"So you made it," Botan said as the group reached her, "Well lets continue on." They hiked on until they came up to a fork in the path. "Which way should we go Hiei?"  
  
Hiei hopped onto a rock and looked down both paths. "That one," he said as he pointed to the left path, "is the safest route, but this one, he said pointing to the right path, "is more challenging. Are we allowed to split up the groups?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Botan asked.  
  
"I'll take those who want to go on the more challenging path, and you and Kurama can take the rest on the other path, is it allowed?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Botan said. "But you're responsible for them, you must make sure they all make it." Hiei nodded. "Okay then." She turned to the group and explained the plan. "So, whoever wants to go with Hiei, come up here now and form a group."   
  
Over a dozen people, including Yuseke and Jin, came up.   
  
"Okay then," Botan said. "Off you go then, and be careful."  
  
-You're not going with them? - Kurama asked Shiroi.  
  
The woman shook her head; "I think I'll take the safe road for once, since I've been taking the dangerous ones all my life."   
  
"That was quite well said," Botan complimented. "All right everyone, lets get going."   
  
The path took the around a large mountain, and took them over two hours to cover it. When they reached the connecting path that connected the other path that Hiei had chosen to take, neither he nor his group was in sight.  
  
"Shiroi," Botan said, "Could you contact Hiei and find out where he and his group is?"  
  
Shiroi nodded and closed her eyes. -Hiei? - She sent.  
  
***  
  
Hiei and his group had completed three fourths of the trail, and it was taking longer than he thought it would.  
  
He heard Shiroi and his mind. -Yes? -  
  
-Botan is wondering where you guys are. Have you completed the trail yet? -  
  
-No, - Hiei answered. -We're three fourths of the way there though, we should be there soon. -  
  
-Thank you, - Shiroi said, and opened her eyes. "Hiei says that his group is three fourths done and should be here shortly."  
  
"Thanks Shiroi," Botan said. She turned to the group, "All right people, Hiei's group will be here shortly, so go ahead and sit down and relax until they get here."   
  
The majority sat down to wait, and twenty minutes later, Hiei's group came into view.  
  
"That took longer than I thought it would," Hiei said as they approached. He was one of the very few that had not broken a sweat.  
  
"Oh man," Botan said, "Those guys are going to stink up the group." The men laughed.  
  
"Want me to hose them down?" Shiroi whispered to Botan.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Botan said. "Okay you boys that are stinking and sweaty, form a line right here." They did as she said, not know what was going to be done. "Okay, now Shiroi is going to hose you down."  
  
"Huh?" the line gaped, as rush of water dowsed them all.   
  
"Hey that actually felt good," Yuseke said.   
  
Shiroi used her wind to dry them, and all of them felt much more refreshed.  
  
"Okay," Botan said, "Now that we're all ready to go, lets get moving." They trekked on, not coming across anything worth stopping for.   
  
After another hour was walking, Botan called for a halt and a rest. "Is everyone having a good time?" she asked.  
  
She got an affirmative from everyone, and then said, "Okay, and want everyone to look inside their packs." Everyone did, "And you'll there's more than just a lunch in there."   
  
"I don't even see enough for lunch," Yuseke muttered.  
  
"They're called travel rations," Botan told him, and everyone else who didn't know. "You'll have to divide all that's in there up to last you these three days. Everyone got it?"  
  
"What happens if you run out of food?" someone asked.  
  
"Then you're hunting!" Hiei yelled. "And good luck trying to catch anything in here!"  
  
***   
  
After a half an hour rest, they started off again. By then it was well afternoon, and there were well on schedule. Around two, the made it to another fork path, one leading into a forest, and one going up a mountain.   
  
"Which on Hiei?" Botan asked.   
  
Hiei looked down both, "I'd go through the mountain path. Even I wouldn't go through that forest. It gets so dense that the trees are almost touching." He looked up the mountain path again, "But, we'll have to be quiet as we go around the mountain, that one's known for its rockslides."   
  
Botan nodded, and turned around. "Okay everyone, we're taking the mountain path. One thing you all must do though, you have to be very quiet, since the risks of rockslides."  
  
"How come we just can't take the other path?" someone asked.  
  
"Hiei says it gets extremely dense and complicated to get through," Botan answered. "I'd rather take a little risk of rockslides then take the time to go through a super dense forest where we knew very well people can get lost."   
  
She got the group moving again. When they entered the actual mountain path, everyone got very quiet."  
  
"At least these people listen," Yuseke whispered, "If this were a group of high school kids, they'd be yelling just to see what would happen."  
  
"If that were the case I would have chosen the forest path," Hiei said. "Losing a few high school kids isn't that big a of a problem, schools are overcrowded anyway."   
  
They walked on, having to lengthen the line there were in when the path got narrow down to three people across.   
  
When the path was wider, which was around half way through the path, they heard a rumbling noise above them.  
  
"I don't like that sound," Botan said.  
  
Hiei looked up, and then yelled, "Hug the wall!"   
  
Everyone got as close to the rock wall as they possibly could, just as a waves of rocks and dirt came falling down.   
  
Shiroi noticed one person get knocked away, and was just about to go over the side. She raced over and grabbed the woman just before she fell over. As soon as the woman was at the wall, Shiroi moved to get back there too, but suddenly a jagged rock hit her in the side of the head, sending her backwards, and over the cliff edge.   
  
"Shiroi!" the woman yelled.   
  
"Oh no!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Don't move!" Kurama yelled as he grabbed her when she went to see over the side.   
  
The shaking ended finally. No one seemed to be hurt, just shaken.   
  
"Where's Hiei?" Yuseke asked when he noticed that the demon was nowhere in sight.  
  
"He must have gone after Shiroi," Botan whispered. "He would be able to out do a fall like this." She turned to Kurama, "Wouldn't he?"  
  
"It's hard to say," Kurama answered, "I don't know his limits anymore." He looked around, "We should concentrate on getting off of this mountain first before we go search for them. They should be okay for a few hours on their own."   
  
"I hope so," Botan said as she began to lead the group down the path again.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Opps, she fell. But Hiei went with her, so you can be sure that they'll both be okay, hopefully. That's it for now, review me and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Shiroi woke up with an enormous headache. She sat up and looked around. She was inside a cave, and it was raining outside.  
  
"How did?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"I did." She looked to her left to see Hiei. "I went after you when you went over, I knew I could keep you alive during the fall."   
  
"Thank you," Shiroi said as she felt her head, it was wrapped in bandages.   
  
"It's a deep cut," Hiei said. "It didn't go down to the bone though, and I'm pretty sure there's at least one healer back with the group."   
  
Shiroi nodded. There wasn't a fire going, which surprised her slightly, but she didn't show it. Instead she got up and went to the mouth of the cave.   
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You'll see," Shiroi answered. She focus outside, and raised her hand. She moved aside, and brought her arm inwards, and over a dozen pieces of wood came flying in. She used her water summoning ability to dry the wood, and then sent the water outside.   
  
She then arranged the wood in a circle, and then snapped her fingers, which made the wood burst into flame.  
  
"You really have advanced," Hiei muttered.  
  
"I don't use this power often," she whispered. She looked up at him, and now noticed something that she had not seen in the darkness, something on his shoulder. "You are injured."  
  
Hiei looked away, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Sure," Shiroi muttered, "I've met other tough fighters who say that, and then the wound ends up killing them. I know you despise me, but will you allow me to look at your wound and heal it?"  
  
He looked like he wanted to say something, but just closed his mouth and nodded.   
  
She went over to him and examined his left shoulder. The wound had to have been made by a falling rock, which had torn a chuck out of his shoulder and down a little ways of his back, putting a hole in him the size of a teacup saucer.   
  
"I should clean it," Shiroi said, "Will you please take your coat off?" Hiei did it without answering, and she looked at the wound again. "You have rock slivers and pieces in it, sorry, but this may hurt a bit." She put her hand over the wound and began to summon the pieces out of the wound, which hovered just underneath her palm.   
  
Hiei gritted his teeth and gripped a nearby stone. It felt like she was ripping out more checks of flesh, and she probably was, accidentally.   
  
Shiroi looked at some of the pieces as they came out, seeing more chucks of flesh on them than she wanted. When they were all finally out, she threw the rocks outside and turned her attention back to Hiei.   
  
The wound was bleeding sluggishly, but at least now the wound was clean. "I'm going to heal you now." It took less than a minute for her to close the wound, no scar to be seen when she finished. She summoned the blood away, formed into a ball, hardened it, and threw it as far away from the cave as her power would throw it. "All finished."  
  
Hiei didn't reply, he just put her coat back on, not caring that there was still a bloodstained hole in it.   
  
Shiroi sat down at the other end of the fire, staring into it and not trying to make conversation. She didn't expect a thank you from him, not since he had saved her life again.   
  
"Thank you," he said suddenly.  
  
Shiroi's head shot up and looked at him, "Don't mention it," she said quietly, "Consider it as a repayment for protecting me from that fall." Hiei didn't reply, and she looked back into the fire. "Why did you save me?"  
  
"I knew knocked out you wouldn't survive the fall," Hiei answered. "I knew I would, so I went after you. Anyway, it would sound rather stupid that the elite spirit detective of Japan died in a rockslide."   
  
"Hawaii's last elite died in a rockslide," Shiroi said, "And no one thought that was dumb."   
  
"Oh so you're saying it didn't matter that you would have died?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You wouldn't have to be worried about me anymore," Shiroi answered plainly, "Not that you ever worried about me."  
  
Hiei wanted to blurt it out right there, but he knew this was neither the place nor the time to say what he actually felt about her, at least in his eyes it wasn't.   
  
"The others knew I would have survived a fall like that," Hiei said, "They would have been after my head if I hadn't gone after you."  
  
"But none of them can lay a finger on you," Shiroi said, "At least that's what happened the last time."  
  
"Don't remind me of last time," Hiei muttered, "And Kurama can catch me; he just doesn't feel like it."   
  
"Ah," Shiroi said. "I guess he wouldn't, since he didn't do it last time."  
  
Hiei had now had it. "Just drop it all right!"   
  
Shiroi looked up with a start, "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you if I did, I'll be quiet now." She turned her back to him and was silent.   
  
(I am a big buffoon!) Hiei scolded himself. (I did exactly what I didn't want to do.) He looked up at the woman, but her back was turned to him, and he felt to shamed to speak to her now. (Now I'm going to have to live with this guilt all night.) He though bitterly, (I'm such an idiot!)  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Shiroi asked. "You're thoughts are leaking out partially and I can hear them, sort of."   
  
Hiei jumped, "What exactly did you hear?" he asked.  
  
"Not a whole lot of anything," Shiroi answered, "Mostly just a buzzing sort of sound, like a radio when it's out of reception."   
  
Hiei sighed with relief; his secret was still safe.   
  
"I'm sorry," Shiroi, said, "I said I'd be quiet, I'll go back to that."   
  
"No," Hiei said, "don't do that. I... I shouldn't have yelled at you, you were just trying to make conversation, and I wasn't helping matters any." He took a deep breath, "And as for you thinking that I hate you, that's not true."  
  
Shiroi turned around slightly, "You don't hate me?" she asked. Hiei shook his head. "That makes me feel better."   
  
"I-uh," Hiei stammered.  
  
"If you have something else to say Hiei," Shiroi said, "but you can't say it, wait until you can, or else it may come out wrong."   
  
Hiei looked straight at her, "Really?"  
  
She nodded her head, "I've had some experience in it, and I don't want to talk about them."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask," Hiei replied. "Shiroi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I... I also want to apologize for something else, something I should have apologized for five years ago."  
  
"If you mean that statement you said to me after my mother left," Shiroi said, "Then I forgive you for it, I forgave you only a few days after you had said it."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because I knew that I was being childish, and you were right, if I was just going to act that way when she left, I shouldn't have come out in the first place. What you said was true, even though it sounded cruel." She looked up at him, "I hope you haven't lived with that guilt for the past five years."  
  
Hiei didn't say that he had, what she had just said to him made him feel like a complete idiot, again. "You're too forgiving."  
  
"That's what Genkai said when I told her I had forgiven you," Shiroi said. "She was also amazed that I would even allow demons near after what I had been through because of one."   
  
"Everyone thought that," Hiei said.  
  
"Did you?"   
  
Hiei looked up at her for a second, but then looked away again, "A little." The conversation seemed to end there, but Hiei couldn't say that he wasn't relieved. He had been about ready to shout out his secret to her, but he was glad he hadn't.   
  
  
***  
  
They sat there in silence for most of the night. Hiei dozed off some time during then, and when he awoke, it was daylight and the rain had stopped.  
  
"Ready to go?" Shiroi asked him  
  
"Might as well," Hiei answered as he got to his feet and grabbed his pack.   
  
"By your estimate," Shiroi said, "How long do you think it will take us to find them?"  
  
"Depends on if they start moving," Hiei answered. "If they stay where they are, only about half an hour, if we walk, which I know we won't. But if they start moving, I really can't tell."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "So, you're going to use your speed while I fly?" Hiei nodded, "Okay, lets go then."   
  
They both jumped at the same time, Hiei landed on the top most trees while Shiroi stayed in the air. Shiroi was ahead of Hiei most of the time, since he had to jump from tree to tree while Shiroi just flew.   
  
After twenty minutes they found the group, which was already all packed up and looked like it was ready to go.   
  
***  
  
Kurama sensed them first, and looked up just before they came into view.   
  
"What do you see?" Yuseke asked, but his question was answered when Hiei and Shiroi landed in front of him. "Oh."  
  
Botan came forward and hugged Shiroi. "Looks like you need some attention," Botan said when she noticed the bandaging.   
  
It took ten minutes to find a decent healer and get the cut in Shiroi's forehead healed, and hen they were finally off.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I think this chapter was a little corny. Next chapter will hopefully be a little better, I hope. Just as a little preview, Hiei confesses something at the end of the next chapter; I hope I didn't spoil anything. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"We're almost there," Botan said. They had been traveling for most of the morning, and were almost to the destination that Botan had been told about by Genkai.   
  
"Where exactly are you taking us Botan?" Shiroi asked. Hiei had stopped leading them a few hours ago when Botan said she knew where to go.   
  
"You'll see." Botan answered.  
  
"Does this place look at all familiar to you?" Yuseke asked Hiei.  
  
"I don't normally come in this far," Hiei answered. "But the place isn't completely foreign to me, I have come this way few times."   
  
"But do you know what's ahead?"  
  
"Not really," the demon answered.   
  
"That's comforting," Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"Do you really think we'd be taken to some place dangerous during a gathering?" Kurama asked. "I really don't think the rulers would want to risk any of their spirit detectives."   
  
"Kurama's got a point," Yuseke said, "We'll just see when we get there."   
  
After another twenty minutes of walking, they arrived in a large meadow.   
  
"Here we are!" Botan said as she jumped onto a large boulder. "This was our destination. I know it seems like a plain ordinary meadow, and it is, but we are here for a purpose."  
  
"Cut to the chase Botan!" Yuseke yelled.   
  
Botan pouted, "Fine." Then she muttered, "Stick in the mud." She sighed and got to the point. "The point of coming here is that if any of you have anything you want to say to someone here in this group, this is the place to get it off your chest. The way the forest has grown does not allow sound to travel very far, so if it's private, you can go into the forest that surrounds the meadow.   
  
"If you don't have anything to say though," Botan continued, "You can either relax and enjoy the two hours we are going to spend here, or you can train with a partner or group, but don't wander off too far, I do want everyone back here in two hours. Am I clear?"  
  
She got yeses from everyone, and said, "Good, now go on." She hopped off the boulder and went to a shady tree and pulled out a book.   
  
"I wonder who thought up this idea?" Yuseke asked Kurama and Kuwabara with a smirk.   
  
"I heard that," Hiei muttered.   
  
"Go on Hiei," Yuseke said teasingly, "You may need the whole two hours."   
  
Hiei growled and Yuseke and chased him around for a few minutes while Kurama and Kuwabara laughed at them.   
  
"You're wasting time Hiei," Kurama said as he grabbed the demon by the back of the collar as Hiei was chasing Yuseke. "Go on."   
  
Hiei gulped and looked around for Shiroi. He found her sitting under a nearby tree with a sparrow in her finger. Kurama gave him a helpful shove in the woman's direction. Hiei wanted to turn around and glare at him, but he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to go any farther.   
  
When he reached Shiroi, the sparrow she held flew away and she looked up at him. "Something wrong Hiei?" He looked a little pale.  
  
"Uh, Shiroi," he stuttered slightly, "Can I talk to you, in there?" He pointed to the forest.  
  
Shiroi looked in the direction he had pointed, and then back at him, "All right." She followed him in.  
  
***  
  
The guys watched them go in.  
  
"I really hope he doesn't chicken out," Yuseke said.  
  
"So he's finally going to tell her?" Botan asked as she approached.  
  
"We hope," Kurama answered.   
  
***  
  
Hiei didn't take her very far in, but far enough where he knew no one could see or hear them.   
  
"What is it Hiei?" Shiroi asked.   
  
Hiei leaned against a tree, thankful for its support to keep him standing. "Um," he started, feeling a little dumb, "Do you remember last night, in the cave, when I was trying to tell you something, and then you told me to wait until I could say it?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "That was only a few hours ago, kind of."   
  
"Yeah well," Hiei muttered, "I think now is the best time to tell you." (If I could only get it out of my mouth!)   
  
"You're buzzing again," Shiroi said, and giggled when he blushed and clapped his hand on his head. "Are you sure you're all right, you look a little feverish."   
  
"I'm just fine," Hiei, replied, "This just isn't easy to say." (Actually it is, I'm just too nervous to say it.)  
  
"You're leaking again," Shiroi warned him, and Hiei nearly banged his head against the tree he was leaning again. "Do you want me to just read your mind and make it easier on you? This seems to be really stressing you out."   
  
Hiei shook his head vigorously, "No, no I can say it, once I can get it in my mouth."   
  
Shiroi smiled, "Like I said last night, take your time, I can wait." She jumped into a tree and pulled out her flute, "Maybe this'll calm you down." She began to play; it was a little something she had learned on her own that seemed to relax pretty much anyone in a stressful situation.   
  
Hiei sat down at the base of the tree he had been leaning against and listened to her play. When she had lived in the temple, he had sat on the roof to listen while she practiced, hearing every mess up and completion she did. Now hearing her play was like going back five years, except she didn't mess up.   
  
(How can I tell her this? What'll she say? Forget about what she says, what'll she do? This probably going to be the stupidest thing I've ever done.)  
  
"Hiei," Shiroi said, "I can still hear, sort of."  
  
"Sorry," Hiei muttered. (I am an idiot!)  
  
"I heard that clearly," Shiroi said, "I don't know if I can answer that one."  
  
"I am an idiot!" Hiei yelled and fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
Shiroi giggled, "You're being very strange Hiei." She put her flute away and slid off the branch and landed next to Hiei. "So, figured out how to say what you want to say to me yet?"  
  
"No," Hiei answered dumbly. "Now you see why I'm an idiot."  
  
"No I don't," Shiroi replied. "I see a stressed out demon stretched out in front of me, that's all I see."  
  
"Why can't I spit this out?" Hiei shouted as he sat up.   
  
Shiroi didn't seem fazed by his sudden outburst. "Can you at least answer me this?" Hiei looked at her, "How long have you been wanting to tell me this?"  
  
Hiei gulped, "Five years, longer probably."  
  
"Why have you waited so long?" Shiroi asked, "If you said you've waited longer than five years, I was around when you first wanted to tell me this."  
  
"Because you were still afraid of me," Hiei answered. "How was I supposed to tell you something when you would run away?"  
  
Shiroi blushed, "I guess that's true." The blush faded from her face, "I'm sorry you've had to wait so long."  
  
"When I tell you this, you won't be sorry anymore. If anything, you'll be either surprised or shocked."  
  
"Just tell me Hiei!" Shiroi shouted.  
  
Hiei jumped and stared at her. That was the first time her had ever heard her yell. "I uh," he stuttered. "Uh, well I, um..." He felt so stupid that all he could do was stutter with Shiroi sitting there, waiting for him to answer. "Dammit, why did Botan put a time limit on this?"  
  
"Because we need to start heading back," Shiroi answered. She checked her watch, "Don't worry, you still have an hour and forty-five minutes."  
  
"Only?" Hiei asked. "That's not very long for my situation."  
  
"Why don't you just let me read your mind?" Shiroi asked again. "This really seems to be hard on you."   
  
Hiei shook his head, "No, I just need a few more minutes." He felt like screaming his frustration, but in doing that he would probably frighten Shiroi off.   
  
"Sometimes it's easier to think it than to say it," Shiroi suggested.   
  
(I know,) Hiei thought. (Wait, did she just ask me to tell her though telepathy?) He looked up at her, and she nodded. (Great now what, I could have done that five minutes ago, but now being asked to do it, this just isn't my day.)   
  
He sighed, and then shook his head, and then Shiroi sighed. "I'm about ready to read your mind without permission," she muttered.   
  
Hiei gulped, he didn't want her to do that. (Okay, here it goes.) He cleared his throat and looked at her again. "Shiroi, I-," He stalled again. (Dammit!) He hated this, not being able to tell her. Now he wanted to, but his mouth and voice just wouldn't work for him, and it was making him so frustrated.   
  
"You really have to tell me now," Shiroi said. "If you're still not ready, then wait until you are, I can wait."  
  
Hiei shook his head, "I do want to tell you, but I just can't seem to."  
  
"I can see that," Shiroi said with a smile.   
  
"Am I the only one frustrated?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Probably," Shiroi answered. She put her hand on his shoulder and used her healing ability to calm him. "Try now."  
  
Hiei exhaled, "Okay." He closed his eyes, determined to say it this time. He opened his eyes again, this time not feeling anything, and said, "I love you."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Yay! He finally said it. What's Shiroi going to say about it? Read the next chapter and find out. Oh you're all going to hate me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Shiroi stared at him, "What?"  
  
"Please tell me you heard me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I don't know," Shiroi, answered, "Did you say that you loved me?" Hiei nodded. "Okay." She fainted, and Hiei wanted to bang his head against a tree again.   
  
Now he felt really bad, but he knew if he didn't do anything, he would face her later, and he didn't know if she would tolerate fainting in front of him, and he didn't know what her wrath would be.  
(This is so embarrassing,) Hiei thought as he contacted Kurama.   
  
***  
  
The half demon was in the middle of a card game with Yuseke, Botan, Kuwabara, Touya, and Jin.   
  
-Kurama, - Hiei said suddenly in his mind. The demon's voice sounded part embarrassed and part worried.  
  
-What's the matter? - Kurama asked as he finished his turn.  
  
-I just told her, - Hiei said, -but then she fainted. -   
  
Kurama couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"What's so funny?" Botan asked.  
  
"It's not actually that funny," Kurama said, "But Hiei just told Shiroi, and she fainted."  
  
"Oh my," Botan exclaimed. "That's not good."  
  
"What did he tell her?" Touya asked. "Had to have been something to make her faint."   
  
"They'll tell you," Botan said as she got to her feet. "I'll go find them, I think it'll probably be the least embarrassing."  
  
"And it already isn't?" Yuseke asked with a smirk, Kurama nudged him.  
  
***  
  
Botan walked off into the forest. She had seen which direction they had gone, and it only took her a few minutes to find them. "Well this won't do will it?" She asked when she saw Hiei.  
  
Hiei whipped around. "So he blabbed?"  
  
"Well he laughed when you told him Shiroi had fainted, so we had to ask."   
  
Hiei blushed and looked down where Shiroi lay. "Now what?" he asked.  
  
"We'll if you let me, I can bring her around, but then you're on your own." Hiei nodded and Botan stooped down next to the woman. She didn't exactly zap her, but didn't something like it, and then trotted off when the woman's eyelids began to flicker.   
  
(Now time to find out,) Hiei thought as he watched her eyes open.   
  
***  
  
Shiroi opened her eyes, and sat up quickly. "I fainted didn't I?" she asked.  
  
Hiei nodded, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so," Shiroi answered, and then she remembered why she fainted. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Huh?" He realized what she was asking, and blushed. "Yeah."   
  
She felt like fainting again, but didn't want to go through it again. "When, when did you start feeling this way?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," Hiei answered. "Maybe when I first met you, but it wasn't any longer after that."  
  
Shiroi didn't know what to say. Just two days ago she had thought no one felt anything for her, and now finding out someone that she had feared for years did feel that way about her, she actually felt confused. "Can I get back to you on this." She watched him slouch. "Sorry."  
  
"It's all right," he said, as he straightened, "I didn't really expect you to have an answer for me right away anyway."   
  
"That makes me feel a little better," Shiroi said. "I feel more confused than anything, I just don't know what to say." She smiled, "Well, at least it answers me why you always protected me."  
  
Hiei blushed and scuffed his boot against the boulder her was standing on. Shiroi got to her feet, "Need to tell me anything else?" Hiei shook his head. "I'm going to go and think, okay?" Hiei nodded and she walked away.   
  
Hiei sat down the boulder, feeling relief and fear at the same time. (Now I just have to wait.) He sighed, and then got to his feet again. He didn't know if he should he back to the meadow, or just wander around the forest until it was time to leave.   
  
He felt like braving the others, and headed back to the meadow. When he got there, he watched Yuseke smirk, but then Botan smacked him, and Hiei felt better.   
  
"What did she say?" Kurama asked. Touya and Jin had left so as not get on Hiei's nerves.   
  
"She doesn't know," Hiei answered as he plopped down. "I can't say I blame her."  
  
"Who would?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Any other man," Botan answered, "Especially one that doesn't know of her past."  
  
"That's true," Yuseke muttered. "This stinks for you doesn't it Hiei?"  
  
Hiei glared at him, "Shut up," the demon muttered.   
  
"Leave him alone," Botan said. She looked at her watch, "Still another hour, and some people have wandered off, so we can't leave earlier."  
  
"Anyone up for another game of cards?" Yuseke asked. They had to agree, since there wasn't anything else to do.   
  
After four games and Yuseke losing all four times, the cards were put away and they were left to do whatever they wanted.   
  
Hiei ended up getting into a mind-to-mind conversation with Kurama. -So, - Kurama said, -what did she do when she woke up? -  
  
-She asked me if was serious, - Hiei answered.   
  
-And of course you were, - Kurama said. -So she's still in the forest? -  
  
-Yeah, thinking apparently. She said she was confused, and I can't blame her for that either, since she thought I hated her for the longest time, and I only told her last night that I didn't. By the way, I did apologize for what I said to her, I don't think I need to say what. -  
  
-Took you long enough, - Kurama said.  
  
***  
  
Finally the last hour passed and everyone came back to the meadow and got ready to go.   
  
"Okay everyone," Botan said. "It's time to hike back, I hope you're ready." They headed out of the meadow; taking the same trail they took into it out.   
  
The rest of the day was quiet and uneventful. By nightfall they had found a place to camp for the night.   
  
Botan found Shiroi sitting alone at her campfire.   
  
"Hey," Botan said as she sat down next to her. "You okay?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "I just don't know what to tell him. I mean, I can't even look at him anymore without feeling guilty."   
  
"Guilty for what?" Botan asked.  
  
"Making him wait. He had to wait five years to tell me this, and now he has to wait more for my answer."   
  
"He told us he was expecting it," Botan said. "Sure he doesn't want to wait, but he knows he has to, so he waits."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "I'm still so confused though. All these years I thought he hated me, and now come to find out he feels this way about me, it's just too weird."   
  
"I don't blame you," Botan said. "I'd feel the same way too if were in your situation. Take your time in find out your answer, you don't want to make the wrong one."  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, I don't do I?"   
  
Botan smiled, "I'm sure you'll make the right decision, and hopefully the one that's to everyone's benefit."  
  
"I hope so," Shiroi replied.  
  
***   
  
The next day was the same as the day before. They had to find an alternate route around the mountain, since the rockslide had destroyed most of the path.   
  
"This may take longer," Botan said. "But I hope not."  
  
Hiei finally found a suitable path around, which took nearly three hours to walk.   
  
"We won't find that other trail for another two hours," Botan said. She looked at her watch. "It's almost noon, that's around the time we finished those paths and started heading this way, so it should be close to two when we find those."   
  
"Are we on schedule though?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"More or less," Botan answered. "That last path took longer than I had hoped, but there wasn't anything we could do about that. Other than that, we are making pretty good timing."  
  
***   
  
Around two, they did find the other paths, but Hiei didn't take the guys on the other one this time, for his own reasons.  
  
That trek took an hour a half. By then, it was past four-thirty, and everyone was anxious to get back to the temple.  
  
"This should only take half an hour," Botan said, "Thank goodness, I really want a shower."  
  
"I'm sure many people do," Shiroi said.  
  
***   
  
By the time they got to the temple, it was past five and everyone was glad to see the temple shrine come into view when they came out of the forest.  
  
"Is everyone back?" Genkai asked.  
  
"All are back," Botan said, "Alive and well." She looked behind her, "Though they are tired."   
  
Genkai nodded, "So, are you going to be taking Yuseke and the group back to spirit world while Shiroi takes the rest?"  
  
Botan nodded, "Yep, and the sooner the better, I'm craving a shower."  
  
Genkai chuckled, "Then get out of here then, there's nothing else you can do here."  
  
Botan nodded and turned back to everyone. "Okay, the group that transported here with me come over here, the rest of you turn your attention to Shiroi so she can send you back to spirit world."  
  
Everyone did as they were told, and soon they were all back in spirit world.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Ouch, that's must sting. Hiei finally tells Shiroi how he feels after five years of keeping it a secret, and now he has to wait for an answer, his life must suck. Oh well. As I said before, you probably hate me for that, but I don't care. You'll like the next chapter, I hope, but it may be a little boring. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Is this ending gathering really necessary?" Hiei asked as they stood in the banquet room that night.  
  
"Yes," Botan said. "It's where friends get to say good bye and such."  
  
"You think Shiroi can get Emperor Enma to give her time off?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"I hope so," Botan asked. "I'm sure he knows that she deserves it."   
  
"Where is she anyway?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Up front with the rest of the elites," Botan answered. They looked up where the rulers sat; the elites were standing around the tables near their rulers.   
  
"She looks a little bored," Yuseke whispered.   
  
"All of the elites do," Kurama said. "Being an elite has its boring disadvantages."   
  
Suddenly Emperor Enma stood up and the whole room went quiet. "I hope I can hear that the hike went well?" Everyone answered his hope, and he smiled. "Excellent, probably better than my last three days." The room laughed. "I guess I can't say anything else except, see you all in another four years."  
  
The room burst into applause and Enma sat down, which signaled the elites that they could leave their posts.   
  
"This has been a very long day," Shiroi said.  
  
"Seems like it was longer for Emperor Enma," Botan said.  
  
"What was Koenma doing this entire time?" Yuseke asked. "He wasn't with us on the hike, and I don't think he's allowed with all of the other rulers."  
  
"I was working," Koenma said as he popped up out of nowhere in his teenage form.   
  
They all jumped, and Yuseke half yelled, "Don't do that!"   
  
"How come you had to work?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"I didn't finish some paperwork on time," Koenma answered, "So not being able tag along on the hike was my punishment."   
  
"There really wasn't anything worth remembering," Botan said.  
  
"Except for the rockslide," Yuseke mumbled.  
  
"Rockslide?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yuseke replied, "But as you can see, no one was hurt."  
  
"We did have to find an alternate route home though," Botan said.   
  
"Now don't feel so disappointed," Koenma said.   
  
"Do you know where the next one is being held?" Botan asked.  
  
"Africa," Koenma answered, "More specifically, Egypt. So how many of you can go to that one?" They shrugged, "That's what I thought."   
  
"What," Yuseke said, "You'll be representing us if any of us can't go?"  
  
"Exactly," Koenma answered.   
  
"That's an insult," Hiei muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hiei answered without looking at he heir. Koenma glared at him, but said nothing.   
  
"Koenma," Botan said.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"After this is done, do the rest of the countries leave?"  
  
Koenma nodded, "It's actually over now, but the countries do like to stay as long as they can, so the detectives can say their goodbyes," he got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Guys can kiss their sweethearts goodbye." He watched Hiei flinch, but Shiroi looked as though nothing had happened.   
  
"When did Koenma find out?" Yuseke asked Kurama, the half demon shrugged.   
  
Koenma smirked and walked off.   
  
"I am going to kill him," Hiei grumbled to himself, but of course Kurama heard him.   
  
"Hush," Kurama whispered. "I don't think you really want to threaten Koenma in front of his father." Hiei nodded.  
  
"So Shiroi," Botan said, "Do you think you're going to be able to get time off?"  
  
Shiroi shrugged, "I don't know yet, I haven't had a chance to talk to Emperor Enma yet. I probably won't get a chance until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh man," Yuseke groaned, "We're leaving tonight."   
  
"Sorry boys," Botan said, "I can't do anything about it." Yuseke and Kuwabara scowled at her. "Oh stop, what do you want me to do, sneak you through the castle? Not on my life."   
  
"No fair," Yuseke growled.  
  
"What's not fair?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"That we only get to see you for three days after five years and then we don't even know when we're going to see you again."  
  
Shiroi smiled, "I'll get time off, as soon as I can, I promise."   
  
"Are you sure you want to make that promise?" Botan asked. "What if you can't get time off?"  
  
"Then I'll let Koenma know and then he can tell you," Shiroi told her. "He hopefully will though, I haven't had any since I started working for him, and then only like two or three days in all before then."  
  
"Let's hope," Botan said.   
  
Finally the night ended and Botan took the guys home. Shiroi went to bed, completely exhausted.   
  
One thing still ragged on her mind, her reply to Hiei. (I should talk to my mother about this,) she thought. (She'd have some advise for me. I could tell that the others knew, so did she know?)  
  
She rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. (What should I do?) She asked herself before she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Emperor Enma was in a meeting, and the guard outside his office said it would last most of the morning, which allowed Shiroi to go and visit her mother.  
  
When she got to the village her mother's spirit lived in, she asked the elder if she was out or at home.  
  
"No one's seen her out this morning," the elder answered. "So she's probably at home."  
  
"Thank you elder," Shiroi said as she bowed, and then headed over to her mother's home.   
  
She knocked and waited. When the door opened Naoru was surprised to see her daughter. "Well this is a surprise," Naoru said as she let her daughter inside. "What's the cause of this unexpected visit?" Shiroi sat down in the living room, her mother sat down next to her, "You seem troubled," Naoru, added. "What's wrong?"   
  
Shiroi looked at her mother, "Did you know how Hiei felt about me?"  
  
"Ah," Naoru said, "I understand now. Yes, I knew. I've known for a long time. When did he tell you?"  
  
"Yesterday," Shiroi answered. "While we were on the hike for the gathering."  
  
"Yes, Botan told me about the gathering, did it go well?" Shiroi nodded. "Good, were the others surprised to see you when they first saw you?"  
  
"I didn't really see their first reaction," Shiroi answered. "But when I was able to see them, Yuseke hugged me and almost wouldn't let me go."   
  
Naoru smiled, "They missed you, though of course they would after not seeing you for five years."   
  
"I came for your advice Mother," Shiroi said. "I just don't know how to answer Hiei. I mean, for over five years I was afraid of him, and I thought up till not too long ago that he hated me, and now knowing this, I'm very confused and I don't know how to answer him."   
  
"I can understand," Naoru said. "He should too. Of course, if he's kept this same love for you for the past five years, then I don't even think a rejection would stop him from loving you."  
  
"Then what I'm I supposed to tell him?" Shiroi asked, "Yes?"  
  
Naoru shook her head, "Only if that's the answer that you truly feel is right. This is a very important decision you have to make, and making the wrong one can hurt more than you think."  
  
"That's what Botan said," Shiroi said. "But I don't want Hiei to wait much longer."  
  
"He's gotten this off his chest," Naoru said, "I'm sure waiting now will be much easier."  
  
"Unless he ignores that fact that I can say no," Shiroi replied. "But I don't want to say that to him, even if that does turn out to be my answer."  
  
"Then tell him in a different way. Say you're need ready for a relationship," Naoru suggested, "It's probably very true, and you won't literally be telling him no, it could still mean that he has another chance."   
  
"What about you and Raimeihi?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"That's different," Naoru answered. "I had known your father a long time, and hadn't been away from him for a long period of time. Before he even told me I had already known, sort of, so I had my answer for him already."  
  
"That doesn't help me much," Shiroi said. "But I guess that that's my own fault."  
  
"No," Naoru interjected, "That's not true. You're in a completely different situation than most woman are, none of this is your fault." She smiled, "If anything it's Hiei's."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He waited so long, and was stupid and made you think that he hated you, that's his fault."   
  
"Well, I guess that's true," Shiroi said. "But I still don't know how to answer him."  
  
"This is going to take time Shiroi," Naoru replied. "This isn't something that can be answered in a few minutes unless you're completely sure." Shiroi nodded, "Take your time, you'll find the right answer."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "I guess, I just hope when I find my answer that it's the right one."   
  
"It will be," Naoru said with a smile. "So, what are you doing this morning?"  
  
"Well, I'm waiting for Emperor Enma to finish in a meeting so I can ask him for some time off," Shiroi answered.  
  
"Good," Naoru said. "From all the things you've been telling me that you've had to do for him, it sounds like you deserve it."   
  
"I may in your eyes," Shiroi said, "But I don't know about Emperor Enma's. I guess I'll find out when I ask him."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, and I can assure you, this isn't the last one that might be boring. I wouldn't be surprised if the next one is. Oh well, it'll get better soon, I promise. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, like I've been saying for the past several dozen chapters.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
After another hour at her mother's Shiroi went back to the palace the see if Emperor Enma was out of his meeting.   
  
When she arrived, he had just gotten out of it, and was not in a good mood.  
  
"Probably shouldn't ask him now," Shiroi said as she headed away from his office.   
  
She was bored now. She really couldn't leave the palace anymore, except going to her mother's, and she had no case, so she had nothing to do.  
  
"Hey Shiroi." Shiroi looked up as she was walking to see little Koenma sticking his head out his office door. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Shiroi said as she stopped. "I was going to go and ask your father for some time off, but he just got out of a meeting and is not in a good mood, so it's probably not the right time to ask him something like that."  
  
Koenma nodded, "Good choice." He looked back into his office for no reason and then looked back at Shiroi, "Want to come in?"  
  
Shiroi smiled, "Why not, I've nothing else to do." Koenma clapped cutely and let her in. Inside was his normal office, his desk covered in papers, but there was one thing visible, an ice/glass phoenix. "You still have this?"  
  
Koenma nodded, "Of course, it's the only thing that'll lighten my mood when I feel like throwing a tantrum."  
  
Shiroi giggled, "Oh Koenma. Not meaning to be insulting, but are you ever going to grow up?"  
  
Koenma shrugged, "I don't know." Shiroi laughed. "So, what will you do if you can't get time off?"   
  
"Go back to work I guess," Shiroi answered. "If it comes to that, will you tell Botan so she can tell the others?"  
  
Koenma nodded, "You bet, of course you know they'll be disappointed."  
  
"Of course I do," Shiroi replied. "I haven't even seen Hinigeshi, Yukina, or Keiko yet."  
  
"And they probably know by know that you were there for three days," Koenma said. "They're probably very disappointed that they didn't get a chance to see you."  
  
"I know," Shiroi replied. "Well, I'll see them if I get time off."  
  
Just then the office door opened, and one of the guards from Emperor Enma's office poked his head in. "Lady Shiroi, Emperor Enma would like to talk to you."  
  
Shiroi nodded, and then turned to Koenma, "See you later then." Koenma nodded and she left his office. She followed the guard back to Emperor Enma's office. When they reached his office, Shiroi knocked.  
  
"Come in," came Enma's voice.   
  
Shiroi opened the door. "You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
Enma nodded, "Yes." He put some papers aside. "How long have you been in my services?"  
  
Shiroi thought for a moment, "In your service only, or just the length of time I've been a spirit detective in general?"  
  
"In general," Enma answered.  
  
"Four and a half years sir," Shiroi replied.  
  
"Have you ever had any assigned vacations or things like that?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No sir."   
  
Enma nodded, "Well then, I believe it is time for you to have one?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"It's time for you to have a well deserved vacation," Enma answered. "A nice long one, you do deserve it."  
  
"How long exactly, sir?"  
  
"One year."  
  
"A year sir?" Shiroi asked startled, "Are you sure?"  
  
Enma nodded, "Though expect summons for small cases during that time. Nothing major; little cases that with your abilities can be dealt with in a few hours."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
Enma looked down at her, "What are you still doing here, scat, you're on vacation!" His eyes were smiling, even if his mouth was not.  
  
Shiroi smiled and bowed to him, "Of course sir." She left his office and ran to Koenma's. "Your father just gave me a year off!"  
  
Koenma looked up from his work, "That's amazing!" He hopped out of his chair and flew to the woman, "I can't believe he gave you that much time off."  
  
"He said he may call me in for small cases, but that's about all."  
  
Koenma cheered and hugged the woman. "What are you still doing here? Go, beat it, scat, or go to Genkai's temple, anywhere but here!"  
  
Shiroi laughed, "Yes Koenma. You know your father told me to scat too, I guess it really is father like son." She ran out of his office and back to her room to pack the few things she owned.  
  
***   
  
Her first stop was her mother's, to let her know that she was on vacation and would be in the human world most of the time.  
  
"A year off how wonderful!" Naoru said. "And you didn't even ask did you?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, it's what he called me in for." She smiled, "I'm going to go to the human world now and catch up on old times."  
  
Naoru smiled, "You go and do that, and try and find your answer." Shiroi nodded and left.  
  
***  
  
Botan sighed, "Well, I wonder if Shiroi's asked Emperor Enma if she could have some time off?"  
  
"She had to of by now," Yuseke said as he checked his watch. They were all sitting around Genkai's temple, wondering if and when Shiroi was going to show up.  
  
"I still can't believe we missed her," Keiko groaned.   
  
"I was so close to seeing her," Hinigeshi said, "If I had only found time to go to the gathering."   
  
"Quit your complaining," Genkai snapped. "If Shiroi said she's going to get time off, she'll get time off, I haven't seen her fail at anything she's wanted."   
  
"What has she wanted?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"Well I would like you guys to quite moping." They all whipped around to see Shiroi standing at the top of the stairs.   
  
"Shiroi!" Keiko cried as she, Hinigeshi, and Yukina raced over and hugged her. "You're really here."  
  
"So how much time did Emperor Enma give you?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Would you believe me if I said a year?" Shiroi asked, all of them shook their heads, including Genkai and Hiei. "Well believe it, because he did."   
  
"No way!" Botan yelled, "You're kidding?" Shiroi shook her head and Botan cheered. "Yay! Now we can really catch up."   
  
"What's there to catch up on?" Shiroi asked, "You already know what I've been doing."  
  
"So?" Hinigeshi asked. "Not all of us do."   
  
"I've been working under Emperor Enma," Shiroi answered, "Does that answer your question?" Hinigeshi nodded.   
  
"So what are you going to do on your time off?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Well," Shiroi answered, "I've been thinking about it, but I think I'm going to visit my home village. It's been over five years since I've been there, and they all probably think I'm dead."   
  
"After all this time you haven't gone back there?" Botan asked.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "I've never had the courage to go. That's where it all started. Would you want to go back to a place where all of your suffering began?" Everyone shook their heads.   
  
"When will you go?" Yukina asked.  
  
Shiroi shrugged, "I don't know yet, soon though."   
  
"I think you should go right away," Botan said. "If they think your dead you should go there and set them right. You said there were a few people there that still cared about you, so you should go and see them."   
  
"I guess that's true," Shiroi said, "But I'm worried about the others. Those boys that used to taunt and harass me are grown men now. They could start coming after me again."  
  
"You think we're going to let you go alone?" Yuseke asked. "No way. We want to come with you."  
  
Shiroi blinked, confused. "Why would you want to come with me?"  
  
"So we can teach those guys a lesson," Yuseke answered.   
  
"If you do that they'll kick you out of the village," Shiroi said. "Are you sure you want to come just to get kicked out?"  
  
Yuseke and Kuwabara exchanged glances, and then said together, "We'll be good."   
  
Shiroi smiled, "Okay, those of you that want to come can come."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Here's where the fun starts. I won't say anymore, I don't want to spoil it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own this; you all know that.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Those expected to come with her came: Yuseke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan.   
  
"So how far from here?" Botan asked. Shiroi had already transported them to the area where her village was, but she had made everyone appear in a forest that surrounded the front half of the village.   
  
"From here it's going to take us about a ten to fifteen minute walk," Shiroi answered. "And I'm walking." They all shrugged and started walking.   
  
"So your village has now idea that you're still alive?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Not a single clue," Shiroi answered. She sounded nervous, but it was to be expected, she didn't have any idea of what the village's reaction to her appearing out of nowhere will be.   
  
"Do you think they'll even remember who you are?" Botan asked  
  
Shiroi shrugged, "I don't know. I have no idea how any of this will turn out, not at all."   
  
"How could they forget you?" Yuseke asked. "It's been five years and we didn't forget about you, and we haven't even known you as long as these people."   
  
"But all of you knew that I wasn't dead," Shiroi replied. "These people don't have anyway of knowing if I'm alive or not."   
  
They stopped asking her questions, to her relief. It took them fifteen minutes to get through the forest, but when they got to the end of the forest, Shiroi stopped.   
  
"Something wrong?" Botan asked.   
  
Shiroi didn't answer; she just stared at the trees for a moment. Finally she took a deep breath, let it out, and walked out of the forest, the others right behind her.  
  
When they exited the forest, they faced an entryway with a sort of gate, but the gate only went a few feet in two directions, so it was mostly just for show and that you had reached a new village.   
  
"It looks deserted," Botan whispered. She was right, there wasn't anyone in the streets.   
  
"It's like a ghost town," Yuseke said as they followed Shiroi inside the village.   
  
Shiroi stopped and turned around to look at them. "Could you all please stay outside the village until I find out what's going on?" She asked them. "I think I have an idea of what it is, and when I figure it all out I'll come back and get you."  
  
"You be careful," Botan said, and they headed back out the gates and waited.   
  
Shiroi headed into the village. They dirt roads were completely empty, but what gave away that there were people still living in the village were the constant sound of chickens and other farm animals.   
  
(The priest must have sensed our approach,) Shiroi thought. (They probably thought we were demons and had everyone retreat inside. It was probably me they sensed out of everyone.)   
  
She knew where she should go, to the elder's. He, besides the priest, was in charge of the village. He would understand and have everyone back into their normal routines very soon.   
  
Shiroi approached the elder's house. She didn't knock right away, she was too nervous. She raised her hand to knock, but suddenly the door flew open and an elderly man with a large, staff like walking stick stood at the door, his staff held like he was about to attack.  
  
"Who are you and why have you come to our village?" he asked.   
  
Shiroi stared for a moment, surprised by the verbal assault. Then she smiled, "Elder Sansa, do you not recognize me?"  
  
The old man lowered his staff slightly. He looked her over, not sure about her. "You seem familiar," he said. "Mm, yes I do have a bell ringing, but I can't quite remember."  
  
"I lost my mother when I was six, abused by my demon father until I left at fifteen," Shiroi gave him those hints.   
  
Sansa stared at her for a moment, and then his eyes brightened, "Chikara, you're alive."   
  
Shiroi smiled, "Yes, so you remember me now?"  
  
Sansa nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you in the first place. It's easy to remember who you are, you've just changed in ways I can't describe."  
  
Shiroi smiled, "That's okay. You can inform the villagers that it's safe to come out."  
  
Sansa's smile vanished, "I don't think so, the priest and I sensed more powers out there, it could be dangerous."  
  
Shiroi laughed softly, "Those people are with me, they're my friends." She held out her hand. "Come with me and I'll show you."   
  
The old man didn't take her hand, but he did follow her out. "So you're saying that these people with you are good people?"  
  
"You could say that," Shiroi answered. She was sure how to put that one was a demon and one was a half demon.   
  
"Where are they?" Sansa asked.  
  
"They're at the gate," Shiroi answered. "I asked them to wait there until I knew it was best for them to come in."  
  
Sansa nodded, "I understand." The gate came into view, along with the five Shiroi had left at the gate.  
  
***   
Botan saw them first. "Here she comes."  
  
The other four had been partially zoning out, or pacing like Hiei. They looked up at Botan's statement and saw Shiroi heading their way with an elderly man.   
  
"Stay here," Kurama, said, "Let's wait and see what the man wants of us."   
  
Shiroi approached with the man. "This is Elder Sansa," she said. "He and the priest are in charge of running the village."   
  
Sansa looked her companions over. He seemed fine with Kuwabara, Botan, and Yuseke, but when he looked at Kurama and Hiei, his eyes hardened. "I must say I'm rather surprised at this group Chikara," he said. "More over to find the majority of them men, but to see both a half demon and a full demon in this group is something that I was not expecting."   
  
"Sir these are the only four men I really trust," Shiroi said to him. "I know you don't like demons since my father's slight rein in the village, but I can assure that these two will do no harm."   
  
"I'm sure what you're saying is true," Sansa said. "I will tolerate him," he pointed to Kurama. "But this one," he changed to Hiei, "I'm not sure."   
  
"Elder," Shiroi said. "Please allow him in. He is nothing like my father. In fact he was the one who killed my father."  
  
Sansa looked at her, and then at Hiei, and then back to Shiroi. "Raimeihi is dead?"  
  
"Dead for five years," Yuseke answered. "And good riddance to him."  
  
Sansa looked back at Hiei, and sighed, "Well," he said, "I guess I have no choice but allow all of you in." He turned to Shiroi, "But if any of them cause any problems, they will never be allowed back here again."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Yes elder."   
  
He turned to the others and nodded, "Follow me." They all followed him inside. In some way or another, the people of the village knew that there was no danger and were venturing from their homes and going back to their daily lives.   
  
"They don't seem very fazed by us being here," Botan whispered to Shiroi.  
  
"They're good at hiding what they feel," Shiroi said, "I know that very well."   
  
Sansa led than back to his home. Once he inside he turned to them. "Now," he said. "Right now I'm going to go and get a few people, some people that have been worried about you, Chikara." Shiroi nodded. Sansa turned to the others. "I'll trust you in my house. Don't touch anything, and do as Chikara asks you. I'll be back in a little bit." He left.  
  
"He's cheery," Yuseke mumbled.  
  
"You can't blame him," Shiroi said. "He doesn't much care for demons, not since my father's time here."  
  
"When are you going to tell them that you've changed your name?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Shiroi answered. "There's a lot that I have to tell them, and I really don't want to do it all in one meeting."  
  
"It would be too much for them to take in one sitting," Kurama said. "You've been through more and have done more then they can imagine, of course you can't tell them everything at once."   
  
Shiroi nodded, and then Yuseke asked, "Why was Sansa so hesitant on letting us into the village?"  
  
"Well there are several reasons for that," Shiroi answered. "He wouldn't expect someone like me to bring of group of mostly men around, and mostly since two of those men aren't human. He was mostly nervous about Hiei because of my father."  
  
"But Hiei's nothing like that thing," Yuseke said.   
  
"Elder Sansa doesn't know that," Shiroi replied. "You can't expect him to. Just be glad he let you all in." They nodded, just as the door opened and Elder Sansa entered with a few people.  
  
"Chikara," said Sansa, "I brought some people who are very anxious to see you."   
  
"Have you?" Shiroi asked. She looked at the three people he had brought. They were all women, one almost as old as Sansa, and two younger women, around Shiroi's age. "I'm sorry," Shiroi said, "But you must forgive me, I do not recognize any of you."   
  
"Of course you wouldn't," said one of the young women. "You left quite some time ago, enough time for several changes to occur."  
  
"Don't we know it," Yuseke muttered.   
  
"I thought you wouldn't ever trust men," said the other woman.  
  
"These are the four out five men that I trust," Shiroi answered.   
  
"Who's the other?" Botan asked.  
  
"Koenma," Shiroi answered.  
  
"What a surprise," Yuseke mumbled; Botan elbowed him.   
  
One of the young women smiled, "Time to spark your memory Chikara." She exchanged looks with the other young woman, and then said, "We cheered you up every day during school."  
  
Shiroi thought for a moment, but shook her head in the end.   
  
The woman thought again, and the other said, "We stayed at my house together that one night when you were just too afraid to go back home because your father was in really bad mood."   
  
Shiroi thought again, but shook her head in the end.   
  
The two women sighed and thought about another time. Finally one of them said, "We helped you get that dye out of your hair when your father first had it done."   
  
Shiroi thought again, and this time her eyes brightened. "Anada and Tana."  
  
"She remembers now," said the elderly woman. She turned to Shiroi, "My turn, and I hope you figure me out a little quicker."  
  
"I'll try," Shiroi answered, already racking her brain about this old woman. "I helped take care of you until you were five years old. By then your father shooed me out, and when your mother died I was banned from seeing you by your father."  
  
Shiroi's eyes brightened immediately, "Nana."   
  
They elderly woman nodded, "I knew those hints would help right away."   
  
"I thought you said you didn't have anyone here," Botan said.  
  
"I hadn't seen Nana in over eight years," Shiroi replied, "And now it's been fifteen years since I've seen her, do you really expect me to remember someone after not seeing them for fifteen years?"  
  
"You remembered me," Sansa said.  
  
"I saw you until up to the day I left," Shiroi said, "How could I forget you?"  
  
"Then explain us," Anada said.  
  
Shiroi blushed, "Sorry, I guess me not remembering you is just because of my own bad memory."  
  
"Bad memory," Yuseke repeated, "What bad memory? Shiroi I don't think if you learned how to control earth in a matter of hours that you would have a bad memory."  
  
"Okay then my mind is just being stupid," Shiroi replied.  
  
"When have you ever been stupid?" Kurama asked.   
  
Shiroi thought for a moment, "When I decided to run away from my father."   
  
"Hold on a minute," said Tana. "Chikara, what did that man just call you a second ago?"   
  
"Shiroi," the woman answered. "When I ran away I didn't know what my name was, you know that. So when I came to them, Botan gave me that name. When I found out what my real name was, I used that as my last name, I am known as Shiroi now."   
  
The two elders and the two young women stared at her, and finally Sansa said, "Well, I don't what's more surprising, the fact that you're here, or that you've changed you name."   
  
"More has changed besides her name," Botan said. "She's the only elite spirit detective in the spirit world, and she answers directly to Emperor Enma."   
  
"Emperor Enma," Nana said, "That's quite a responsibility."  
  
"It wasn't easy getting there," Shiroi said.   
  
"It didn't take you very long though," Kurama added. "A year?"  
  
"A year and a half," Shiroi corrected.  
  
"Year, year and a half," Yuseke muttered, "Not a huge difference."   
  
"Took her not even half that to learn to use her powers," Hiei muttered.  
  
"How long did it take her?" Sansa asked.  
  
Kurama thought for a second, "In all, about two months, although she didn't learn he fire and lightning abilities with us."  
  
"Why not?" Nana answered.   
  
"I was about to teach her," Hiei said, "But right when I started, her father showed up."   
  
They launched into what happened, all the way until up to where Shiroi disappeared without a trace, sort of.   
  
"How could you walk around with an injury like that?" Nana asked.  
  
"For a time she had a pain blocking spell on her," Kurama answered. "It had worn off a week and a half before she left, but that really doesn't answer for how you managed afterward." He looked at the white-haired apparition.   
  
"I just rode it out," Shiroi answered. "It wasn't like I hadn't felt extreme pain before."  
  
"We know that first hand," Nana said. "I will never forget the day I watched those boys beat you in the street."  
  
"Point those guys out and we'll be happy to give them a taste of their own medicine," Yuseke said.   
  
"I'm afraid those boys have grown up," Sansa said. "They're all just as big as you."   
  
"We fought Raimeihi," Yuseke said, "No one can be as tough as him."  
  
"I'm sure that's true," Sansa said. "But don't forget what I said, any conflict and all of you are banned from here, except for Chi-, Shiroi I mean."   
  
"Hey Chikara!" someone yelled from outside. "Come out, we know you're in there!"   
  
"I don't believe them," Nana said, "It's like they're following orders from Raimeihi to make sure her life is miserable."   
  
"Let me see what they want," Shiroi said as she headed to the door.  
  
"Give them what they deserve," Yuseke called from behind her.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: See, better. I don't know how much more will be updated, I got a busy rest of the week. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the TV show. You know which ones they are.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Shiroi sighed and opened the door and stepped outside and into the street. "What is it that you want?"  
  
A group of men, all around Yuseke's size, were standing a few yards in front of her. She recognized all of them, even with all of their changes.  
  
"You had the guts to come back?" one of them asked, Shiroi recognized him as Takken, he had been the leader of the gang that always harassed her.   
  
"Why do you still do this?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"A favor your father asked us to do," Takken answered.  
  
"In case you didn't know yet," Yuseke said, poking his head out of Sansa's house, "Raimeihi's dead."   
  
Several among Takken's group began to mumble amongst themselves, but Takken himself said, "You're lying; no one can kill him."  
  
"Want proof?" Yuseke asked. The group nodded and Yuseke disappeared for a moment. "This was the guy who killed him." Hiei stepped out of the door to make himself just visible so everyone around could see him.   
  
"Need something?" Hiei asked.   
  
"That shrimp killed Raimeihi?" Takken asked. He laughed, "You've got to be kidding me." Suddenly a globe of water slammed into his face, and Takken yelled loudly. "What the hell?"   
  
"Don't you dare insult him," Shiroi hissed dangerously. She had been the source of the water.   
  
Takken wiped his face on his sleeve, "So, you can do something now besides stand there and whimper."   
  
"I can make it colder," Shiroi said as another globe of water appeared above her palm, "Or I could freeze it if you like." She shot the water at him, and it splashed into Takken's face with an even loud smack than before.   
  
"Do it again," Kuwabara said. "Show him what you're made of Shiroi!"   
  
Shiroi smiled at the man, but then Takken said, "So, you want to fight? I'll give you one." He threw something at her, something a little too fast for her to dodge. She had just enough time to move her head to the side a little, but she still got hit.   
  
She felt something slice by her left check, and a line of blood began to slowly drip down the side of her face. A quick look behind her answered what had hit her. A dagger was now embedded in a post not far behind her; the dagger still shook from the impact.   
  
"So you no longer use your fists?" Shiroi asked, not bothering to wipe the blood away.   
  
"Oh I do," Takken answered. "I just like to use these." He held up his fists, three daggers were held in each fist.  
  
"So you take the risk of hurting others?" Shiroi asked.   
  
Takken grinned, and threw all of the blades at her. Shiroi watched as the blades came toward her, and heard several gasps from people standing around.   
  
"Move Shiroi!" Yuseke yelled.  
  
She didn't have to. Suddenly a thick pane of ice appeared in front of her, stopping the daggers from reaching their point. As soon as they all were embedded in the ice, the pane melted into water, leaving the daggers on the ground.   
  
"That was a little close for comfort Shiroi!" Botan yelled.   
  
Shiroi smiled at the woman, "I know what I'm doing." She turned back to the group of men, "For once," she muttered.   
  
Hiei smirked, "I heard that." Shiroi stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the stunned men in front of her.  
  
"What did she say?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"For once," Hiei answered. "I think it had to do with statement she said before that."   
  
"What does she mean by that?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Let's just watch this," Kurama said as he and the rest of the people inside appeared at the doorway.   
  
Shiroi kept her eyes on the men in front of her, hardly blinking. The guys on the other hand, especially Takken, weren't very happy.  
  
"This isn't over," he hissed. "We'll get you when you're most venerable." He and his group turned on their heels and walked off.   
  
Shiroi sighed, "Glad that's over, for now." She walked back to everyone else, Elder Sansa, Nana, Tana, and Anada were staring at her. "What?"   
  
"That was quite some power," Sansa said. "Erecting that ice wall to stop those daggers was amazing."  
  
"That's nothing," Shiroi muttered as they all went inside.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Anada asked.   
  
Shiroi turned around, "That wasn't even a speck of my power. If I wanted to, and thankfully I don't, I can turn this place into a blackened crater three miles wide and just as deep and still have enough energy left to blow up all of spirit world."   
  
"Please tell me you were exaggerating?" Kuwabara asked Shiroi shook her head. "Then how come I can't even sense any of your power?"  
  
"Because I can mask it," Shiroi answered. "I can make it seem like I'm a human, with no spirit energy what so ever. I've done that, on a mission where I had to come into contact with a demon by acting as bait, and human bait was its favorite. As soon as he was close enough to where he couldn't escape I incinerated him with my mind."  
  
"Your mind?" Yuseke asked. He turned to Kurama, whom had gone slightly pale. "Is that possible?"  
  
"In Shiroi's case," Kurama answered, "I guess it is."   
  
"You don't have to worry," Shiroi said. "I hated doing that, but it was my only option. I won't be doing it again until it's the only choice I have is death is literally staring at me in the face." She looked out the window. "Now, for another reason I came here."  
  
"How many reasons do you have?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Three," Shiroi answered. "The first two you know, to see how much my hometown has changed, and to let the residents know I'm still alive."  
  
"So what's the third?" Kurama asked.  
  
"To see what I can get out of my old house," Shiroi answered.   
  
"No one has been in there for five years," Sansa said. "Your father locked it when he left, and no one has been in it since."  
  
"So the worst that could have happened is that it got layers of dust," Shiroi replied.   
  
"And whatever your father had lying around at the time," Sansa said. "Without the little cleaning that you did every so often, the place would be a pigsty, so who knows how he left it."   
  
"We'll find out," Shiroi said. She turned back from the window. "I would like to go now, if it doesn't inconvenience any of you."  
  
"Why would it?" Nana asked. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Count us in," Yuseke said.   
  
"We'll have to get a spare key from the priest," Sansa said. "That could be hard, since this priest has only been here for the past two years." He looked as Shiroi, "So he has no idea who you are."   
  
"We'll deal with that when it happens," Shiroi said. "Can we please go?"   
  
Sansa exchanged glances with Nana, and Sansa said, "All right, follow me." He led them out of the house and down the rode. The priest has all the spare keys, so if we want to get into the house we need to get the key from him."  
  
"Couldn't we just kick the door in?" Yuseke whispered. Botan giggled and elbowed him.   
  
They reached another dwelling and Sansa knocked on the door. A tall man opened the door, "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"We came to get the key to the house next to red oak," Sansa answered, the majority of the houses in the village were identified by trees.   
  
The priest eyed his company, but then disappeared from the doorway. After a minute, he returned with the key. "I'll be getting it back?"  
  
Sansa nodded, "As soon as we're finished inside." He turned around to the group, "Well, lets go." They headed back out into the street. The group really couldn't tell who was leading, Sansa or Shiroi.   
  
"Shiroi seems a little tense," Kuwabara whispered to Yuseke.   
  
"I wonder why?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Shiroi was nervous about going back to the place she had spent the first fourteen years of her life. Ever since she had entered the village, she had been having very old memories flash before her eyes. Each place she looked brought back another memory.   
  
They passed a part of the street where Raimeihi had beaten her, and that entire memory flashed before her eyes. It was so real she almost stopped walking, but she didn't, she didn't want the others thinking that there was something wrong. She did her best to keep a straight face as well, since the memory brought back more than just the vision, it brought back the pain as well.   
  
When she saw the red oak, she did stop. She had several memories flash by, one of her climbing it when she was five and her mother standing there watching her, making sure that she wouldn't fall. Another was when the summer carnival was going. It was in the middle of the night and she was nine years old. Of course Raimeihi had forbidden her to go, so when she thought he was asleep she crept out of the house and climbed the tree to see if she could get at least a glimpse of it before it ended.  
  
Of course, her thought about her father being asleep was wrong, and her punishment was one of his beatings, but it hadn't been one of his worst, since he had been having a good day and his heart wasn't fully into the blows.   
  
The last one was when she had come home late from one of the errands he wanted her to run. She had gotten what he wanted, but since he was always looking for an excuse to punish her, he pulled out his sword and slashed at her. She had become rather good at dodging most of those attacks by then, she saw was twelve years old at the time. But she had backed up too far and the oak stopped her back. Raimeihi's slashed into her left shoulder, leaving a bloodstain and a thin hole in the tree's bark.   
  
Shiroi shook her head to clear her eyes of the memories and rubbed her shoulder absentmindedly.   
  
"Shall we go in?" Sansa asked, he held out the key to Shiroi.  
  
Shiroi looked at the key, and then slowly took it from the elder. She walked up the three steps and went to the door, dozens of memories flashing all at once before her eyes.   
  
She ignored them and jammed the key into the lock. She turned the key, heard the latch click, and pushed open the door.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been really busy with school and band. I'll try to have more than this and another chapter up soon, but I haven't gotten a brainstorm lately. Wahh! Reviews please. By the way, to icewolfdemon, did you get my second email, the long letter? Tell me if you did in the review, if you read this. I hope I spelled your screename right. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Yuseke sneezed, and then said, "Shiroi wasn't kidding about the dust." He wasn't the only one who sneezed when they entered the house. He, Kuwabara, and Kurama sneezed. Kuwabara's was loud enough to wake the dead, but Kurama hide his well, hardly making a sound.   
  
Shiroi looked around the entryway, avoiding looking into the living room. She was afraid of going in there, since that's where many of her bad experiences took place. Instead, she headed toward the hallway off to their right.   
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Botan asked.  
  
"My old room," Shiroi answered. "You guys don't have to stay with me, go ahead and explore, just try not to touch anything."   
  
Botan nodded, and she and the others went into the living room to see what was in there. Elder Sansa and Nana said they would wait outside until they were finished.  
  
Shiroi walked down the hall. There were two doors on the left and two on the right. Her parents' bedroom her father's weapon closet was on the right. On the left was a small linen closet and Shiroi's bedroom. At the end of the hallway was another cabinet, which held lots of Shiroi's mother's healing potions and other medicines.   
  
Shiroi went straight for her old room, more old memories flashing before her eyes as she headed down the hallway. When she grabbed the handle of the door, more memories flooded her vision, making her stop her tracks. She shook her head to clear it, and opened the door.  
  
It was as dusty in there as everything else in the house was. It was also exactly the way she left it. When she walked in, the memory of how it looked just before she left flashed through her sight.   
  
She put her hand to her forehead. I don't know how much more of this I can take, she thought. She went to her bed and stooped down beside it. She had hidden something underneath a floorboard, something not even her father knew about.   
  
She tried to loosen the board, but after being unmoved after all those years, it was stuck. She wasn't physically very strong, so even when she dug her nails in through the cracks to yank up the board, it wasn't enough.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
Shiroi whipped around to see Hiei standing in the doorway. "Sort of," she answered. "I'm sure yanking up a floor board would be less than child's play for you."   
  
Hiei shrugged and walked over to her. As she had said, Hiei yanked up the board like it was nothing, he only had to use one hand to do it.   
  
"Now I really feel weak," Shiroi muttered.   
  
"If you were weak," Hiei said as he let go of the board, "you wouldn't have survived the attack your father had done to you or any of the other things that have happened to you."   
  
"Whatever you say," Shiroi sighed as she reached inside the hole in the floor. She pulled out a box. It was dusty, which made it impossible to identify.   
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Some things that belonged to my mother," Shiroi answered. "When a person dies in this village, they're buried with all of their precious valuables. My mother didn't want everything of hers to be buried, so she gave a few things to me and told me to hide them."   
  
"The one thing your father never found out about, right?" Hiei asked.  
  
Shiroi nodded and put the box into her cloak pocket. She pressed the floorboard back into place and stood up, more memories washed over her vision for a second.   
  
Hiei had been noticing her odd behavior, so he asked, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
Shiroi looked at him, "Huh?"  
  
"You've been acting a little strange since we got here."   
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, it's just that being here brings back a lot of memories, and not very many of them are good." She got to her feet and went around to the other side of the bed. There was a bookshelf, a very small one, which held a few books.   
  
"What else are you looking for?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I'm not really looking for anything anymore," Shiroi answered. "I'm just looking at things that I know are here, and debating with myself about what else I should take with me."   
  
Hiei looked around the room from where he stood, "There doesn't seem to be a whole lot of stuff here."  
  
"There isn't," Shiroi replied as she stooped down again to gain better accuses to the middle shelf. She looked at the books; the spines were so covered in dust that they were impossible to read. She gripped the side of the bookshelf to keep her balance, but the old wood was dry, and sharp edges and splinters were everywhere. A sharp protruding sliver jabbed the soft skin between her thumb and forefinger of her right hand. She yelped softly and pulled her hand away, luckily the sliver stay in the wood and not in her hand.  
  
"What happened?" Hiei asked as he came over.   
  
"It's nothing," Shiroi gasped as she fumbled in her pocket, trying to find her handkerchief.   
  
Hiei appeared next to her with his own, pressing it over the wound himself. "You're lucky the wood didn't come with it." He lifted the cloth to see the wound, and noticed a scar across the woman's hand. He knew where it had come from, "Another scar to add on this hand then?"  
  
Shiroi knew what he was talking about, "I've kept all of the scars that have been cause by my father, all of them." She pulled the handkerchief away and healed the cut in her hand; no scar remained.   
  
"Too bad that doesn't happen automatically," Hiei said, "Then you wouldn't be able to be hurt at all."   
  
Shiroi shook her head and summoned the blood off of the cloth and gave it back to Hiei. She turned the blood into a ball, which was smaller than a marble, hardened it, and put it in her pocket for safekeeping.   
  
"What will you do with that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"They make good ammunition," Shiroi answered. "And my ammo never breaks."   
  
"And you make them out of that?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "Not normally, but sometimes I do." She got to her feet. "I guess I'm done in here, I've never had very much, even when my mother was alive."   
  
"Now where?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Well the only other rooms in this hallway would be my parents old bedroom and my father's weapon closet." They exited her room and Shiroi looked to her left at the closet. "My mother kept all kinds of healing medicines and such in here. A lot were buried with her, but she had so many that not even half of them could be left with her."   
  
"She used power along with medication?" Hiei asked. "What a mix. Well, she was an earth apparition, I guess it makes sense."   
  
"Only because you now Kurama," Shiroi said, smiling at him. Hiei returned the smile, even though it just as small as hers had been. "I guess I should check out my parents old room, there may be something in there worth getting, maybe."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Opps that was a short chapter. I'll try and have another one up soon. I'm trying to get a brainstorm before I run out of chapters to put up. Reviews please! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Hey, sorry for the delay in updating, been really busy with schoolwork and Band practice. As always, I do not own any of the characters in Yu Yu Hakusho except for the characters that I have created.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
They went across the hall, stopping in front of the door. Shiroi didn't know what to expect inside, she hadn't really ever gone in it after her mother died, and she knew it would probably be a mess.   
  
"Something wrong?" Hiei asked.   
  
Shiroi sighed, "I'm just wondering what's waiting for us on the other side. I never really went in here after my mother died, so I can't imagine how my father left it."   
  
"How was he in the first place?" Hiei asked, "As far as neatness goes?"   
  
"As neat as a cat is messy," Shiroi answered. "To put it simply, left on his own he would have turned this place into a dump."  
  
"Still want to go in?" Hiei asked.   
  
Shiroi nodded, "There may be something worth it." She took hold of the handle and opened the door, trying to beat the memories so they wouldn't stop her in her tracks.   
  
The room was nothing like she had expected. It was clean, perhaps her father had figured he would never come back and cleaned up. Whatever he did, the place looked rather nice.   
  
"Were you expecting this?" Hiei asked.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "Guess even he can feel the need to clean up every so often." She walked inside, and was pelted with a memory she never wanted to remember.  
  
***  
  
She was six years old and at her mother's bedside. Naoru was lying there, looking deathly pale. Shiroi, who was Chikara then, was crying; she knew what was about to happen to her mother.   
  
"Don't cry my little one," Naoru said to her. "You have nothing to fear. One day you'll be able to contact me, you'll be able to see me whenever you wish."  
  
"How?" Chikara asked.   
  
"You'll find out," Naoru answered. "You hid what I gave you?"   
  
Chikara nodded, "Yes, just like you told me to."   
  
Naoru smiled, "Good," she whispered. Her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.  
  
***  
  
"Shiroi!"  
  
Shiroi snapped back to reality, having been shaken by Hiei.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, "What was that?"  
  
"What?" Shiroi asked. Then she realized what he was asking, "You saw it, that memory?"  
  
"That was when your mother died wasn't it?" Hiei asked.   
  
Shiroi nodded, and wiped her eyes that had become teary from the memory on her cloak. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Though I have to say, at least you weren't paralyzed from it, I was, that's why you had to shake me out of it."   
  
"Is this why you've been acting so strangely?" Hiei asked. Shiroi nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"What could they have done?" Shiroi asked. She looked at the floor, "I'm sorry you had to see that."   
  
Hiei shook his head, "It's all right. Shiroi, you know I just want to help you." Shiroi nodded and looked up into a mirror that was to the left side of the room, and gasped.  
  
Raimeihi was reflecting in the mirror, on the far right side of the room. Shiroi looked that way quickly, but there wasn't anyone there. She looked back at the mirror; his image was gone as well.   
  
"Shiroi," Hiei said. Hearing her gasp and watching her face turn as pale as it was, "What is it?"   
  
She pulled away from him and ran out of the room.  
  
"Shiroi!" He ran after her.   
  
In the living room, the others were standing there in a quiet conversation, and then they heard the yelling.   
  
"What the?" Kuwabara asked as Shiroi came racing down the hall.   
  
Shiroi had her eyes closed and didn't realize where she had stopped until she had opened her eyes. As she as her eyes were set on the room, all she could see before memories washed over her was Hiei running into the room after her.   
  
"What's happening?" Yuseke asked. The room had turned mostly gray, but they didn't seem to be standing there anymore. What they saw explained a lot of way Shiroi had been acting so strange.   
  
They saw Raimeihi beating a younger Shiroi, another of Raimeihi just yelling at her. That's what they mostly were; a few were of her cowering in a corner, or running away and her father pursuing her.   
  
Finally they ended and the room turned back to its normal color. Shiroi was sitting on the floor, clutching her head and shaking like a leaf in the wind.   
  
"Shiroi," Botan gasped as she knelt down beside her.   
  
Shiroi heard the woman's voice, but it wasn't enough to calm her. She felt demon energy nearby and flung the body backwards with her wind power.   
  
"Hiei!" Kurama gasped as he watched the demon get blown backwards and into a wall.   
  
Shiroi heard the man's voice, and felt his demon energy as well. She feared it, and used the same power she used on the one before on him.   
  
Kurama was suddenly flung backwards. He hit the window and was thrown outside. His back hit the railing on the porch and he fell over that and hit the ground. His breath was nearly knocked of him, and it hurt for him to take a deep breath into his half collapsed lungs.   
  
Back inside, Yuseke and Kuwabara were stunned to see what had just happened to the two demons.   
  
"Why did she just do that?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"What's the matter Shiroi?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
Shiroi heard their voices, and her old fear of men gripped her and she flung them to where Hiei was getting to his feet.  
  
Before Botan could stop her, she was on her feet and out the door. "Shiroi!" Botan called after her.   
  
"What's wrong with her," Yuseke asked as he got to his feet.   
  
"It had to have been those memories," Hiei said.  
  
"Memories?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Those were memories of her past," Hiei answered.  
  
"How do you know?" Kuwabara asked as Kurama stumbled inside.   
  
"I saw one already," Hiei answered.  
  
"What of?" Kurama asked as he leaned against the door jam.  
  
Hiei looked at the floor, "Her mother's death."   
  
They all were silent for a moment, and then Botan straightened. "I'm going to find her," she said.  
  
"What makes you think you're the only one going?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"If we go she may attack us again," Kurama warned. "She's much more powerful than she was when she was first afraid of us, this could become very dangerous."   
  
"He's right," Botan, said, "All of you may want to stay away from her for a little while until she calms down. Those memories were quite brutal."   
  
"Can we at least follow at a distance?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"It's not very wise," Kurama said. "She can sense spirit energy and demon energy. It must have been what she sense on Hiei and I to make her attack us first. At certain times demon energy is easier to sense that spirit energy."  
  
"I bet that's not going to keep Hiei from coming," Botan said.   
  
"Who says I wasn't coming either?" Kurama asked. "I was just saying that so you all knew."   
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Yuseke asked. "Lets go."  
  
"We don't even know which way she went," Botan said.  
  
"I saw her go that way," Kurama said as he pointed to their right. "Botan can fly ahead and Hiei can follow, and we can follow Hiei."   
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Yuseke said. "Let's go then."   
  
They ran outside, just as Elder Sansa, Anada and Nana came up to the house.  
  
"What happened?" Sansa asked.   
  
"I'll explain," Kurama answered. He turned to the others. "You guys go ahead, after that fall, running doesn't sound like a lot of fun." He turned to Anada, "You may want to go with them."  
  
Anada nodded as Botan summoned her oar, "Hop on," Botan said. Anada wasn't quite sure, but did as she was told and got on the oar behind Botan. "Wait a few minutes before following, okay Hiei?"  
  
The demon nodded, reluctantly. Botan rose into the air and sped away, Anada clutching the woman so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Man that was a short chapter. Oh well, hopefully the next one's longer. Reviews please. Sorry, I have officially become addicted to reviews, so sue me. He-he. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"What happened?" Anada asked as they flew.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Botan answered, "But it had something to do with Shiroi's old memories. When she came into the living room the place turned gray and we saw a bunch of memories from her past, and they weren't pretty."  
  
"Sounds awful," Anada said. "Why didn't Kurama come with?"  
  
"When the memories ended Shiroi got really scared, and I think some of her old fear came back. She sense Kurama and Hiei, and when she heard Yuseke and Kuwabara, she attacked all of them. Kurama got sent out the window, so it was a pretty nasty fall, but he's had worse."   
  
"I don't even want to imagine," Anada whispered.   
  
"That you don't," Botan said. "Do you know why Shiroi would go this way?"  
  
"There's a river," Anada answered. "She always used to go there when she could, especially when she just wanted to be by herself for a little while."   
  
"How far is it from here?" Botan asked.  
  
"Quite a ways," Anada answered. "I have no idea how she was able to get there sometimes."  
  
"It's her fear," Botan informed her. "When she first came to us, an incident startled her so much that she ran into the forest. Hiei followed her, and was surprised at how far she went and how weak she was. He figured it was her fear, and he was right."   
  
"Hiei," Anada said, "It's he the one that always seems to be with her?"  
  
Botan nodded, "There's reason for that." She smiled.   
  
"You're smiling." Anada said, "What is it?"  
  
"Oh he's going to kill me," Botan said. "Oh well, Shiroi can beat him when that happens." She laughed, "Well, to your question, the reason Hiei is always with her is because he's madly in love with her."   
  
Anada's jaw dropped, "Really?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," Botan answered. "He's has been since he met her, and he kept that feeling for five years when we never saw her. Shiroi only just found out last week, so she hasn't known about it very long, and she still has yet to give him an answer for it."   
  
"If I were her," Anada said, "I'd say no."  
  
Botan almost stopped her oar, but at the risk of losing Shiroi, she kept going. "Why's that?"  
  
"Well look what happened to her mother," Anada said. "It's literally the same thing. She fell in love with a demon, just as Hiei has fallen in love with Shiroi. Look how that relationship turned out, and now there's a high chance of that happening to Shiroi."  
  
Botan sighed, "You don't know then. Hiei was the one who killed Raimeihi. He hated the man with a passion for what he had done to Shiroi. Did Raimeihi have to kill Naoru's father?"  
  
Anada shook her head, "No, he didn't."  
  
"So that makes him quite different from Hiei. He protected her a lot when Raimeihi was after her, and she repaid him for it, almost losing her life in the process."  
  
"What happened?" Anada asked.  
  
"A sword wound straight through her body and a deep cut in each of her palms," Botan answered. "And just before then he had raped and beaten her."   
  
Anada gasped, "He really did that?"  
  
Botan nodded, "She came so close to death then. And it didn't help matters any when she ran off a few weeks later, still severely wounded."  
  
"She always has been strong," Anada said.   
  
***  
  
Several yards ahead, Shiroi was running as fast as her legs would carry her. Her fear driven mind was blind to the others, and she hadn't recognized any of them. More memories were flashing before her eyes as she ran, and they only added to her fear.   
  
She reached the river sooner than she had expected. She tried to catch her breath as she stood by the bank, and then sensed a weak energy approaching her.   
  
She turned around and looked up at the sky where the source was coming from. She saw two women approaching her, riding double on an oar. Her fear-blinded mind didn't recognize either of them, and she took off running again, headed down river and back in the direction she had come, but staying at the water's edge.   
  
Botan watched the woman run back the other way. "Why is she still running?" She turned her oar around and went back the other way. Not long after she had done that did run cross paths with the guys.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Shiroi's running back down river," Botan answered. "She didn't seem to recognize us when she approached."  
  
"Just like when she first arrive in the human world," Hiei said. "She didn't trust Botan very much either." He turned around, "I'm going ahead, and none of you are going to stop me." With that he sped out of sight.   
  
"With Shiroi's mind blinded by fear and the power she controls," Botan said, "Hiei could be in more danger than he realizes."   
  
"He really does love her," Yuseke whispered. "Come on, let's go make sure the demon doesn't get himself killed."   
  
***  
  
Shiroi felt demon energy approaching her from behind and ran faster. She knew there was a cave nearby she could hide in. She found the rock formation where she could get across the river and crossed. She felt the demon's energy get weaker for a moment after that, but then it got stronger.   
  
She made it to the cave and ran all the way to the back, hiding behind a large rock. She felt the demon get closer and closer, until she felt him standing right at the mouth of the cave. She listened to him walk inside, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Hiei wasn't stupid, he knew very well that Shiroi could kill him very easily her in state of being. It was why he hadn't called out her name when he entered the cave. He knew that she he was there and he didn't want to frighten her anymore.   
  
He knew she was at the end and walked as quietly as he could to where she was. He saw the large boulder he knew she was behind and decided not to go much closer, just until her could see her and where she could see him.   
  
He inched closer slowly, feeling his heart pounding. One wrong move and it could be over for him. When he caught a glimpse of her pure white hair, he lowered himself down to the ground and sat there.  
  
Shiroi knew he was there, but he had stopped, why? She was too afraid to look and see where he was, but she knew he was close by.   
  
***  
  
Botan was barely able to keep up with Hiei. When she found where he had gone, she went back to the others.   
  
"She ran quite a ways," Botan said as she landed. "I'll lead you there, but it is a walk, and you'll have to cross the river."  
  
"Well Shiroi and Hiei crossed it," Yuseke said, "So we can too."  
  
"There's a rock formation in the river where you can cross," Botan said, "I saw it as I came back." She turned to Anada, "Time to get back on."  
  
Anada shook her head, "No, I think I'll go back to the village. I'll let Kurama know what's going on, and Elder Sansa."  
  
"Be careful," Kuwabara said as he and Yuseke followed Botan.   
  
Botan flew quickly, but not so fast so that Yuseke and Kuwabara couldn't keep up. When they reached the river, Botan showed them where to cross.  
  
"Man, Botan wasn't kidding," Yuseke, said, "They did go far."   
  
"Not much farther," Botan called down to them.   
  
They had only gone a little farther when Hiei appeared out of the side of the mountain.   
  
"How'd he-?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei put a finger to his lips, and spoke to them in telepathy. -She's inside. I haven't spoken to her or anything. Be as quiet as you can and don't say a word. -  
  
They nodded and followed him inside the cave.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Dang, this chapter's even shorter than the last one. I must be getting lazy, oh well. Anyway, I keep forgetting to thank all of you readers for your reviews, so I'll do it now. Thanx! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Anada made it back to the village and went to Elder Sansa's house. There, she found Kurama and told him what was happening.   
  
"It's like when she was fourteen," he said. "She keeps running because her fear drives her."  
  
"That's what Botan said," Anada replied.   
  
"I knew allowing her to go back to the house might do something like this," Sansa said. He sighed, "Well, I hope she gets over it."  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door, and Sansa answered. "Excuse me Elder," said the villager, "But someone has arrive at the village."  
  
"What do they look like?" Sansa asked.  
  
"Well," the villager said, "He looks to be in his late teens early twenties, but he has a pacifier in his mouth."  
  
Kurama nearly feel off the couch he was sitting on. "That's Koenma."   
  
"Koenma," Sansa echoed, "You mean the heir to Emperor Enma?"  
  
"I don't know anyone else by that description," Kurama answered. He got to his feet. "Let me go and meet him."  
  
Sansa nodded and turned to the villager, "Please take Kurama to him." The villager nodded and led Kurama out.   
  
The half demon was still quite sore from being thrown out the window, and was walking rather stiffly. When they reached Koenma at the village entrance, the young heir looked at him oddly.  
  
"You're walking stiffly Kurama," Koenma said.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kurama muttered. The villager bowed to Koenma and headed back to what he had been doing.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Kurama asked Koenma.  
  
"I came to see what you guys were doing," Koenma answered. "Why are you so stiff?"  
  
"Shiroi threw me out a window with her wind powers," Kurama answered.  
  
"Why in the world would she do that?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Lets go inside," Kurama said, "I'd rather sit down before I tell you anything else. I didn't just get thrown out a window, my back hit a railing before I hit the ground, not to mention just getting hit by Shiroi's wind is enough to get bruised."  
  
They got back to Sansa's and the elderly man greeted the heir respectfully. Kurama told Koenma what happened, and the teenager nearly let his pacifier fall out of his mouth.   
  
"I really hope that isn't permanent," Koenma said. He got to his feet, "Well, come on?"  
  
"Huh?' Kurama asked.   
  
"Let's go find them, I know you can find them easily enough."   
  
Kurama sighed and got to his feet, "All right," he groaned as they headed out the door. They walked until they reached Shiroi's old house, and Kurama stopped. "This was where it all happened," he whispered as he stared at the structure."   
  
Koenma looked at the house, "I sense a lot of eeriness coming from it. Let's go, it gives me the willies."   
  
Kurama snorted and looked down the road, "Well I watched them go this way, so let's go." That's when they started running.   
  
Once Kurama was sure they were out of the village, he shifted to his fox form, it made running easier.  
  
"Don't you dare ditch me," Koenma said.  
  
-I won't, - Kurama answered. He followed Hiei's scent know that the demon would be the easiest to find.   
  
Koenma was beginning to wonder how much farther they were going to have to go, when suddenly Kurama stopped. "What's up?"   
  
The spirit fox sniffed the ground, and then the air. -Shiroi's scent continues down the road, but Hiei and the others go this way. - He looked to the forest on their right. -I can hear the river from here, and that's where Anada said Shiroi would go, so lets see. - So he and Koenma headed into the forest.   
  
When they reached the river, Kurama crossed the rock formation with no problem, but Koenma took a few minutes to get across.  
  
***   
  
Hiei sensed Kurama approaching, and when he sensed Koenma as well he shot to his feet and ran outside.   
  
He spoke in telepathy, but it was loud, though it was private, only to Kurama and Koenma. -Why is he here? - Koenma was about to answer; but Hiei interrupted him suddenly. -Wait; don't say anything aloud. I know Kurama told you what happened, but Shiroi's still scared, and just having us sitting a few feet away from her and we can't even see her still makes her nervous. -  
  
-Well at least she hasn't thrown you again, - Kurama said, a slight smirk in his mind voice.   
  
Hiei glared at the spirit fox, but led them inside. They went quietly to the back where the others were sitting, out of sight of Shiroi.   
  
Koenma had been thinking the whole way to the cave, and had come up with an idea. He whispered it to Kurama, whom relayed it to Hiei. The demon thought about it, and sighed when it ended up being the only solution there was. He told the others and they went outside, leaving Koenma to his idea.   
  
Koenma went back to his toddler form with a pop, and walked over to where Shiroi sat. "Are afraid of little babies?" he asked. Shiroi looked at him, and then shook her head. Koenma sat down cutely and looked up at her with his big eyes. "So, why are still running from them when you know your friends aren't going to hurt you?"   
  
Shiroi shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe it was just those memories that were going through my head at the time. They made me feel like I had gone back in time, and in doing that, brought back my old fear."   
  
"Is the fear still there, right now?" Koenma asked.   
  
Shiroi shrugged, "I don't know, I hope not though, not after I finally get to be with all of you again." Koenma smiled with his big eyes. "All of you are like the family I never had, I don't want to lose any of you."   
  
Koenma eyes were glistening, "I'm sure the others would like to hear that." He could help himself and jumped into her lap, "Am I part of that family?"  
  
Shiroi smiled, "Of course you are."   
  
Koenma jumped up and down cutely and hopped out of her lap. "Come on," he said, "Lets get out this dumb cave, everyone outside is worried about you, and I think a few people back in the village are as well."   
  
Shiroi sighed and got to her feet, and then she picked up the toddler. "You're right."  
  
***   
  
The others were sitting outside waiting for Koenma and hopefully Shiroi.   
  
"How much longer is he going to be?" Yuseke asked quietly.  
  
"Would you rather be in there?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No," Yuseke answered, "But I bet you would." Hiei shot him a glare that made the spirit detective flinch.  
  
Kurama's fox ears perked and looked toward the cave entrance. -They're coming out. -  
  
Everyone got to their feet and ran to the cave entrance, just as Shiroi appeared carrying Koenma.   
  
"Feeling better?" Botan asked the woman.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to hurt any of you."   
  
"None of it was serious," Yuseke said. "But I think Kurama got beat up the most."  
  
Shiroi looked down where the spirit fox sat. Koenma knew what she wanted to do and floated out of her arms and hovered close to Botan. She got down on her knees and beckoned the fox over. He walked over to her automatically and she dug her fingers into his ruff, applying her healing powers so whatever injuries he had were gone.   
  
-Thank you, - the spirit fox said as he shook himself. When he finished he shifted back to his human form. "Don't want the villagers to get the wrong idea."   
Shiroi smiled, "I guess we should head back to the village then," she said as Koenma floated into her arms again.  
  
***  
  
Author' s Note: Shoot, still too short. I am getting lazy, writing all these short chapters, shame on me. Anyway, review me and tell me what you think. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
When they finally made it back to the village, Elder Sansa, Nana, and Anada were waiting for them.   
  
About halfway back, Koenma had taken his teenager form, so as not to look suspicious.   
  
"Are you okay?" Anada asked Shiroi as they approached.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Sorry I made you worry."   
  
"From what we've been told," Sansa said, "Your reaction was perfectly understandable." Shiroi blushed and looked at the ground. "It's okay, and I'm sure your friends forgive you."   
  
"How can we hate her?" Yuseke asked. Shiroi looked up at him and he smiled.   
  
"Lets not stand out here all day," Nana said, "It's getting late, and it gets cold out when it gets dark."   
  
They followed the woman into Elder Sansa's house, and they were all relieved to sit down. Koenma couldn't stay in his teenager form any longer, and popped back into his toddler form, causing Anada and Nana to giggle softly.   
  
Koenma didn't care, and sat in Shiroi's lap.   
  
"You know Koenma," Botan said teasingly, "You're not the only one who wants Shiroi's affection."  
  
"I know," Koenma replied, glancing at Hiei, whom was glaring at him, but making it so it looked like he wasn't it. "So," Koenma said, changing the subject, "What goes on in this here place?"  
  
Anada smiled behind one hand, but it was Nana who answered. "Our Autumn Festival will be held soon."   
  
"So those lanterns were being put up," Shiroi said.   
  
Nana nodded, "It will be held in two days time. Will you be staying for it?"  
  
"I would like to," Shiroi said, "but..." She glanced at the others.  
  
"Shiroi," Yuseke said. The woman looked at him, "What was our reply to you when you said that you wanted to come here?"  
  
"That you wanted to come too," Shiroi answered.  
  
"Now apply that answer to the question that you have for us now."   
  
Shiroi blushed; she should have known that they would have wanted to stay for this. "I guess that means that we'll be there."   
  
"Oh poopy," Koenma fussed, making several of the room's occupants laugh. "I want to go, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Shiroi asked, used to his childish swear.  
  
"Because my father wants me to go with him to some summit in two days," Koenma answered.   
  
"We'll get you something," Botan said, "Okay?" Koenma nodded happily.  
  
***   
  
Morning came almost too quickly for Shiroi. She woke up and sat up in bed, forgetting where she was. She heard Botan and looked to her right to see the woman sleeping in a bed next to her.   
  
I remember now, she thought. I wonder what will happen today? She sat up completely and pulled her brush out of her pack. She undid her braided hair and started brushing it. By the time she was done, Botan was still sleeping, so Shiroi braided up her hair and changed her clothes.   
  
She and Botan were at Anada's place, the boys had to stay at Elder Sansa's. Shiroi left the bedroom she was in, not remembering how the house worked. All she really had to do was follow her nose to find Anada in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey you're awake," Anada said when she saw the woman walk in. "I would have slept later, considering yesterday's events."   
  
Shiroi shook her head, "I've always been an early riser. The only time I really sleep late is when I use an enormous amount of power."  
  
"How often is that?" Anada asked.  
  
"Not often," Shiroi answered. "Do you need any help cooking? I've learned a little about it."  
  
"Of course," Anada replied. "You cut up these apples, I'm making that apple breakfast my mother made sometimes. You had it once, when you stayed over that night and she made us breakfast the next morning."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "I remember, that was probably one of the bests meals I had after my mother passed away."   
  
Anada frowned, "What happened, after you left the village and went to the human world?"   
  
Shiroi slowed down as she cut the fruit, "A lot. I don't really remember a whole lot when I first got there, but I can remember waking up and seeing Botan, Genkai, Yukina, Hinigeshi, and Keiko."   
  
"That's a lot of people," Anada said.   
  
"I know, but I really couldn't speak yet, all I could do was shake or nod my head. I barely trusted them."   
  
"I guess you had the right," Anada said, "Look what you had gone through before."   
  
Shiroi nodded. "I heard the guys before meeting them. I was looking for Genkai, and I was coming up to a corner of the temple when I heard them. The only one I saw was Yuseke, but I heard all four of them."  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"I was petrified," Shiroi answered. "But I was too weak to run away, and thankfully Genkai showed up a minute after I ran into them."   
  
"Sounds like you had a lot to worry about," Anada said.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, after Genkai and the other girls convinced me that the guys wouldn't hurt me, I started to trust them. I really believed it when my father showed up, and they defended me almost to their own death, until Hiei finally killed him."   
  
"I'm sure it's much more detailed than what you just told me," Anada said.  
  
"Yes," Shiroi answered, "but I don't want to ruin our appetites. I'm always being yelled at to eat more, they all say I'm too thin."   
  
"How much do you way?" Anada asked.  
  
Shiroi looked a little guilty, "Eighty-two pounds."   
  
"I'll make sure you eat everything I put on your plate this morning," Anada said smiling.   
  
"Just as long as you don't make me sick," Shiroi replied.   
  
They had just finished making breakfast when Botan appeared in the kitchen. "Something smells good," she said.   
  
"It's breakfast," Anada said, "I hope your hungry."  
  
"Starving," Botan said. "What is it?"  
  
"It's kind of like an apple crumb," Anada answered. "There's cinnamon, brown sugar, oatmeal, and apples, all baked together."  
  
"Certainly sounds like one," Botan said.   
  
Anada dished it out and they sat down to eat. It didn't take them long, since they ate in silence.   
  
After they were through, Shiroi and Botan insisted that they did the dishes. After they were finished with that, they left the house and went to Elder Sansa's where the boys were staying.  
  
***   
  
"We were wondering if you were ever going to come over," Kuwabara said when Shiroi arrived. "We can't go anywhere in the village without you."   
  
"Sorry," Shiroi said, "But the villagers have good reason."  
  
"Yeah we know," Yuseke muttered. "So are we just going to sit around here all day or are we going to go outside and do something?"  
  
"Today's going to be pretty hectic," Shiroi said. "Everyone's making their finally preparations for the festival."  
  
"When exactly does that start?" Botan asked.   
  
"It starts in the morning." Shiroi answered, "But no one really goes to it until the evening."  
  
"Like ours back home," Yuseke said. "So can we go?"  
  
Shiroi smiled, "I guess."   
  
Yuseke and Kuwabara ran out the door, Kurama and Hiei following at a sedate walk, leaving Botan, Anada, and Shiroi to bring up the rear.   
  
"I must admit," Anada said. "I didn't really like them, the boys. But now that I've watched them, I've changed my mind."  
  
"Good to hear," Botan said. "They can all get annoying at times, but if you're on their good side, there isn't anyone better to turn to than them when something bad might happen."   
  
"I know that quite well," Shiroi whispered.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Man, it's another short chapter. That's it for now, I still haven't finished the next chapter, which I hope will be longer than these previous ones. Reviews please. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The town was full of the usual hustle and pustule of everyday life. Its main source of food was farming, with some trade. There were a few little shops, including a blacksmith and a glassblower. The town seemed more feudal for the time, but it suited its inhabitants just fine.   
  
But today was a little different, the last of the preparations were being finished for the festival the next day.   
  
"This place is so cool," Yuseke said as they wandered around the streets.   
  
"But this place doesn't have much Yuseke," Shiroi reminded him. "The only things that don't make it feudal is that they have running water and electricity, a little."  
  
"So what?" Yuseke asked, "It's still neat."   
  
Shiroi shook her head. "Oh well," she muttered so no one could hear.   
  
It was a pretty day out, but cold. In autumn, the cold started to become like winter, since they were so close to the mountains. It would start to snow soon, probably right after the festival.   
  
"I kinda wish I had brought a warmer jacket," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Sorry," Shiroi said, "I should have remembered how cold it got at this time of year."  
  
"Does it snow here?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "The first snow might be just after the festival."  
  
"Can we stay and see it?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Shiroi smiled, "Of course."  
  
Yuseke grinned, "All right. Snowball fight!"   
  
"I doubt there will that much snow after the first fall," Kurama pointed out.  
  
"Sometimes there can be quite a bit," Shiroi said. "The biggest first snow here has been almost four inches, and it's happened several times."   
  
"I stand corrected," Kurama replied.  
  
"There's a first," Hiei smirked.   
  
"Ha ha," Kurama muttered.   
  
"So Shiroi," Botan said, "What do people who have nothing to do, do around here?"  
  
Shiroi looked around. "Let me think. Well, if the pond was frozen over, a lot of people would be over ice skating."  
  
"I love doing that," Botan said.   
  
"Do you want to go look?" Shiroi asked. Botan nodded and Shiroi led them to the lake.   
  
Just as she said, there were over two-dozen people skating over the large, frozen surface of the lake.  
  
"Just one question," Yuseke asked, "Where do we get the skates?"   
  
Shiroi thought for a minute. "Most people own their own, but there did used to be a rental place, but I don't know if it's around anymore."   
  
"Darn," Kuwabara mumbled.   
  
Shiroi thought for a moment, and then got an idea. "I can make the blades for you on the shoes you're wearing now."  
  
"You can?" Yuseke asked. Shiroi nodded. "Cool, what do we have to do?"  
  
After ten minutes, Yuseke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan had ice blades connected to the bottoms of their shoes. Hiei had declined; he said he didn't want to skate. Shiroi had offered to teach him, which almost worked, but he still said no.   
  
Instead, Shiroi taught Kuwabara, who was doing pretty well. Botan got the job of teaching Yuseke, while Kurama skated around them, watching.   
  
Kurama was already good at it, and he would show off a little too. While he watched Shiroi and Botan teach, he would skate beside them, skating backwards and such while trying to help.   
  
Hiei sat by the bank, on a rock. He wasn't bored, watching Kuwabara and Yuseke fall down every two feet was a riot, but when Kuwabara fell on Shiroi, he nearly stormed out there to punt the human, but he knew as soon as he put his foot on that ice he would slip on fall. Instead, he yelled at Kuwabara while Kurama pulled the human to his feet and then helped Shiroi up, who claimed she was just fine. Just to be safe, Kurama took over teaching Kuwabara, that left Shiroi to skate around on her own, to show her stuff.   
  
She was good, really good. Hiei watched from the bank, mesmerized at how good she was. He only snapped out of his stupor when he noticed she had stopped right in front of him, and was looking at him.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to learn Hiei?" Shiroi asked. Hiei nodded. "Come on, if Kuwabara can do it, I'm sure you can."  
  
Hiei looked up to find the human and Kurama, and was able to witnessed Kuwabara place his foot wrong and fall on Kurama. "He doesn't seem to be doing too well at the moment."  
  
"Hmm?" Shiroi turned around and saw what had happened. "Well, he is doing better." She smiled, "Please Hiei?" She held her hand out to him.   
  
It took a moment for the gesture to register in Hiei's mind. Shiroi had never held out her hand to him before, why now? Without thinking, he got to his feet and walked down to the bank. He didn't take her hand, but said, "All right."   
  
Shiroi smiled, "Okay, let me get those blades on you." It took her two minutes to do that, and then she had Hiei on the ice.   
  
Hiei was slightly speechless, one because he hadn't fallen down yet, and two, Shiroi was holding his hands.   
  
Kurama passed them by while Kuwabara was taking a break and noticed, and mind sent to Hiei. -How do you feel now? -  
  
-Shut up, - Hiei shot back.   
  
-Right, I'll leave alone with her then, maybe you two will make some progress. -  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled out loud at the fox. Kurama smirked and skated off.  
  
"What was that about?" Shiroi asked. "And why are you blushing?"  
  
Hiei's blush deepened, since he realized he had been, "Kurama, he was joking around."  
  
"Uh-huh," Shiroi said unsurely.   
  
She continued teaching him. After about half an hour, Hiei was skating by himself, and so was Yuseke, but Kuwabara just couldn't seem to be able to stay on his feet.   
  
Botan and Kurama were still trying to teach him, but it wasn't working, and Yuseke and Hiei weren't helping by laughing every time he fell down.   
  
Shiroi felt bad for Kuwabara, and thought of a way to teach him differently than the way they had been. She made him skate standing next to her, instead on in front of her like they had been doing. She guessed he was afraid he would trip, and that made him trip. With him not having to worry about that, he did get much better, and after ten minutes, he had his balance down and was skating on his own.   
  
"Success," Shiroi said proudly.   
  
  
"Hey look guys I'm doing it," Kuwabara said as he skated across the ice unaided.   
  
"All right Shiroi," Botan said.   
  
"It was fun," Shiroi replied. "I like teaching, as long as it's something I know how to do."   
  
"How can you teach something you don't know how to do?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"You teach yourself as you teach them and don't say anything about it," Shiroi answered. That got a few laughs out of everyone.   
  
"Hey guys!" They looked up to see Kuwabara skating their way, rather fast. "How do you break?"  
  
"Uh-oh," Shiroi said, and then they all moved out of the way as Kuwabara zoomed past.   
  
***  
  
It took only a minute to get Kuwabara to stop; he fell down. After they were all back on the bank, skating blades gone from their shoes, Yuseke asked, "So what else do you guys do for fun?"  
  
Shiroi thought for a moment. She wondered if she was the right person to ask that question too, since her childhood wasn't exactly fun.   
  
"Maybe you should get a second opinion," Shiroi said. "You know my childhood was anything but fun."  
  
"Good point," Yuseke said, feeling as little guilty.   
  
They walked back to the village, Shiroi still thinking. (Not a lot is done for fun around here,) she thought to herself. (Unless you're a ten-year-old or younger, or and elderly, you're working. This place doesn't normally get visitors either. The only time for real fun is during the carnivals and festivals. Hmm, guess that's why everyone loves them so much.)   
  
She thought about stopping them and telling them that, knowing it would probably be a good idea. "Hang on."   
  
"What's up?" Yuseke answered.   
  
"I just remembered something," Shiroi answered.  
  
The others stood there, waiting for her reply.   
  
"Let's go inside first," Shiroi said. "It's cold out here anyway."   
  
They went to Nana's, whom had offered for them to come over whenever they felt like it the night before. Nana welcomed them and brought them hot chocolate.   
  
That only got a little out of hand when Kuwabara and Yuseke started flicking mini marshmallows at each other and Shiroi punished for it by turning their coco cold without them knowing it, so when the took a sip they were both shocked.  
  
"No more flinging marshmallows," Shiroi said as she made their coco hot again.   
  
They agreed to behave.   
  
They were in the middle of a conversation with Nana when Shiroi sensed someone in trouble very close by.  
  
Without thinking, she jumped to her feet and ran out of the house. She ran through the street until she made it to the source, Anada's house. She barged through the door to see Takken beating Anada.   
  
Shiroi was so sickened she flung Takken against the wall with her wind abilities.   
  
Takken struggled to hiss feet as Shiroi rushed to Anada's side. "What are you doing here, bitch?"   
  
Shiroi glared at him, "I should ask you the same thing."  
  
"I live here," Takken answered, "Anada's my wife."  
  
Shiroi was shocked, but only for a moment, "You learned this behavior from my father didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe," Takken answered. "Now get out of my house before I do the same to you." He took a step toward her, but Shiroi flung him back again.   
  
"I'm sick of you," she said as she healed Anada's bruises and helped the woman to her feet. "Anada's coming with me, and I'll leave you to nurse your wounds like a dog." She turned to leave the house, but the rest of Takken's gang blocked the doorway. "Can't even fight your own battles without calling on your cronies?"  
  
Takken got to his feet, grinning. "Your not leave this place without more than just bruises bitch."   
  
"Try me," Shiroi said as she took a guard stance for multiple attackers.   
  
Takken raced at her, throwing daggers appearing in his hands.   
  
Shiroi pushed Anada out of harms why and dodged Takken. Then she went back and grabbed Anada and used her spirit energy to transport them to the roof. "Lets see how long it takes them to find us," she said mischievously.   
  
Takken and his cronies were confused, and none of them thought to look up. Shiroi grinned and lit fire under Takken's trousers, making the man yelp and run around in circles until he gained enough smarts to sit down to put out the fire.   
  
Shiroi was enjoying this, and she should be. She made flames dance around the group, then making some of the flames lash out inches away from the men's faces.   
  
When she was tired of playing with fire, she started using her favorite ability, ice. She froze the dancing flames, smiling when she saw the surprise on their faces. She held the frozen flames in the air, then she left them melt into steam, let the mist surround the group.  
  
Using her mist as a sensor, she could feel that the men were shuddering and shivering in the cold mist. She would have continued on with it, but a voice stopped her.  
  
"I know you're having fun," Anada said timidly, "And I know you deserve to do it, but I think that's enough for now."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Yay, I finally found time to type and format a new chapter! Sorry for the delay, I hope my readers haven't lost hope in me. I have a question, and no, it's not about a sequel to this, which by the way I have started. The question I would like to ask is if I should put up a bio page about some of the characters I've made up. I ask because I know no one has ever done it before. I also have a second question, where should I put it? Should I put it between chapters, or what? I don't know, and I would like you opinions. Please review, of course you know why I'm requesting this. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Shiroi looked and her old friend, knowing that she was right and felt ashamed.   
  
"Why him?" she asked Anada.  
  
"He's actually very kind," Anada answered. "It's just something about you that he just doesn't like."  
  
"And he took out that frustration on you?" Shiroi asked.   
  
Anada shook her head, "No, that beating was my fault. We were talking about how you were over last night. He wouldn't stay in the house, so he stayed at Lanon's last night."  
  
Shiroi nodded, Lanon was one of Takken's cronies. You could say he was second in command. "And the beating?"  
  
"He and I were arguing about you being allowed back tonight," Anada answered. "I over stepped my bounds with him, and he was punishing me."   
  
Shiroi wasn't very pleased with her friend about telling her this now, but she really couldn't do anything about it. "All right. I can't do anything about this, and keeping you away from him will only tick him off, and he'll take it out on you when you return."   
  
Anada looked away, "No, he won't. I can understand you for thinking that way, but he really doesn't do those things to me. He really loves me."   
  
Shiroi snorted quietly. "Sure, and that was what my father said to my mother."  
  
"Maybe he did," Anada replied. "You just may not know it, after the way he treated you."   
  
Shiroi sighed and looked back down to the road. Takken and his gang had vanished; they were probably looking for them. "I've had too many negative experiences with men," she said.   
  
What Shiroi didn't know, was that Hiei was roof hopping toward them after finally locating her with his Jagan eye. He landed on their roof just in time to hear Shiroi say, "I will never fall in love with a man, they've caused me too much pain then they've caused me happiness."   
  
Hiei stood there motionless. It was bad enough that he had landed so silently that they didn't know he was there, but when they did notice he was there, Shiroi's expression didn't change.   
  
"Let's go," she said. She took Anada's hand and transported them from the roof. Hiei jumped down after them. "Are you sure you'll be all right?" Shiroi asked Anada.  
  
Anada nodded, "I will, Takken will just be happy I'm home."   
  
Shiroi nodded, and turned Hiei, face emotionless. "Let's go."   
  
Hiei nodded and the walked back to Nana's.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, Hiei sat on Elder Sansa's roof.   
  
"Something wrong?" Kurama asked. He had climbed up to the roof, looking for the fire demon.   
  
"No," Hiei answered. He hadn't told anyone what he had heard, and Shiroi had been silent all afternoon since the incident.   
  
"My tail nothing's wrong," Kurama said. "What happened?"  
  
Hiei glared at the fox demon, but then sighed and told him what had happened.   
  
"Ouch," Kurama winced, "That had to hurt."   
  
"What should I do?" Hiei asked. "Should I take that as her answer, or wait a little longer?"  
  
"I'd wait a little longer," Kurama answered. "Who knows, you may change her mind."  
  
Hiei wasn't quite sure about that, but nodded any way, and went inside for the night.  
  
***  
  
The next day, the day of the festival, dawned with a happy glee in the air. Shiroi was outside, sitting on the roof, when Botan came looking for her.   
  
"What are you doing up here?" she asked the apparition.   
  
"Watching," Shiroi answered.  
  
Botan raised an eyebrow, but she looked down over the streets. It was full of excited people, decorating their houses and such with decorations for the festival. "Wow!"  
  
"I know," Shiroi said. "You should see it later on. By dusk everything will be up and ready to go for the festival tonight. "  
  
"Sounds like it's going to be fun," Botan said.   
  
"That's not all the Autumn Festival is known for," Shiroi added.  
  
"What more could there be?" Botan asked.   
  
"A night where lovers promise themselves," Shiroi answered. "It was how my parents met. Couples already married go there too, just to enjoy the romantic moment."  
  
"Where is it?" Botan asked.  
  
"Why?" Shiroi asked, "Want to drag someone there?"  
  
"No," Botan answered blushing. "I'm just curious."  
  
Shiroi pointed to a lower rise to the west. "Over that is where it's held. It's an easier climb than it looks."  
  
Botan nodded, "I guess it would be, if it's used for something like that."   
  
Shiroi smiled. "I'm going to go for a walk," she said. "Can I trust all of you to behave until I get back?"  
  
"I'm sure you can," Botan replied.   
  
Shiroi smiled and hopped off the roof.   
  
She walked down the road, looking at the decorations that were coming up. She was so caught up in looking at them; she didn't notice that she was being sneaked up on.   
  
***  
  
"She's been gone for two hours," Yuseke said. "Can't we go look for her?"  
  
"I guess we could," Kurama answered. "But where should we look?"  
  
"Hiei?" Botan asked. They looked around the room; the fire demon was nowhere to be found. "Guess he decided to go off himself," Botan grumbled.   
  
***  
  
Hiei knew he was close to finding her. He had been roof hopping since he'd heard that Shiroi has been gone longer than expected. He almost passed her by, but when he glimpsed her, he turned on his heel and sped toward her.  
  
She didn't even react when he landed behind her. She was staring out over the lake, leaning against a fence.  
  
"Shiroi?" Hiei asked. "Where have you been?"   
  
She still didn't respond.   
  
"Shiroi," Hiei walked up behind her and attempted to turn her around, but she flinched when he touched her shoulder. He wondered why she had flinched, and wanted to find out now. He touched her other shoulder, she didn't flinch at the touch. He slowly turned her around, and then felt like skinning something.  
  
She looked like she had been beaten. There were a few cuts on her face, but luckily that was all. There was something wrong with her left shoulder. There was blood running from a wound, how big it was Hiei couldn't see.   
  
"Come on," Hiei whispered, "Let's get you back, then Nana can look over you."  
  
***  
  
Kurama was standing outside Nana's house. He was about to go back when he saw Hiei coming with Shiroi. He noticed Shiroi's condition right away and ran up to them, picking her up and carrying her inside.   
  
"What happened?" Nana asked as they came in.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked as he laid the woman down on the floor where her blood wouldn't stain anything.  
  
"It was how I found her," Hiei answered.   
  
What bothered all of them was the wound under her left shoulder. Blood was only seeping out the corners of the wound, not the entire thing. Whatever had made the wound had left a nice size hole in Shiroi's shirt, making it so they could see the wound clearly without having to remove the garment.   
  
"What's causing the blockage?" Botan asked.  
  
Nana knelt next to Shiroi and examined the wound. I can't tell, but my eyes aren't like what they used to be."   
  
Kurama came down next to her and looked at the wound himself. "Looks like a blade," he said. "But it's different for what I've seen."  
  
"It must be one of Takken's special blades," Anada said. "He made a few unique ones. When thrown at an opponent, the hilt will break off and leave the blade in. Removing it is extremely difficult, which is why most who are ever struck by it die from infection."   
  
"How can it be removed?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Speed is needed," Anada answered. "And very good vision. If the person pulls it out wrong, they'll cause permanent damage even the best of healers can't fix."   
  
Hiei eyed Shiroi, and then said, "I'll do it."  
  
Anada looked at the demon, "Are you sure you can do it?"  
  
"You just named the things mainly needed to remove it," Hiei said, "I have all of those abilities."   
  
Anada sighed, "I guess you're right."  
  
Hiei closed his eyes as he cracked his left hand. He seemed to do better at things like this with his left hand, so he wanted it limber, to make it faster. He knelt next to Shiroi's left side, examining the wound quickly before doing what he needed to.  
  
Finally, he raised his hand over his head. -Close your eyes, - he sent to Shiroi.   
  
When the woman did as he asked, he struck with his left hand, bringing it down, into the wound, grabbing the blade in his fingers, and pulling it back out. As soon as the blade was out he dropped it, it had burned his fingers.   
  
"What happened?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Burns," Hiei gasped as he shook his hand, "Like acid."   
  
"A little practical joke on Takken's part," Anada said. "He likes doing things like that."   
  
"Figures," Hiei grumbled as Kurama carried the now unconscious Shiroi into a room where Nana could work on her.  
  
Author's Note: Ouch, that had to hurt. Hey, I finally updated again, and it didn't take me a month. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Please Nana?"  
  
"I don't think so Shiroi."  
  
Hiei smirk. He was listening outside the door of the room where Shiroi was supposed to be recovering, but the woman wanted to go to the festival. She had told the others to go ahead, and they had surprisingly done so, and right now she was begging Nana to go.   
  
"I really don't think it's a good idea Shiroi," Nana said.   
  
"It's not that bad," Shiroi said. She was right of course; nothing had been as bad as the wound she had gotten just before Hiei had killed her father. Compared to that, this wound was merely a scratch, felt like one too.  
  
"Not that bad?" Nana asked, "Shiroi, you have a slice in you shoulder three inches deep."  
  
"That's really not the worst she's had," Hiei finally felt like cutting in. "She used to have a wound that had gone straight through her, and she still went to the carnival that the town was holding, she did fine."   
  
Shiroi smiled at Hiei, and turned back to Nana, "Please?"   
  
Nana sighed, and glared at Hiei. "Well, all right, but I don't want you leaving Hiei's side. If the wound starts bother her," she said to Hiei, "bring her back."  
  
Hiei only shrugged. Even if the wound bothered her, Shiroi wouldn't say anything, he knew that for a fact.   
  
Nana got to her feet, "Well, lets leave her a lone so she can dress." She motion Hiei out, "Shoo, give her some privacy."  
  
Hiei smirked and walked out of the room.   
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later, Shiroi and Hiei were leaving Nana's place.  
  
"Remember what I said," Nana told Shiroi, "Don't leave Hiei's side until you find your friends, and stick with them." She turned to Hiei, "If I find out she left you sight, I'll find some way to beat you."  
  
Hiei smirked at the old woman, "Yeah, sure."   
  
"Come on Hiei," Shiroi said as she started pushing him along. "Bye Nana, see you later."   
  
They walked down the road in silence, but Hiei knew that Shiroi was extremely excited. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn to the carnival in the human world, the same one that Keiko had repaired for her.   
  
Finally they reached the festival area. It looked similar to the carnival set up back in the human world, but there were a few ritual and dance rings set of the sides along with the various stands.   
  
Shiroi was so excited, but she knew Hiei wouldn't let her leave his side, so she had to be patient. She wondered where everyone else was, and then noticed someone in one of the booths.  
  
"Tana," she said as she stopped.   
  
Tana smiled at her, "Hello Shiroi. I heard what happened, are you okay?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "I've had worse."  
  
"Don't a know it," Hiei muttered  
  
"So what are you doing?" Shiroi asked Tana as she surveyed the booth's contents. It was full of hand carved figures of animals, charms, wind chimes, and a few flutes. "This must've taken months to make."  
  
"My husband helps," Tana, said. "It's what we do in our spare time."  
  
"How much spare time do you have?" Shiroi asked. "From the looks of it, you must've had a lot to be able to have done all of this."   
  
Tana smiled, "Enough, but these aren't very good. Many of the ones we were hoping to have here tonight still aren't finished, so we had to make do with these."  
  
Shiroi surveyed the creations a little more, "Maybe I'll get one, but right know we're trying to find the rest of our group. Have you seen them?"   
  
Tana nodded, "They went down the way. They're probably down where the live music and dancing is."  
  
"On no," Hiei muttered, "Kuwabara and Yuseke are probably making fools out of themselves."   
  
Shiroi smiled, "Well, if they are, I'll make it so they feel that way." She turned back to Tana, "See you later then?"  
  
"I hope so," Tana answered as the two walked off.   
  
As they walked pass the booths, Shiroi looked at what each held. Many had spices and herbs, some had tools, a few had clothing, but only handful had pleasant objects like the ones Tana was selling.  
  
Shiroi spotted a booth that had a wind chime that she knew Genkai would love. "Should I get now or wait?" she asked Hiei.  
  
The demon shrugged, "It's up to you. Who knows if it'll be there when you come back if you don't get it?"  
  
Shiroi sighed, "I know." She gave in and bought it right away.   
  
They headed off again; now able to hear the music the others were probably at.   
  
"Do I really want to see this?" Hiei asked as they approached.  
  
Shiroi could see the dancers, and none of them were Yuseke and Kuwabara. "It's safe to look," she said. "None of them are Yuseke and Kuwabara.  
  
At her words, the two humans appeared in the dance ring.  
  
"I take that back," Shiroi groaned and Hiei flinched at the sight.   
  
Kurama and Botan appeared away from the crowed, pretending that they didn't know the two, and spotted them.   
  
"So you convinced Nana to let you go?" Botan asked.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Hiei helped, a little."  
  
"Why do Yuseke and Kuwabara always have to make fools of themselves every time we go somewhere?" Hiei asked.   
  
Kurama shrugged, "Maybe it's a human, thing, and I'm glad that was one thing I didn't pick up."   
  
"What did you get?" Botan asked Shiroi.  
  
"A wind chime I thought Genkai would like," Shiroi answered.   
  
Finally the music ended for the dance and Yuseke and Kuwabara came over.   
  
"Finally got to come out?" Yuseke asked, slightly out of breath from dancing.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "And hopefully I won't have to leave early."   
  
They walked around the festival, watching more dancing and a few story enactments. When they reached the booths again, they stopped more often so everyone could get a better look at each one's contents.   
  
Yuseke and Kuwabara dared each other to a few games, both of them losing, especially when Shiroi joined in to show them how the games really worked.   
  
"Beaten by a girl," Yuseke muttered as they walked on.  
  
"Meaning?" Hiei asked warningly.   
  
"Nothing at all," Yuseke replied, trying to sound innocent.   
  
Shiroi shook her head; Hiei was being way too protective of her. She noticed that they were nearing Tana's booth and sped up, hoping the others wouldn't get mad at her for doing so.   
  
When she reached to booth, Tana grinned at her. "Did you find them?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Shiroi answered as the rest arrived.   
  
"Enjoying yourselves?" Tana asked them.  
  
They nodded, "It's fun," Yuseke said.   
  
Shiroi looked over the items left. Since she and Hiei and left, several things had disappeared, including all of the flutes. She had wanted to get one of them, so she wouldn't have to worry if she lost the other one or if something happened to it, but not now.   
  
"See anything?" Botan whispered.  
  
"Sort of," Shiroi answered, "What about you?"  
  
"Huh?" Botan asked. She looked over the booth, "Not really. Besides, I wouldn't be able to get it anyway."   
  
Shiroi nodded and continued looking. Finally, she spotted something. She looked around and noticed everyone else had somewhat wondered off, but they were still close enough so she could still see them.   
  
She pointed to what she had seen, and Tana held it up for her. It was a miniature dragon, carved in white marble.   
  
"I'll get this one," Shiroi said.   
  
"My husband made this one," Tana said as she wrapped it up in a cloth and put it in a handmade bag so she could carry it easier. "He's good with marble, and one of the best at finding it."   
  
Shiroi smiled, "Tell him that he's very good at this."   
  
Tana smiled, "I will."  
  
***  
  
When they made it back to Nana's place, they noticed something, Shiroi was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Now where did she go?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"I think I may know," Botan said as she looked at the low western rise.   
  
"Why would she go there?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't know," Botan answered.   
  
Hiei wasn't about to sit around while Botan thought about it. So, he did as he would normally do, he left.   
  
"I knew he was going to do that Yuseke said.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Not very active, sorry. The next one should be good, and may leave you pissed off if I don't update the chapter after it anytime soon. Reviews please! 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Shiroi watched the gathering from the top of the rise where, even if someone looked up to see if anyone was around, they wouldn't see her.   
  
She knew what happened here, because her mother had told when she was five years old. She was glad she had remembered it, and sat there motionless, almost like a gargoyle.   
  
She watched as the priest, actually the priestess, as the ritual to summon what they called the Spirit Fire. The fire would surround all the occupants in the ceremony and give them glimpses of their future, showing them if their relationships would be good or bad. There were five couples that were promised, and another five married couples already down there, and that would be all that would be admitted in the ceremony.   
  
Ashes from the ceremonial fire the year before was held in a bag in the priestess's hand. She dumped the entire bag into her empty hand and threw it into the fire.   
  
The flames sparkled with color, and changed its color from red, to green, to blue, and back to orange. The priestess recited the words that would bring the future to the flames, and the colored fire rose from the pit, surrounding everyone around it.   
  
Shiroi watched with awe, but was startled as the fire came up at her! It wrapped itself around her, just as Hiei appeared over the rise.   
  
"Shiroi!" he yelled, having no idea what was going on. He rushed forward to the flames, but was caught up in them as well.   
  
Images flashed before their eyes. One in particular caught their eyes more than all the others. It was over a boy, or whom looked like a boy who looked almost exactly like Hiei, but the eyes were a different color.   
  
Suddenly the fire released them and went back down to the pit, its fuel burnt out.   
  
Shiroi and Hiei peeked over the ridge to the scene below. No one seemed to know that the flames had come all the way up to them, not even the priestess.   
  
"Shiroi," Hiei gasped quietly, "What was that?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head. "That was a Spirit flame. It shows the future of a couples relationship-," she stopped. The flames was only supposed to show the future to couples, which would mean... Shiroi shook her head and got to her feet.   
  
"Shiroi?" Hiei got up after her. "Is that all it does?"  
  
Shiroi didn't reply. She looked up at the harvest moon, wondering if she should answer him. "Did you see the boy?" she asked.  
  
Hiei wasn't startled by the question. "Yes," he answered. "So?"  
  
"Hiei," Shiroi turned to look at him, but something behind him, in the air caught her attention.  
  
***  
  
Back at Nana's, Botan's demon raider watch was going off at full volume.   
  
"What is that thing?" Elder Sansa asked over the noise.  
  
"A demon detector," Botan asked as she looked at the data.   
  
"But there are two demons in the village," Nana said, referring to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"It knows that those two don't pose a threat," Botan answered as she shut off the watch and got to her feet. "Something's coming, something big."   
  
"Does anything really huge live in the mountains?" Yuseke asked as he got to his feet, Kurama and Kuwabara following him.   
  
"Giant winged serpents have been said to live in the high mountains in the other side of the valley," Sansa replied. "But no one has seen one in almost fifty years."  
  
"Until now," Kurama said as they headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
Hiei realized what was happening just in time, and leapt out of the way as the creature flew past.   
  
Shiroi ducked to avoid the creature's attack. She knew what the creature was; she had heard enough stories to know what it was.   
  
The winged serpent landed oddly, since it didn't have legs, just its leathery, bat-like wings. It hissed at Shiroi, two long fangs hanging down, dripping dark green liquid.   
  
Shiroi took a few steps back, not wanting to be anywhere near those fangs.  
  
"What is that thing?" Hiei asked.   
  
Shiroi had never heard the creature's name, but the serpent didn't seem to need one. The descriptions that had been told to her were exact, the deep green bat wings, the fangs, the venom color, and the bright acid green body, making it easy to see even in the dark.   
  
"It's a winged serpent," Shiroi answered.  
  
"That's obvious!" Hiei exclaimed.  
  
"Well that's all I can tell you," Shiroi snapped, "I don't know its name, if it has one."   
  
Hiei looked over the serpent quickly, not wanting to stand in the same spot for too long. He could see the serpent's eyes, bright orange in color, were looking him over, just as he was looking it over.   
  
Suddenly Shiroi shoved him to the side. "Move!" She yelled.   
  
Hiei jumped to the side, just as the serpent struck.   
  
"Don't look into its eyes," Shiroi said. "It'll hypnotize you if you do, that's why you didn't realize it was about to strike."  
  
Hiei felt embarrassed, for doing something so obvious that it was stupid to do it. The serpent stuck again, missing him by inches. The venom pooled on the ground, hissing and burning any vegetation around it.   
  
Shiroi hadn't had a chance to see if the people down in the ceremonial base had noticed the commotion, but she wouldn't be surprised if they had. The serpent abandoned its attempt to get Hiei and turned its attention toward her. Before she could even think, she instinctively launched a blast of spirit energy.  
  
The blast hit the serpent in the snout. It hissed and shook its head, more annoyed than in pain, its thick scales protecting its body from almost anything. It hissed in anger at Shiroi, and stuck again.   
  
Shiroi dodged the strike, and this time sent out a blast of fire, hoping to catch a wing.   
  
She missed. The serpent was fast, and dodged the attack as easily as she had dodged it. It decided that staying on the ground wasn't enough to get a meal, and took to the skies again. It rose two miles into the air, tucked in its wings, and dove down.   
  
Shiroi and Hiei jumped out of the way just in time, but they had to jump over the ridge, and fell down to where the twenty something people crouched. The two quickly got their feet, not fazed by their fall, yet. They were the serpent's target, and they had to get away from the innocent bystanders before they got caught up in something they didn't need to.   
  
"Follow me," Shiroi said.   
  
Hiei nodded and they both leapt to the other side of the ridge, and ran into the dense forest that covered the land for forty miles.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, it's kinds short; at least it is in my eyes. I hope this is better than the chapter before, it definitely has more action, and that serpent isn't done yet. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't know Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 22  
  
They ran through the dense foliage, wondering how the serpent was able to follow them. They could hear the flapping of its wings, but they couldn't tell how close it was.   
  
"Is there anyway to beat that thing?" Hiei asked as they ran.  
  
"One," Shiroi said, "but I don't know if it really works."  
  
"What is it?" Hiei demanded.   
  
"You have to take out its eyes first, but that's close to impossible. It's why I said I didn't know if it would work."   
  
"A lot of help that does," Hiei growled.   
  
They continued running, still not sure where the serpent was. Neither of the two wanted to stop, knowing that if they did the serpent would find them and surely kill them.   
  
Shiroi noticed something after another few minutes of running. She couldn't hear the sound of the serpent's wings. "Stop." They slowed to a stop, Shiroi still listening. "Do you hear anything?" she whispered to Hiei.  
  
Hiei listened for a moment. "No."   
  
Shiroi didn't like the sound of that, and she was sure Hiei didn't either. She listened hard, but all she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding and Hiei breathing hard from running. "Where is it?" she whispered.   
  
As if to answer her question, the serpent burst from the trees and bushes in front of them, reared and ready to strike.   
  
"Where'd it come from?" Hiei yelled as he pulled Shiroi closer to him.   
  
Shiroi hadn't the slightest idea, but she knew what she had to do to get rid of it. It was something she hated doing, and had a painful side affect, which was why she had only done it once.   
  
***  
  
Hiei watched as the serpent hissed, venom dripping from its fangs. It was ready to come down and strike, when suddenly its flaming orange eyes dulled. Its hiss was abruptly cut short, and it fell to the ground, unmoving.   
  
"What the?" Hiei gaped in surprise. What happened? He felt Shiroi's tense body relax very suddenly. He looked to see that she looked completely exhausted, and her eyes reflected pain. "Shiroi?"   
  
"I hate killing with my mind," she whispered, and passed out.   
  
Hiei held her up and looked around, wondering what to do. Shelter was the first thing that came to his mind, but where to find it?   
  
He looked around, ignoring the faint hissing as the serpent's venom drain from its fangs and scorched the ground. Hiei moved well out of the venom's way. He noticed a tree with an extremely large hollow in the center of it. It was up high, well out of any ground predator's reach.   
  
Carrying Shiroi, he jumped to a branch that was directly across from it. He looked in the hole to make sure nothing was living in it, especially spiders. He didn't care, but he was sure that Shiroi wouldn't want to wake with a spider or something like that within sight of her.   
  
Once sure there was nothing in there, he hopped from the branch and into the hole. It was just big enough for them to sit in with brushing the top. He leaned back against the side of the hollow and held Shiroi against him. He kept watch for a while, until the day finally caught up with him and he fell asleep.  
  
***   
  
Shiroi was vaguely aware of the subtle movement under her. She opened her eyes. There was some light coming through the large hole near her. Her shoulder was a dull throb, but that was all she felt of it. She went to sit up, and noticed she had been lying against Hiei.   
  
She blushed and sat up quickly, but the demon stayed asleep. (He should know better,) Shiroi thought.   
  
She sat there and rubbed sleep out of her eyes. The headache that had knocked her out that night was gone, but the tainted feeling and the low energy effect were still there.   
  
She had only been sitting up for a minute until Hiei woke up.   
  
"What a night," he grumbled. He noticed Shiroi and asked a little mockingly; "Sleep well?"  
  
Shiroi glared at him, "I'd like to see you kill that serpent with your mind and stay conscious afterwards."   
  
Hiei didn't have a comeback and kept quiet.   
  
Shiroi sighed and crawled to the hole in the tree and climbed to a nearby branch. "I know we're in a forest," she said, "but how far away are we from the village.  
  
Hiei came out behind her and said, "Who knows. The only way we would be able to tell is if we climbed to the top of the tree and see what's around.   
  
Shiroi nodded and the started climbing.  
  
Hiei had to stop and wait several times for Shiroi, since her shoulder was bothering her and she couldn't climb very fast. They finally got to the top of the tree and looked around.  
  
"I don't see any sign of the village," Shiroi said. "Did we really come in that far?"  
  
"We had to have," Hiei said. "From what I can see, we ran in at least ten miles. I know I can do it in that amount of time, but I didn't know you could."  
  
"Nor did I," Shiroi replied. "And we changed directions every so often to try and confuse the serpent, and now we have no idea which direction to go in, or at least I don't."  
  
Hiei shook his head, "I don't know either." He thought for a moment. "How far can you sense a person's spirit energy?"  
  
Shiroi thought for a second, "About eight miles. Sorry, a little short for our distance."  
  
Hiei looked around, and then suggested, "We could go two miles in one direction, and then you could try and see if can sense anything."  
  
"It sounds like the only thing we can do," Shiroi answered. "We might as well. No one in the village will think to come this far in, even Kurama."  
  
"Lets go then," Hiei, said.   
  
Shiroi summoned her wind abilities and rose into the air, and then nearly fell out of the sky. "Shoot!"  
  
Hiei stopped himself from jumping and turned around. "What?"  
  
"Killing with my mind has too many side effects," Shiroi answered. "Along with feeling tainted, the attack causes all of my energies from all of my abilities to drain to their bare minimums, and it takes forever for it all to return. Last time I did it, it tool nearly a month for all of my energies to return, which means I can't fly right now."   
  
"Damn," Hiei muttered. This was going to slow things down. "Guess the only thing I can do is carry you." Shiroi blushed lightly. "Come on." He carried her piggyback and jumped from the treetop.   
  
This was a different experience for Shiroi. She hoped she wasn't slowing Hiei down, but she knew she probably was.   
  
After about twenty minutes, Shiroi felt something and stopped him. She concentrated on which direction the energy was coming from. She pointed east, "I sense it that way." It made sense, since the ceremonial grounds were west of the village.   
  
"Lets go then," Hiei said and launched them from the tree.  
  
***   
  
After nearly an hour, the village was within sight. The direction they were going in was different than Shiroi had expected it to be, and soon she found out why.   
  
Hiei leapt off the top of a tree and they were able to see the end of the forest, right over the frozen lake they had skated on two days before this.   
  
"Got any ideas?" Hiei asked as they descended. "It's going to hurt if we land like this."  
  
Shiroi had an idea. She pushed away from Hiei, and summoned with the last threads of her energies, ice blades on the bottom of their shoes. "Get it?"  
  
Hiei nodded, but wasn't too sure how this was going end.   
  
"When yet hit the ice push off right away so you don't break the ice," Shiroi said.  
  
Hiei understood what to do, he just didn't know if he could do it. They hit the ice, and he did as she had told him. The way he had landed, he was now skating backwards, so he didn't know if he was going to his anyone of anything. Shiroi was face forward, and stopped herself soon after they had landed.   
  
Hiei didn't know how to brake going backwards, and before he could do anything, he hit the bank and tumbled head over heels backwards until he finally rolled to a stop.   
  
"You okay?" Shiroi asked as she ran to him, blades from both of their shoes gone.  
  
Hiei sat up and rubbed his head, "I've had worse." He got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Lets go, unless the others are still looking for us, they're probably sitting around wondering where the hell we are."   
  
Shiroi nodded and they walked up to the road and headed for Elder Sansa's house.  
  
***   
  
"We searched that forest for hours," Yuseke groaned. "But no sign of them."  
  
"Or that serpent," Kurama said.   
  
They were all sitting on the porch of Elder Sansa's house. They had just returned from searching all night for Shiroi and Hiei, but they hadn't found a trace of them.   
  
"We went like five miles into that forest," Kuwabara said. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Maybe because we were ten miles in."  
  
They all looked up to see Shiroi and Hiei standing at the steps.   
  
"Thank goodness you're both okay," Nana said.   
  
"Ten miles in," Yuseke said. "No wonder we didn't find you.  
  
"What about the serpent?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Dead," Hiei answered, "Shiroi killed it."  
  
"With consequences," Shiroi added. "I killed it with my mind, and in doing so I've drained all of my energies down to nothing, and I also feel tainted. I hate doing it, this is only the second time I've done, and you can understand why."   
  
"What were you two doing at that ceremony anyway?" Sansa asked.  
  
"Hey I showed up just before the serpent did," Hiei said, "I didn't even know why Shiroi was there."   
  
"Shiroi!"  
  
Shiroi turned around to see both Anada and Tana running toward them.  
  
"When we saw the serpent attack you we didn't know what was going to happen," Anada said.   
  
"What exactly were you two doing there in the first place?" Tana asked.   
  
"I showed up just before the serpent did," Hiei said again.   
  
"Which means you were there to see the Spirit Flame," Tana said. "That was when the serpent showed up, after the Flames died, so you must have seen them."   
  
"If you're talking about the colored fire that engulfed us," Hiei said, "Then of course I did, who could miss it?"   
  
"Engulfed you?" Anada asked. She and Tana both looked at Shiroi, "But it only engulfs..."  
  
Shiroi gulped, "Yeah I know."  
  
"What?" Yuseke asked, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"   
  
Sansa cleared his throat, "Shiroi, Hiei, Anada, Tana, I need to speak with all of you privately," he looked at all for of them, "Inside please." He looked at Nana, "Would you come too please?"  
  
Nana nodded and they all went inside, leave the rest of them outside to wait.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Ah man, still too short for my liking. Oh well, is Shiroi in trouble? Find out in the next chapter. You'll also get some more info on that Spirit Flame. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Once inside, Sansa asked Shiroi, "Why did you go to the ceremonial grounds in the first place?"  
  
Shiroi looked guilty, "I was just curious, since I thought I would never get to go to one anyway, but..."   
  
"And from what we have been told," Sansa continued, "Hiei arrived as the Spirit Flame was awakened?"  
  
"Yes sir," Shiroi answered.   
  
"And both of you were engulfed in the Flames?"   
  
Shiroi nodded.  
  
"You do know what that means?" Anada asked, "Don't you Shiroi?"   
  
Shiroi nodded, "Yes, I do."   
  
"I don't," Hiei chimed in. Everyone looked at him, "If I'm going to be part of this conversation I would at least like to know what you're talking about."   
  
"I told you what he Spirit Flame was," Shiroi said.   
  
"You told me that was what the fire was," Hiei replied, "Not what it was or did."  
  
"You know what it does," Shiroi said, "You experienced it."   
  
"I saw a bunch of jumbled images," Hiei said, "I didn't recognize any of them nor could I make sense of them."  
  
"You're not really supposed to," Elder Sansa interrupted. "Before I continue, lets sit down." They did so, and Sansa continued, "The Spirit Flame is reawakened every year at the Autumn Festival, it predicts the future of a couples' lives. And it only shows it to those that will have a successful relationship."   
  
Hiei's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you understand what the Spirit Flames is now and what it does?" Sansa asked him.  
  
Hiei nodded, and looked Shiroi, the young woman was sitting stiffly where she sat across the small living room from him.   
  
"You know what this means," Sansa said to Shiroi, "Don't you?"   
  
Shiroi nodded, "Yes sir." She got to her feet, "I have some thinking to do."   
  
"What's to think about?" Tana asked. "You know what has to be done."   
  
"I know what has to be done," Shiroi said to her friend, "I just don't know if I'm ready for it yet." She left the room and left the house, ignoring the questions of her friends sitting on the porch.   
  
"I'm not quite sure that I understand this," Hiei said, a little angry. From the sound of Shiroi's voice, she had sounded scared.   
  
"The Spirit Flame never lies," Elder Sansa said, "You two are destined, no matter what Shiroi says or feels now, there's no way around it."   
  
Hiei gulped, letting the realization sink in.   
  
***  
  
Shiroi got well away from the house. She stopped where a small fence had been built between to homes that were near a ridge. She looked out over the fence. She could see the rest of the valley and the mountains that cut them off from the ocean just on the other side. The wind blew and she shivered. She looked up to see dark clouds covering the sky; it would snow soon.   
  
She thought about her new problem. She could really call it a problem, but she didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't run away from it, the predictions of the Spirit Flame always happened.   
  
(I don't know what to do,) she thought. (If Hiei understands what it means then he gets his wish, but is it really for the best? Should this really happen? Can I really take that barrier down from that one emotion that I'm afraid of? I'm afraid, not of Hiei, not anymore, but what he wants of me.)   
  
She felt tears streaming from her eyes; (I don't know what I should do. I mean, I do know what I have to do, I'm just afraid to do it, and I don't know if I'm ready for it.)  
  
She didn't know it, but Botan had been searching for her, and didn't hear the spirit guide come up behind her.  
  
"Shiroi?" she asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Shiroi looked behind her, "Botan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Did something happen?" she asked. "Hiei's shocked and won't tell us anything, and Sansa said it's for you to say, not his."  
  
"Well," Shiroi said as she turned her gaze back over the fence, "Nothing bad really."  
  
"So what is it?" Botan asked.   
  
"I..." Shiroi didn't want to say it, it made her shudder just thinking about it. "Do I have to say? I really don't know how to, and it makes me shudder every time I think about it."   
  
Botan nodded, "Tell us when you're ready."   
  
Shiroi nodded and wiped her eyes. She was tired, and her shoulder was sore, but she didn't feel like going inside yet.   
  
"Can I trust you to come back inside before you freeze?" Botan asked.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Botan smiled and went back to Elder Sansa's.   
  
As soon as she was gone, Shiroi looked out over the ridge again. An icy gust of wind blew past. Shiroi shivered and looked up, and saw small white flakes fluttering down from the sky.   
  
(Just a few more minutes,) she thought. She fell back into her train of thought, and didn't come back out of it until a gust of wind so cold it hurt knocked her out of it.  
  
"What?" she looked around. It was a complete blizzard. Normally she would worry, and would ward the snow away and clear bath for herself, but now she couldn't, not with her energies so low. She could hardly see in front of her, and she was afraid to take a step. It was so cold, and she only wore the outfit she had worn the night before, which wasn't very thick.   
  
She stood there shivering, wondering what to do. (How did I get lost in my train of thought?) She wondered. (I've never done that before, of course I've never had such a question in my mind as this one.)   
  
Another icy gust blew, harder than the last one. Shiroi had to stay against the fence so she wouldn't be blown over. (This isn't good. If I stay out here any longer I'll freeze to death.) She started to take a step forward, but the snow had built up so much around her that it tripped her.  
  
She pushed herself up in the snow. (It's so cold!) She struggled to her feet against the wind, and looked around again. (Someone up there must really not like me,) she thought. Another freezing gust blew, and it pushed her to her knees. (Am I really going to die tonight?) She thought. (No, than I wouldn't have seen those visions in the Spirit Flame. Then how do I get myself out of this one?)   
  
Suddenly something black filled her vision. She struggled to get away as strong bands wrapped around her. She only stopped struggling when she heard a voice say, "What, you want to leave you out here to freeze?"  
  
"Hiei?" Shiroi asked; she could just make out his face in the snow filled air. His Jagan eye was exposed, probably so he could see through the snow.   
  
"Come on," he said as he got her to her feet, "Lets get out here before there are frozen statues standing here."   
  
They walked through the snow. Shiroi wasn't sure which way they were going, or where Hiei was taking her. She finally felt steps under her feet and she stumbled up them. Sudden light filled her eyes and she shut them tightly, and then felt a warm blanket or towel being wrapped around her.   
  
"A few minutes huh?" she heard Botan say.   
  
"Got lost in thought," Shiroi whispered as she opened her eyes.   
  
"In a blizzard?" Botan asked. "That must have been some deep thinking."   
  
"If she was thinking about what I think she was thinking about," Sansa said, "Than it probably was."  
  
"Just as long as she doesn't do that again," Hiei said as he brushed snow off of himself and retied the bandana around his forehead.   
  
"I'll try not to," Shiroi said. "And hopefully next time it won't be in a blizzard."  
  
"It had better not be," Botan said. She sighed, "Come on, let's get you into some dry clothes."   
  
An hour later, they were all sitting in the living room, watching the blizzard blow.   
  
"How long do you think this thing's going to last?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"Probably all night," Shiroi answered. "It's common for this time of the year."   
  
"You know best," Yuseke said.   
  
"So what do you normally do when you're snowed in?" Botan asked.   
  
Shiroi shrugged, "I don't remember." She turned to Nana, whom chuckled.  
  
"We older people just sit around and read, we're not normally used to having youngsters in the house."   
  
"Young?" Yuseke asked as he eyed Kurama.   
  
"Hush Yuseke," Kurama whispered.   
  
Shiroi smiled from where she sat on the couch. Three hundred was older than the oldest Elder in the village.   
  
"How's you shoulder Shiroi?" Botan asked, knowing that it was the best thing to change the subject.  
  
"Fine," Shiroi answered.   
  
"And that could mean one of three things," Yuseke said. "It could either mean it really is fine, or it could mean that it aches or stings a little, or it could mean that it throbs whenever she moves it."   
  
"Yuseke has a point," Botan said. "Which is it?"  
  
"The first one," Shiroi answered with a grin.   
  
Hiei coughed, and it sounded an awful lot like "Bullshit." Shiroi wasn't the only one to giggled at it either.   
  
"Really Shiroi," Kurama said. "How does it really feel?"   
  
Shiroi couldn't lie to the fox, "It's a little sore, but it's not as bad as it was this morning."  
  
"Maybe it's still numb," Hiei suggested. Shiroi stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked.   
  
Botan checked her watch; it was barely noon. "It looks like the dead of night out there, but it's only noon."   
  
"The blizzards always do that," Nana said. "If it were jus snowing a little everyone would be outside, especially the children."   
  
"I know what I'm doing when the blizzard stops," Yuseke said, "Snowball fight."   
  
"I'm staying well away from that," Botan said.  
  
"Ditto," Shiroi added.  
  
***   
  
The blizzard lasted all day and well through the night, but morning dawned clear, but very cold.   
  
"I really wish I had a coat," Yuseke said.  
  
"Sorry," Shiroi apologized, "I forgot."  
  
"They'll live," Botan said.   
  
"Whatever," Yuseke said as they went outside. He picked up a handful of snow and was molding it into a ball when a snowball hit him in the back. "Hey!" He turned around, but no one was there. "Hiei!"   
  
"I'm over here," Hiei said by the door. "I haven't left this spot since we came out."  
  
"Then who did it?" Yuseke asked.   
  
Shiroi giggled from inside. She had regained some energy last night, and was ready to have some fun with her friends.   
  
"That was you wasn't it?" Nana asked in a whisper.   
  
Shiroi nodded, "Don't tell 'kay? I want to have some fun."  
  
Nana nodded, "My lips are sealed."   
  
Shiroi sat herself down by the window so she could watch.   
  
Yuseke and Kuwabara had gotten a snowball fight started. They hurled balls at each other, missing more than hitting.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Botan were standing off to the side. Kurama said something, and Yuseke and Kuwabara each lobbed a snowball at him. Shiroi grinned, and reversed the balls' directions back to their owners, and the balls hit Yuseke and Kuwabara squarely in the face.   
  
"I know who that was," Yuseke said as he rubbed the snow off of his face.  
  
"Me too," Kuwabara said. They both looked at the window and saw Shiroi, whom grinned and waved at them.   
  
"Anyone want to drag her out here and shove snow down her shirt?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"You do and it's all going down you throat and up your," Hiei ended it with a gesture that made Yuseke cringe.  
  
"Forget a said anything," Yuseke muttered as he watched Shiroi laughing inside the house.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Yay, another chapter done, and it's a longer one. And this one isn't a cliffie, that must make all of you feel great, but I just love to make you wait in suspense, but I can't do that this time, darn it. Oh well, review me and tell me what you think. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 24  
  
After a little while, Yuseke and Kuwabara got into a snowball fight with Kurama and Hiei. Of course the demons were winning, and Yuseke and Kuwabara were soaked and never hitting their marks.  
  
"I feel like helping them," Shiroi said as she pulled her cloak on.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Botan asked.  
  
"Watch and see," Shiroi answered as she headed out the door. She walked to the side of the throwing field and made it to the mound of snow that Kurama and Hiei were using as a barricade. They had a pile of snowballs in their artillery, and Shiroi decided to put two of them to good use.  
  
"Seems like you two of the upper hand," she said from the sideline.   
  
"They're too slow," Hiei said as he peeked around the barricade.   
  
"And they have lousy aim," Kurama said.   
  
"Picking on humans again?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"They started this," Hiei said, "It's their fault."   
  
"Oh really?" Shiroi asked, glad the had most of their attention on her and the rest on Yuseke and Kuwabara, so they didn't notice the two snowballs rising from the pile and hovering toward their heads.   
  
A snowball whizzed past their barricade, and Hiei popped up and yelled, "Missed again!"  
  
Shiroi took that as the perfect opportunity, and dropped the snowballs on the demons' heads.   
  
Yuseke and Kuwabara had been watching, and burst into laughter when the snowballs landed.   
  
Kurama shook the snow out of his hair and looked up at Shiroi, surprised. Hiei was just as dumbfounded. Shiroi grinned mischievously at them, and dropped more snow on them.  
  
"Ack!" Hiei jumped away as the snow hit, avoiding the majority of it, but Kurama got it all.  
  
Kurama shook the snow off of himself. "I must applaud you," he said to Shiroi. "No one has done that to me before."  
  
Shiroi smiled, and launched several snowballs at Hiei, who did his best to dodge them, but more than half of them hit.   
  
"I hate you," Hiei grumbled as he sat in a pile of snow.  
  
"Now I know you don't mean that," Shiroi said sweetly.   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Yeah, I know."  
  
***  
  
They finally went back inside and dried off.   
  
"That was priceless," Yuseke, said as he toweled his hair dry, "Watching Hiei and Kurama get hit by snowballs."   
  
"I didn't find it very amusing," Hiei grumbled.  
  
"Shiroi did," Kurama put in.   
  
"Where'd she go anyway?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Nana wanted to take a look at her shoulder," Botan answered, "They should be out in a little while."   
  
She was right, and the two came out of the back of the house, Shiroi smiled when she saw them covered in towels and not wanting to change their clothes.   
  
She giggled, "Go change your clothes."  
  
"Okay," the mumbled in unison, and Shiroi laughed again.   
  
***  
  
Later that afternoon, Shiroi sat on a portion of Nana's house's rooftop that was clear of snow. She was thinking about the same thing she had been thinking about last night, and no she really wanted to figure things out.   
  
This has been a bumpy ride with my emotions, Shiroi thought. I want to figure this all out, but I even know what this emotion feels like. She sighed and traced a pattered in a clump of snow next to her with her finger.   
  
"If you keep doing that your finger is going to freeze off."   
  
Shiroi looked up to see Hiei. She summoned snowballs the size of ping pong balls and had them circle around herself in warning. "Need something?" she asked.   
  
"You seemed to have recovered a far amount of your energy," Hiei said.  
  
"Only enough to summon something that's already in existence," Shiroi replied. "I can't summon water or ice out of thin air, and I can't transport all of us home, not yet."   
  
"How long do you think that will take?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Maybe a few days," Shiroi answered. "It's returning faster that it did the last time, so were should be able to go home by the end of this week."   
  
"I can't say I'll be sad to leave," Hiei said as he kicked some snow off the roof so he could sit down. "Constantly being watched by Elder Sansa's a pain, even if he has a good reason for it."   
  
Shiroi giggled, "You're never happy unless something is in your favor."   
  
"Very funny," Hiei muttered.   
  
Shiroi giggled again and Hiei rolled his eyes. "So," she said, "Feeling any bruising from last night's fall?"  
  
Hiei shook his head, "You?"  
  
"Not really," Shiroi answered. "I've fallen from higher, and I'm guessing you have too."   
  
"I freefall from those heights for fun," Hiei said.  
  
"Now you're crazy."  
  
"No, I just know the extent of my abilities," Hiei replied.  
  
Shiroi kicked a clump of snow, "Uh-huh, and Kurama lied to me when he told me you nearly lost your right arm when you first started using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame."  
  
Hiei cleared his throat and looked away.   
  
Shiroi kicked another clump of snow, bored. "Some of you may want to go home now, right?"  
  
"Maybe," Hiei said, "But ask them if they would admit to it."  
  
"Would you?"   
  
Hiei blinked, "No," he finally answered. "If you were anyone else though, probably yes. But you're not anyone else."   
  
Shiroi sighed and shook her head; "I'm no one special Hiei, so treat me like you would treat any other female."  
  
Shiroi blushed and didn't answer. The she said, "You don't ignore you sister."  
  
"That's different," Hiei, said, "She's my sister."  
  
"Guess you do have a bit of a point there," Shiroi said. "And I guess you do ignore Botan, Keiko, Hinigeshi, and Genkai whenever you come across them," she ticked them off on her fingers as she said them. Then she looked at him, "So what makes me so different?"  
  
Hiei wanted to jump off the roof and land on his head, "You know why!"   
  
"But what made you feel that way about me?" She asked. "You never really answered me on that, you just told when, not why."   
  
She had him there.   
  
Hiei gulped, blushing lightly, "I'm not really sure. I guess at first just felt badly for you, and I guess that just grew. Sounds stupid huh?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, not really. But you really aren't one to feel sorry for people."  
  
Hiei shrugged and didn't reply.   
  
***  
  
Nearby, at Elder Sansa's house, Yuseke was peering from the window with a pair of binoculars at the two sitting on Nana's roof.  
  
"Why are you spying on them Yuseke?" Botan asked. "Just leave them alone."   
  
"But I want to catch them," Yuseke said, not taking his eyes away from the window.  
  
"Catch what?" Kurama asked.   
  
"What do you think?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Kurama walked over and snatched the binoculars from him.  
  
"Hey!" Yuseke yelled.  
  
"I'm not going to let you use my binoculars for spying on personal business Yuseke," Kurama said as he put the binoculars away. "How would you like it I spied on you and Keiko?"  
  
"Like you don't already?" Yuseke asked. The half demon glared at him. "Never mind."   
  
***  
  
Back on Nana's roof, Hiei asked, "Have you seen any sign of Takken and his cronies since they attacked you?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, I didn't even catch a glimpse of them at the ceremony, although my mind was on other things at the time. They had to have been there, at least Takken, because Anada was there."  
  
Hiei nodded, "Lets hope they don't give you anymore trouble."   
  
Shiroi got to her feet, "Have a feeling that they'll never stop tormenting me." She looked at Hiei, locking her eyes with his.   
  
All Hiei could really see in her eyes was mystery. There was a small hint of concern, but mostly all mystery.   
  
Suddenly that mystery vanished, and was replaced by pain. Hiei snapped out of the lock, "Shiroi?" He heard a clatter, and looked to see a throwing knife hilt slip off the roof. He caught Shiroi just before she fell, noticing the blood coursing through her fingers that clutched her abdomen.   
  
Hiei heard laughter across the road, and turned to see Takken standing on the roof opposite them. "That's no ordinary throwing knife," he called. "I made that was special, out of the fang of that winged serpent, and you know what the fang is coated with."   
  
Of course Hiei knew, that venom, the stuff that burned the vegetation when it touched it. What could it do to flesh? He didn't want to wait and find out. He moved Shiroi's hand that clutched her wound, raised his left hand, and plunged it into the wound. He pulled out the blade and dropped it, letting it fall where the hilt had landed.   
  
He looked back up at Takken, but the knife thrower was nowhere to be seen. It really didn't matter, blood was flowing from Shiroi's wound like running water, and Hiei turned his complete attention to that, pulling off his coat and wrapping it tightly around the wound to slow the bleeding. Then he picked her up and jumped off the roof. Before running to Sansa's he picked up the blade and hilt, knowing he would need them if he wanted to prove that Takken had done this.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this was a little on the short side. I will say this once in sympathy for Shiroi, ouch. Two injuries in two days, this definitely doesn't sound like her week. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"There's nothing I can do about this." Nana said. "No one in the village has ever had to deal with the venom of a winged serpent before."  
  
"Except Takken," Botan said.  
  
Kurama could smell the poison from the blade, and he knew how to cure it, but the plant needed was so rare that he didn't even know the name of it. "I know how to cure her," he said, "but the plant needed is too rare, I don't even know the name of the plant, or what species of plant it belongs to."   
  
"That's definitely a bad thing," Yuseke said, "Something that Kurama doesn't know, we might as well put Shiroi out of her misery now."   
  
For that, he received a blow to the head from Hiei that knocked him out of his seat. "Say that again and I'll put you out of your misery," he growled.   
  
"Sorry," Yuseke mumbled as he rubbed his head.  
  
Sansa sighed, but then something made him look out the window. "My memory must be failing me, I forgot."  
  
"Forgot what?" Botan answered.   
  
"The traders from the village on the other side of the valley come today," Elder Sansa answered. "But to put it directly, they're here."   
  
"And this concerns us how?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"There are several herb merchants," Sansa answered, "Does that answer you question?"   
  
"Then what are we sitting around here for?" Yuseke asked as he got to his feet.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up too high Yuseke," Kurama warned. "Like I said, the plant is rare. I'll be surprised if any of these merchants have, and if they do, I doubt they'll part with it very easily."   
  
"Kurama is right," Sansa said. "An herb that rare will go for a high bounty, not that I'm saying that I have a price limit.   
  
Kurama thought for a moment, "How soon will the traders start their trading and selling?"  
  
"As soon as they set up shop," Sansa answered, "Which would be about any time now."   
  
"May we go then?" Kurama asked.  
  
"How can I say no?" Sansa asked, and all of them except Hiei and Nana left the house.  
  
***   
  
The area the traders used to set up shop was near the exit of the village, probably where they came in. There were over two- dozen carts and stands, with very enthusiastic traders and bargainers.   
  
All of them were pelted with requests, begging and haggling from all of the traders. Yuseke was about ready to use his spirit gun on them when they reached the herbs and medicine stands.   
  
There were four stands, all of them containing different herbs and spices. One held powerful medicinal herbs, and Kurama went to that one first. He surveyed the contents of the stand, impressed by many of the herbs and medicines the merchant had to offer.  
  
The merchant herself, was calm and wasn't offering or suggesting any of her contents to him. Kurama could tell very easily that she was an apparition that controlled plants, just by the look in her eyes.   
  
"Are you looking for anything in particular?" she finally asked.  
  
"Yes," Kurama answered, "but sadly I do not know the name of the plant I am looking for. I'm sure that information is of no help to you."   
  
The merchant smiled, "Depends, just describe to me what the herb does." Kurama relayed the plant's description, and the woman sighed. "Well, your description also relates to similar looking plants, but the one you seek I do know of, but I'm not sure I have any. I'll look, and check the other merchants to see if they have it, because I may not."   
  
Kurama nodded, and told the others.  
  
"I'm crossing my fingers," Botan said.   
  
"Lets do as she says and check the other two stands," Sansa said. "They might have something that may be useful to us as well as the plant we need."   
  
They nodded and checked out the others stands.   
  
The first two held mostly spices and pleasant smelling herbs, but nothing for what they were looking for. The third on though, had something.  
  
"Ah yes," said the merchant, his voice slow and oily, definitely someone to watch out for. "I know what you desire, but I do not have it, but I do have something." He reached under the table and pulled out a small bottle of acid green liquid. "This may be of some help."  
  
Kurama took the bottle and unstopped it. He sniffed the contents, identifying all of the herbs used in it. They would be of some use, but how long it would last and how effectively it would work was a mystery to him.   
  
"All right," he said as he re-stopped the bottle, "We'll take it, how much?"   
  
"Ah," the merchant said, his eyes flashing, "Normally this potion costs a pretty penny."  
  
"Cost is something we are not concerned about," Kurama said dangerously. "Now get to the point, how much is it?"   
  
The merchant didn't seem fazed. "Ten gold coins, and I go no lower."  
  
Sansa sighed. To the village, ten gold coins were normally hard to come by, and was worth quite a lot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the coins.   
  
Botan noticed the look on the old man's face. She reached into her own pocket and pulled out three gold coins. "Here," she said to Elder Sansa as she handed him the coins, "This may help a little."  
  
Elder Sansa smiled, "Thank you Botan, I appreciate it." He put the money down on the table, but said something before he let the merchant take it. "If this doesn't work," he said, "You'll be hearing from us, and I hope you run fast."  
  
The merchant gulped, but nodded. Kurama took the bottle and carefully put it in his pocket. They made their way back to the medicine merchant, hoping she had found what they were looking for.  
  
"Lets see," the woman, said, "Might this be it?" She pulled a plant out from under the table, and from the look on Kurama's face; it was what they were looking for.   
  
The fox demon nodded, "Yes, it is. What do you want for it?"   
  
The plant apparition thought for a moment, "Well, since I have very few, and they're very hard to come by, normally I wouldn't even sell it unless the buyer had something very good to offer."  
  
Kurama nodded, hoping that what this apparition wanted was something they had.   
  
"As for your payment," she said. "I will give this for right now for no charge, but on one condition."  
  
"And that is?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Bring the victim by that needs the plant, I will get the payment from that person."  
  
"That may take a few days," Kurama said. "The poison has had nearly half a day to go through her, and the potion may take a day or two to work, and then the wound itself is another matter."  
  
"We will be here for a week and a half," the apparition said, "Come to me as late as you possibly need to, but you must come, or I'll hunt you down."   
  
Kurama nodded, "I thank you, the woman who needs this means a lot to all of us."   
  
The woman nodded and Kurama and the others went back to Sansa's house.   
  
***  
  
Nana saw them running toward the house from the window. "Did you get it?" she asked as she met them at the door.  
  
Kurama held up the plant, "It shouldn't take me long to make the antidote."   
  
Hiei was listening by the doorway to the room Shiroi was in. Hearing that Kurama had gotten the plant caused only minor relief to spread through him. He looked back at Shiroi, whom was shaking where she lay on the bed.   
  
He walked over to her. Her fever had gone up while they others had been gone, and she was shivering. Hiei touched a frozen hand, but then pulled away when Botan came into the room, a small bottle in her hands.   
  
"We got something else to slow the poison down until Kurama finishes making the antidote," she said as she unstopped the bottle. Kurama said to get the woman only three drops at a time. "Can you hold her head?"  
  
Hiei nodded and held the young woman's head as Botan tried to administer the potion. After losing four drops, Botan finally managed to get three drops of the potion beyond the young woman's lips.   
  
"That was easier said than done," Botan said as she re-stopped the bottle and put it on the bedside table. She turned back to Shiroi, not surprised to still find the demon at her side. She felt a little sorry for Hiei, she doubted that Hiei had ever felt such emotion for someone before, except for maybe his sister, but she knew that it wasn't to this degree. "There's nothing else you can do right now for her Hiei."  
  
Hiei glared at her, "I know that, but I'd like to see you make me leave this room."   
  
(He's got a good point there,) Botan thought to herself. She sighed and turned to leave, "If Kurama doesn't finish that antidote in an hour, can I trust you to give Shiroi three more drops of the potion when that hour comes?"  
  
Hiei nodded, and Botan left the room.   
  
Botan sat down in the living room, "That wasn't easy."  
  
"What?" Yuseke asked, "Giving Shiroi the potion?"  
  
"Well that wasn't easy either," Botan answered, "But that wasn't what I meant."  
  
"What did you mean?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hiei," Botan answered, "He's taking this really hard. He won' leave the room, much less Shiroi's side."  
  
"Well what were you expecting?" Yuseke asked, "He's been in love with her for over five years, you really think he's going to leave her alone when she's close to death from a poison?"   
  
"I didn't say he would," Botan answered, "It's just, the look he has in his eyes isn't something any of us have seen before."   
  
"Shiroi's made Hiei do some crazy things," Yuseke pointed out, "This shouldn't be much of a surprise, not that seeing concern out of Hiei is something you see every day."   
  
"Isn't that the truth?" Botan said with a sigh. "Well, lets just hope Kurama finishes with that antidote soon, or we'll be seeing mourning out of Hiei instead of concern."  
  
  
  
Kurama overheard the entire conversation from the room he was working in. The antidote he was making was easy to make, but was time consuming, something he hated.   
  
(That potion from that merchant should slow the poison down,) he thought, (I should hopefully have the potion done by the time a second dose is needed, that's when I'll give this to her.)  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Cool, I finished another chapter. Well, now that I have a five-day weekend I'll try and get more stuff up. As for that plant Kurama gets, I haven't really gotten a good picture of it in my mind, so imagine it however you want to. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Hiei was beginning wonder if Kurama was going to finish that antidote when the fox demon finally walked in with it.   
  
"I figured I would finish at around the time Shiroi would need a second dose of the potion," Kurama said as he approached.   
  
Hiei nodded, he had been about ready to give that to Shiroi just before Kurama walked in. Now that Kurama had the antidote, he knew Shiroi was going to be fine, or so he hoped.   
  
Kurama poured some of the antidote into a small cup; "I made more than enough, since I know Shiroi is probably going fight me when I try and give this to her."   
  
Hiei nodded, "She fought Botan when she tried to give her the potion."   
  
Kurama nodded, "I heard." He held Shiroi's head and brought the cup to his lips. As soon as the clear antidote touched the woman's lips, she jerked her head away. "Here we go," Kurama muttered as he tried again.   
  
The woman jerked head again once the antidote touched her lips, and did so again a third time.   
  
When Kurama tried a fourth time, Shiroi actually knocked the cups from his hand, and the cups smashed to the floor.   
  
"Now I'm getting frustrated," Kurama said.   
  
Hiei gulped, Kurama getting frustrated wasn't a good thing. He looked back at Shiroi, the potion had stopped her fever from rising, but it hadn't lowered it, and he was afraid that she was getting delirious from it.   
  
Kurama got a new cup and tried again, with the same results, but at least this time Shiroi didn't knock the cup away. "Come on Shiroi," the half demon muttered. He tried again and of course she fought him, and knocked the cup away again.   
  
"Now I'm getting very frustrated," Kurama muttered, his voice deadly calm.   
  
"Can you really blame her Kurama?" Hiei asked. "You know it's the fever. That potion only stopped it from rising, it hasn't gotten it to go down."   
  
"Delirium," Kurama muttered. "Dammit!" he hissed, "I was hoping that it wouldn't come so quickly."   
  
Hiei was getting nervous. Soon Kurama would leave it alone for awhile so he could let his frustration go down and try again, but if Shiroi's fever didn't go down, her delirium would remain and she would continue to fight him.   
  
"Try one more time Kurama," Hiei said, "I have an idea."   
  
Kurama eyed him for a moment, and then nodded. He went and got one more cup and made a face at the remaining amount of the antidote. "There isn't much left Hiei," he said, "If we don't get it this time, I don't know what we're going to do."   
  
Hiei nodded, and really hoped his idea would work. He looked at Shiroi, the woman was breathing in short gasps, and Hiei began to wonder if the potion was only stopping the fever and not the poison.   
  
-Shiroi, - he mind sent, -you have to let Kurama help you. Don't fight him; he's not going to hurt you. -   
  
As he spoke telepathically to Shiroi, Kurama attempted to give Shiroi the antidote one last time.  
  
He brought the cups to her lips, and Hiei said spoke to her again. -Don't fight it. That's the antidote that's going to help you Shiroi. Take it, it's going to help you. -   
  
The liquid touched her lips, and she didn't jerk away. After a few seconds of swallowing, Shiroi started to fight it again. -All of it, - Hiei said, -you still have some left. -   
  
Shiroi stopped fighting and did as she was told. Finally the cup was empty.   
  
Kurama smiled, "What did you do?" he asked Hiei.  
  
"I talked her through it," Hiei answered. "I don't know why I didn't think of it in the first place."   
  
"Well at least you did," Kurama said as the others came into the room.  
  
"Did she take it?" Botan asked.  
  
Kurama nodded, and Botan cheered and flung her arms around him.   
  
"Sorry," Botan said, "Couldn't help it."   
  
Kurama shook his head.  
  
Nana came over and felt Shiroi's forehead, "Her fever's going down, looks like that antidote is working faster than you thought it would."   
  
"Okay boys," Botan said, "Out, we have to finish healing the wound."  
  
"Come Hiei," Kurama said as they left.   
  
Hiei grumbled and followed them out.   
  
***  
  
That night, while Nana was up watching Shiroi on her shift, the young woman's fever broke and she woke up.   
  
"What happened?" she asked as she sat up.   
  
"You don't remember?" Nana asked.  
  
Shiroi thought for a moment, "Now I do, guess I have to apologize to Kurama tomorrow for being a pain."   
  
"I don't think he care's," Nana said, "He just seemed relieved as soon they got the antidote into you."   
  
"That's right, Hiei had to talk me through it, since I was delirious."  
  
"How do you even know all of this?" Nana asked, "You were delirious after all."  
  
"From Hiei," Shiroi answered, "He talked me through everything, and he told it was Kurama that was giving me the antidote." She realized that the wound that had knocked her unconscious before wasn't paining her, "Did you and Botan heal my wound?"  
  
Nana nodded, "It was easier than it sounds, since Hiei got the blade out of you so quickly and neatly."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "Takken's going to be disappointed."  
  
"I don't see why Sansa doesn't allow your friends to have a whack at him," Nana said, "He's deserved it more than once so far, and now he really needs it."   
  
Shiroi shrugged, "I don't know. Elder Sansa has his reasons, most of them we'll never know." She yawned.  
  
"I think it's time for you to go back to sleep," Nana said. "Your fever and wound may be gone, but you still have some recovering to do."  
  
Shiroi nodded, and went back to sleep.  
  
***   
  
The next morning, Shiroi was awake before anyone else in the house. Nana was gone, and she figured that the old woman had told the others that her fever had broken and she didn't need any more observation.   
  
She slipped out of her room, knowing that one person was up, Hiei. She slipped out the backdoor and looked up to the roof. Hiei was standing there, just as she had expected, and his back was to her.  
  
She wanted to go up to him right away, but she wanted to have some fun first. There was still plenty of snow left, and more to come, and she summoned a clump of snow from the roof and floated over to Hiei, making it go to where he could see it.  
  
When he did notice it, he eyed suspiciously. He watched it as it hovered by him, almost watching him. He reached out to touch it, but it back away. He reached out again, faster, and it ducked his grip and shot into his face.   
  
Hiei flinched when the snowball hit him in the face, and quickly wiped the snow away incase another one came, too many snowballs had hit him lately.   
  
He heard a noise behind him and turned around to see Shiroi standing on the ground, giggling. She waved to him when he turned around, and he figured that she had been the cause of the snowball. He jumped off the roof and landed in front of her.   
  
"Nana told us your fever had broken," he said, "but I didn't expect you to be up right away."   
  
"You should know me better," Shiroi said.   
  
Hiei shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."   
  
Shiroi sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you, for telling me that Kurama was trying to help me."  
  
"Thank Kurama," Hiei said, "Not me, I more or less held you down."   
  
Shiroi giggled, "Whatever you say." She looked around, and then looked at her watch, "No one will be up for at least another hour, and I'm bored."  
  
"So am I," Hiei said.   
  
"I would say that's a bad thing," Shiroi said. "A demon and apparition with nothing to do, it's the recipe for trouble"   
  
"What kind of trouble?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Not the kind your sick mind is thinking of," Shiroi answered.   
  
Hiei smirked at the blush that crept up her cheeks as she spoke. "Then what kind?"   
  
"Never mind," Shiroi grumbled.   
  
Hiei smirked again, but then his attention was directed toward a hissing screech. "Why does that sound seem familiar?"  
  
"Because that's the sound of a winged serpent," Shiroi answered. "They must not be happy about what we did, and our scents are all over the area where the dead serpent is."  
  
"So is Takken's," Hiei said. "He was there most recently."   
  
"Let's go see how much destruction they've already caused." Shiroi said.  
  
"Are you sure your should be doing that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Would you rather we waste the time to wake everyone up?" Shiroi asked as she rose into the air with her wind abilities. "I've regained enough of my powers to be of some use," she added, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Hiei nodded, and they both raced to the attack site.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, it's a short chapter, not the best of my works. Yay, Shiroi's okay, but what's going to happen in this fight? Read the next chapter and find out, when I get it up. ^_^ Review me and tell me what you think. 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 27  
  
As they raced the to attack site, Shiroi could sense more people coming, but who?   
  
"Something wrong?" Hiei asked.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, but I don't think we're going to be the only ones fighting these things."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I don't know," Shiroi answered as they reached the site.   
  
At least ten winged serpents had attacked the trading posts. Most of the stands were destroyed, but to Shiroi's relief, none seemed to be dead.   
  
She had been correct when she had sensed others fighting, and they were exactly who she had been expecting: Takken and his gang.   
  
"We have to fight with them?" Hiei asked. "I'd just stand here and watch, see how long they last."  
  
Shiroi glared at him, "This is my village Hiei, I have to help protect it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can," Shiroi answered, "I have enough power to do so, so I'm going to help." She jumped off the roof they had landed on and into the frenzy.   
  
"Of course she picks this time to fight," Hiei grumbled and jumped after her.   
  
***  
  
Kurama had heard the screeching from the serpents. He had woken everyone and they were just about to leave when Botan yelled, "Shiroi's not here!"  
  
"Neither is Hiei," Kurama replied. "I'm guessing they both went down to where to attack was already."  
  
"But Shiroi's in no condition to do that," Botan said, "Is she?"  
  
"We'll see when we get there," Kurama answered as he, Yuseke, and Kuwabara ran out the door.   
  
As they ran, the kept one eye on the skies in front of them. Suddenly a serpent shot up from the attack site and dove back down, giving the three a good look at it.  
  
"That thing's huge!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"And I wouldn't be surprised if there were bigger," Kurama replied. "They picked quite a place to attack, the trading post. We'll see how many casualties there are when we arrive."  
  
"I don't want to see that," Yuseke said.  
  
"You won't have a choice," Kurama replied.   
  
They finally reached the now battle ground, and were surprised to find the number of fighters.   
  
"Where are Shiroi and Hiei?" Yuseke asked as he looked around.   
  
"There," Kurama answered as he pointed up.   
  
Hiei and Shiroi were battling one of the winged serpents in the sky. They could catch glimpses of Hiei jumping from one place to another on the serpent so he would stay in the air, and Shiroi was constantly hitting it with some form of projectile, whether it be of her power or from things she summoned off the ground.   
  
"They seem to be fine with that one," Kurama said.  
  
"Then lets get to work on our own," Yuseke said as he charged his spirit gun.   
  
"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara yelled, "Come and get me you overgrown snakes!" He yelled as he summoned his spirit sword. Kurama summoned his rose whip and lashed it at the nearest serpent. The thorns, being able to cut through anything, ripped away at the serpent's scales.  
  
The serpent hissed and spit in anger and pain, and turn toward its attacker. Finding Kurama, it attacked, fangs bared and dripping venom.   
  
Kurama jumped out of the way of its attack, he lashed his whip out again, grazing the thing's eye. The serpent's missed attack caused it to hit the ground, and now its fangs were stuck in the dirt. When its eye got hit, it could do nothing but squirm and hiss, its fangs keeping it from moving. Kurama hopped onto the serpent's head and embedded and death plant seed into the injured eye, and let nature take its course.  
  
Kurama glance behind him to check and see how Yuseke and Kuwabara were doing, the two humans were battling a serpent together; one drawing its attention one way while the other attacked it. The serpent already had several injuries, including several holes from Yuseke's shotgun attack.   
  
Kurama glanced around in other directions, seeing who was there fighting. Takken and his people were battling several of the serpents; two were already dead by their hands.   
  
Kurama went back to his work, just in time to have a second serpent attack him. It struck at him, only to hit its fellow kin when Kurama jumped out of the way. He landed, but a shadow appeared over him. He glanced up to see a dead serpent falling toward him from the sky. Kurama dodged that one in time to see the serpent that had been attacking him before get crushed by the falling body.   
  
Shiroi and Hiei landed beside Kurama. Both of the sported several cuts, but no puncture wounds from fangs.   
  
"Those things can launch their scales when in an areole fight," Shiroi said.   
  
"Their wings are sharp too," Hiei added, looking at a deep scratch in his sword. "I'm going to need a new one of these after this fight."   
  
"If any of the traders' things survive," Shiroi said, "See if any of them have any they'll trade to you. If not, I think I know where you can get a new one."   
  
"I think that's enough chit-chat," Kurama advised. "Lets revert our attention back to the matter at hand."   
  
They nodded and went after another serpent in the air. Kurama went to help Yuseke and Kuwabara finish off their second serpent, keeping an eye on his friends in the air as he did.  
  
***   
  
In the air, Shiroi and Hiei fought the serpent. It was faster than the one they had just fought, and they were defending more than they were attacking.   
  
"This one must have watched what we did to the other one," Shiroi said. "So it's not holding back when it attacks us."   
  
"I hate it when the enemy gets smart," Hiei growled as he blocked an oncoming scale.   
  
"It's what I've had to deal with in most of my fights," Shiroi said as she scored a hit in the serpent's eye.   
  
Hiei jumped and went for the base of the serpent's wing, but it got smart again. It lashed its tail and sent Hiei flying to the earth below.   
  
"Hiei!" Shiroi yelled. She turned to the serpent and sent a fiery ball of spirit energy into its mouth, igniting it and blowing its head apart. The rest of the serpent's body fell as Shiroi went after Hiei.   
  
She could still see his falling body, and manipulated the wind to stop his descent. She flew over to him to see if he was all right. He wasn't really; the serpent's tail had left a long gash to the bone on Hiei's chest. The fire demon was just barely conscious and Shiroi healed the wound as quickly as she could.   
  
"That was definitely something I didn't want to have to wait for to heal," Hiei said.   
  
"You don't have to worry about it now," Shiroi replied. She looked down at the ground; more serpents had come to join the fight. "We still have a lot of work to do."  
  
Hiei nodded, "Lets fight on the ground for a while, I move faster on the ground."  
  
Shiroi nodded and they raced down.  
  
***  
  
After almost an hour of fighting, Shiroi's village came out the victors. In all, twenty serpents had come in the attack, only three escaped. The rest were either dead or dying in the remains of the trading outpost.   
  
The good side to it all was that no one from Shiroi's village had been killed, nor had any of the traders.   
  
"Whew," Yuseke said, "That was a workout."   
  
"You call that a workout?" Takken asked, glaring at them.   
  
Yuseke's group glared back at Takken's.   
  
"You want to see how my energy we have left?" Kuwabara asked, raising his spirit sword.   
  
"We're more that willing," Hiei added dangerously.   
  
Takken grinned, "Fine, this seems to be the perfect time anyway.   
  
Both groups stood at a standoff for a moment, and then they both charged at one another.   
  
Suddenly they were both blown back to their starting points. Shiroi was standing where the two groups would have collided, arms outstretched in the directions of the groups.   
  
"If you want to fight someone," Shiroi said, "Fight me. I've still got plenty of power left to take all of you on." She glanced back at her friends, and spoke to them through telepathy. -Do you morons really want to get kicked out of my village? -  
  
-I wouldn't care, - Yuseke answered, -I just as long as I know they won't be bothering you anymore. -   
  
-I must say, - Kurama said, -I will second with Yuseke on that answer, know that you're safe from them means more to me that anything else. -   
  
-Ditto, - Kuwabara added.   
  
Shiroi waited for Hiei to answer. -Well? - She asked him.  
  
Hiei answered as best as he could, -All I want to see them away from you. Once I see that happen, I'll be satisfied. -   
  
-I don't want any of you banished from my village, - Shiroi said. -That's why I cannot let you fight them. - She turned her attention back to Takken. "Well?"  
  
Takken spat on the ground, "Lets go home," he muttered, and his group walked away.   
  
"You're going to let them go?" Yuseke asked as he and the others came back to Shiroi.  
  
"They protect the village," Shiroi answered, "That's why they were out here fighting. If they die, there will be no one to protect the village. That's why I can't kill them, or let any of you kill them."   
  
None of them really liked that answer, but they knew she had made a very good point.   
  
They turned to ruins of the trading post. The bodies of the winged serpents lay everywhere, Shiroi felt a pang of pity for the traders who had lost everything in the fight except their lives.   
  
Suddenly, from the debris and bodies, and serpent, a small one, burst from the rumble. It would be considered a fledgling in it species, but it was as big as a full-grown anaconda from the human world. Its head, the size of a human basketball, was shaped like a rattlesnake's, not yet grown into the slender python shape of the adults.   
  
It struck at Shiroi, bit its target was moved, and it hit another.   
  
"Hiei!" Shiroi yelled.   
  
The serpent's fangs had penetrated deeply just behind Hiei's left shoulder, and were draining its venom sacs into him.   
  
Kurama lashed his whip at the serpent, causing it to let go of Hiei to shake its head and spit in pain from the painful graze the whip had caused it.   
  
Shiroi caught Hiei as he fell. Blood and venom were oozing from the puncture wounds. Without thinking about her diminished energy levels, Shiroi summoned the venom out of Hiei's body. There was a lot, and when she was finished she formed the venom into to large spikes and made them rock hard.   
  
"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Shiroi yelled as she launched the spikes at the serpent. They buried themselves into the snake's eyes and exploded, taking the serpent with them. Shiroi then healed the puncture wounds to stop the bleeding.   
  
Hiei groaned and opened his eyes, "Where'd that over grown snake go?" he asked woozily.   
  
"Gone," Shiroi answered as she hugged him, almost choking him.   
  
"Shiroi I think you're going to kill him if you squeeze him any harder," Kurama warned.   
  
Hiei coughed when Shiroi let him go, "I don't know if she would've killed me," he said. "But she might have knocked me out for a while."   
  
"Is this the one that needed that antidote?" They looked up to see the plant apparition walking toward them.  
  
"She is," Kurama answered as he helped Shiroi to her feet. Hiei got to his own and stood next to Shiroi.   
  
"I told your friend that I would get the payment for the plant from you," the apparition said to Shiroi.  
  
"What do you want?" Shiroi asked, ready to pay whatever she asked.   
  
The apparition pulled a small bottle out of her pocket, small enough to hold only three ounces of any liquid. "The cost," the apparition said, "is enough of your blood to fill this bottle."   
  
"Hold on," Hiei interrupted. "Shiroi's lost enough blood these past few days, I don't think she needs to lose anymore."   
  
"I'm afraid I must agree with Hiei on this one," Kurama said. "Do you wish of anything else from her?"  
  
The apparition looked Shiroi over, and then approached her. She reached out and lifted a handful of Shiroi's hair up, the whole thing as thick as Shiroi's wrist. "This much of her hair, my last offer. It's either that or the blood, whichever you prefer."   
  
"That is more reasonable," Kurama said. "Shiroi?"  
  
Shiroi eyed the woman, wondering what she might do with her hair, "Agreed," she said finally. "But lets take it from a different spot, one that won't show the lose."  
  
The apparition nodded, and they decided near the back of Shiroi's neck, where the rest of her hair would cover up the missing hair, not that when it was taken did it really make any difference.   
  
"Very nice," the apparition said as she put the hair away.   
  
"I hope it gives you what you wish," Shiroi said as she put her hair into the braid she normally wore it in.   
  
"It shall," the apparition replied. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you for the antidote," Shiroi said.  
  
"Thank your handsome friend for the antidote," the apparition said, eyeing Kurama as he blushed, "I merely supplied the plant."   
  
Shiroi grinned at Kurama; both of them knowing that she would thank him better later.   
  
"My name is Syona," the apparition said, "I wish you well, and one day that I may see you again."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "You take care you too."   
  
Syona nodded, and turned to go back to find the remains of her things and head back to her village.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I think this makes up for my last chapter. Rather action packed don't you think? Well, that's for you to decide, so tell me in the reviews. 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 28  
  
They all made it back to Elder Sansa's house and collapsed on whatever seat they found first.  
  
"Maybe that fight was more than just a regular workout," Yuseke muttered.   
  
Hiei smirked, "I could see under Takken's glare, he was looking at you as if you were crazy."  
  
"Cool," Yuseke said, "I confused him."   
  
"That's not all you did," Nana, said, "You've all gained some injuries that need to be treated, now lets go."  
  
"Hiei doesn't," Yuseke, grumbled, "Shiroi already healed his wounds."  
  
"Because he got bitten by the serpent," Shiroi said, "Nothing more."  
  
"Sure," Yuseke said as they went and got their wounds tended to.   
  
***  
  
A few hours later, most of the traders were gone. The bodies of the serpents Shiroi had burned after she had gotten her wounds tended to. The only thing left of the fight was some debris left from some of the traders' stands.   
  
"Almost looks like it never happened," Hiei said as he came up behind Shiroi.  
  
"Are you going to start following me around again?" Shiroi asked.   
  
"Probably," Hiei answered.   
  
Shiroi giggled, "All I ask is that you don't get over protective."   
  
Hiei shrugged, "I'll do what I want."  
  
"I know," Shiroi grumbled. She looked around, there were still one or traders left, looking the debris to try and find anything. She turned to Hiei, "Want to go for a walk? I feel like getting out of the village for a little while."   
  
Hiei shrugged, "Why not, there's nothing better to do, is there?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "Not really."   
  
"Lets go," Hiei said.  
  
Shiroi smiled and they headed out of the village. They walked down the same path Shiroi had run away from them on two days before.   
  
"How's your shoulder?" Shiroi asked, trying to make conversation.   
  
"You healed it Shiroi," Hiei answered. "All of the wounds you've healed for a me have never bothered me. And I doubt they've bothered anyone else."   
  
Shiroi blushed, but didn't say anything else.   
  
They walked in silence for a while. The snow on the path had been moved aside by the traders, and only a small amount had covered the trail since. They made it to where they could see the river through the trees.   
  
"It looks different," Hiei said.  
  
"It's probably frozen over," Shiroi answered. "Lets go look."  
  
They walked through the snow up tot he riverbank. Just as Shiroi has said, the river was frozen over by a thin sheet of ice. Hiei tapped the ice with his foot, and spider web cracks snaked over the surface.   
  
"Think it would hold me up if I used it during a run?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You mean one of your leaping runs?" Shiroi asked. Hiei nodded, "I don't know."  
  
"Lets see then," Hiei said as he trotted back over to the trail.   
  
"Hiei," Shiroi said warningly, "I don't think that's a very good idea."   
  
"When have you been so concerned about my safety?" Hiei asked.  
  
Shiroi blushed, "Never mind." She went over to a rock, brushed the snow off of it, and sat down to watch. I know that ice is going to break, she thought to herself. So why am I letting him do this?   
  
She watched as he jumped off. It took him two leaps to reach the river's edge, and when he came to launch himself off the ice, it shattered under his weight.  
  
"Uh-oh," Hiei gulped as the ice broke, but he didn't fall. "Huh?" He turned his head to see Shiroi, her eyes glowing slightly and the wind blowing.   
  
"I told you that wasn't a good idea," Shiroi said as she put him down on the ground.   
  
Hiei glared up at her, "What's your point?"   
  
Shiroi shook her head, and slid off the rock and into a pile of snow. She giggled, "That was fun."   
  
Hiei shook his head and looked the other wrong, and then finding out that the decision had been a bad idea, when a snowball hit him in the back of the head. "Hey!" He yelled as he turned around.  
  
Shiroi laughed. "You fall for it every time," she giggled.   
  
"But this time I'm fighting back," Hiei replied as he hurled a snowball at her.   
  
Shiroi reversed the snowball's path and sent it back to Hiei, whom received it in the face. "You know I have advantages when it comes to games like these."   
  
Hiei wiped the snow away, "Who said this was a game?"  
  
"I have advantages in fights too," Shiroi added as she launched several snowballs at him at once.   
  
Hiei was dodging snowballs most of the time, but he managed to throw a few, and he hit her a few times too.   
  
Shiroi actually felt good when one of his snowballs hit her, it told her that she had more training to do, and that she wasn't invincible to anything. She decided to try something new, and slipped away from her current standpoint.   
  
Hiei looked back to throw another snowball, and was surprised not to find her where he had expected to find her. (Where did she go?) He looked around, but he couldn't see her.  
  
Shiroi was nearly standing next to him, but she kept so still that even his sharp eyes couldn't find her. Since she was wearing all white, and their surroundings were snow covered, she had a camouflage advantage over him. To test it, she snuck up behind him and threw a snowball at the back of his head, and then backed up a few steps and stood completely still, eyes closed so they wouldn't give her away.  
  
Hiei turned around when the snowball hit him, but there was no one there, or at least, no one he could see. He then thought of something. He pulled off his bandana and used his Jagan eye. There was Shiroi, using camouflage to hide from him. "Very clever Shiroi," he said as he retied his bandana.   
  
Shiroi opened her eyes and reappeared to him, smiling. "I thought that was a pretty good idea.   
  
"It was," Hiei said, "and I recommend that you keep using it. You almost fooled me."   
  
Shiroi grinned, "I'm glad it was successful."   
  
Hiei shrugged, "Not so, I still found you."  
  
"You cheated," Shiroi accused, "You used your Jagan."  
  
"Oh, and you using your abilities over snow isn't cheating in a snowball fight?" Hiei asked.   
  
Shiroi opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't think of a comeback.   
  
Hiei smirked, "I'm right aren't I?"  
  
Shiroi shrugged, "I don't know, maybe, probably."   
  
Hiei smirked again, "Just say I'm right."  
  
Shiroi approached him, "No," she replied, and smashed a snowball into his chest.   
  
Hiei grabbed her arm to keep her from running away and tried to smash a snowball on her head, but when she tried to get away they both stumbled and hit the ground.   
  
Shiroi's realization of the situation really didn't hit her right away, but when it did, there was only one thing on her mind.  
  
It wasn't that he was pretty much lying on top of her, which would have normally caused her to kill him if that hadn't been what she was think about. Nor was it the fact that his hand was behind her head to protect her from the fall. All of those factors would have normally caused her to send him flying with her wind abilities, but that wasn't what was going through her head.   
  
She could hear her heart pounding, or was it his? She could tell; her attention wasn't on that. Her attention was on how close Hiei's lips were to hers...  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Mwahahaha! I ended it there just to tick you all off. It's the most evil cliffie in existence, and my computer's getting ticked off at me for using all of these funny words that are not in its vocabulary. Oh well, this one actually ticks me off too, since it's embarrassingly short. By the way, I'm not going to update on this one until I get reviews about how horrible this cliffhanger is, so send the reviews in, or the next chapter won't come. 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 29  
  
She came to her senses and blew Hiei off of her with her wind powers. She sat up quickly, breathing hard and grasping the front of her cloak out of nerve. She didn't even hear the thud of Hiei landing a few feet away.   
  
Hiei sat up, rubbing his head, but that wasn't all that hurt. "What was that for?" he asked.   
  
"Huh?" Shiroi looked up at him, "Oh, sorry Hiei."   
  
"Sorry?" Hiei asked, "You just blew be ten feet in the air and let me land on my head."   
  
"The snow should have been enough to keep you from getting seriously injured," Shiroi said as she got to her feet and brushed herself off. She turned away from him and faced the frozen river.   
  
Hiei grumbled as he got to his feet and brushed snow off. The wind blew an icy cold gust, bringing snow down from the sky. "Great," Hiei muttered. "Lets head back."  
  
Shiroi turned around to face him, and other chilly gust blew, bringing more snow, colder and faster. "It's a blizzard already!" Shiroi called to him.   
  
Hiei could barely hear her in all the wind. -Stay there, I'll come to you. - He pulled off his bandana and let his Jagan guide him through the snow to her. "This came on way too fast!"  
  
"They do that sometimes," Shiroi replied. The snow that they had cleared from the ground was already completely replaced by the falling snow. "How are we supposed to find the path if the snow is falling this fast?"   
  
"I can't even tell which direction is what," Hiei said. He looked around, but the falling snow was so thick that even his Jagan couldn't penetrate through it. "This is bad."   
  
Shiroi looked in the direction where the river should have been. "Jump across the river," she said. "If we go far enough, there's a cave we can shelter in."  
  
Hiei wasn't too sure about that suggestion, but if they didn't do something, they would both freeze. He held her close and jumped as far as he could, and was relieved when they landed on solid ground.   
  
"Lets go diagonally left," Shiroi said. "If we go far enough, my hand will touch rock wall, then hopefully we'll find the cave."  
  
"I'll take you word for it," Hiei said as they plowed through the snow.   
  
Shiroi held out her hand until she felt a stone barrier, "Here," she said. "Now lets just keep going forward until I find the opening."  
  
Hiei had to agree and they trudged on. It felt like forever, and Hiei thought that they had missed it, but he was proven wrong.  
  
"Here it is," Shiroi, said, just loud enough to be heard. They stumbled into the cave and sat down, exhausted.  
  
"I have a question," Hiei said, "How the hell did you know where this cave was?"  
  
Shiroi was shivering hard from the cold. The day's events had caught up with her, and the realization that her body still had yet to recover from its previous dance with death. She managed to answer, "I found it when I was about ten years old. I had run away from home when my father had threatened to beat me to death. I had gotten far enough to where I could cross the river and kept running. It started raining, and I found this cave and I stayed in it until it stopped." She turned to him, "I think that's all that needs to be said."   
  
Hiei nodded, he really didn't want to know what kind of punishment she had endured after that. He looked around the cave, using his Jagan to see in the dark. Near the back of the small cave was an old fire pit. "You came here often I see."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "I spent a few nights here once, when my father had made me so scared that I was too afraid to take a step back into the village."  
  
"I can imagine," Hiei said as he walked to the back of the cave. There was a pile of old wood, but it was dry and he arranged it in the pit. "Do you have any energy to light this?"  
  
Shiroi turned around and looked in the direction of the fire pit. "Yes, but then you'll have to keep it burning, the day's finally caught up with me."   
  
Hiei nodded and Shiroi ignited the fire. Hiei retied his bandana and made sure it would burn for a while, and turned back to Shiroi. "You okay?"  
  
Shiroi was still sitting where they had first sat down in the cave. "Huh?" she asked tiredly. She crawled to the fire and sat back. Rubbing her eyes, she said, "Sorry, after we sat down, the day just caught up with me, and it reminded me that I wasn't fully recovered in the first place."   
  
Hiei sighed, "I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to fight."  
  
"Guess it wasn't," Shiroi replied, and shivered. "Shoot, I'm so drained I can't even summon the water off of me, I used the last of it to start the fire."  
  
Hiei cursed himself for not starting the fire himself. He remembered that he and Shiroi had been through a similar experience. When her father had just arrived near the temple and they had fought their first battle with Raimeihi, he and Shiroi had hidden out in a cave for some hours of the night.   
  
  
Shiroi had been cold at that time, and he hadn't tried to do anything about, but this time would be different. He got to his feet and walked over to her. When he sat down next to her, she seemed startled.   
  
"We've had an experience similar to this," he said.   
  
Shiroi nodded, "But this time I don't think my father will be showing up anytime soon."  
  
"Lets hope he never will," Hiei muttered. He went back to the previous subject. "Remember you were cold, but I didn't do anything to help."  
  
"But I-" Shiroi started, but Hiei stopped her.   
  
"It's not going to be that way this time," he said as he gently pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, "Better?"  
  
"You don't have to do this Hiei," Shiroi said. "I'll be fine."  
  
"That's strange," Hiei, said, "I recall you saying that to Botan and I had to come and get you during a very similar blizzard."  
  
Shiroi blushed, "You don't miss much."   
  
Hiei shook his head, "Not when it comes to you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Shiroi asked. "Having you been looking at things you're not supposed to?"  
  
"No!" Hiei answered, blush fiercely. "I wouldn't do that to you. I-I-,"  
  
"You're stuttering," Shiroi pointed out, "and you're blushing."  
  
Hiei closed his mouth, and then muttered, "I'm not a Peeping Tom if that's what you're accusing me of being."   
  
Shiroi giggled, "Just making sure."   
  
"Are you sure you not trying to mess with my head?" Hiei asked.  
  
Shiroi giggled again, "No, but that sounds like fun too."  
  
"Hey!" Hiei stammered.  
  
Shiroi laughed, "See, I'm already doing it."   
  
"Whatever." Hiei grumbled as he picked up a stick of wood and tossed it in the fire. "Have anything to criticize me for?"  
  
"I wasn't criticizing you," Shiroi retorted. "I was playing with you."   
  
"Yeah," Hiei said, "with my head, didn't you say?"  
  
Shiroi giggled, "Now who's playing with whom?"   
  
Hiei shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me?"   
  
"Hiei!" Shiroi exclaimed, "Now you're being silly!"   
  
Hiei shrugged again, "Oh well, makes it easier to mess with your head."  
  
"Hey!" Shiroi yelped.  
  
"Only doing to you want you did to me," Hiei pointed out. "What? Don't like karma?"  
  
"I'll take it if I've deserved it," Shiroi answered. She reached up and ruffled his hair. "If your friends saw you like this I wouldn't doubt they would tease you about it."   
  
"That's why they're not going to know," Hiei muttered.   
  
"There will already be talk," Shiroi said. "About us being gone all night. And you know what that talk will be filled with."  
  
"Nothing but rumors," Hiei replied. "The others will believe us, and that's all I really care about."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "Guess that really is all that matters."  
  
Hiei stared into the flames for a while, adding wood whenever it seemed necessary. Finally he asked, "Why did you blow me off like you did earlier, excuse the pun."   
  
Shiroi gulped, "It brought back a memory I don't care to remember."  
  
"Oh," Hiei replied. "I think I get it." He looked around with his eyes, and asked hesitantly, "Did you know what I was going to do if you hadn't done that?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Doesn't take a genius to know."   
  
Hiei blushed, but glared at her for the remark. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." She looked up at him, "Why?"  
  
Hiei shook his head quickly, still blushing slightly, "Nothing."  
  
Shiroi smiled, "You know, your heartbeat is a very good lie detector."   
  
Hiei's blushed deepened, "Oh." He looked away, embarrassed that he had been given away so easily.  
  
Shiroi looked up at him, "What? Were you going to try it again?"   
  
"Uh?" Hiei's blush got redder, "Well, uh, I..." He swallowed so he would shut himself up.   
  
Shiroi looked up, "Can't answer?"  
  
Hiei shook his head.   
  
Shiroi rested her head against his head, "Well, take you time then."   
  
The statement jolted at Hiei's heart. He remembered when she had first said that to him, again in a similar situation. It had been during the Gathering, after he had saved her after they had both fallen off the cliff.   
  
He sat up, and moved his hand from Shiroi's shoulder and slipped his fingers under Shiroi's chin. "Shiroi..." he whispered, and kissed her.  
  
***  
  
Back in the village, Botan looked out the window for the fifth time that evening since the blizzard started.  
  
"Where could they be?" she asked.   
  
"Wherever they are," Kurama said, "I'm sure they're fine. Hiei can survive just fine in the wilderness if they're out there, and I know he'll keep Shiroi safe."   
  
"So you're saying that they could be somewhere out in that blizzard?" Botan asked urgently.  
  
"It's a possibility," Kurama answered calmly. "But like said, they'll both be fine. Shiroi probably knows the land well, and Hiei can probably see through this snow with his Jagan. They probably found shelter out in the woods somewhere."  
  
"I don't understand how you can be so calm Kurama," Kuwabara said.   
  
Kurama shrugged, "You all know very well that Hiei will protect Shiroi, so you don't have any reason to worry."   
  
"That's not exactly what we meant," Botan said.  
  
Kurama's eyes hardened, "If you three are thinking what I think you're thinking, then I know you should know Hiei better. He would never do that to her, he loves her too much to go and do something stupid like that."   
  
"Guess he's got a point," Yuseke said.   
  
"But still," Botan said as she looked out the window again, "I can't help but worry."  
  
***   
  
Hiei broke the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Shiroi and leaned back against the rock wall. He stared into the flames, breathing slightly quickly.   
  
Shiroi could hear Hiei's quickly beating heart. Hers was beating just as quickly, but mostly out of surprise. (Did he really just do what I think he did?) She asked herself. She glanced up at Hiei, but she couldn't say anything.   
  
Hiei closed eyes, lost about what to do. (Should I say something?) He wondered. (No, it would ruin the moment. Then what?) He glanced down at Shiroi, and noticed that the woman was looking at him.   
  
He sat up again and tangled the fingers of his left hand into her hair and kissed her again. The kiss was gentle, like the one before it. He didn't dare do anything more, anything like that probably still haunted her nightmares. He broke the kiss and then kissed her forehead.   
  
Shiroi sighed as she rested her head against him again, "Guess I'm yours," she whispered.   
  
Hiei let the words set in, and held her as tight as he could without hurting her. "I guess you are," he whispered back.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, there, I gave you the next chapter. Are you happy? It's definitely longer than the last one, and it's not a cliffhanger. Review me guys, and really tell me what you think, I want to see more than just a sentence as a review, but I guess you can do what you want. 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Hiei stayed awake most of the night, keeping the fire burning. But around dawn, he had dozed off and the fire had gone out, but it really didn't matter anymore.   
  
When he woke up, the sun was just past the treetops, and the blizzard was over. He looked down at the still sleeping Shiroi and smiled. He stretched where he sat, and that woke up Shiroi.  
  
She sat up and yawned, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She looked toward the entrance of the cave and could see sunlight on the thick snow. She looked back at Hiei and smiled, "We should start heading back."   
  
He nodded and she got to her feet so he could get up.   
  
She walked to the entrance of the cave and kicked at the snow. "It's pretty deep.  
  
Hiei walked over. "How much spirit power have you regained?"  
  
Shiroi was quiet for a moment as she measured her power, "A little, why?"  
  
"Do have enough to allow you to fly?" he asked.  
  
Shiroi was quiet again, "Probably, why?"  
  
"So we don't have to walk," Hiei said. "You can fly over the snow while I use my speed over it."  
  
"I guess we could do that," Shiroi said. "The walk would be long, and difficult."   
  
"Exactly why I suggested it," Hiei mumbled.   
  
Shiroi smiled and walked out of the cave and into a clear spot. "Are we going to go then?"   
  
Hiei nodded, and they both jumped up to the top of a tree.   
  
"I can see the village," Shiroi said, "This shouldn't take long."   
  
Hiei nodded, and they both jumped off. Shiroi sank a little as she took flight, but rose back up to the top of the trees that Hiei was jumping off of. They traveled in silence, using as little energy as possible.  
  
As they approached the village, Hiei thought they were going to go on in as they were, but when he noticed Shiroi start to descend toward the ground, he followed her.  
  
Shiroi landed about eight yards away from the village and stumbled, but Hiei stopped her from falling.   
  
"I guess I didn't have as much spirit energy as I thought I did," Shiroi said.   
  
Hiei sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked the rest of the way to the village.   
  
***  
  
Yuseke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were leaving Elder Sansa's house to go and look for Shiroi and Hiei.   
  
"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Botan asked Kurama.  
  
The fox demon shook his head, "Not really." Something made him look down the road, "But I don't think it matters."  
  
They all looked to see Shiroi and Hiei heading toward the house.   
  
"Where have you two been?" Botan asked.  
  
"We got caught in the blizzard," Shiroi answered. "Can we go inside and talk about this? It's cold outside."  
  
They agreed and went inside.   
  
"Now," Yuseke said, "Details."  
  
"Of what?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Where did you two go last night?" Botan asked.  
  
"We waited out the blizzard in a cave," Shiroi answered. "We had gone for a walk since there was nothing to do. It started snowing while we were out and the blizzard arrived almost immediately after. It was the only place I could think of where we could shelter until the blizzard ended."   
  
"It was a smart idea," Kurama said. "And it's true that the blizzard started right away." He eyed Hiei, "So what did you two do after you found the gave?"  
  
Hiei glared at the fox, "We started a fire, what else should we have done?"  
  
"I had used the cave when I was younger," Shiroi said, "There was an old fire pit and enough wood to last the night." She glanced across the sitting area at Hiei; they had been conveniently separated as soon as they had entered the house.   
  
"And you sat there all night?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Hiei did," Shiroi, answered, "I feel asleep."   
  
"Figures Hiei would," Yuseke mumbled.  
  
"If it makes you happy," Shiroi said, "I messed with his head."  
  
"I thought that was impossible?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "You just have to get him the right subject."  
  
"Shut up Shiroi," Hiei muttered. "Don't forget, I messed with your head too, on the same thing."  
  
Shiroi blushed, "Well, at least I got you so confused that you accused yourself of being a Peeping Tom."  
  
Everyone start laughing.   
  
"Hiei, a Peeping Tom?" Yuseke asked laughing, "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"I never said he was," Shiroi said. "I just said that I got him to call himself one."  
  
"Still," Yuseke said, still laughing, "That's pretty good."   
  
"So you two teased each other all night," Elder Sansa said, "Is that it?"  
  
Shiroi blushed, "Uh...Well..."  
  
"Okay what happened?" Yuseke asked. He looked at Hiei, "What did you do?"  
  
"He didn't do anything Yuseke," Shiroi said, jumping to Hiei's defense.   
  
"Told you he wouldn't," Kurama said.  
  
"He just kissed me," Shiroi stated.   
  
"Huh?" Everyone asked.   
  
"You're kidding?" Botan asked.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, loving the shocked looks on their faces.   
  
"Are you serious?" Kuwabara asked, still not believing it.   
  
Shiroi nodded, "Twice if you want to know."   
  
"Ta-da," Yuseke chanted. "We all know what's happening next."  
  
Shiroi blushed and Yuseke glared at him. "Don't get too excited Yuseke," Hiei warned, raising his sword, "I may have to do something about it."   
  
Yuseke laughed, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say Hiei."   
  
The fire demon glared at him, but couldn't stop the light blush that appeared on his cheeks.   
  
Kurama chuckled, "Oh well, lets stop teasing them about it."  
  
"But it's fun," Yuseke said, but then got quite when the half demon glared at him.   
  
Hiei wanted to go take a nap, since he had been awake all night, and hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days. He looked at Shiroi, who seemed to want to do the same thing. "Are we done?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes," Kurama answered.  
  
"Good," Hiei answered as he got to his feet, "I'm going to go take a nap." He walked out of the living room and down the small hallway to the room Sansa had given him and shut the door.   
  
"Aw," Botan said, "He didn't even kiss Shiroi goodbye."  
  
Shiroi blushed deeply. "Very funny Botan."   
  
Botan grinned, "When was the last time I teased you?"  
  
Shiroi thought for a moment, "A while ago."  
  
"Then I was due for this."  
  
Shiroi rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Shiroi didn't see Hiei for the rest of the say, but that was partly her fault anyway. She had gone into her room and had fallen asleep until past noon, and then had gone back to sleep after being forced into eating lunch. She still had energy to recover, both spiritual and physical.   
  
When she woke again, it was nearly six. She managed to force down some dinner, and went straight back to bed. She heard Botan come in later in the evening, and woke up to see what was going on.  
  
"Opps," Botan whispered, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." She had changed into her nightclothes.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "It's okay; I was only half asleep any way."   
  
Botan sat down on her bed and grinned, "So," she whispered, "What was it like?"  
  
"Huh?" Shiroi asked.   
  
"The kiss," Botan answered. "How was it?"   
  
Shiroi couldn't help but smile, "It was much better than when my father did it to me."  
  
"I would hope so," Botan whispered loudly. "That was... Oh I'm not even going to say it. Hiei loves you, that's why."   
  
"I know," Shiroi replied. "He insisted on holding me to keep me warm. After a while, that's when it really hit me that he loved me. I'm still a little unsure about how the feeling works myself, but I know it'll get clearer pretty soon."  
  
Botan grinned. "Good. Actually, in all honesty, I was hoping you would say yes to him."  
  
Shiroi raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
Botan shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because I thought you two would look cute together."  
  
Shiroi blushed. "Did you see him at all today?"  
  
Botan shook her head, "He didn't leave his room. Kurama even went and knocked on his door, but he didn't answer."  
  
Shiroi sighed, "I hope he's okay."  
  
"Don't worry," Botan said, "It's normal for Hiei to isolate himself for awhile. He did it for days a time before we met you, but a lot of times he was training during that time. Maybe we'll find out in the morning."  
  
Shiroi nodded and they both went to sleep.  
  
***   
  
The next morning, Shiroi woke up early and went up to the roof to think. (What's going to happen now?) She wondered. (I knew things would be different when Hiei first told me he loved me, and no things are probably going to change even more.)   
  
She looked around; men were up clearing snow from the roads and in front of their homes, normal everyday work. (Ever since we got here, we've been nothing more than trouble to these people. I really think we should leave, but I don't enough power to take everyone home.)  
  
"Up here again?"  
  
Shiroi turned around to see Kurama standing behind her. "Just thinking."   
  
Kurama came over and kicked some snow away to clear a spot so he could sit, and sat down next to her. "Want to talk about it?"   
  
Shiroi sighed, "Well, it's not just one thing."  
  
"What one is most in your mind?" Kurama asked.   
  
Shiroi eyed him, "You know."   
  
Kurama smiled, "Well, what about it?"  
  
Shiroi sighed, "Aren't things going to be different, now that I've answered Hiei?"  
  
"Probably," Kurama answered, "But probably not a lot. When things get to public for Hiei, he stops it."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "I can imagine him doing it."   
  
Kurama smiled and ruffled the woman's hair. "You worry too much. Everything's going to be just fine. To tell you the truth, I think Koenma was hoping for this too."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Shiroi said.  
  
"What are you doing Kurama?" They both looked up to see Hiei standing on the chimney.   
  
Kurama wrapped an arm around Shiroi, "Stealing your girlfriend," he answered.   
  
Shiroi giggled at the look on Hiei's face.   
  
The demon shook his head and hopped off the chimney and landed on the roof next to them.   
  
Kurama chuckled and let go of Shiroi. He got to his feet, "I'll trust you to behave Hiei," he said as he turned and hopped off the roof.   
  
"Very funny Kurama," Hiei muttered. He watched the demon enter the house, and then sat down next to Shiroi. "Just as a simple question, but how long have we been here?"  
  
Shiroi thought for a second. "A week, maybe a little longer. Why, want to go home?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind it," Hiei muttered.  
  
Shiroi giggled, "Well if you want to go home so badly then you're going to have to contact Koenma, since I don't even have enough power transport myself home."   
  
Hiei made a face, "I'll wait."  
  
"Then you might be waiting a while," Shiroi said. "I've still a lot of energy to recover. This may take a few more weeks, if nothing else happens."   
  
Hiei groaned, pretty much giving it away that he wanted to go home. "That's not going to be fun."  
  
"It's why I suggested Koenma," Shiroi said. "It's much easier."  
  
Hiei eyed her, "I'll think about it. But I'm not leaving without you."  
  
"I figured," Shiroi replied.   
  
Hiei smiled, and then stole a quick kiss from her before going back inside.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I think this was a cute chapter. I don't know how much more I'll be updating; the next couple of weeks are going to be really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible. Review me and tell me what you thing. 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Shiroi took them ice-skating later on that day. Botan had declined and stayed at Elder Sansa's.  
  
She was hoping to talk to Nana about the way she healed and things like that, but when the elderly apparition came over, Sansa took her aside right away. Botan, being more curious than a cat, snuck up to where they were talking and sat there and listened.   
  
"I don't see what you find so wrong about it Sansa," Nana said.   
  
"You don't see?" Sansa asked. "Do you not remember the last night we allowed a demon from the outside to marry one of our girls?"  
  
"Of course I remember," Nana, answered, "I have a dream of it every other night. Hiei is not Raimeihi, and I know you know that."   
  
Botan gasped silently. (They're talking about Hiei and Shiroi,) she thought. (Does Sansa not want them to be together because of what happened to Naoru and Raimeihi?) She listened some more.  
  
"But they saw it in the Spirit Flame," Nana said, "How can you deny that?"  
  
"I can't," Sansa answered. "But there is one thing I can do that I do not want to."  
  
"And what's that?" Nana asked.  
  
"If Shiroi joins with Hiei," Sansa said, "I will have to banish them both from this village."  
  
"Sansa that's crazy talk," Nana exclaimed. "How can you banish a woman from her home, and just for someone she loves?"  
  
"I don't want to take the risk of Raimeihi happening again," Sansa answered.   
  
"Hiei is not Raimeihi," Nana said, "How many times must I tell you this. Hiei protected the entire town from the winged serpents."  
  
"And Raimeihi defended our home more than once," Sansa said. "It's the same thing. Raimeihi defeated a threat to our village, got injured, and Naoru nursed him back to health. She fell in love with him; and you saw how that turned out. I don't want that happening again. I don't want to see Shiroi die at the hands of demon."   
  
Nana sighed, "Hiei killed Raimeihi, I don't believe Raimeihi had to kill Naoru's father because he was a threat to her."  
  
"I know that," Sansa said, "but my mind had already been made. If Shiroi does devote her life to Hiei, I will banish them both."  
  
Botan didn't stay to hear anymore. She went to her room to ponder what she had just heard. (I have to tell Shiroi,) she thought to herself. (I can't let Sansa tell her. I know even I tell her she'll be hurt, but I guess it'll be better than letting him tell her.)   
  
She shook her head, not wanting to believe it. (Either way, she'll be upset, and I don't even want to imagine what Hiei will do.) She shuddered at the thought. (Guess I'd better go and tell her.)   
  
She got up and left her room. As she was about to leave the house, Elder Sansa walked by and asked, "Where are you going Botan?"  
  
"Huh?" Botan spun around. "Oh, just down to the lake and go ice-skating. I changed my mind about just stay inside, besides it's much more entertaining to watch the boys fall down." She knew she was babbling, and she knew Sansa knew too.  
  
"Is there something wrong Botan?" Elder Sansa asked.  
  
"Wrong?" Botan asked. "No, nothing's wrong."   
  
"Were you listening outside the room while I was talking to Nan?" he asked.   
  
"Me?" Botan asked, "Oh no, of course I wasn't listening. I don't know anything about how you don't want Shiroi and Hiei to marry and how you'll refuse to allow them to marry." She clasped her hands over her mouth, but that wasn't the worst part of it.  
  
While she had been speaking, Shiroi and the guys had arrived where standing just off the porch, not believing what they were hearing.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
Botan whipped around, the speaker had been Shiroi, and she looked very stunned. Botan took her hands from her mouth, and pointed to Sansa, "Ask him, he'll tell you better than I can, since I still can't believe it myself."  
  
Shiroi's eyes rested on the Elder. Her eyes held the question of why, and it broke Sansa's heart that he felt they way he did about it, but he would not change his mind. He had seen to much heartbreak from a demon, and he wouldn't allow anymore.   
  
"It's true," Sansa answered. "I do not want you to commit you life to Hiei."  
  
"Oh don't be so soft," Nana said as she burst through the door. "Say it exactly how you said it to me, or do you not have the heart to say it?"  
  
Sansa opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out.   
  
Nana continued, "He said he refused to allow you two to marry. He doesn't want what happened with Raimeihi and Naoru to happen again."  
  
"But Hiei is nothing like my father," Shiroi said. "You know that Elder," she said to Sansa.  
  
"Raimeihi defended our village just as Hiei has done," Sansa said. "That's how you mother fell in love with him. He had been injured in a battle, and she nursed him back to health, falling in love with him in the process. Does that sound at all familiar to you?"  
  
Shiroi gasped. Right as the young serpent had bitten Hiei, she couldn't imagine her life without him, and had healed as fast as her power could. She had discovered her love for him then, and had been scared that she would lose him as soon as she realized it.   
  
Sansa continued, "I saw too much pain out of that marriage, and I don't want to see it happen to you."  
  
"But Hiei is nit my father," Shiroi argued. "Raimeihi didn't have to kill her father because he was abusing her. He didn't have to kill her father at all, my mother's father was happy to know that she would have the best protection he could imagine."  
  
"And look how it all turned out," Sansa countered. "Your mother is dead and your father had to be killed. I do not want to see the same threat happening to you. I don't even want to chance it."  
  
"But-" Shiroi started.  
  
"Enough!" Sansa yelled. "My decision if final. If you are to stay with Hiei, I will banish both of you from this village. I will not let you sell your life at the risk of what happened to your parents."   
  
Shiroi stood there, stunned. How could the man that was like a grandfather to her do this? He should know that Hiei would never do to her what her father did. Hiei had proven it right when he had killed Raimeihi.   
  
Something odd filled her heart, a feeling that she hadn't felt in years for a person. She had felt it last toward her father, and it wasn't fear. It was hatred. Hatred toward Sansa, for taking away the one thing she thought she would never have in her life because of who she was and what had happened to her.   
  
She met Elder Sansa's eyes again, but this time the burned with anger, she did not allow the hate to shine through, nor the pain in her broken heart. "Get you things," she said to her friends, "we're leaving."  
  
"But-" Hiei started. Shiroi had just told him this morning she didn't even have the energy to transport herself home.  
  
"Do as I say," Shiroi interrupted him, not even turning to look at him. "Meet me at the entrance to the village when you're ready."   
  
It wasn't the anger in her voice that caused everyone to move, it was the hurt in her heart. They all quickly went inside and packed what little they had brought with them.   
  
Shiroi left before all of them, but just as her foot left the last step, she heard Anada and Tana behind her.  
  
"Shiroi," Anada said, "Why are you packed? I thought you didn't have the energy to transport everyone back?"  
  
"I do," Shiroi, answered, he voice so controlled that it scared the two women. "Something has come up, and we have to leave." She didn't wait to hear their replies; she just left to the village entrance.  
  
Her friends came out soon after, Nana following them out.   
  
"What happened?" Tana asked Nana.  
  
Nana looked at them, her face sad with lose. "Sansa does not want Shiroi to commit herself to Hiei, he refuses to allow them to marry, and he said that he will banish them from the village if they do."  
  
The two women gasped.  
  
"But," Anada started, "Why?"  
  
"He doesn't want to risk what happened to her parents to happen again," Nana answered.   
  
"But he knows that Hiei isn't like Raimeihi was," Tana said.  
  
"Of course he knows," Nana said, "but like I said, he doesn't want to risk it."   
  
"No," Anada said. She looked up, Shiroi and her friends were nearly at the entrance. "No, Shiroi!" She and Tana started running toward the entrance, Nana following behind them as fast as she could go. "Shiroi wait!"  
  
Shiroi stopped and turned to look at her childhood friends. She waited until the two women and Nana caught up to them.   
  
"Stay here," Anada said. "We'll go back at talk to Elder Sansa, we can change his mind I know we can."  
  
Shiroi looked at her old friend, "When Elder Sansa makes up his mind," she said quietly, "he doesn't change it." She looked up; she could see Sansa standing on his porch, looking out toward them.   
  
"There has to be some way," Tana said.   
  
Shiroi shook her head, "If he doesn't want it, then it won't happen." She continued to stare and Sansa. "If he's going to banish us, then we'll just leave now, to spare him the trouble of making it formal."   
  
"But," Anada started, "Will you ever come back?"  
  
Shiroi kept her eyes where she set them. "I don't know," she answered. The emotion she felt in her heart was screaming to escape, but she held herself in check. She didn't want the one that betrayed her to see how she truly felt about it.   
  
She took one last look at her childhood friends and caretaker. She wanted to say something to each of them, but she knew if she opened her mouth again, she wouldn't able to hold in her emotions anymore.   
  
Instead, she gathered up the little power she had, and then drew the rest of the power from her friends that now stood behind her and waited until she was ready to leave. She would explain to them why she drew energy from them when they got home, because she knew they could feel her slowly taking their power from them, even if she didn't say she was doing it.   
  
With one last glance up at Sansa, Shiroi imagined the temple in her mind, and transported herself and her friends back home.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, this one's a little short. Rather dramatic huh? So what's going to happen next? I know, but you have to wait until I post the next chapter, which I hope will be soon, for your guys' sake. Review me and tell me what you think. And like I said last time, make your reviews longer! 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 32  
  
"I feel woozy," Kuwabara moaned.   
  
"Because your spirit energy has been drained," Kurama explained. "Shiroi must have tapped our stores to get us home." He looked over at the woman; her back was turned to them.  
  
They had arrived at the bottom of the steps that led to the temple. Without saying a word, Shiroi started up the stairs. She heard the others follow her, and didn't stop until she reached the top of the stairs.   
  
"You're back," Genkai said from where she sat on the steps to the shrine. "Is something wrong?" she asked when she saw the bleak looks on their faces.  
  
"Let them explain," Shiroi said. "I'm going to my room to sleep."  
  
Genkai watched her go, and then turned her attention toward the boys, "What happened?"  
  
The five exchanged glances with each other, and then explained all that had happened while they were at Shiroi's village.   
  
"I can see why Sansa doesn't want you two to marry," Genkai said after they were finished. "I know it sounds cruel and unfair, but you do have to look at it from his point of view."   
  
"You're not against it too are you?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Genkai glared at her former student, "Of course I'm not you dimwit, I'm just pointing out things that all of you have over looked."  
  
"She does have a point," Kurama said, "Even if it is one we do not wish to hear. From Elder Sansa's point of view, all he's seen come out of demon apparition relationship is pain and sorrow. He knows Shiroi's been through plenty of that is her life, and he doesn't want her to experience anymore."   
  
"But he knows Hiei isn't like Raimeihi," Botan said, still not really believing that she was defending the midget demon.   
  
"Perhaps he doesn't," Kurama said. "What he said about Raimeihi, Hiei has also done. It's very ironic how these two have a lot in common, including their taste in women."  
  
Hiei glared at the fox demon as the others laughed. "I don't think that's the point of discussion Kurama," he grumbled.   
  
Kurama chuckled, "Yes well, my point being is that Elder Sansa is worried that something may happen to Shiroi that none of us can control, and Hiei will respond to it like Raimeihi did when Naoru died."   
  
"But I won't!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"We know you won't," Kurama replied calmly, "but Sansa doesn't, and I don't know if it's possible to convince him of that."   
  
Genkai sighed, "Well, I believe we've all mulled over this situation enough for one day. I'm sure many of you are past due to be home."   
  
Yuseke glared at her, grumbling under his breath.  
  
"Genkai's right," Botan said as she got to her feet. "I have to go back to spirit world and check in with Koenma. Once he knows I'm back, he'll probably have a mission or something for us to do."   
  
They all nodded, and Kurama, Yuseke, and Kuwabara left the shrine down the stairs as Botan took off on her oar.   
  
That left Hiei to do as he wished, and he just wandered into the forest.  
  
***   
  
Shiroi didn't leave her room for the rest of the day, nor until very late the next day.  
  
"I'm guessing they explained everything in detail to you?" Shiroi asked she approached Genkai.  
  
The old woman nodded, "Very detailed. I'm sorry about what happened, maybe your friends in the village will find some way to fix it."   
  
Shiroi shrugged and sat down. "I don't know." She rubbed her temples, "I finally get something out of my life, something I thought I could have forever, and then it gets snatched away."   
  
"You're not the only one who feels that way."  
  
The two looked up to see Hiei standing nearby.   
  
"Hello Hiei," Shiroi said.   
  
The demon hopped onto the porch and sat down next to her. He badly wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to do it with the old hag sitting right next to them.   
  
"That reminds me," Genkai said suddenly. "Hiei, from this point on I want you back in the forest by eight o'clock."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
Genkai glared at him, "You know perfectly well why." She turned her gaze to Shiroi, "And that goes same for you, Shiroi. If you're in the forest, you must be back in the shrine by then."  
  
"What if we're both in the shrine at that time under your eye," Shiroi asked.  
  
Genkai eyed her. "Depends on how I feel."   
  
Shiroi giggled and Hiei rolled his eyes.   
  
"All right," Genkai said. "But that's the only time that I'll allow Hiei to stay late."   
  
Shiroi smiled at Hiei, whom hid his feelings by just looking the other way, but he knew Shiroi knew how he felt.   
  
***  
  
That night, while Shiroi lay in her bed, she thought about might what have happened if Sansa had not denied them.   
  
-So, thinking the same thing I am? - Hiei's voice suddenly chimed in her mind.  
  
-Hiei, - Shiroi sent back, -should you really be doing this? -  
  
-Genkai didn't specify telepathy, - the fire demon said. -Anyway, even if she had, I wouldn't have obeyed anyway. -  
  
-So what makes her think that you'll obey her new rule? - Shiroi asked.   
  
It's either that, - Hiei explained, -or I risk getting blamed for something and banned from seeing you at all. -  
  
-I think I get it, - Shiroi replied. -I'll see you in the morning Hiei, okay? -  
  
-Might as well, - Hiei answered. -All right, see you in the morning then. -   
  
Shiroi smiled, and rolled over and fell asleep.   
  
The next morning, Shiroi woke up early and remembered something. (I forgot about the wind chime I got for Genkai.) She got dressed and went out to see of the old woman was up yet.   
  
She was, and Shiroi tiptoed back to her room and brought the chime back out.   
  
Genkai heard the clicking of muffled chimes and turned to see Shiroi walking toward her, a wind chime in her hands. "Where did that come from?" the old psychic asked.  
  
Shiroi smiled, "The Autumn Festival at my village," Shiroi answered. "I saw this wind chime and I thought you might like it."   
  
Genkai smiled, "I won't even ask what made you think that I would need trinket like that, but since it's you, lets have a look at it."  
  
"What do you mean by trinket?" Shiroi asked, a little offended.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," Genkai said as she took the chime from Shiroi. The theme of the chime was a dream catcher, but it was the basic model of most wind chimes. "This is nice, and the people of you village make these by hand?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "They're very good at it."  
  
Genkai nodded and looked around for a place where she could hang the chime. "Perhaps just outside the shrine."  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Sounds good to me."   
  
"I already have a hook there," Genkai said. "From a previous wind chime, but Yuseke shattered it while he was training with me."  
  
Shiroi giggled, "Boys will be boys."  
  
"Very true," Genkai muttered as they reached the shrine.   
  
Shiroi offered to hang it, and with the little energy she had, she quickly floated up to the hook and hung the chime.   
  
"Looks good," Genkai said as she Shiroi landed. "Thank you."  
  
Shiroi smiled and nodded.   
  
The old woman groaned, "I'm rather surprised Hiei hasn't shown himself yet this morning. I was expecting him to be here as soon as you were awake."  
  
Shiroi looked around the bushes, and the smiled. She raised her hand, and with a single beckoning gesture, Hiei's body tumbled out of a nearby bush. "He's been here," Shiroi, said, "He just hasn't felt like showing himself."   
  
Hiei grumbled as he got to his feet, "I thought you didn't have any energy left?"  
  
"I have a little," Shiroi answered. "But only just enough to do simple tasks, nothing big like battling a giant winged serpent for instance."  
  
Hiei shuddered, "Shut up about those things."   
  
Shiroi giggled, "Why, do you have nightmares about them?" Genkai laughed as Hiei turned a deep red.   
  
"I guess that means yes," Genkai laughed.   
  
Hiei glared at the old woman as the blush faded. "I'd like to see you face one of those things and not have nightmares."  
  
Genkai grinned, "I think I'll pass. Knowing that you have nightmares about it is perfect entertainment for me." She laughed again as Hiei glared at her.  
  
"You're asking for it," Hiei grumbled under his breath, but took the threat back when Shiroi glared dangerously at him.   
  
Genkai got her laughter under control, "You act like a little puppy dog when Shiroi's around."  
  
Hiei glared at the old psychic, but Shiroi said, "Leave him alone Genkai. He's not the only one who's afraid of those serpents."   
  
"That wasn't what I was talking about Shiroi," Genkai giggled.  
  
"I know it wasn't," Shiroi replied, an annoyed glint in her eyes.   
  
Genkai shut up, but she still had an amused glint in her eyes that Hiei really wanted to make disappear.   
  
Shiroi noticed it, and cleared her throat. Genkai sighed and walked off, bored now that her fun was over.   
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Hiei approached Shiroi and bent to kiss her, but just before his lips touched hers, Genkai poked her head around the corner, "No kissing!"  
  
Hiei flung himself backwards in surprise; Shiroi covered her face with her hand to hide her bright red blush.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the slow updating, I've been sick these past few days. This may be the last chapter for a while, I'm expecting an extremely busy next two weeks, but I hope to get more chapters up during winter break, I have three weeks off for that, which means I should have plenty of time to do this stuff. A cute way to end this chapter, but it is a little boring, sorry. Review me and tell me what you think. And thanks for those long replies, that's what I've been wanting to see. 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 33  
  
It had been nearly a month since Shiroi returned from her village. She had almost completely regained all of her power, and had only been called in once for minor work. The minor work, helping Koenma sort papers. It had bored Shiroi silly, but it gave her something to do besides sit around the temple with Genkai's watchful eye constantly observing her.   
  
Since then, she had spent the rest of her time doing her favorite pastime, creating jewelry. It had been her hobby since she had created the earring and necklace set for Yuseke's mother, and now she had time to work on some ideas that had been swimming around in her head for the longest time.   
  
She had been working outside one afternoon, just outside her room, working on a choker-like necklace when she heard Genkai talk to someone.   
  
***  
  
Genkai had been standing in front of the shrine when the woman arrived. She had never seen the woman before, and by the way she was dressed, she was a foreigner.   
  
"May I help you?" she asked the young woman.  
  
The woman was silent for a moment. "Well," she said finally, "I'm looking for someone, a friend of mine."  
  
"That doesn't tell me much," Genkai said, "What's this person's name?"  
  
"Anada!"   
  
Both the old psychic and the young woman jumped and turned to see Shiroi coming around the corner.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Shiroi asked.   
  
"Looking for you," Anada answered.   
  
"I think I need an explanation," Genkai said.   
  
"I told you about Anada," Shiroi answered. "She's from my village."  
  
"I think Genkai wants to know how she got here."   
  
The three of them looked up to the roof of the shrine to find Hiei standing at the top.  
  
"Hello Hiei," Anada said.   
  
The fire demon's only response was jumping off the roof and landing next to Shiroi.  
  
"Hiei's right," Shiroi said, "How did you get here? And why did you come in the first place?"  
  
Anada smiled, "We convinced him."  
  
"Who?" Genkai asked.  
  
"You're joking," Shiroi accused. She watched her friend shake her head, "But how? What Sansa decides about something, he never changes his mind."   
  
Anada smiled, "Well, Tana and Nana and I convinced him, and I think that's pretty good, don't you think?"   
  
Shiroi smiled, "I'd like to see someone say it's not."  
  
"Takken," Hiei replied.   
  
Shiroi made a face, "Okay, besides Takken."   
  
"Can someone fill me in?" Genkai asked, "Or are you going to leave this old woman in the dark?"   
  
Shiroi giggled, "Sorry Genkai. You remember I told you about Elder Sansa saying that if I joined with Hiei he'll banish us both from his village, that he even refused to allow us to join whatsoever?"   
  
Genkai nodded, and turned to Anada, "And you and you friends changed his mind."  
  
Anada smiled and nodded, "Yep."   
  
"Still doesn't answer one question," Hiei said, "How did you get here?"  
  
"Opps," Anada said, "guess I didn't answer that." She pulled a bright, sapphire blue stone out of her apron pocket, "The priestess keeps a few transport stone for emergencies, and she allowed me to use this one to get to you."   
  
"I'm surprised Takken let you come," Shiroi said.  
  
Anada expression changed to slight fear, "He doesn't even know I've come here. So he's at home probably either worried sick about me, or angrier than he's ever been at me."   
  
Shiroi sighed, "Well, then I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to stay a few days. Having him worry about something would be first, and giving him time to let his anger cool is better for you."   
  
Anada nodded, "If you say so."  
  
Shiroi turned to Hiei, "Could you go and get everyone? I'll contact Botan and Yukina too."  
  
Hiei would have normally said no, but since it was Shiroi whom was asking, and that his sister would be coming, he had to agree.   
  
Shiroi smiled, "Thank you."   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, and leapt out of sight.   
  
"He seems unfazed," Anada said.  
  
"That's just Hiei for you," Genkai replied. "I'm sure once he's alone, he'd be a funny sight to see."  
  
"But he'll be alone," Shiroi said, "So we won't see it." She giggled when Genkai rolled her eyes, and then turned to Anada, "So, what else has been going on at home?"  
  
Anada smiled, and they and sat down on the steps of the shrine to talk.   
  
***  
  
They had just finished their conversation when a large, five tailed, silver fox hopped up the last step.   
  
Anada shrieked and ducked behind Shiroi.   
  
"What's wrong?" Shiroi asked her friend. Anada pointed over her shoulder and the spirit fox. "What? That's just Kurama."  
  
"Huh?" Anada asked.   
  
The spirit fox appeared to have a smirk on his face. Did I scare you?  
  
Anada gulped, "Uh, well, maybe just a little."  
  
Kurama smirked and shifted back to his human form. "Better?" he asked.   
  
Anada nodded, just as Yuseke came up the stairs.   
  
"Thanks for leaving me in the dust Fox Boy," Yuseke gasped.   
  
"You're welcome," Kurama grinned as the human sat down on the ground, still trying to catch his breath after chasing the spirit fox.   
  
"Now we just have to wait for Kuwabara," Shiroi said.   
  
"Don't expect him to be here too soon." Hiei landed close by. "He was asleep when I arrived at his place. It took a fair amount of persuasion to wake him up. I left him as he was getting ready to take a shower."   
  
"Figures," Yuseke grumbled. He got to his feet. "So, what brings you here Anada?"  
  
"Lets wait until Kuwabara gets here," Shiroi said. "That way she only has to explain it once."   
  
"You're going to torture us then?" Yuseke asked.   
  
Shiroi shrugged as Hiei smirked.  
  
***   
  
After ten minutes of waiting, Kuwabara finally showed up.  
  
"Sorry," he gasped, "I got here as fast as I could."  
  
"What were you doing sleeping at two o'clock in the afternoon?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"I always sleep until two on Sundays," Kuwabara answered. "And don't even give me that glare Urimeshi, I know you can sleep past two on weekends."  
  
Yuseke glared at him, and Kuwabara glared back. Kurama didn't like how this situation was turning into, so he got between the two and asked, "Do you want to hear what Anada has to say, or do you want to tear each other to pieces?"   
  
Yuseke and Kuwabara glared at the fox demon, but then turned to Anada.   
  
Anada explained what happened, and what would be going on when they went back to the village.   
  
"So when are we going?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Not for a few days," Shiroi answered. "Anada came here without telling Takken, which means he's either worried sick, or raging mad. Either way, waiting a few days is better than going there right away. It'll allow Takken to let off some steam if he's angry, or let him experience what it's like to worry about someone."  
  
"Figures he'd cause a problem," Yuseke grumbled.   
  
***  
  
That evening, when everyone had gone home, Shiroi showed Anada where she would be sleeping.   
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here a few days," Anada said.   
  
"It's either this," Shiroi said, "Or running the risk of Takken blowing up like a volcano when we all get there." She thought for a moment, "But then again, that may just happen anyway."  
  
Anada shook her head, "I'm sorry that you still have to worry about him, he shouldn't be your problem anymore."  
  
"Takken will be a problem for me until the day either of us die," Shiroi replied. "But as long as he makes you happy, I really shouldn't say anything bad about him. You fell in love with him didn't you, or was it arranged?"   
  
Anada shook her head; "I fell in love with him."  
  
"How?" Shiroi asked. "During the time I left, you were ready to take a rake to his head."   
  
Anada couldn't help but giggle, "I know, and I stayed t hat way, until two years ago."  
  
"I'm listening," Shiroi said as she made herself comfortable on the floor.   
  
Anada sighed, "Guess I should tell you then shouldn't I?" Shiroi shrugged, and Anada began. "Around two years ago, maybe a little longer, the village was attacked by some demon bandits. Takken and his group fought most of them off, but one demon lived and escaped with a prisoner, me."  
  
Shiroi gasped, "Had did it catch you in the first place?"  
  
Anada noticed she used the word it, and remembered that even though now Shiroi had a man in her life, she would forever fear and not trust most of them. "Well, I had been hiding in my room, but the bandit had just so happened to pick my room to break into, you get the idea."  
  
Shiroi nodded and Anada continued.   
  
"The bandit carried me back to his camp. It was empty except for the loot they had already stolen from other villages. I knew he was going to rape me as soon as he had the chance, so I used my tiny earth ability to hold him off as long as I could. It was long enough, 'cause just before he was about to take me, Takken arrived."   
  
"And I'm guessing he slew the thing and carried you home?" Shiroi asked. "That's quite a fairy tale ending."   
  
Anada shrugged, "But that's what happened. Actually, that isn't completely correct. Takken had been injured, so I used some of the bandits' stolen first aid equipment to treat Takken's wounds. We stayed there the night, since the stuff I used on him would make him sleepy. We went back to the village in the morning."  
  
"Still sounds like a fairy tale ending," Shiroi said.   
  
"But I'm not done yet," Anada protested.   
  
"Then by all means," Shiroi said, "Continue."   
  
Anada made a face at her friend, which caused Shiroi to laugh, and then Anada continued. "A few weeks passed. Takken started volunteering to repair things around the house for my father, and you know what that meant."  
  
Of course Shiroi knew what it meant, she'd lived in her village long enough to know what men did when they wanted a single woman. They would first start repairing things for the woman's family, and they it would progress to doing chores that the woman's father would normally do. Then, if the time were right, the man would ask her to the festival or carnival. By then, both the parents and the girl would know that the man was in love with her, and she would respond either likewise to him or reject him. Most times it would go into a positive direction, it was rare that the man was rejected.   
  
"What festival did ask you to?"  
  
"The Autumn Festival," Anada answered. "We went to the Spirit Flame ceremony, and I saw my destiny with him. So, what could I do?"   
  
"Guess it makes since," Shiroi said. "I'm just surprised he fell in love with you in the first place, since you were a friend of mine."   
  
"You had been gone for three and half years," Anada said. "Everyone thought you were dead, even I did. Apparently Takken had put that part of his past behind him, and went toward his future."   
  
"Apparently so," Shiroi said. She sighed, "Well, I guess you've explained it enough, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Anada nodded and Shiroi left.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this latest update took so long. I've been sick with that flu thing, luckily I got the flu shot and made it milder. Finally got this chapter up, sorry if it's a little boring. As for your reviews, I just got wireless and my email server isn't letting me access any of my new mail, at least not yet, so I don't know if I'll be able to get your reviews right away, but still write them to me, I'll get them somehow. Thanks for waiting! 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Shiroi pondered what her friend had said about Takken, about what he had done with his past.  
  
'Apparently Takken put that part of his past behind him.'  
  
That statement kept running through her head. (If Takken was able to put me out of his mind two years ago, then can he do it again? Can he forget about what happened so long ago, and there could be peace between us?)  
  
-I doubt that. -  
  
Shiroi sat up, her blankets slipping off of her. -Oh Hiei, you startled me. How long have you been listening? -  
  
-Since Anada told you about her involvement with Takken, - he answered.   
  
Shiroi sighed. -You know, if I told Genkai about this, she'd beat your hide until there was nothing left of you. -   
  
-That's why she won't know, - Hiei answered, a smirk in his mind voice.   
  
-I hope so, - Shiroi replied. -But then again, - a sly grin spread across her lips, -it would be funny to watch her chase you around with those intentions. -  
  
-Do you want her to beat me? - Hiei asked.  
  
-No, - Shiroi answered. -I just think it's funny to imagine it. -  
  
-I'm sure Genkai would find it hysterical, - Hiei grumbled.   
  
Shiroi giggled, -You take things too seriously, I was just kidding anyways. -  
  
-I would hope so, - Hiei replied. -Wanting Genkai to beat me really doesn't show your feelings for me. -  
  
Shiroi smiled. -But as I just said, I was kidding. -  
  
-Yeah whatever, - Hiei muttered. -Well, I'm guessing if I don't leave you alone pretty soon, you will tell Genkai, so I'll let you go to sleep now. -  
  
-That would be nice, - Shiroi said. -Night Hiei. -  
  
***   
  
The next morning, Shiroi woke up at an insanely early hour. Since there was nothing for her to do in the temple, she pulled on her shoes and headed into the forest to find Hiei.   
  
She hoped to find him asleep, and she did. He was sitting in a tree, about twenty feet off the ground. (Guess nothing could get him up there,) she thought, (unless the monster was really good at climbing, or like me, could fly.)  
  
She rose silently into the air and floated up to Hiei. He didn't even stir when she floated up next to him. She landed on the rest of the branch that Hiei's body wasn't using, not even making it quiver when her feet touched it.   
  
(He shouldn't sleep so soundly,) Shiroi thought to herself, grinning. (Maybe I should mess with his head.)   
  
She grinned mischievously and jumped off the branch with more than enough force to wake Hiei.   
  
"What the?" Hiei snapped awake and drew his sword, eyes darting in every direction, but he didn't see anyone.   
  
Shiroi stood behind the tree at the base, smothering giggles with her hand. She listened to him curse at himself for sleeping so soundly and heard him jump down from the branch.   
  
She didn't want him to find her, so she jumped silently back into the tree and watched him from a branch. He stayed in a guard stance, and she guessed he was sensing around for some sort of energy aura, but she had hers masked, so he would never sense it.   
  
To add to the confusion, she formed a snowball in her hand and tossed it, using her wind to guide it and make it land right on Hiei's head.   
  
The fire demon yelped when the snow hit him, but when he realized what it was, he stared at it dumbly. "Snow?" He asked aloud. There wasn't a single dash of snow anywhere, so where had this coming from? The he figured it out. He turned around, "Shiroi," he muttered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He yelped and turned around to the direction he had just been facing.   
  
"You called?" the woman asked mischievously.   
  
Hiei glared at her, "What was that for?"  
  
"To teach you not to sleep so soundly," Shiroi answered. "Have you learned now?"   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked, not answering her question.  
  
"I just woke up," Shiroi answered. "I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came out here."   
  
"To torment me?" Hiei asked.   
  
Shiroi giggled, "Not initially. But when I saw you and I came up to you and you didn't even stir, I figured that a little surprise was well in order."   
  
Hiei gave her a look of annoyance, but said nothing.   
  
Shiroi's smiled disappeared, "Are you mad at me for doing that?"  
  
Hiei's head snapped up, "No, I was just thinking. If you were able to sneak up on me while I was asleep, that means I have some training to do. I've gotten too used to sleeping indoors at your village and I've forgotten that I can be attack outside."   
  
"Sounds like you're getting lazy," Shiroi said.   
  
Hiei grimaced, "I have training to do," he muttered.   
  
"Maybe I'll join you," Shiroi said.  
  
  
"I thought you were going to spend the day with Anada?" Hiei asked.  
  
Shiroi sighed, "You're right, I did. Well, maybe I can train with you until she wakes up?"  
  
"How will you know when she wakes up?" Hiei asked.  
  
Shiroi grinned, "Well, not necessarily Anada, more like Genkai. When she wakes up and finds that I'm not in the temple, she'll probably come looking for me here in the forest."  
  
Hiei nodded, "That's a good point. She's been watching you like a hawk since we came from you're village."   
  
Shiroi smiled, and then took a guard stance and summoned an energy sword. "Well, lets get started."  
  
Hiei grinned, drew his own sword, and they got started.   
  
***  
  
Anada woke up before Genkai, and went to find Shiroi in her room. When she saw that her friend wasn't there, she wondered where she might be.   
  
"I should have guessed that she went out when she woke up," Anada said to herself.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
Anada jumped in surprise, and turned around to see Genkai. "Oh, Master Genkai. No, nothing's wrong, I was just looking for Shiroi, but she doesn't appear to be in her room."  
  
Genkai raised an eyebrow. "She's not in her room is she?" the old woman asked. "Well, I guess we should go find her."  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Anada asked.  
  
"I have a hunch," Genkai answered. "There's some active spirit energy going on in the forest, and I'm guessing some of it belongs to Shiroi."  
  
"Could she be fighting something?"   
  
Genkai shook her head, "I don't think so. Come with me, I have an idea of what she's doing." The old woman led the younger one into the forest. She followed the energy waves until they arrived in a clearing. "Just as I thought."   
  
Anada watched as Shiroi dodged a sword assault from Hiei and drenched him with a blast of water. "Seems like Shiroi has a bit of an advantage."  
  
"Of course she does," Genkai said. "She may not have a lot of physical strength, but her mental and spiritual strength are remarkable."   
  
"Wow," Anada whispered as she watched Hiei attempt a spiral sword attack on Shiroi, but the woman blocked it by erecting a thick pane of ice.   
  
Hiei yanked his sword out, but the slightly preoccupied demon didn't notice the pane of ice curling over his head and forming a bubble around him until he turned around and noticed that his way was blocked. He tried teleporting out, but received a mental blow like a hammer on his head when he tried.   
  
He shook the lights out of his eyes and tried shattering the his semi-circle prison, but trying to break through Shiroi's ice pane was like trying to break through a solid wall of concrete with a nail.   
  
"Give up?" Shiroi asked as she leaned forward against the prison, grinning teasingly.   
  
Hiei glared at her, and raised his right hand as black flames shimmered in his palm.  
  
Shiroi realized what he was doing and took down the barrier, but then blew him backwards into the pond right next to them with her wind. "That should put that fire out," she said as she walked to the edge of the bank as Hiei broke the surface of the water and spat water out.   
  
"What was Hiei about to do?" Anada asked Genkai.  
  
"He was threatening to use his Dragon if the Darkness Flame," Genkai answered. "Of course, that was a foolish idea. A shielded barrier like Shiroi's will not let anything penetrate it unless Shiroi allows it, and so if Hiei had been able to go through with the attack, he would have been burnt to a cinder."  
  
"I have a hard time believing that he didn't know that," Anada said.  
  
"He knew," Genkai said. "He knew starting to use the technique would make Shiroi bring the barrier down, but he wasn't expecting the blow into the water. Knowing a person's emotions doesn't always help in a fight."   
  
"So his idea was that Shiroi would noticed that he was going to use that attack inside barrier and would take it down because she wouldn't want him to get hurt from his own attack," Anada suggested.  
  
"That's correct," Genkai answered. "See where the emotion ties in?"  
  
Anada nodded, and then looked up as Shiroi helped Hiei out of the pond. "So, they were just training, right?"  
  
Genkai nodded, "But from this little training experience, I'm sure Hiei knows now that he is not match for Shiroi." She walked forward, "Are you two finished?"  
  
Shiroi had been drying off Hiei using her water summoning abilities and had just tossed the water back into the water when Genkai spoke. "I guess," she answered as she turned around. She glanced at Hiei, "I told this would happen."  
  
Hiei shrugged and picked up his sword that he had left behind during his unexpected to toss into the pond. After he sheathed it, he picked up his coat. "See you later," he said, and vanished from sight.   
  
Shiroi sighed, "So, I'm guessing you came looking for me because Anada couldn't find me in my room?"  
  
"That pretty much sums it up," Genkai answered. "Come on, let's go back to the temple." Shiroi nodded and they headed back.   
  
***  
  
After Shiroi changed her clothes, she found Anada and Genkai sitting on the steps just outside the shrine.  
  
"Should I contact Botan now?" Shiroi asked Anada.  
  
"Huh?" her friend asked.  
  
"Did you forget?" Shiroi asked. "Botan and a few friends of mine and myself were going to show you around today."  
  
"Oh," Anada said, "I guess I did forget."   
  
Shiroi smiled, "So, would you like to go?"  
  
Anada nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to see what this place looks like and how different it is from home."  
  
"Then be prepared to be overwhelmed," Genkai said. "From what Shiroi has told me about your village, it's so different from here it's like you're living in a different time period."   
  
Anada's eyes widened, "It's that different?" she asked her friend.  
  
Shiroi nodded, "Completely different. It might be even too much for you."  
  
"Well we'll see," Anada said. "I'm so excited I can hardly sit still now."   
  
Shiroi smiled, "Then let me go and contact Botan and a few others and we'll be on our way when they get here."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, was there something wrong with the review thing or something, or did you guys just not read it? Or was it so boring you just didn't feel like reviewing me? Not meaning to whine that I didn't get any reviews or anything, I was just wondering if there was a problem or something. Well, I hope this chapter is better. Review me and tell me what you think, pretty please. 


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Botan arrived just before Keiko did, but they still had to wait for Shiziru.  
  
"I called her just before I headed over here," Keiko said. "Apparently I woke her up, so she may take a little while longer."   
  
Botan sighed, "Oh Shiziru," she groaned. "Oh well," she continued brightly, "I guess we should introduce Keiko to Anada."   
  
They introduced the two and waited for Shiziru.   
  
"So what has Shiziru been doing?" Shiroi asked. She hadn't seen the woman at all in the past two months that she had been at the temple, nor when she had come the first time after the Gathering.   
  
"Working," Keiko answered. "We haven't seen her much though, not since you left."  
  
"Sorry," Shiroi apologized. She turned to Anada, "Once Shiziru gets here we'll introduce you and be on our way." She turned back to Keiko, a question on her mind. "How exactly are we getting around?"  
  
"Shiziru's going to drive," Keiko answered. "Now I don't know if you've ever been in a car Shiroi, but I know Anada hasn't."   
  
"What's a car?" Anada asked.  
  
"It's a big machine that can hold people and transport them from place to place," Shiroi answered. "I've been in one a few times. They travel on paved roads and there are rules to driving."   
  
"Sounds a little intimidating," Anada said.   
  
"You don't know the half of it," Keiko muttered, remembering when Yuseke was hit by a car, and all the other sorts of accidents that could happen with cars.   
  
  
Finally Shiziru arrived, looking slightly harried.   
  
"That's the last time I let my bro borrow they car to go and get milk," Shiziru grumbled.   
  
"He has his own motorcycle," Keiko said, "Why didn't he use that?"  
  
"I don't know," Shiziru answered with a shrug, "But I'm not letting him use the car again, not if he's going to take forever with it."   
  
"Poor Kuwabara," Shiroi said. "Always getting yelled at."   
  
"Huh?" Anada asked.  
  
"Kuwabara and Shiziru are brother and sister," Shiroi answered. "Kuwabara is their last name, Kuwabara's first name is really Kazuma." She turned to Shiziru, "Shiziru, this is my friend Anada, she's from my home village."  
  
"My brother mentioned you," Shiziru said to Anada as they shook hands. "He told me nice things about you, but not so nice things about you husband."   
  
Anada sighed, "Well, he's not as bad to me, hardly at all, but I guess you have to be on his good side to know the good in him."   
  
"That's true," Shiziru said. "Come guys, if we don't get going soon the traffic's going to be horrible, it is a Sunday after all."   
  
"The places are always packed anyway," Keiko said. "But you're right, we should get going."   
  
They all said goodbye to Genkai and descended the stairs and down to where Shiziru had parked her car. Shiroi had to explain so much to her friend, and had to turn to Keiko and Shiziru for answers too.  
  
Luckily the questions stopped once they reached the more civilized city. All the buildings captivated Anada, and all of the people there were.   
  
"I see more people walking by than there are in our village," Anada said. "How do people live so close to one another, and in such big numbers?"  
  
"It's how they grow up," Shiroi answered. "It's as normal to them as the village is to you."   
  
"How did you react when you first saw all of this?" Anada asked Shiroi.  
  
"Well," Shiroi answered, "I felt like how you do, except I was so used to hold my emotions in that I didn't show them, or asked the questions you've been asking."   
  
"What are the guys doing today?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I don't know," Shiroi answered. "Hiei got a message through telepathy from Kurama saying that Koenma wanted them, that's why he wasn't standing around when you guys showed up."  
  
"I thought it was a little strange that the little fire demon wasn't with you," Botan said.  
  
"It must be a mission," Shiziru said, "Yuseke came by just as I was leaving and told my brother that Koenma wanted them."   
  
"Let's hope it doesn't take them too long and it's not too dangerous," Keiko said.   
  
***  
  
In Spirit World, Yuseke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were waiting for Koenma to allow them into his office.  
  
"I hope Koenma's not sending us on some long term mission," Yuseke said.  
  
"You're not the only one that hopes that," Kurama said as he stole a glance at Hiei, whom glared at him.   
  
"I just wish that toddler would let us in his office," Kuwabara said. "What's the deal with making us sit out here?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Koenma stood on the top of his desk, the usual stack of papers shoved to one side. "I heard that," Koenma muttered to Kuwabara.   
  
"So what's up Koenma?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Koenma looked at all four of them, "A demon is loose in the human world."  
  
"What's new?" Yuseke grumbled.  
  
Koenma glared at the spirit detective. "Well this demon is a pretty nasty one, and is going to cause some major havoc pretty soon if I don't finish briefing you guys pretty soon."  
  
He pulled out his remote control and pointed it to his TV, where a monstrous looking beast appeared on the screen. "His name is Blapsyic, and he's an insect type demon."  
  
"Like the Maki insects?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Koenma shook his head, "No, completely different. Blapsyic has two forms, his tiny insect form, and his demon form you see on the screen. His almost harmless in his insect form, so he doesn't stay in it long, but the advantage to it is that he can sneak into almost anywhere while in the form. Also, he's almost impossible to detect in that form."  
  
"What can he do in his demon form?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well," Koenma said. He pressed a button on his remote and several of Blapsyic's body parts were scanned. "The spikes on his body he can shoot, and the ones on his head a poisonous, so watch out for those. His claws are sharp, and also poisonous, so are his fangs, but he only uses his fangs as a last resort. His wings can create sonic booms that can demolish buildings if they aren't built correctly."  
  
The toddler groaned, "That's about all the information we have about his attacks. As for his criminal history, he seems to like mass destruction, hence his sonic booms. He likes mass murder too, need I hence the spikes? He's killed hundreds of people and destroyed many historical monuments in the demon world, and doesn't ignore the treasures he can steal. He's a formidable foe, but he should be easy work for you four."  
  
"So do you have a location of where he is?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Koenma clicked several buttons on his remote, "Well, as of this moment, he's in his insect form and heading to that area in your home area where a lot of teenagers and adults like to go shopping."  
  
"The mall?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I guess that's what you call it," Koenma answered. He noticed the frantic look in Kuwabara's eyes, and watched it appear in the rest of the spirit detectives. "What's wrong?"  
  
Yuseke gulped, "Keiko and the girls are heading there right now, and if anything they're already there."  
  
"Well then what are standing around here for?" Koenma asked, "Get back to the human world and stop that demon!"  
  
Yuseke and his friends turned on their heels and raced out the door, but Hiei had left way before then.  
  
***  
  
"So many people," Anada gasped as she clung to Shiroi's arm.   
  
"Yes and this is only the entrance," Botan said cheerfully. "Come on, let's go."   
  
"Got anything in mind Shiroi?" Keiko asked.  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "Not really, I'll look around though."  
  
"Well let's get walking before we lose Botan," Shiziru said. "She seems more excited to be here than all of us."  
  
"Excited isn't really a word I would use," Anada said as she clung to the smaller woman tightly, afraid that if she let go she would get lost in the crowd.   
  
"Don't worry Anada," Shiroi said, "You won't get lost; I won't let you." Suddenly she felt something that wasn't right, and stopped in mid-step.  
  
"Something wrong Shiroi?" Anada asked, the rest of their group stopping.   
  
Shiroi looked around, her eyes darting in every direction possible and her senses tracing for any unusual energy that they could possibly pick up. She couldn't see anything, and her senses didn't pick up much energy from anything. "Maybe it's just me," she said. "I haven't been in such a huge crowd in a long time, so maybe my senses are just a little thrown off."   
  
"Let's hope that's all it was," Shiziru said, letting her own spirit-sensing peek out. "I don't feel anything, how about you Botan?"  
  
Botan shook he head, "Nothing out of the ordinary." She broke into her usual grin; "Well come on, let's not worry too much over it."   
  
"Hope it's just nothing," Shiroi whispered as they started walking again.  
  
***  
  
They hadn't been in the mall very long, they had entered it the same time Yuseke and the guys had entered Koenma's office.   
  
They had been through two stores and Keiko was leading them to another one when Shiroi's senses perked again.   
  
"Maybe it isn't nothing," Anada said when Shiroi announced it to the group.   
  
"Maybe it's something only Shiroi can sense," Shiziru suggested, "Her senses are more advanced than ours, and they're used to senses super low energy waves, some too low for normal senses to pick up."   
  
Shiroi wasn't listening to what Shiziru said. The energy she has picked up this time had been stronger than the last time. She could tell that this energy was being masked somehow, and only her probes could break through the mask, even if it was momentarily. She let her aura senses come up and scanned the area they were in.   
  
"Find anything Shiroi?" Botan asked.   
  
Shiroi shook her head. "No, but I know there's something here."   
  
"I just hope it's not a bad thing," Keiko said.   
  
"It's not human," Shiroi, said, "That's all I can tell you."   
  
"Of course it's not human."  
  
All of them except Shiroi and Shiziru yelped and turned around to see Hiei standing there, and the rest of the guys weren't very far behind him.  
  
"You guys being here means that there's a demon running around," Shiroi assumed. "Am I right?"  
  
Hiei nodded as the rest of the guys arrived.   
  
"Hiei," Yuseke gasped, "You are way to fast." He revealed his demon compass on his wrist. "Maybe this'll help locate that bug." He switched it on, and it automatically picked up Hiei and Kurama. He ignored that and waited for the compass to pick up something else.  
  
"Don't forget Yuseke," Kurama said, "Koenma said that Blapsyic was nearly impossible to detect in his insect form."   
  
"Blapsyic?" Shiziru asked.  
  
"An insect like demon," Kurama answered. "Koenma just sent us after him, but he's nearly impossible to detect in his insect form."  
  
"That's what you must be sensing Shiroi," Botan said. "It also answers why you aren't able to sense him normally."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "That's right." Now she knew what she was looking for, and used a special sensing ability that could pick up anything that wasn't from the human world. She wasn't very skilled with it, since she hardly used to go to the human until now, so the skill was rusty.   
  
Even with that sense, she couldn't pick him up. She shook her head, "Nothing. This is one elusive demon."  
  
"Quite elusive," Kurama said as he strained his hearing, trying to pick up some slight beat of a wing or something that could be emitted from an insect.   
  
"I can't believe some stupid bug demon can get passed your senses," Yuseke said. "I would have thought something like that would have been impossible."   
  
"Well it just goes to show you that we having training to do," Shiroi said. "Right Kurama?"  
  
The fox demon smiled and nodded, but then a crashing explosion came from another end of the mall. "There's Blapsyic."   
  
"And of course he's made a grand entrance," Yuseke grumbled.   
  
Kuwabara peeked around the corner, and then turned back around to face them, he face looking sick, "Anyone got a really big can of bug spray?"   
  
"Less standing around and more movement," Shiroi said, "Let's go and exterminate that bug before it causes anymore damage."   
  
"You're not," Hiei said suddenly.  
  
"Why not?" Shiroi asked.   
  
"Because you're on vacation," Hiei answered. He glanced at the rest of the guys; they nodded.  
  
Shiroi groaned, "Fine. But if any of you start slipping up, I'm coming in."  
  
"I don't like it," Hiei said, "but all right."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Ah man, just shy of hitting the ten page mark, oh well. Sorry this took so long to update, I've had the worst mind blank for everything that wasn't schoolwork. I hate finals, stupid school standards. Oh well, they're over and done with and I don't have to worry about them again until June. I hope I didn't miss any grammar mistakes this time, I read the chapter twice so if I'm missed any I must be going blind. Review me and tell me what you think, and sorry again for the wait. 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 36  
  
"Are you guys sure a big can of bug spray won't work?" Kuwabara asked again.  
  
"Yes," Kuwabara," Yuseke said as he peeked around the corner. "Now get that stupid sword of yours ready so we can get this done faster."   
  
"We may want to be as discreet as possible," Kurama said, "If we want to keep our identities and powers a secret from the rest of the public."   
  
"Well what do you want me to do?" Yuseke asked, "Fire my Spirit Gun at this thing and hope it does enough damage to take it out in one hit?"  
  
"And then maybe Hiei can finish it off using his sword and his speed," Kurama suggested.   
  
"I can take that giant bug myself," Hiei grumbled.   
  
"Let Yuseke take a shot at it first," Kurama said sternly.  
  
"Whatever," Yuseke said as he charged his Spirit Gun. He jumped out from behind the corner, aimed, and fired.   
  
Blaspsyhic saw the attack just before it hit him, and was just able to evade it, but got a severe burn on its side for being slow.   
  
"Aw man," Yuseke grumbled, "I missed. Good thing that was a low powered blast, it won't cause as much damage."   
  
"Let me do it," Hiei said as he drew his sword. He raced at the demon, his speed making him invisible to the bystanders. He slashed at the bug, but the insect's many eyes caught Hiei's actions, and with one of its legs, kicked Hiei out of the way.   
  
Hiei hit a wall, "How the hell did he do that?" he asked as he got to his feet.   
  
***  
  
Shiroi watched the fight unfold, and knew after Hiei got kicked that she had to step in. At this rate, too many people would see them, and there was too much of a risk of them getting hurt in the crossfire.   
  
"Never let a man do a woman's job," Shiroi muttered as she summoned her spirit energy. She decided to use a technique she hadn't used in a long time. She shaped her spirit energy into an arch shaped bow, using spirit energy as the strings as well. The bolt for the arrow was also spirit energy, but it had a special ability to it.  
  
"That looks effective," Botan said as she and the rest of the girls stood by.   
  
"It's very effective," Shiroi said. She aimed for Blapsyic, "Demon Transport Arrow!" She released the bolt and it flew straight at the insect demon. Blapsyic couldn't react to the speeding bolt in time; its attention had been on Hiei. When the bolt struck, it engulfed the demon in a web of spirit energy, and disappeared.   
  
"Where'd it go?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"I saw a light hit it," Kuwabara said, "And then it wrapped up in spirit energy and disappeared." The both turned their attention to Shiroi, who was looking the other way innocently.   
  
Hiei appeared next to them, "Lets go before we cause anymore attention."   
  
Shiroi nodded and transported all of them straight back to Genkai's temple.   
  
"And what exactly am I going to do about my car?" Shiziru asked, glaring at the trees.  
  
"It's in your garage," Shiroi answered, "I didn't forget about it."   
  
"What's with the sudden return?" Genkai asked as she walked up.   
  
"A demon named Blapsyic," Yuseke answered. "He was supposed to be our case, but we made to much ruckus and Shiroi took over."   
  
"Dimwit," Genkai grumbled, "It figures you would do something like that."   
  
"Hey," Yuseke said, "Hiei was the one that got thrown into the wall, not me."   
  
Genkai eyed Hiei, "That's not you, what's the matter, got more on your mind?"   
Hiei glared at Genkai, "No," he grumbled.   
  
"Yeah right," Kuwabara said, "You're just ticked off 'cause Shiroi ignored your orders and finished Blapsyic after you got thrown into the wall."   
  
Hiei glared dangerously at the human, but he didn't say anything.   
  
"I'd watch your back from now on Kuwabara," Kurama advised.   
  
Shiroi looked from Kuwabara to Hiei. She had hoped she hadn't angered Hiei when she sent Blapsyic to Spirit World, but now she wondered if she had. "Hiei?" she said unsurely.   
  
Hiei glanced at the woman, and teleported away.   
  
***  
  
The humans went home shortly afterwards, knowing that it would be the best idea to leave demon problems on demon hands, or at least the demons they trusted.   
  
"I wouldn't worry Shiroi," Kurama said. "He'll cool down after a while, I'm sure he will."   
  
"Cool down huh?" Genkai asked. "Doesn't really sound like a fire demon-like thing to do."   
  
"You know what I mean," Kurama muttered.   
  
Botan sighed, "Well, I should probably go to Spirit World and see Koenma about what should be done about Blapsyic. Good luck with Hiei." She summoned her oar and disappeared.   
  
Shiroi watched the spirit guide leave, and then headed toward the trees.  
  
"Where are you going?" Anada asked.  
  
"No where," Shiroi answered as she vanished into the trees.   
  
"She's probably going to try and find Hiei," Genkai said.   
  
"It's the best guess," Kurama said. "Hmm, lets see how their first fight goes."   
  
"Was that supposed to be funny?" Anada asked, glaring at the fox. "You know single fight can ruin a couples' relationship."   
  
"Yes of course," Kurama answered. "Though I doubt that will happen. Hiei maybe stubborn, but he's not stupid. If he lost Shiroi it might be the end of him." He smiled, "Don't worry, I doubt anything bad will happen."   
  
***  
  
Shiroi walked through the forest. She thought about looking for Hiei, to find out if he was really angry with her, but she wondered if it was a wise idea, to try and talk to him while he was in such a state.   
  
She approached one of the ponds that the forest held and sat down near the bank. She dipped her hand into the water and used her manipulation abilities and made shapes in rising globes of water, to relax her. After a few minutes, she withdrew her hand from the water and got to her feet. She stepped out and hovered over the water. She walked to the center of the pond, intent on just practicing her water manipulation abilities.   
  
Working with the water did more than just to relax her and keep her training up, it made it so that whatever troubling thing that was on her mind cloud over. The water was had almost a hypnotic affect when she worked with it, which was why she sometimes trained with it when she had troubling matters on her mind and needed a break.   
  
She fell into the manipulation, and by the time the hypnotic affect broke away, she couldn't really tell how much time had passed since she had started.  
  
***   
  
During that time, Hiei had been on the opposite side of the forest. He was angry with Shiroi, but his reasons for being angry with her didn't even make sense to him.   
  
He sat in a tree, trying to sort his thoughts. He heard someone coming toward him through the brush. Before she even arrived, he knew it was Anada, since the woman wasn't used to walking through the foliage.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked causally.  
  
"Looking for you," Anada answered sternly.  
  
Hiei looked down at the woman. "For what reasons?"  
  
"What did Shiroi do to make you mad at her?" Anada asked. "If it was doing something you told her not to do, I'm surprised you even took that as a reason, Shiroi almost never listens when someone tells her what to do, especially when it has to do with fighting a demon."   
  
Hiei growled and ignored the woman's reply. "So why else are you out here? I know you wouldn't come out to find out just that."  
  
Anada glared up at the demon. She has some powers of her own, wind being one of them. She couldn't use them often, but when she did use them, it left her victim a quite a shock. She was able to control wind, sort of, and used it to knock Hiei out of the tree.  
  
The fire demon sat up, the biggest look of confusion on his face Anada had ever seen. She walked over to him. "You're right," she said. "I didn't come out because of that."  
  
Hiei looked up at the woman from where he sat, and could now read the anger that burned in her eyes. "And?" he asked as he got to his feet.   
  
"How angry are you at Shiroi?" Anada asked.   
  
"That's none of you business," Hiei snapped.   
  
Anada slapped him. "I know it may not be my business, but I will not let someone break Shiroi's heart, not after what she's been through." She exhaled, "If you break her heart, I'll find some way to break your head." She slapped him again and stalked off.   
  
Hiei stared as the woman walked away. Was he that angry with Shiroi to leave her? (No,) he told himself. (That would be completely stupid.)  
  
His cheek was stinging from where the woman had slapped him. "I'm getting soft," he grumbled. He figured he should probably go and find Shiroi and sort things out, to keep Anada from slapping him again.  
  
***   
  
Shiroi had just stepped back onto the back when she heard Hiei approach. "I thought you were angry with me," she said without looking at him, "since I didn't do what you said."   
  
Hiei lightly kicked a rock. He felt stupid, not knowing what to say.   
  
Shiroi didn't know what to do about his silence, but she didn't feel like looking at him. She felt that if she did, she would find something in his eyes that would hurt more than a wound would.   
  
Hiei knew why she wasn't looking at him, and finally said, "I'm not that angry with you."   
  
Shiroi did look at him then, "Then how do you explain your actions from when first came back to the temple?"   
  
(Either Kurama's rubbing off on her,) Hiei thought, (or she's kept her full vocabulary and sense of grammar hidden.) He ran his hand though his hair, "I don't know," he said. "Maybe it was because you didn't listen to me, but that's not the only reason."   
  
"Then I would like for you to continue with your explanation," Shiroi said.   
  
Hiei shuddered at her tone of voice. He was afraid to continue, afraid that the next time she spoke; her voice would be as icy as the ice could create. "I guess," he said, "Well, maybe I was jealous, that you were able to finish Blapsyic so quickly and easily.   
  
"Oh," Shiroi said, "So your angry with me because I damaged you precious ego?"  
  
That stung. "Yes I am," Hiei snapped. Now he was angry with her. Before it was because of stupid reasons, but now a female was insulting his pride.   
  
"Well excuse me," Shiroi said, "I was just doing me job."  
  
"You're supposed to be on vacation!" Hiei yelled.   
  
"So what?" Shiroi asked. "Does that mean I'm restricted to use my powers when the public is in danger? You've got it wrong if that's what you were thinking."   
  
"Well forgive me for worry about your safety," Hiei spat back.   
  
"Ha!" Shiroi laughed viciously. "A man worried about my safety, what a thought." Now she was angry with him, very angry. He believed that now since he knew he was promised to her, that he could control ever aspect of her life, but Shiroi wouldn't allow it. "You don't need to worry about my safety Hiei. If you haven't realized it by now, coming close to death more than once a month is normal for me."   
  
Hiei growled, "Well then maybe I won't. Go ahead and get yourself killed when you have a choice not to, see if I care."  
  
Shiroi laughed again, "I know you will. Kurama's told me enough times that you'd probably commit suicide if something like that ever happened to me."   
  
Hiei reminded himself to beat Kurama the next time he had the chance, even if he had to wait until the guy was asleep. As to a comeback to her statement, he was kind of stuck.   
  
"What's the matter?" Shiroi asked, "Have I gotten you tongue tied?"   
  
Hiei growled at her. "Fine, if you want proof that I don't care, then say goodbye to our relationship!"   
  
Shiroi gasped, she didn't think he would do something like that. "Do you really mean that?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said. Even as the words came out of his mouth he didn't really know if they were true or not. Could he take them back, or was it too late?   
  
Shiroi stood there, frozen with shock. Before she even had a chance to try and say anything, Hiei vanished from sight. She fell to her knees, not bothering to try and stop the tears that ran like rivers from her eyes. "I should have known," she sobbed. "I should have known it wouldn't last. That's the last time I ever let my barriers down to a man, ever!"  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Uh-oh, that doesn't look good. Yeah, it sounds really sappy, and may be a little too dramatic, but I think it will work. Lets hope things get patched up in the next chapter, of Hiei's going to be more than just bruised. 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Kurama had been standing at the edge of the forest at Genkai's temple. He was able to hear the fight between Shiroi and Hiei, and the way it ended. It felt as though a freezing hand was gripping his heart, but his usual calm demeanor kept Genkai and Anada from seeing what he truly felt.   
  
(How can I tell them this?) He asked himself. (I should tell them, but then Shiroi or Hiei would be angry with me for overhearing their argument. Perhaps I should wait and let the truth tell itself, it will happen soon anyway.) He straightened and walked to the stairs of the temple, about to leave.  
  
"Well?" Genkai asked, stopping him.  
  
Kurama sighed, "You'll find out." He didn't wait for a reply, and walked down the stairs and out of sight.   
  
"I didn't like the sound of that," Anada said.   
  
"I didn't either," Genkai replied. "But it just looks like we'll have to wait until Shiroi or Hiei return."   
  
"I don't think we'll have to wait long," Anada said, "Look."  
  
Genkai looked up to see Shiroi coming out of the forest, and didn't like what she saw. "Shiroi? Are you all right?"   
  
Shiroi's eyes were shadowed, so they couldn't see them, but when Genkai asked her the question, she had to look up. "No," she whispered.  
  
Anada rushed over to her, "What happened?" she asked earnestly.   
  
She wanted to say everything, everything that had happened, but she couldn't make her mouth or voice box work.   
  
"What did Hiei do?" Anada asked. "Did he hurt you? What?"  
  
Shiroi gasped and choked on a sob, "Just my heart," she whispered.   
  
Anada gritted her teeth, but then hugged her friend tightly. "I'm sorry Shiroi, now I know what Elder Sansa meant, I'm so sorry." She felt the woman break down and cry in her arms.   
  
Genkai came over, "She'll never let another man love her again," the old woman said. "Not anymore."   
  
Anada tightened her arms around her friend and let the woman cry herself out. When Shiroi finally pulled away, she didn't even look at either of the two, and walked to her room.  
  
"Hiei's going to pay dearly," Anada growled.   
  
"Yes he will," Genkai said.  
  
***  
  
Kurama hadn't left the temple; he just made it look like he had. Once he was far enough down the steps, he turned and went into the forest, quite ready to hunt.   
  
It didn't take him long to find his prey, and knocked him out of the tree and pinned him to the ground faster than the victim could react. "Give me one good reason why I should skin you," Kurama growled dangerously.  
  
Hiei coughed as he tried to get air back into his flattened lungs. "I didn't mean it," he gasped.   
  
"Bullshit," Kurama hissed. "You wouldn't have said it if you didn't, unless you were just being extremely stupid."   
  
Hiei knew he was in serious trouble. Since he had known Kurama, the fox had hardly ever said a single swear, and when he had, normally something died. "I don't know," he said. "I was mad, and a little jealous of her ability to take that demon out so quickly. I just got carried away."  
  
Kurama lifted Hiei up by the collar and threw him. "That's an answer I expected from an ego guided demon," he growled. "I didn't think you'd ever let your ego get in the way of you and Shiroi, but I guess I was wrong."   
  
"Don't make assumptions about me Kurama," Hiei hissed as he got to his feet.   
  
"Oh so you're saying that it was already possible for that to happen?" Kurama asked, "That your ego would mean more to you than Shiroi?"   
  
Hiei gulped, "I don't know."  
  
Kurama approached him, and his fist connected with Hiei's jaw hard and fast. He sent the demon tumbling head over heels into a bush, but he didn't pursue him. "I don't know why I shouldn't just kill you," he said, "But I'm sure Shiroi wouldn't happy with me about it, even if it does concern you." Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
Hiei got to his feet and pooped his jaw back into place. "I'm in deep shit," he grumbled. He didn't think he could face Shiroi now, and was angry with himself for it. He yanked out his sword and slashed around with it to get his anger out. His swings were wild and uncontrolled, and one stupid move made his sword come in contact with a boulder, and the blade shattered into pieces.   
  
"Dammit," Hiei yelled and threw the hilt into the bushes. The sword hadn't been very old, a few months at most, and having it break now was a sign of his unreasonable idiotism.   
  
"Here you are!"  
  
Hiei whipped around, and just in time to receive a sharp slap in the face, the same place Kurama had just punched him.   
  
"You stupid inconsiderate demon!" Anada yelled and raised her hand to slap him again, but Hiei caught her arm just in time.  
  
"Enough!" he yelled. "I didn't mean it all right! Let me explain!"  
  
"No I won't!" Anada yelled. "You broke Shiroi's heart, I'm surprised Kurama only punched you and didn't kill you!"   
  
"I-," Hiei didn't know what to say.   
  
Anada wrenched her arm out of his grip. Then she brought it back, her eyes glowing white, and used her wind to knock him backwards into a tree. It was all the energy she had, but if she had had more, she would have sent him through the tree and farther. That done; she turned on her heel and stomped off back to the temple.   
  
Hiei picked himself up and rubbed his head. This had been one painful day, and the day was barely half over.  
  
***   
  
Later on that evening, Shiroi finally came out of her room. Bur she avoided everyone, and silently went into the forest for a walk. She really didn't pay much attention to where she was going, and ended up in the clearing Hiei had been in earlier in the afternoon. She saw the broken shards of his sword and the abandon hilt.   
  
(I wonder what he did?) She thought as she picked up the hilt. She looked around, and saw a nick in the boulder nearby. (Oh I see; he broke it when the blade hit the boulder.) She spun the hilt in her hand, thinking. She didn't plan on doing anything with the remains of the blade, but there was something...  
  
***  
  
Hiei was wondering through the forest the next morning, and just happened to come across the clearing from the day before. He peered into it, expecting to see the remains of his sword, but he didn't. Instead he saw something very intriguing.   
  
He walked into the clearing. There in the center, lay and long and thin object wrapped in a cloth. Hiei looked around, no one was there. The cloth was slightly damp from the morning dew, which meant it had been left there for a while. He picked it up; it wasn't very heavy, not to his standard of weight. He started to unwrap it, and when the top of the object was exposed, he yanked of the rest of it.  
  
It was a sword. He was about to check out the blade, but then he sensed something, something on the other side of the forest. (Looks like it's time for a little demon hunting,) Hiei thought. He secured the sword to his belt and took off running.   
  
He passed the temple in a blur, and jumped to the treetops of the other side of the forest. He would be able to see the demon from the trees, but what he found first stopped him in his tracks.   
  
He had come up to the small pond from yesterday, where had made the worst mistake of his life, and sitting by the pond, was Shiroi. He looked around, sensing for the demon's energy. It was close by, but he couldn't leave his best opportunity to talk to Shiroi go down the drain.   
  
(Kurama asked me what was more important to me?) Hiei said to himself. (Just something that concerns only my self, my ego, or Shiroi?) He closed eyes to think, but then thought to himself. (This shouldn't even be a question; I know that answer, so why am I standing here staring?) He jumped off the tree and landed at the entrances to the clearing.   
  
(But what should I say to her?) He thought. He took a step forward, and his foot caused a stick to snap.   
  
Shiroi turned around and saw him. "What do you want?" She asked.   
  
"Uh," Hiei thought quickly. "There's a demon running around here. I was going to go after it, and then I saw you standing here."   
  
"Why should I make you stop pursuing something?" Shiroi asked, turning away from him.   
  
"Because-," Hiei started, but then the demon's energy became stronger, and much closer. Suddenly a reptilian like demon sprang from the bushes. It looked like a gecko standing on its hind legs, but instead of the sticky harmless paws gecko's had; this one had sharp claws, and was about six feet tall.   
  
"If it didn't have the big claws," Shiroi said, "it would look rather cute."   
  
"Cute" was not the word Hiei thought about that thing. He remembered battling another of that demon's kind, and it wasn't very easy. Their skin was slippery and always slick with some sort of poisonous slim, and it's claws contained poison too.  
  
"I've fought these things before," Hiei said. "They're poisonous, their skin is covered with a slim while their claws are hollow to allow poison to enter a person's wounds when it scratches someone with them."  
  
"Then I wonder how it likes electricity?" Shiroi asked as she summoned a ball of the electricity the size of a baseball.   
  
"It's fast too," Hiei warned.  
  
"Let's see how fast," Shiroi said as she launched the electrical blast.   
  
The gecko saw the blast coming and jumped high into the air. The electricity followed it, and struck the gecko when the thing was in the floating time frame before it would start its' decent. It hit the ground, but got back up, hissing as smoke rose from its body.   
  
"Guess it doesn't like it," Shiroi said.   
  
Suddenly the gecko charged at her, knowing that she was the cause of the electricity. It raised its claws to strike, but that was the last thing it was going to do.   
  
Shiroi watched the gecko fly at her. She was about to bring up an ice wall and have it smash itself into it, but suddenly a black flash went through the gecko's body and the demon split in half and fell to the ground with a wet shloop.   
  
Shiroi stared at the fallen body, and then turned to her right. Hiei stood in the water up to his knees where he had landed, but he wasn't facing her, he was staring at the sword he had just used to kill the demon.   
  
The blade, the part of it that wasn't dripping with the gecko's blood, was crystal clear. (How can a blade that can cut straight through a body like a hot knife through butter be as clear as glass?) Hiei asked himself.   
  
Suddenly the purple colored blood on the blade begin to rise from it and fly away behind him. Hiei turned his head to that Shiroi was the cause the blood's removal. She dropped the blood on the body, and ignited it. The acrid smell that rose from the carcass didn't faze the two of them.   
  
"I see you found it," Shiroi said.  
  
"Huh?" Hiei asked. He realized she meant the sword. "You mean this?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "I see you put it to use quickly."  
  
"Wait a minute how do you know about this thing?" Hiei asked.  
  
Shiroi turned to him. "I found the remains of your previous sword late yesterday afternoon. I knew you would need a new one soon, and that thing just happened to be something I was working on."   
  
Hiei looked at the blade, "You made this?"  
  
"Everything except the sheath," Shiroi answered. "I got that thing out of my father's old weapons closet. There was never a sword to it, and he thought maybe one day he would find a blade to fit in it, but of course he never did."   
  
Hiei looked the sword over quickly. It was double-edged, the way he liked them, but it was slim, like the swords of the old samurai. "What's the blade made out of?" He asked, the biggest question on his mind.   
  
"Ice and diamond," Shiroi answered. "It will never dull or break, nor will blood be able to stain it. The only thing you have to worry about is the sheath wearing out." She looked up from the burning corpse. "The hilt is made of obsidian, but diamond has also been implemented with it, so it won't ever break either."   
  
She turned around to start walking back to the temple. "I was planning on giving that to you on a more important day, but from what happened yesterday, I don't think that important will ever come."   
  
Hiei gripped the sword hilt tighter. He knew what that day was, and because of what he had said yesterday, she believed that it wouldn't ever happen. He shook his head and sheathed the blade. As Shiroi walked away, he caught her wrist in his grip.   
  
Shiroi stopped and turned her head to look at him, surprised.   
  
"What I said yesterday," Hiei started, "I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it; maybe it was because I was jealous that you had been able to take out that demon easier than it would have taken all four of us to do. But I don't know; it may have been something else, something I don't know."  
  
Shiroi looked at him for a few seconds, and Hiei began to wonder if she had believed him, or if she was even going to say anything. Suddenly, she slapped him, right where both Kurama and Anada had hit him the day before.  
  
"Ow," Hiei grunted, "I've been getting hit there a lot lately."   
  
"You've deserved it," Shiroi said as she examined the face. The left side of his face was pretty black and blue, which proved what he had said. She didn't heal it, not yet; she wanted answers first. "So, you're saying that you let your ego get the better of you yesterday?"  
  
"Kurama's really rubbing off on you," Hiei said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's what he asked me yesterday as he beat me," Hiei answered.   
  
"And what was your answer?" Shiroi asked.   
  
"Uh...I don't remember, that' when he punched me and I landed in a bush."   
  
Shiroi's head tilted to the side slightly, and then she giggled, "I would've like to see that," she said, and then raised her hand to his bruised cheek and healed it.   
  
"I don't expect you to forgive me," Hiei said. "Anada was quite clear of that yesterday."  
  
"Anada's always been protective of me," Shiroi said. "Ever since we were kids. She sometimes makes assumptions about me that aren't always true."  
  
"That's I said to Kurama yesterday," Hiei said. "After he asked me if I let my ego get the better of me."  
  
"I thought you said he punched you after he asked you that?"  
  
Hiei shrugged, "Those few seconds are all messed up since he punched me, I had to pop my jaw back into place after my head stopped spinning, that's how hard he hit me."   
  
Shiroi shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"   
  
"Accept my apology?" Hiei asked hopefully.   
  
"I have not heard the words 'I'm sorry' leave you're mouth since you found me," Shiroi said.   
  
Hiei let go of her wrist and grabbed her shoulders with both hands and kissed her. "I'm sorry," he said when he broke the kiss.  
  
"I should slap you for that kiss," Shiroi said. "But since you poor head has been through enough hitting this past day and half or so, I'll let it go. But as for the apology..."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this might be a bad cliffy and this maybe a good cliffy, depends on how you look at it. Do like Hiei's new sword? I do. And as for Hiei getting hit in almost every paragraph, sorry Hiei lovers, I had to do it, and love him too. Review me and tell me what you think. I haven't gotten any reviews for Chapter 36, have any of you read it, or is there something wrong with the review thingy? 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 38  
  
"Not accepted."   
  
Hiei blinked, "Wh-what?" His heart felt frozen solid. "You don't..."  
  
Shiroi smiled and waved her index finger at him. "You didn't let me finish."  
  
Hiei breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Your apology is not accepted," Shiroi said, "yet." She flicked his nose, "You have to prove to me that you really mean it."   
  
"But-"   
  
"Hey," Shiroi said sternly, "You messed with my head, actually make that emotions, now I get to mess with yours."   
  
Hiei groaned, "And the point is?"   
  
Shiroi glared at him and moved to the side of the pond where the carcass wasn't burning, Hiei followed her. She sat down by the water and stared into it. "You broke my heart yesterday Hiei, do you really expect something like a simple apology to put it back together?"   
  
Hiei stood behind her, and looked out at the water, ignoring the flickering flames not far away. "I guess not." He looked down at her, "And you're going to make it a living hell to convince you, am I right?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Maybe." She glared over at the carcass. "Lets go, that thing's starting to make me nauseous."   
  
Hiei smirked as she got to her feet.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Shiroi asked.   
  
"For someone that's so strong and resistant to pain," Hiei said. "It's funny to now you have a weak stomach."   
  
"Your chances of getting me back are falling," Shiroi threatened as she walked away.   
  
"Hey I didn't mean it!" Hiei exclaimed as he ran after her.  
  
"Oh sure," Shiroi said, "And you didn't mean yesterday's incident."  
  
"But I didn't," Hiei whined. Shiroi merely giggled at him as they entered the forest and head back to the temple.  
  
***  
  
"So where's Shiroi?" Kurama asked.  
  
"She went into the forest a few hours ago," Genkai answered. "I sensed an unknown demon nearby not long ago, but the energy waves are no longer emitting, which means Shiroi or Hiei disposed of it."   
  
"I wonder what it was," Anada said as Genkai sipped her tea.   
  
"I wouldn't worry," Kurama said. "If those two were able to take it out so quickly, then it's nothing for us to be concerned with." He perked his head and looked to his right toward the forest. "Shiroi and Hiei are coming."  
  
"They're together?" Anada asked. "No way."   
  
"Are you sure," Genkai asked.  
  
"I gave Hiei a fairly good beating yesterday," Kurama answered, "If that didn't get it into his head that he had work to do, I don't know what else would."  
  
"Do a few slaps across of the face from me count?" Anada asked.   
  
Kurama chuckled, "I guess they could, and they must've hurt even worse than normal since I had just punched him in the jaw."   
  
"I would have loved to see that," Genkai said.   
  
"Here they come," Kurama said.   
  
Shiroi and Hiei emerged from the shadows of the forest, Hiei with and thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I never thought I would see you two together again," Kurama said, "What incident has occurred to allow this?"   
  
Shiroi smile, "I've given Hiei a chance to prove that he didn't mean what he said." She glanced up at him, "But it's not going to be easy."   
  
"So which one of you two took out that demon?" Genkai asked as she sipped her tea again.   
  
"I did," Hiei answered. "Well, at least I finished it off, Shiroi put in an attack or two of her own."   
  
"Already trying to prove yourself Hiei?" Kurama asked.   
  
Hiei glared at the fox, but he didn't say anything.   
  
"Hey wait a minute," Anada said. "When I found you yesterday I saw shards of your sword on the ground, how could you have beaten that demon without it?"  
  
"You broke another sword Hiei?" Kurama asked.   
  
Hiei looked at the fox demon, "I did, but I have a new one."   
  
"And you got it over night?" Genkai asked. "Where'd you steal it from?"   
  
"I didn't steal it!" Hiei yelled, trying to defend his shred of innocence.   
  
"Then where did you get it?" Kurama asked.   
  
Hiei blinked and looked at Shiroi. The young woman felt his gaze upon her and sighed, "From me," she answered.   
  
"Why would have given him anything?" Anada asked.   
  
"I made it," Shiroi said, "and I was planning on giving it to him at the ceremony but his big mouth ruined it."   
  
"All right," Hiei said, "You've rubbed it in enough."   
  
"Hiei she'll never rub it in enough," Genkai said. She looked at Shiroi, "Since when were you a weapons smith, your creations are normally jewelry."   
  
"It's not a normal blade," Shiroi answered. She turned to Hiei, whom unhooked the sword and sheath from his belt and gave it to her. She pulled the blade out and let it gleam in the sunlight.  
  
"It's clear!" Anada exclaimed.   
  
"Shiroi how in the world did you make that?" Kurama asked.   
  
"The same way I make my jewelry," Shiroi answered. "Same materials too."   
  
"Could you explain it a bit more?" Anada asked. "I didn't know you knew how to make jewelry, so I definitely don't know how you make it."   
  
"Well," Shiroi said, "You know I control elements, that includes the minerals too. I made the blade out of ice and diamond, and the hilt out of obsidian."   
  
"Sounds like should be in a jewelry shop and not hanging from Hiei's belt," Anada muttered.  
  
"It's won't ever dull or break," Shiroi said, "Which makes it a perfectly serviceable weapon."   
  
"None of your creations can be destroyed can they?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Most," Shiroi answered. "The first few things, like that necklace and earring set I made for Yuseke's mother and the first flute I made can be damaged, but the ones I made after those can't be damaged."   
  
"Yes I certainly wouldn't want that swan you made for me to be broken," Genkai said.   
  
"Nor that fox you made for me," Kurama said. "And I doubt Hiei would even want to see a scratch on that dragon."   
  
"You still have those things?" Shiroi asked, embarrassed. "I would have thought you'd left them to collect dust or use them as paper weights or something after a few years."   
  
"I'll have you know Shiroi that all of us have gone into that room numerous times to look at those things," Genkai said. "And there is not a speck of dust on any of them."  
  
"What room?" Shiroi asked.   
  
"You haven't shown her yet?" Kurama asked Genkai.   
  
"It never really crossed my mind," Genkai answered. She turned to Shiroi. "Come here, let's show you what we did with them."   
  
"Can I see too?" Anada asked.   
  
"Of course," Kurama answered as they headed down the walkway to Shiroi's previous bedroom.   
  
"I wondered why you didn't put me in my old bedroom," Shiroi whispered when Genkai had opened the door to her old room.   
  
They all walked in, and Shiroi stooped down so her creations were eye level. "Good thing that lights still shining," Shiroi said as she gently tapped the glass sphere that held the tiny flame in Hiei's dragon model.   
  
"We looked at it everyday to make sure that you were alive," Kurama said. "You feared Hiei so much back then, and yet you gave him the most important creation out of all of them."   
  
"I didn't mean for it to turn out that way," Shiroi said as she looked over her old creations.   
  
"You made these?" Anada asked in awe. "They all look they could just get up and walk away, they look almost alive."   
  
"They're not as good as some of the other creations I've made," Shiroi said as she got her feet. "But knowing that you all like them so much makes it so it doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Let's go back outside," Genkai said. "This room brings back more memories then I care to want to remember right now."  
  
They all went back outside, just in time to find Yuseke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan standing around the temple.  
  
"There they are," Yuseke said. "Where've you guys been?"   
  
"Taking a stroll down memory lane if you want to put it simply," Kurama answered.   
  
"So what happened after we left yesterday?" Botan asked.   
  
The four of them exchanged glances, not sure what to say.  
  
"It didn't go very well," Kurama answered.   
  
"Must they know?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Yes Hiei I think they do deserve to hear that you made a complete moron of yourself and almost lost Shiroi!" Genkai yelled in his ear.   
  
Hiei rubbed his ear, glaring at the woman, but couldn't stop the inevitable.   
  
**  
  
After all was said and done, Hiei was yelled at, again.   
  
"You're lucky that she's give you another chance," Botan said. "If I were her I wouldn't have even considered it."   
  
"Would you believe he also got a pretty new toy?" Kurama asked.   
  
"No," they all said.   
  
"Out with it," Shiroi said to Hiei, whom handed over the sword yet again.   
  
"Wow it is pretty," Kuwabara said as he came close to drooling over the weapon.   
  
"It would have been a wedding gift if he hadn't opened his big mouth earlier and nearly ruined everything," Shiroi said as she returned the blade to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei's mouth has gotten him into more trouble than Kuwabara's," Yuseke laughed.   
  
"Yes," Kurama said, "And I don't want to bring up a certain word game that nearly cost him his soul."  
  
"Oh please don't," Botan said, "He wasn't the only one to get ensnared into that, but he did it on purpose where as Kuwabara and I did it on accident."   
  
"What happened?" Shiroi said as she glared at Hiei.  
  
Kurama explained what happened and Yuseke laughed his head off and Genkai repeated several phrases she had said to the pint-sized demon in the end.   
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Shiroi asked as she continued to glare at Hiei.   
  
"Because that's Hiei for you," Kuwabara said and started laughing.   
  
"Though I must say Kurama," Yuseke said, "Imagining you hanging upside down from a light fixture is pretty funny."  
  
"That was the point of it," Kurama muttered.   
  
"And notice how he was the only one that didn't screw up?" Genkai asked her former student.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Yuseke grumbled. "Fox boy's a genius and we all know it."   
  
Anada giggled and whispered to Shiroi, "It sounds like your friends had a very strange experience before they met you."  
  
"They had a few," Shiroi said as she watched as Yuseke and Kuwabara started to get into another argument. Kurama tried to stop them and then Hiei, as expected, opened his mouth again and got himself involved in the argument and soon Kurama was yelling along with them.  
  
"Boys," Keiko sighed as all the girls watched, "Can't live with them, but you can't live without them.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: He-he, that's what Hiei gets for hurting Shiroi. As for the conversation they're having at the end of the chapter, that's from the newly released DVD "Terrible Truths" It's from the new series, and the DVD is so funny. I highly recommend it. Sorry for that grammar goof up in the last chapter, I found it too late, but I had a good laugh when I found it. I hope I got all of the errors this time, and if I didn't, I'm so sorry. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 39  
  
The argument finally got broken up and Yuseke, Kuwabara, and Keiko went home.   
  
"I still can't believe you two got caught up in that," Botan said to Kurama and Hiei.   
  
"It was rather foolish," Kurama replied. He smiled, "Well, I probably should go, unlike you guys I have work to do." He waved and headed out of the temple.  
  
Botan sighed, "And unlike you Shiroi, I'm not on vacation. So I'm pretty sure that Koenma will be wanted me for something pretty soon." She summoned her oar and hopped on. "See you later, and good luck."   
  
"I need on the luck I can get," Hiei grumbled as he rubbed his face.   
  
"If you really mean it," Shiroi said, "You'll get it sooner or later."   
  
"But I want it now," Hiei whined.   
  
Shiroi giggled, "Nope." She turned around and walked away.  
  
Hiei groaned and Genkai said, "You've got your work cut out for you. Better get started."   
  
Hiei grumbled and started after Shiroi. Suddenly Genkai grabbed his collar and yanked him back, kicking him in the rear towards the forest. "You know very well you're not allowed in Shiroi's room!"   
  
Hiei grumbled again and teleported away.  
  
"Think he did as you said?" Anada asked.  
  
"If he wants to keep his chance," Genkai said, "I'm sure that's exactly what he did."  
  
***   
  
Over the rest of the week, Hiei didn't get very far, but he tried. He just didn't know what to do. Shiroi didn't help either, and kept away from him as to make his ordeal more challenging. She knew he was trying, and took it all into account.   
  
While Hiei wasn't pursuing her, he was practicing with his new sword. He found that it was quite different to work with, and when he found out it could cut through any substance, whether it be wood or solid rock, he went and took revenge on the boulder that took his previous sword, reducing it into a pile of dust.   
  
One afternoon, Kurama stopped by and asked Shiroi how things were going.  
  
"He's persistent," Shiroi replied. "I know he's watching me from a nearby tree. I've made a game of spotting him in a tree whenever I'm outside."   
  
"Has he resulted to begging yet?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Not yet," Shiroi answered. She beckoned to him, just in case Hiei was close enough to hear. She whispered into Kurama's ear, "But if he does start doing that, I will give in. I know he loves me still, I just want the reassurance that he does."   
  
Kurama laughed, "That's kind of mean isn't it?"  
  
"Well what he did to me was kind of mean too," Shiroi said. "Am I right?"   
  
"That's true," Kurama said. "But even Hiei will go so far. And I must say, you're being rather ruthless for once."   
  
"And how often am I ruthless?" Shiroi asked. Kurama shrugged. "I won't press it father than I need to. I'll know when to quit. I want proof from him, but I don't want to hurt him."  
  
Kurama nodded, and changed the subject. "So how do like vacation? It hasn't really crossed my mind to ask."  
  
Shiroi groaned. "I'm bored. I almost prefer going out on the missions that Emperor Enma gives me."  
  
"I noticed you said almost," Kurama pointed out. "Is there a reason for that?"  
  
"Isn't there a reason for everything?" Shiroi asked. "Well, when I don't go out on those missions I don't have to worry about getting killed. And now that I am on vacation, I can spend more time with you guys, though five years is a lot to make up."   
  
Kurama smiled, "Those are good reasons, and the time thing doesn't matter." He turned around from where he stood, "If you're bored we could go for a walk or something."   
  
Shiroi stood up and hopped off the steps of the shrine. "Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"What sounds like a good idea?" Genkai asked as she and Anada came around the corner.  
  
"A walk," Shiroi answered. "I'm tired of just sitting here."  
  
"Would you like to come?" Kurama asked.  
  
Genkai shook her head, "No thank you."  
  
"I'll stay with Genkai," Anada said. "Thanks for the offer though. Maybe next time."  
  
Shiroi nodded, and then peered around at the treetops. "And I'm sure he'll follow." She didn't need to say whom; they all knew she was talking about Hiei.   
  
"Shall we go then?" Kurama asked. Shiroi nodded and they headed down the steps. "How long do you think it will take Hiei to show himself?"  
  
"Not long," Shiroi answered.   
  
Seconds after she said that, Hiei appeared at her side. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked Kurama.  
  
"Walking," Kurama answered innocently. "Is there something wrong with that?"   
  
Hiei grunted, but said nothing.   
  
"Be nice Hiei," Shiroi said. "He's not doing anything wrong." Hiei glanced at her, but stayed quiet.   
  
Kurama smiled, and stopped.  
  
"Something wrong Kurama?" Shiroi asked.  
  
He shook his head, "No, I just think this walk is meant for you and Hiei, not me. I'll go back to the temple and let you two carry on." He waved and headed back up the stairs.   
  
"He knows what needs to be done," Shiroi said quietly.   
  
Hiei said nothing, just stood there.   
  
"Something wrong?" she asked him.   
  
"Everything has been rather messed up since earlier this week," Hiei answered. "Shiroi I'm about as inexperienced as you when it comes to romance, so how do you expect me to prove anything to you?"   
  
Shiroi smiled, "I'll know."   
  
Hiei shook his head, and teleported away.  
  
"Huh?" Shiroi gulped and jumped into the air and followed his spirit energy. (Have I gone too far?) She wondered. (Is he so unsure that he'll give up? I know he won't stoop to being; it's not him.)  
  
She flew faster, wanting to find him as quickly as she could. She flew for what felt like forever. She had a great appreciation for his speed; it was something he had over her. She finally found him, standing very close to the edge of a cliff.   
  
"Hiei," she whispered and flew to him. When she landed, she called to him. "Hiei, what are you doing?"   
  
Hiei turned to look at her. "You followed me, why?"  
  
"You seemed upset when you left," Shiroi answered. "I just came to see if you were okay. But you are a lot faster than me, so it took me awhile to find you."  
  
He blinked, "Really?"  
  
"Yes," Shiroi answered. "Could you please come away from the cliff? It makes me nervous."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked, "It's not like I'm going to jump or anything. Or is that what you're afraid of?"  
  
Shiroi bit her lip and looked away. After a few seconds, she felt something oddly close to her. She turned to look, and found Hiei standing right in front of her. "Yipes!" she yelped and fell backwards.   
  
Hiei caught her arm and kept her from falling, "It's just me," he said. "I moved, just like you asked me to."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "Thank you." Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.   
  
Hiei was rather surprised; he hadn't done anything except what she had asked. "Shiroi?"  
  
She let go of him, "Hmm?"   
  
"Uh," he had forgotten what he was going to say.   
  
Shiroi laughed, "Don't worry about it anymore, 'kay?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just as I said," Shiroi repeated. "You don't have to worry anymore."   
  
"Hmm," Hiei said, "Amazing, just answering to a request of walking away from a cliff would be the answer to both of our problems."   
  
"I wouldn't say it's the answer," Shiroi said, "But it'll suffice."  
  
***   
  
Kurama looked at his watch. "They've been gone longer than expected," he said.  
  
"Worry when it starts to get dark," Genkai said. "Until then, we just wait."   
  
"Look," Anada said as she pointed to the trees, "Here they come."  
  
The three of them looked into the dark trees, and noticed a flickering light heading toward them. After a few seconds, two figures could be deciphered, and finally Hiei and Shiroi came into view, Shiroi holding a handful of flames to guide their way through the dark.   
  
"There you two are," Anada said. "Where have you been?"   
  
"Walking," Hiei answered as Shiroi extinguished the flames.   
  
Kurama noticed that the two were more comfortable around each other. He stole a glance at Genkai. The old woman nodded, she saw it too. Kurama smiled, "Well, I need to get going." He turned around and headed down the stairs.   
  
"Anada," Shiroi said.  
  
"Yes?" the woman asked.  
  
"How would you like to go home in a few days?" Shiroi asked.   
  
Anada stared at her friend, and then looked at Genkai. She couldn't quite read the woman's eyes, when she turned back and took a closer look at her friend, she figured out why the question was asked. She smiled, "Yes, I would."  
  
***  
  
"And we were all called here because?" Yuseke asked the next morning.  
  
"Well fine then," Shiroi said. "I won't take you with me when Hiei and I take Anada back home."   
  
"Huh?" Yuseke asked. He glanced at Kurama, who was looking innocently at the sky. "Wait, but just yesterday?"  
  
"What difference does it make detective?" Hiei asked from the roof of the temple. "We're taking the woman home, do you want to come or not?"   
  
"I wanna come," Kuwabara said.   
  
"I get it," Yuseke said. "Sure, count me in. I'll see if Keiko wants to come."   
  
"Should I bring Shiziru?" Kuwabara asked. "Or will we have time bring her later?"  
  
Shiroi smiled, "Everyone will get there Kuwabara, I promise."  
  
Kuwabara grinned, "Even my Yukina?"  
  
Shiroi's smiled twitched, and she sensed Hiei's annoyance. "Yes Kuwabara, Yukina will be there, I'll make sure of it."  
  
Kuwabara jumped around and made himself look like a complete moron.   
  
"So when do we leave?" Kurama asked.  
  
"In two days," Shiroi answered. "Is that enough time?"  
  
"It should be plenty," Kurama answered.   
  
***  
  
Sure it was plenty of time to get ready. It didn't matter if it was short notice to any of them. But something happened that nearly canceled the trip, again.   
  
A day before they were supposed to leave, Genkai unexpectedly died in her sleep.   
  
Anada found out by a scream from Shiroi that came from Genkai's room. It was so distressed that even Hiei heard it and he came running. He and Anada ran to Genkai's room to find Shiroi sobbing next to the old woman's prone body.   
  
Hiei came over to her and wrapped his arm around her. She turned and cried into his shoulder. "Why now?" she asked. "Why did she have to go now?"   
  
Hiei didn't know how to answer, and looked up at Anada, but he could see the woman was having a hard time holding back her own tears and wouldn't be much help. He turned back to Shiroi. He really didn't know what to say, and he really didn't want her to feel worse.   
  
Suddenly Shiroi shot to her feet and ran out of the room.   
  
"Shiroi!" Hiei called after her, but she ignored him.   
  
Shiroi jumped into the air and flew straight up. She could sense Botan nearby, coming to get Genkai's spirit, and she hoped she could catch them both in time. She spotted them just as Botan was getting ready to go back to Spirit World. "Wait!" Shiroi called.   
  
Botan stopped and looked down as the young woman arrived. "I'm sorry Shiroi."  
  
Shiroi turned to Genkai, seeing the old woman's semi-transparent spirit sent chills up her spine. "Why?" she asked.  
  
Genkai shook her head, "If I had told you I was about to die, you would been mopping and mourning before it even happened. Besides, you've had more important things to worry about this past week anyway. Why should I add to the load?" The old woman looked down to the ground.  
  
Shiroi followed her gaze, and from her view, she could see the small black form of Hiei down on the ground.  
  
"Can you bring him up here?" Genkai asked. "I need to tell a few things first before I go."  
  
Shiroi nodded and snapped her fingers. Hiei appeared next to him. At first he flailed around, seeing that he had nothing to stand on and he had been brought up without warning. "Relax Hiei," Shiroi said, "I won't let you fall."  
  
Hiei concluded that she holding up with her wind and relaxed.  
  
"Now Hiei," Genkai said. Hiei turned to the spirit woman, "Looks like I'm going to have to trust you to Shiroi's safety sooner than I wanted. I guess since that I have no choice, the responsibility falls to you."   
  
"Well that's easy enough," Hiei smirked.   
  
"With that kind of an attitude I wonder if I should as Kurama to do it instead of you!" Genkai yelled.   
  
Hiei gulped and shut his mouth. Being bested by Kurama was the last thing he wanted.   
  
Genkai cleared her throat. "Well I guess that's that." She turned to Shiroi. "I leave the temple and all that's in it to you, do what you want with it, I don't care."   
  
Shiroi nodded, "What do you want me to do about your body?"   
  
"Bury it, burn it," Genkai said, "Whatever you want. Just don't leave it for the wolves."   
  
"Or rot in the bedroom," Botan added.   
  
Genkai rolled her eyes. "Yes that too." She turned back to Shiroi. "Don't mourn over my death too long, I do want you guys to go back to your village in a few days."   
  
Shiroi dried her eyes and nodded, "All right."   
  
Genkai nodded too, and turned to Botan, "I'm ready."   
  
Botan nodded, but first turned to Shiroi. "I'll be by as soon as I'm done, we can decide what to do with Genkai's body then."   
  
Shiroi nodded, and watched them rise and fade away into the sky.   
  
"Can we go back down now?" Hiei asked.  
  
Shiroi looked at him, confused.   
  
"I'm not comfortable with being in the air and not having something under my feet to hold me for very long."  
  
Shiroi smiled, shaking her head. "All right." She transported them both back to the ground.  
  
***   
  
Botan arrived about an hour later, and by then everyone else had been contacted and were already there.   
  
"So what do we want to do?" Botan asked.   
  
"From what Shiroi has told us," Kurama said, "We can do what we want, but it excludes leaving her body to waste. Which leaves us only to about two options, burying her, or burning her."   
  
"Who feels like digging?" Yuseke asked, no one replied. "Looks like it's burning."   
  
"We still have work to do," Botan said. "There's wood to collect, a lot of it."   
  
They nodded, and all of them except Keiko and Anada went into the forest, those two would stay behind to wrap Genkai's body in a cloth.   
  
It didn't take long to collect enough wood, since there were about six people doing and a giant forest to supply them. After three hours, they had a pile as tall as Shiroi and about half as wide.   
  
Finally Genkai's body was placed on top, and Shiroi reluctantly lit the fire. They all stood there, Shiroi, Hiei, Kurama, Yuseke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Shiziru, and Anada, and watched the it burn.   
  
After a few minutes, they were all surprised to hear mournful melody begin to play. Shiroi was the source, she was playing the same tune that had played at her own mother's funeral, and she felt as though she had to do something besides stand there.   
  
It took hours for the whole alter to be burned down to ashes, and they stayed the whole time, and Shiroi played until the last flame died away.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, the only thing I feel proud of about this chapter is the length, twelve pages. Sorry the end of the chapter is so depressing, I had to do it, and even I didn't like it. Don't worry the next chapter will be more uplifting. Thanks for that last review Kitsune Kida; you're the first reviewer I've had in a while. 


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 40  
  
Two days later, those same people found themselves walking into Shiroi's village.   
  
"So this is it?" Shiziru asked. "Interesting place."   
  
"It almost reminds me of feudal times," Keiko said as she looked around.   
  
"Keep an eye out for Takken and his gang," Yuseke said. "He'll defiantly be wanting to see Anada again, but what mood he'll be in when he finds us is something none of us can guess."   
  
"I've been gone for over a week," Anada said. "I'm sure he'll just be glad to see me alive and well."   
  
"Let's hope that's the case and completely ignores us," Kurama said.   
  
"Oh Anada you're back!" A woman came running up to them. They recognized her as the priestess, apparently she had been the one that had give Anada the transportation permission to go and find Shiroi. "We were beginning to wonder if you had made it to the right place and if you would ever return to us."   
  
"Well I'm back and as you can see I was successful," Anada said. She handed the priestess the transport stone. "Please tell me my husband didn't cause too much racket when he found out I was gone?"   
  
The priestess sighed. "He took it like a dragon to an intruder in its territory. Thankfully he didn't demand me to allow him to go after you."   
  
"Oh dear," Anada whispered. "I just hope he doesn't act that way when he sees everyone again."  
  
"We can only hope," the priestess said. "Come, lets get you all the Elder Sansa's house and get things a little more organized."   
  
"I should probably go home," Anada said. "It'll stall him if he hasn't left the house yet."   
  
The priestess nodded and Anada went ahead of them. "Shiroi, you know where to go, I don't need to lead you all do I?"  
  
Shiroi shook her head, "No, you go back home, the sooner you're away from us, the better chance you'll have of avoiding a confrontation with Takken." The priestess nodded and went on her way. "Lets go."  
  
"Who's Elder Sansa?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Seems as though Yuseke didn't tell you everything did he?" Botan asked. Yuseke groaned and looked in a different direction. "You'll see pretty soon," Botan said to Keiko.  
  
They made it to Elder Sansa's house, and to none of their surprise, the old man was standing on the porch waiting for them.   
  
"I saw Anada go by and I figured you wouldn't be far behind," Sansa said.   
  
"You figured right," Shiroi replied. She noticed the unhappy glint in his eyes, and knew that he had not wanted to change his mind, but he wanted to stop being harassed by the three women and gave in. "It is good to see you again, Elder Sansa."   
  
The old man nodded, "Come inside and drop your stuff off. I expect Tana and Nana to be here soon."   
  
He was right. Not long after they had gone inside did someone knock on the door, and it did turn out to be Tana and Nana.   
  
"We were so excited when we saw Anada that we had to come over," Tana said as Nana hugged Shiroi. "So how are you feeling? When you left you were still getting over the injuries you obtained."  
  
"I'm fine," Shiroi said. "Like they never happened."   
  
"I see you've brought two more people," Nana said. "Will you introduce us?"  
  
Shiroi smiled, "Shiziru is Kuwabara's older sister, and Keiko is Yuseke's girlfriend, and a good friend of mine."   
  
"You said you lived with someone named Genkai," Tana said. "Is she coming later?"  
  
Shiroi's group looked away.   
  
"Genkai passed away a few days ago," Kurama said. "None of us have completely gotten over it yet."   
  
"Oh what a shame," Nana said. "And I was hoping to meet the woman who took such good care of you."  
  
"Sorry," Shiroi apologized. "There are some things I just can't control."   
  
"That's all right don't worry about it," Tana said. "Thinking about it right now probably isn't the best thing. There are more important things to think about."   
  
Shiroi smiled and glanced at Hiei, whom was looking in a different direction on purpose. "Yep, there are more important things to think about."   
  
"Yeah such as Takken," Yuseke said as he looked out the window. "That guy just won't give up will he?"   
  
"Might as well get this over with," Shiroi said as she opened the door. "What do you want Takken? Anada's back safe and sound, isn't that all that matters?"   
  
Takken growled, and was about to open his mouth to speak, when all of a sudden Shiziru pushed herself forward. "My brother told me about you," she said as she stomped down the steps. She grabbed Takken's collar. "Listen buster, if I find out that you hurt Shiroi anymore than you already have, I'll make sure my baby bro and his friends kick your ass all the way to the moon, got that?"  
  
"Shiziru really knows how to you at 'em," Kuwabara said. "Hell yeah sis, I'll be happy to do it."  
  
Shiziru winked at her brother, and turned back to Takken. "Have I made myself perfectly clear?"   
  
Takken smirked, and snapped his fingers, and his cronies appeared behind him.   
  
"Oh, so you're afraid to take me on by yourself?" Shiziru asked. "Are you that much of a coward?"  
  
"I'm not coward lady," Takken said. "I'm one of the protectors of this city."  
  
"Oh really?" Shiziru asked as she gripped his collar with both hands and lifted him a foot off the ground. "Then why did you call your buddies here for back up huh? If you're so strong, a woman like me should be easy."  
  
"Hey!" Takken yelled, "Put me down."  
  
"Only if you promise that you'll leave Shiroi alone," Shiziru said. "And I'll promise that if I find out that you have harmed her, I'll get my baby bro and his friends to kick your ass to the moon, just like I said before, do we have a deal?"  
  
Takken glared at her, but said, "Fine, you gotta deal."  
  
Shiziru smiled and dropped him. She looked at the rest of the guys, "Nice meeting you," she said and went back up the steps. "I think I finished things for you," she said to Shiroi as she went into the house.   
  
"Looks like she had everything under control," Kuwabara said. He grinned and turned back to Takken and his group. "You hear that, you guys better behave, or we're kicking your asses!"   
  
Takken spat on the ground, but then he and his cronies walked away.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about them anymore," Kurama said as they watched them disappear.   
  
"That will be a nice change," Shiroi said.  
  
***   
  
Later that evening, it was decided that the girls would stay at Tana's house and the guys would stay at Elder Sansa's.  
  
"See you boys in the morning," Botan said as they left to go to Tana's. Once they arrived, the meet Tana's husband, Mishiro.   
  
"It's nice to meet you," Mishiro said. "I come from another village rather far from here, so I've only heard stories from Tana about you Shiroi. I was away visiting my home village the last time you were here, I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you the first time."   
  
Shiroi smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Mishiro."   
  
Mishiro smiled and Tana showed them where they would be staying.   
  
"Might want to get to bed soon," Tana said. "Preparations start tomorrow."  
  
"Already?" Shiroi asked. "But we only just got here, can't we just relax a day or two before we get started?"  
  
Tana shook her head, "It's the deal we made with Sansa, sorry."   
  
"What preparations?" Botan asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tana giggled, "You'll find out tomorrow." She closed the door and left the four of them alone.  
  
"This is a nice place," Keiko said.   
  
"It is when you ignore Takken," Shiroi said. She turned to Shiziru, "Thanks again for earlier."  
  
Shiziru winked, "Don't mention it. When Kazuma told me about him I wanted to beat the crap out of him myself, so threatening him like that was something I've wanted to do for a while."   
  
"So what are those preparations Tana was talking about?" Keiko asked.  
  
"For the ceremony," Shiroi answered, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh I get it," Shiziru said.  
  
"Yes I do too," Botan smiled. She turned to Keiko, whom nodded in understanding.   
  
"That's not all it means," Shiroi said. "Once preparations start, the couple aren't allowed to see each other until the ceremony."   
  
"Oh my," Botan said giggling, "That's going to be a bit difficult. What do they do, confine you to the house?"  
  
"The woman mostly," Shiroi answered. "But know walls won't stop Hiei."  
  
"Yes his Jagan," Botan said. "Well, what's going to be done about that?"  
  
Shiroi smiled and pulled something out of her pocket. "I came prepared." She held up a bandana, with a black strip running along the center of it. "I made this in advance, knowing that Hiei will use his Jagan to break the rules if he had the chance."   
  
"Very smart," Botan said.   
  
"Since preparations starts tomorrow, so does our isolation," Shiroi said. She held the bandana to Botan, "Can you give that to him for me? Since I won't be able to leave here, unless I'm moved to Nana's place."   
  
"Sure," Botan answered and to the bandana. "This should make things interesting."  
  
***   
The next morning, Shiroi stayed at Tana's when the rest of them left to find the guys. It didn't take them long to find them, they were all sitting on Elder Sansa's porch waiting for them.   
  
"Where's Shiroi?" Yuseke asked.   
  
Botan giggled, "She can't come out."  
  
"Why not?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Because it's tradition," Botan answered. "Shiroi explained it to us last night. Apparently they're starting the preparations for your ceremony, and until the ceremony, you two are not allowed to set eyes on each other. Ah, that reminds me." She took the bandana out of her pocket. "Shiroi told me to give this to you," she said as she held out to Hiei. "It has a shield on it so you can't cheat by using your Jagan."  
  
Hiei snorted, but switched bandanas.   
  
"Did she tell you how long preparations take?" Kurama asked.  
  
Botan shook her head, "Nope, but then again, we didn't ask."  
  
"Can other guys see her besides Hiei?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Botan shrugged, "Don't know; that didn't come up either."  
  
Hiei groaned and sat down heavily on the porch step.  
  
"Aw, poor Hiei," Keiko said. "He can't see Shiroi, let's see how he deals with it."   
  
"I can handle it," Hiei grumbled. "I didn't see her for five years, this should be easy."   
  
"Sure Hiei," Yuseke said. "But last time she didn't know you loved her, she didn't love you back, and there wasn't something to look forward to."   
  
Hiei glared at Yuseke, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Look at him pout," Yuseke laughed. "He knows I'm right."  
  
"Don't tease him Yuseke," Kurama said. "Hiei hasn't had it easy this past week."   
  
"That was his own fault," Yuseke pointed out. He looked at Hiei, "You just got really lucky."  
  
Hiei flipped him off and teleported away, tired of being teased.  
  
"You were told Urimeshi," Kuwabara laughed.   
  
"Cut the poor guy some slack," Shiziru said. "This isn't going to be easy for him, since I'm sure he's not used to following rules and tradition."   
  
"Very true," Kurama said. "We should probably try and keep an eye on him whenever possible to make sure he isn't doing anything against the rules."   
  
"Bet by the time the ceremony comes around Hiei's going to hate all of us," Kuwabara said.   
  
"He probably will," Kurama replied.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: See, more uplifting, especially when Shiziru lifting Takken into the air. I thought that bring a bit of humor out since the last chapter was so depressing. Poor Hiei, first he gets into that mess and has to figure out how to get Shiroi back, and now that he has her back, he can't see her until the ceremony. Luck just doesn't seem to be on his side. Review me and tell me what you think. Thanks for all of the reviews for the last few chapters. 


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 41  
  
"So how do you think Hiei will take to not being able to see you until the ceremony?" Tana asked after the girls had left.   
  
"I don't expect him to take it well," Shiroi answered. "But, he'll have to deal with it."   
  
"Yes, and he'll probably get even more annoyed when he finds out the rest of the guys can still see you," Tana giggled.   
  
"I'm sure he will," Shiroi smiled. "But let's wait before telling him that."   
  
Tana giggled again, "Yes, that's probably a good idea." They both giggled, acting like to teenagers.   
  
Then Shiroi sighed, "Well, I really shouldn't be laughing about it."  
  
"Why not?" Tana asked.  
  
Shiroi told her what had happened the week before, and Tana shook her head. "Expect to have more fights like that. Anada and Takken have had several. I know when they have a fight, because Anada comes over and stays for a few days, and then Takken comes and gets her. They may fight, but they still love each other."   
  
"But you live around it," Shiroi said. "I don't, or at least I haven't for a long time. You know what to expect, where as I'm experiencing it all for the first time."  
  
"Then you have a lot to learn," Tana said smiling. "But I'm sure you'll do just fine."   
  
"I hope so," Shiroi sighed.  
  
***   
  
Hiei stood on the highest point in the village. He was so annoyed that he couldn't see Shiroi, and the bandana made matters even worse. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even use his Jagan with the bandana on. He was about ready to take it off, but he knew if he did Shiroi would be crushed that he broke tradition.  
  
He groaned and stared out over the village. "This isn't going to be easy." After not seeing Shiroi much this past week, he had thought that things would be easier, boy hadn't his plans been foiled.   
  
He shook his head and leapt to the nearest rooftop. He looked down from where he stood; men were busy building things for the ceremony. "Hn, why can't they just make it simple and get over with?"   
  
"Apparently that's not how things are done around here."  
  
Hiei yelped and nearly fell. He looked to his right to see Botan floating next to him on her oar. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh Hiei I know you're in a bad mood because you can't see Shiroi," Botan said, "but look at the bright side, it's finally happening, you don't have to worry about losing her anymore."   
  
"That's a bright side?" Hiei asked.   
  
Botan thought for a moment, "I guess it's not enough of one to perk your mood." Then she smiled, "Oh right, the reason I came to find you."  
  
Hiei looked at her.  
  
"Nana wants you," she said. "Something about measuring you and making your outfit for the ceremony."   
  
"Count me out!" Hiei exclaimed, and made to jump away, but Botan caught him and flew back to Nana's house.   
  
"Here he is," she said as she dropped him at Nana's feet. "Now you be good Hiei, or I'll have Shiroi beat you the next time she can see you."   
  
"Why can't I just where the clothes I have?" Hiei asked as she brushed himself off.  
  
"Do you have anything that hasn't been repaired with easy to see stitches?" Botan asked. Hiei shook his head. "I didn't think so. You have to look your best at these things, that's why Nana has offered to make something for you."   
  
Hiei eyed the elderly woman. She smiled at him, and he couldn't say no. "All right," he groaned. "Just as long as you don't dress me up like a doll."   
  
Nana smiled. "Don't worry, I just need your measurements. I just came back from getting Shiroi's measurements so I can make her outfit for the ceremony too."  
  
"How long will it take you to make these?" Botan asked. "Will you have enough time before the preparations are done? And how long are those going to take anyway?"   
  
Nana smiled, "The clothes won't take me long at all. It's all I do all day, since I don't work in the fields or anything anymore." She took Hiei's arm. "Come on now, this won't take long."   
  
"Great," Hiei grumbled and followed her inside.  
  
"Bye Hiei," Botan giggled.   
  
"What's so funny?" Kurama asked as he, Yuseke, and Kuwabara walked up.  
  
Botan laughed, "Hiei's getting his measurements taken so Nana can make his clothes for the ceremony."   
  
"Uh-oh," Kurama smiled, "That doesn't sound like a Hiei thing to me."   
  
"I can't believe he's going through with it," Yuseke said. "I'm surprised he didn't run away when he had the chance."  
  
"Well I asked him if he had any clothes that didn't show repair and he shook his head," Botan said. "So he really doesn't have a choice."   
  
"I wonder how good Hiei will clean up?" Yuseke asked. "He's not one to dress fancy at anything."   
  
"I doubt that he's ever dressed like that in his life," Kurama said. "This is going to be interesting."   
  
***  
  
Hiei stood still as Nana took his measurements, watching her jot down numbers on a piece of paper as she worked.  
  
Finally she said, "There we go, all done."   
  
"Thank you," Hiei grumbled and plopped down on the couch. "So, comparing in outfits, whose will take long, mine or Shiroi's?"  
  
"Oh Shiroi's," Nana answered, "Without a doubt. It's going to be much more detailed than yours, but of course yours will be nice as well."   
  
Hiei shrugged, "I don't really care how mine looks, but make Shiroi's look nice, she doesn't have a whole lot of nice things, even if she only wears this thing once."   
  
"I think you'll both be pleased with the designs I have in mind," Nana said. She smiled, "So, have any questions about anything that you might want answered?"   
  
"Yeah," Hiei answered, "What's the deal with this separation thing?"  
  
Nana sighed, "I knew you would ask me that. Well, it's been done as far since as far back as I remember. I really don't know when it was started, and I don't know the story of why either. I just know it's a tradition in our village, and it's never been broken."   
  
"Is there a penalty if it ever is broken?" Hiei asked.  
  
"The ceremony will be cancelled," Nana answered, "And the couple will never be allowed to see each other again. That's probably why it's never been broken, no one wants to go through something like that."   
  
Hiei nodded, and now understood better why Shiroi wanted him to wear the bandana Botan had given him.   
  
"Anything else?" Nana asked.  
  
"How long are these preparations going to take?" He asked, "You never answered Botan, so I'm asking again."   
  
"The whole thing should take a week," Nana answered. "Plenty of time for me to make you clothes."   
  
"A week?" Hiei asked. "That's torture!"   
  
"I know you'll survive," Nana said with a smile.  
  
Hiei grumbled and leaned back. He didn't like the idea of not seeing Shiroi again for another week, since he had nearly done the exact same thing the past week ago. "Nana."  
  
"Hmm?" Nana had gone to get cloth from out of the closet and was just returning.  
  
"Are you surprised that Shiroi chose a demon?"   
  
Nana set the white cloth down on the table next to the measurements. "A little," she answered. "But Shiroi doesn't make wrong decisions, she never has. I'm sure the choice she has made will suit you both."   
  
  
Hiei looked away, "Sansa doesn't like it, I saw the look in his eyes when we came."  
  
"He may still be reluctant to do it," Nana said as she unfolded the cloth, "But he knows it's the right thing, no matter how much the memories of Shiroi's weigh on him."   
  
"But I'm not Shiroi's father!" Hiei exclaimed. "How many times must that be said?"  
  
"We know you're not Raimeihi," Nana said. "It's just the guilt Sansa feels in his heart for Shiroi."   
  
Hiei sighed and leaned back again. "Well, maybe I was like Raimeihi, at one time. I did used to be cold hearted, only caring about myself, but I found reasons not to be like that."  
  
"Oh?" Nana asked. "Another woman?"  
  
Hiei shook his head. "Well, sort of, but not like how a feel about Shiroi." He shook his head again, "But that's as far as I'm going to go with that."   
  
Nana smiled, "Everyone has something to keep secret, I wont' press it."   
  
"Good because I wasn't going to go any farther even if you begged me," Hiei smirked.   
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Coming," Nana said as she got to her feet. She opened the door. "Oh, priestess."  
  
"I heard Hiei was here," the priestess said.  
  
"I am," Hiei said as he walked up.  
  
The priestess held out her hand. "Here, since you're marrying Shiroi, you have inherited her home, since Raimeihi nor Naoru are around anymore." She opened her hand to reveal a small key. "Sansa said I should give it to you know, since you and Shiroi probably aren't going to be sticking around very long after the ceremony and such is completed."   
  
Hiei took the key from her. "So the place is mine?"  
  
"And Shiroi's," the priestess answered, "Once the ceremony is completed. Until then, it's only yours."   
  
Hiei stared dumbly at the key. He had gone from owning a sword and some clothes, to owning an entire house and its accommodations in a matter of a few seconds.   
  
"Well," Nana said, "Now you have something to do besides sit around."  
  
She was right. Hiei remembered there had been several rooms that Shiroi had not in when they had first gone there, so now he was able to go and have a look at them on his own. He put the key in his pocket, "If anyone asks where I am, you'll know where I'll be." He walked past the priestess and out of the house.  
  
"That should keep him busy for a little while," Nana said, the priestess nodded.  
  
***  
  
Hiei arrived at Shiroi's old house and looked at it for a few moments. The window she had thrown Kurama out of had been replaced; by whom was something he would have to find out.   
  
He walked up to the front door and stared at the lock. He felt the key in his pocket, and slowly took it out. He looked at it and the lock several times, and finally he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door.   
  
He walked inside; it looked the same as when he had first seen it. He closed the door behind, so as not to be bothered. The living room was just like last time, but he really hadn't been able to get a real good look at it the first time, so now was his chance. It was rather old fashion, but Shiroi's village wasn't exactly up to date either.   
  
He walked down the hallway and stood at a door that he hadn't gone into while Shiroi was here the last time. He reached for the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door. It was dark inside; he found a switch near the doorway and flipped it on, and stared at the room's contents. It was full of weapons, from the smallest knife to largest blades Hiei had ever seen.  
  
Every type of sword and dagger imaginable was in the room, also a few bows and quivers full of arrows. There were war hammers, axes, spears, whips and even a spiked ball that hung on a chain.   
  
"And all he carried was a long sword that day," he breathed as he took it all in. "We got so lucky." He decided that he could wait to completely look through that room, and closed the door and ventured on down the hall.   
  
The next room he knew was Shiroi's and bypassed it; he would check it out later. He also bypassed the next one; he really didn't want to look through Shiroi's parents' old room. The last room he stopped at. He had no clue what was in it, and opened the door to find out.   
  
He immediately knew it had been Naoru's old workroom. It was full of potions, herbs, and medicinal properties that would even make Kurama jealous. The room smelled strongly of aged herbs, so he didn't stay in it very long, just long enough in fact to open a window to air it out. He would check it out more after it had aired out.   
  
He decided to go back to Shiroi's room and check it out. He opened the door, and couldn't help but smile, imagining a little Shiroi sitting on the bed playing with some toy. He shook his head to get rid of the image, and walked over to where had helped Shiroi open the floor bored. He wondered if there was anything else down there, and pulled the board up again to see. All he found was dust and a spider, which he promptly killed, knowing that Shiroi would not like coming back in here and finding that a spider and made residence somewhere that she wouldn't have wanted.   
  
He replaced the board and stood up. He decided to look through the bookshelf, to see what Shiroi had left behind. It was mostly books, their titles so faded from years of sitting there that even he couldn't read them. He pulled one out and flipped through the yellowed pages. He didn't read it, just flipped through it to see if anything came out of it that shouldn't have been there. After he found nothing, he put the book back and looked at the dusty dresser.   
  
He rubbed some dust off the mirror with his hand, and then looked over the dusty contents on top. A brush a comb was all that were there, so he reached for the handle of one of the drawers and pulled it open. He shut it right away; he didn't want to look at her clothes. He peeked into the next two, which also held clothes. But the last one was different. At first, it appeared to be empty, but the bottom didn't seem right. He pressed down on it, and the front of it came up to reveal another compartment. When he saw what was inside it, he smiled.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hmm, I wonder what he found? Te-he, I know what it is, but you'll find out later. Not too bad of a chapter. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 42  
  
"Well, Nana said he was here," Botan said.   
  
"Then lets go find him," Yuseke said.   
  
They were about to go up the steps, but they stopped when the front door opened and Hiei walked out.   
  
He eyed them. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Looking for you," Kuwabara answered.   
  
"When we heard you had inherited Shiroi's old place we had to come and see for ourselves," Kurama said. "Have you been exploring?"   
  
"If that's what you want to call it," Hiei answered as he came down the stairs. He held out something to Botan, wrapped in a cloth. "Give this to Shiroi the next time you see her."  
  
Botan took it, "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Something of Shiroi," Hiei answered. "And if you peek you'll sorely regret it."   
  
"Don't worry, I won't," Botan answered. "Why don't you girls come with me and we'll go give it to Shiroi now?" Shiziru and Keiko nodded, and they headed off toward Tana's.   
  
"Tell Shiroi we said hi!" Yuseke called after them.  
  
"We will," Keiko called back.   
  
When they reached Tana's, Botan knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer. They noticed Tana peek through the curtained window before she opened the door. "Had to make sure," Tana said.  
  
"We understand," Botan said. "Where's Shiroi?"  
  
"In the living room," Tana answered. "Bored." She took the girls to Shiroi, who was glad to see them.   
  
"The boys say hi," Botan said. She held out the bundle to Shiroi. "Here, Hiei told me to give this to you."  
  
"Oh-no," Shiroi said. "I heard he had gotten the key to the house, I wonder what he found." She took the bundle from Botan and unwrapped it.   
  
"Aw!" all the girls said.  
  
Shiroi blushed, but smiled at the handmade rag doll in her hands. Her mother had made it for her when she was four, and Hiei must have found it. "I forgot about this," Shiroi whispered. "I guess Hiei's been exploring." Then something came to her. "Wait a minute, if he found this, than he's been snooping in my drawers!" '  
  
Tana giggled as Botan, Keiko, and Shiziru gapped at her.   
  
"Looks like someone's been looking where he shouldn't be," Shiziru said.  
  
"Want us to yell at him for the next time we see him?" Botan asked.  
  
Shiroi looked at her doll. "No, but warn him that the next time I catch him snooping in my things he won't get off so easily."   
  
"Deal," Botan said. "I wonder what else he found in there?"  
  
"Probably my father's weaponry room," Shiroi answered as she sat down, still holding her doll. "It's the first door you come up to when you go down the hall."   
  
"What's in the weaponry room?" Shiziru asked.  
  
"Everything except guns," Shiroi answered.  
  
***   
  
Hiei was just about to show Kurama, Yuseke, and Kuwabara the room as the girls were talking about it.   
  
"So what did you find Hiei?" Kurama asked.   
  
"You'll see," Hiei answered as he opened the door to the room. He flipped on the lights and watched their mouths drop, or at least Kuwabara's and Yuseke's; Kurama merely stared.   
  
"Talk about a weaponry nut," Yuseke said.  
  
"He could have come at us with anything that day," Kuwabara exclaimed. "We were lucky it was just that long sword."   
  
"Yes we were," Kurama said as he examined some of the weapons. "Well Hiei, what are you going to do with them, they're yours now."  
  
Hiei looked around the room. "I really don't have a need for any of them," he said. "I already have the best weapon imaginable."   
  
"So you're just going to leave them here?" Yuseke asked.  
  
Hiei walked out, "Take what you want," he said as he left.   
  
"I don't want anything Raimeihi's touched," Kuwabara said as he followed the demon out.   
  
"I've got all the weapons I need," Yuseke said.  
  
"Same goes for me," Kurama added as he and Yuseke followed them.   
  
They followed Hiei down to the end of the hallway. "Here's something Kurama may be interested in," he said as she opened the door to Naoru's old workroom. The smell was still there, but wasn't nearly as strong as before.   
  
"Very interesting," Kurama whispered as he walked in. He examined many of the contents, both herbs and potions. "She was quite an herbalist. I wouldn't doubt that she knew something that I didn't."  
  
"That's a shock," Yuseke said. He waved his hand in front of his nose, "Phew, sorry this stuff's way too strong for me to stand here. I don't know how you can take it Fox Boy." He and Kuwabara walked away.   
  
"Wimps," Hiei smirked. He could stand the smell at least, but he had nothing to do standing there, so he went back to the weaponry room. There had been a few cases he had wanted to inspect, so he went back to do it.   
  
The first case wasn't locked, and held an old dagger. Hiei guessed it was an heirloom or something. The next case was locked. Hiei looked around the room, but couldn't find any keys anywhere.   
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to go in there," Hiei grumbled as he opened the door to Shiroi's parents' old room. He distinguished which side of the room was Raimeihi's and started searching. He finally found a set of keys inside a drawer of junk. "Probably figured no one would look in a junk drawer," Hiei muttered as he went back to the weapons room.   
  
He tried two of the five keys before the case opened. Inside the case was a collection of throwing stars, all sharp enough to pierce anything, and clean enough to be brand new. The third and largest case, more like a trunk, also had a lock, but Hiei was able to identify the key to it just by examining the old lock. Inside was more than what he had expected.   
  
Torture equipment filled the trunk to the brim. Some even had old blood on them. Hiei recognized one from one of Shiroi's memories, and figured that the blood on all of the weapons was probably hers.   
  
"Bastard," Hiei hissed.   
  
"What up?" Yuseke asked as he walked in. He peered over Hiei's shoulder at the torture weapons. "Wow, those look pretty nasty." He looked at the closer, and noticed the blood. "He used these on Shiroi, right?"  
  
"I recognize one from one of Shiroi's memories," Hiei said. "I think so. I want to destroy them as soon as possible, but most of these are metal, and metal is difficult to burn." He thought for a moment. He could freeze them first, and then break them, but the only one he knew could generate that type of freezing power that was close by was Shiroi, and he couldn't see her fir the time being.   
  
"Let's just make a bon fire," Yuseke said. "We'll just keep it burning until there's nothing left but a molten pile of metal."   
  
"I wanted to freeze them first," Hiei said. "But since our only access to freezing is Shiroi, I can't see her, I and don't know if you three can either, so getting that done isn't an option. So burning them is the only thing we can do."  
  
"Cool," Yuseke grinned. He bounded into the hallway. "Who wants a bon fire?"   
  
"What the hell are you talking about Urimeshi?" Kuwabara asked as he ambled down the hall.   
  
"Yes what is it about a bin fire?" Kurama asked as he poked his head out of the workroom.  
  
"Hiei just found a whole trunk full of Raimeihi's torture stuff," Yuseke said. "We're gonna go burn 'um, what to come along and help?"  
  
"Sure," Kuwabara grinned. Kurama nodded in agreement.   
  
"So how are we going to do this?" Yuseke asked Hiei.   
  
Hiei scowled at him. "What are you looking at me for? Burning them was your idea in the first place."   
  
Yuseke chuckled, "Oh yeah, guess so." He thought for a moment. "We could always take them to an empty area outside the village and burn them there. We'll have a non stop supply of wood too."  
  
"Sounds like a great idea Urimeshi," Kuwabara started, "But how are we going to transport it all?"   
  
"Carry it," Hiei said. "How else." He glared back down at the weapons. "But find something to carry them in, I doubt we'll want to even touch them with our bare hands, let alone carry them all the way out."   
  
***  
  
They found four empty canvas bags in Naoru's workroom, and figured those would be the best to use. Getting the weapons inside the bags was a difficult matter, since none of them really want to touch them.   
  
Finally all the weapons were in the bags and they were ready to go. Yuseke was first out the door, and was spotted by Botan.  
  
"What are you four doing?" she asked. "And what's in the bags?"   
  
"Raimeihi's old torture weapons," Yuseke answered. "We're gonna go burn 'um, want to come?"   
  
Botan shook her head. "Not really. I'll tell Shiroi what you're all up to, and then maybe the rest of the girls and I will come see later. Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"Somewhere outside the village," Yuseke answered. "Hiei knows, but I think you'll be able to find us if you find a column of smoke coming up from somewhere." He looked up to see Hiei locking the door. "Ready?" The fire demon nodded. "See ya later."  
  
***   
  
Hiei found a suitable spot and they dumped the weapons into a big pile.   
  
"Lets go start collecting wood then," Kurama groaned. They trudged into the forest and began bringing armloads of wood back. They would need a lot if they wanted to melt the metal, and they would need to make the fire burn hot. After half an hour, they had a pile of wood as tall as Hiei.   
  
"Let's hope that's enough," Yuseke said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.  
  
They let Hiei arrange the wood, and once the fire demon was done, he lit the tinder and watched it burn. The first of the wood to catch was the old dead stuff, the greener, newer would take longer to catch, but it would burn longer.   
  
"Only just getting started?" Botan asked as she and the girls arrived not long after.  
  
"Well someone had to collect the wood," Yuseke grumbled.   
  
Something popped in the fire, and an acrid odor filled the air.  
  
"Phew," Kuwabara said as he covered his nose, "We must've hit something."   
  
"A nest of some sort," Kurama said, "Hopefully it's nothing poisonous."   
  
"That's a cheery thought," Yuseke said, his hand over his nose.   
  
"Yuck," Botan said as she pinched her nose, "I think I'll head back, what about you two?" she asked Keiko and Shiziru. They nodded. "We'll come back later, by then the smell should be gone."  
  
"Yet whatever," Yuseke grumbled, his nose still plugged.  
  
***  
  
The smell finally went away and the four of them continued to monitor the fire. They didn't start noticing any change until after two hours, when a visible blade began glowing a dull orange-red.   
  
"Success!" Kuwabara shouted as he pointed to the blade.   
  
"I'll start believing it when the blade starts to drip," Hiei said, "Until then it's still a weapon."  
  
"You're negative," Yuseke said. "At least it's working."   
  
Kurama looked up at the sky. "We still have a few hours of daylight left, lets hope we get to where we want to by nightfall, or we'll be taking shifts to make sure that fire burns these weapons to nothing."   
  
"You don't need to worry about that," Hiei said. "I'll be staying here until the weapons are nothing but ash and molten metal."   
  
"We figured as much," Yuseke replied.   
  
***  
  
After another five hours, the weapons were hardly distinguishable, and it was starting to get dark.   
  
"I'm going to go hit the sack," Yuseke said with a yawn. "I'll count on this to be done by the time I get up tomorrow."  
  
"I'm with Yuseke," Kuwabara mumbled. "See ya." The two humans headed back to the village.  
  
"How much longer do you think this will take?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Three hours," Hiei answered. "Four at most. I'll be satisfied by then."   
  
"I'll take your word for it," Kurama said.   
  
They sat there for another two and a half hours, and finally Kurama headed back to the village, leaving Hiei to the fire.   
  
He stood there and stared into the flames. They made him remember when the Spirit Flame had engulfed him and Shiroi back at the Autumn Festival, but all the visions he had seen were muddled and fuzzy. He could barely remember any of them, or perhaps that was the purpose, to see them once and then forget them so you wouldn't make the wrong decision later.   
  
After another hour, Hiei was satisfied with the way the weapons had burned, and doused the flames in water that they had collected earlier. It took three buckets to put it out, and he swirled the ashes and muck around with once of the few sticks that remained, and then dumped that last bucket of water on it before heading back to the village.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Well that was a little boring. Oh well, I had to put something like that in, or else it wouldn't have felt right. Well, I think my email thing's going nuts, since I checked the review lists for the latest chapters and it says I have one, but I didn't get an email for it, oh well. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 43  
  
The next morning, Yuseke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan went to inspect the remains of the fire.  
  
"Hiei really made sure these things were gone," Yuseke said as he poked at the pile with his foot.   
  
"I wonder where he is?" Botan asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he was still sleeping," Kurama answered. "He was still here when I left."   
  
"He was that serious huh?" Yuseke asked. "I'm impressed."   
  
"You should know Hiei better," Kurama whispered.   
  
Kuwabara kicked a clod of dirt at the pile, "Can we go now? These place is kind of depressing."   
  
"Yes lets," Botan said, and they head back to the village.   
  
Once inside, they met up with Keiko and Shiziru.   
  
"No Hiei?" Shiziru asked.  
  
Botan shook her head. "Why?"  
  
"We forgot to give him Shiroi's message yesterday," Shiziru answered.   
  
"What message?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"Remember that little bundle Hiei gave to me to give to Shiroi yesterday?" Botan asked. They boys nodded. "Well, it turned out to be a little rag doll Shiroi had when she was a child. Apparently Hiei found and thought she might like to see it again."  
  
"So what's the message to him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Shiziru cleared her through, "I quote, 'The next time I find Hiei snooping through my drawers he'll get off much worse than just getting dust up his nose'."   
  
Yuseke covered his mouth with his hand so as to smother his laughter, but it was easy to hear him snorting. Kuwabara was smirking, but Kurama was just smiling, amusement twinkling in his eyes.   
  
"Hiei was snooping through her drawers?" Yuseke laughed, "I wonder what else he saw?"  
  
"I'm sure he didn't pay any attention to it," Botan said.  
  
"No, I wasn't."  
  
Yuseke yelped and jumped a few feet off the ground. When he landed, he whipped around and yelled, "Don't do that!"  
  
"What?" Hiei asked. "You were the one laughing just a few seconds ago."  
  
"Then I suppose you heard the message from Shiroi?" Shiziru asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei grumbled.  
  
"Has anyone found out how long these preparations are going to last?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"A week," Hiei answered. "I asked Nana yesterday, just before I was given the key to Shiroi's place."   
  
"A week?" Yuseke asked. "That's a long time."  
  
"How do you think I feel?" Hiei asked.   
  
Botan giggled, "Poor Hiei. Just think of it as though Shiroi's out on a mission. Oh wait, then you'd worry about, guess that's not a very good idea either."  
  
Hiei scowled at the woman and teleported out of sight.   
  
***  
  
Later on, the girls went to see Shiroi, whom looked pitifully bored.   
  
"I feel so bad," Botan said, laughing a littler. "You're all cooped up in here and can't go outside because you may run into Hiei. And he gets the run of the place."  
  
Shiroi groaned, "I miss him though."  
  
"Well that's normal," Shiziru said.   
  
"I have a question," Keiko said, "Are all men you're close to not allowed to see you, or is it just Hiei whom can't see you?"  
  
"Just Hiei," Shiroi answered. "Why, do the guys think they can't see me either?"  
  
"That's why they haven't been around," Botan answered.  
  
Shiroi hit herself in the head. "How stupid of me not to inform them of that. I'm sure it will tick off Hiei, but that can't be helped."  
  
"Want me to go get them?" Botan asked.  
  
"If you know where they are," Shiroi answered. "I don't want you to go running around trying to find them."  
  
"I have two ideas of where they might be," Botan answered. "Nana's or Elder Sansa's." She got to her feet and jogged away and out the door.   
  
"We also gave Hiei your message," Shiziru said. "He's been warned, and was teased by Yuseke about the doll."  
  
"I figured he would be," Shiroi said. "Oh well."   
  
"They said the preparations would take a week," Keiko said, "So that means there's only five more days until the ceremony, right?"  
  
"Around there," Shiroi answered. She shivered, "I'm nervous, but excited at the same time."   
  
"Aren't all women nervous before they're about to be married?" Shiziru asked.   
  
"I guess so," Shiroi said. She groaned and gripped her head, "I'm so bored, I wish there was something I could do to pass the time, but crafting jewelry can only do so much."  
  
"What about your flute?" Keiko asked, "Or have you practiced enough with that too?"  
  
"Playing it right now makes me think of Genkai's funeral," Shiroi answered. "So I really don't feel like playing it right now."   
  
"Just wait," Shiziru said, "Botan should be back pretty soon with the guys, you won't be bored once they get here."  
  
Shiroi nodded, just as she heard Botan walk in the door.  
  
"Ta-da!" Botan sang. "I was right, they were at Elder Sansa's."   
  
"Where else could we go?" Yuseke asked as he sat down. "I bet Hiei's going to be pissed that we can see Shiroi and he can't."   
  
"We already knew that," Shiziru said.   
  
"Have you three seen Hiei at all since this morning?" Botan asked.  
  
They shook their heads, and Kurama said, "He hasn't been around, and I can't sense him anywhere in the village."   
  
"He may be out in the forest training," Shiroi said. "Since we went back to the temple, he's been neglecting his training, so I think he's catching up on it."   
  
"That doesn't sound like our Hiei," Botan said.  
  
"Don't forget," Yuseke said, "The normal Hiei wasn't love sick." They all laughed.   
  
"Urimeshi's got a point," Kuwabara said. "But I think he's getting better at hiding it."   
  
Botan giggled, "I don't know, I can still catch him in a daydream."  
  
***   
  
Shiroi's assumption of Hiei being in the forest was correct. He still wasn't quite used to the feeling of the new sword, so he wanted to be as comfortable with it as possible just in case something happened. He had been training most of the day, and sat down in the shade under a tree to take a break. Even though it was still winter here, working out for hours on end with the sun baring down directly on you still had its affects, even when an icy wind blew to say otherwise.   
  
He didn't stay sitting long, since he had broken a sweat it would chill him in the cold air. He got back up after only a few minutes and reached for his sword to start practicing again, but thought better of it. He already knew it was way past noon, and no matter how much he didn't care about how everyone else except Shiroi felt about him, they were probably starting to wonder where he was.   
  
He picked up his sword and started heading back to the village. He began to wonder why Shiroi had even considered making the weapon for him in the first place. Suddenly he stopped, a thought striking him. (Wait, Shiroi said she had made this sword to give me at the ceremony. Is that another custom they have, exchanging gifts to each other at the ceremony?)  
  
His mind began to race frantically. (All right, hold on a second. Shiroi didn't mention anything of the sort, of course she hasn't been telling me a whole lot lately, so my assumption may be correct.) He gulped. (Oh crap, what it I am right? I don't want to look like a complete idiot at the ceremony because I don't have anything for her. Shiroi already told Sansa and Nana about our fight last week and why she gave me the sword already, so unless she has something else planned, neither of us will have anything, and that could really be a bad thing.)   
  
He shook his head and started running back to the village. He decided to risk going to Anada's place, running into Takken would be something he could live with if his assumption was correct. He raced through the back entrance and dashed through the dirt roads as he made his way to his destination.   
  
When he arrived out front of Anada and Takken's home, he stood there for a moment, reassuring himself that if Takken were there he would just ignore him. He walked up the few steps and knocked on he door. To his own disappointment, it was Takken whom answered the door.  
  
"What do you want?" the man asked.  
  
Hiei scowled, "I wanted to ask your wife a few questions." If Takken wouldn't allow him to speak with Anada, then his only other safe place to go was Elder Sansa's, but the Elder still didn't seem to happy to have him around, so he hoped Takken would allow him to talk with Anada.   
  
Takken returned the scowl, "And why should I?"  
  
"Do you want to answer them?" Hiei asked, hoping the man would say no and let him in.   
  
Takken snorted in annoyance, and allowed him to come inside. Hiei watched his back as he crossed the threshold and past Takken, not taking any chances that the man would turn on him when his back was to him.   
  
"Well I thought I would never see this," Anada said with amazement as her husband walked into the living room with Hiei. "What brought this about?"  
  
"He wants to talk to you," Takken answered as he took a seat on the opposite end of the room.   
  
"Oh," Anada said, and turned to Hiei. The fire demon whispered his question into the woman's ear, and Anada smiled. "Oh, so that's your question?" Hiei nodded. "Well, your assumption is correct," she said with a devilish grin.   
  
"You seem quite thrilled that I'm just finding this out now," Hiei pointed out, rather annoyed. He stole a glance across the room at Takken, whom had a puzzle look on his face.  
  
Anada noticed too, "Hiei asked if there was a gift exchanged between the couple at the ceremony, and I told him yes."  
  
"Oh," Takken replied, a grin appearing on his face. He seemed very happy about Hiei's predicament.   
  
"So what do I do?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Well," Anada said, "Do you have any other talents besides fighting and your fire abilities?"   
  
Hiei looked away, "Not really."   
  
"So what do you do all day?" Takken asked, "Fight and sleep?"   
  
"Was I asking you?" Hiei asked, very annoyed at the grin that kept getting bigger on the man's face. Hiei turned back to Anada, a hopeful look on his face.   
  
"Well Hiei," Anada said, "I really don't know how to help you."  
  
Hiei groaned, "Great, now I'm going to look like a complete idiot at the ceremony."   
  
Takken laughed, "I'm glad I'll be there to see it."  
  
Hiei glared at the man, "And what did you give to Anada?" He doubted that the man could give anything better than maybe a good punch.  
  
Takken spread his arms, "This, the house we live in. I built it with my friends while the preparations were being made for our ceremony." He smirked at the fire demon, "And you can't even do that, you inherited Raimeihi's house."   
  
"I can't say I'm honored," Hiei grumbled. Now he felt like a fool next to Takken. He thought for a moment. He knew he couldn't make anything for her the way she did for him, so what could he do? "Answer me this," he started, "Does the gift have to be an object or structure of some sort, or can it be a person?"  
  
Anada exchanged a glance with her husband, who shrugged. "I'm not sure Hiei, that's something you'll have to ask Elder Sansa about."  
  
"Great," Hiei grumbled. "Just what I need, a conversation with that old man."  
  
"Well this has to do with Shiroi," Anada said, "I'm sure he'll answer your question for you."   
  
Hiei sighed, "All right, but you'll have to come with me and make sure Shiroi isn't there first."   
  
Anada giggled, "Sure." She turned to Takken, "I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"  
  
Takken grunted and got up and went into another room, waving her off as he went.   
  
"That's nice," Hiei muttered sarcastically.  
  
Anada smiled as they headed out. "It's just because you were there. If you weren't, he would have been much more affectionate."   
  
"Right," Hiei mumbled.   
  
They got Elder Sansa's house and Anada made sure Shiroi wasn't there, and they both went inside to talk to Elder Sansa.  
  
"Well," Sansa said after Hiei explained his problem and question, "I can't say it's never been done before, and it's not forbidden, so I don't see why not. But who exactly do you plan on bringing here?"  
  
Hiei was already turning to leave, "Point me in the direction of the priestess' house, I need to use one of those transport stones."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to update, I've had the worst case of writer's block. The beginning's a little boring, but I think the end makes up for it. I wonder what Hiei has planned? Find out in the next chapter. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 44  
  
"I'm so excited!" Botan squealed.   
  
"I wonder how Hiei feels?" Yuseke asked.  
  
It was five days later, the day of the ceremony, and Yuseke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, and Shiziru were standing around outside Elder Sansa's house.   
  
"The ceremony isn't for another two hours," Kurama said. "Nana said we don't need to get ready for another half hour."   
  
"Can you wait another half hour Botan?" Shiziru asked the blue haired woman. Botan had been awake since dawn, bouncing around with insane energy.   
  
Botan giggled, "I'll manage."   
  
"We may want to check our clothes anyway," Keiko suggested. "We don't any wrinkles in them when we put them on."   
  
"Keiko has a good suggestion there," Kurama said. "And knowing you two," he turned his eyes to Yuseke and Kuwabara, "you probably just threw your outfits into your bags without giving it a second thought."  
  
"Did not!" Yuseke snapped, lying.   
  
"Don't lie Urimeshi," Kuwabara said, "I know you did, you told me you woke up late the morning we had to come here and you hadn't even packed yet."   
  
Yuseke glared at him, "Thank you very much."   
  
"Oh Yuseke," Keiko sighed as she took his arm. "Come on, let's go and see how bad it is and see if we can fix it." She dragged him inside.   
  
"Do you think they have a chance of getting his clothes wrinkle free?" Shiziru asked.  
  
"I'll be surprised," Kurama answered, they all sighed.   
  
"I wonder what Shiroi's doing?" Kuwabara asked. "She's probably really excited."  
  
"Or sick with nerve," Kurama said. "I'm sure Hiei is anyway, he's never been through anything close to this before in his life."   
  
"And let's hope it stays that way," Botan said. "Think of what it would be like if those two ended up hating each other and got a divorce?"   
  
"Don't even bring up the subject," Shiziru warned. "I won't be a pretty one."   
  
"Not to mention heart-breaking," Kurama said as he looked at his watch, bored.   
  
Botan sighed, "Why won't time move faster? This past week went by in a blur, why is it so slow now?"   
  
"Because we're antsy," Kuwabara answered as he kicked a rock.   
  
"Be glad that's all you are."  
  
They looked up, and found Hiei standing on the edge of the roof.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Kurama asked; he hadn't even heard the demon.  
  
"I just got here," Hiei answered. He looked pale, and a little green.   
  
"Nervous?" Botan asked.   
  
Hiei jumped off the roof, "Shut up."  
  
They laughed. "That's a 'yes'," Kuwabara said.   
  
Kurama quelled his laughter, "Let's not tease him about it. I'm sure we'll be the same when our wedding days come, if they ever do."   
  
"Are ready Hiei?" Botan asked. "This is going to be one of the most important days of your life."   
  
"One?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Yes," Kurama answered. "Do you know when the next one will be?"   
  
"Should I?" Hiei asked, unsure.   
  
Botan giggled, "The day you become a parent."   
  
Hiei looked about ready to die right where he stood.   
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have said that," Shiziru said.   
  
"Oh good I was hoping to find Hiei here." Nana walked up, carrying a white bundle. "Here you go Hiei."   
  
Hiei took the bundle, and realized it was the outfit she said she was going to make for him.   
  
"I hope it fits right," Nana said.   
  
"Does this mean we get ready too?" Botan asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," Nana answered.   
  
Botan squealed and bounded off toward Anada's. They had had to move all of their things the day before, since no one but close relatives were aloud to see Shiroi the day of the ceremony until the ceremony.   
  
"I hope Keiko's finished with Yuseke," Shiziru said as she and the guys went inside.   
  
Shiziru dragged Keiko away, hoping Kurama could help Yuseke with his suit when he was finished.   
  
Hiei went to his room and undid the black sash that held the wrapped bundle closed. There was a black, long sleeved top, black pants, a white, sleeveless tunic that went down to his knees, but they were slit at the waist, so he would have access to the pants pockets. The sash that held it wrapped was of course the belt, and to top it off, a white cape.   
  
Donning it was easier than he had expected, but he didn't have a mirror in the room, so he didn't know if anything was straight or not. He didn't know what to do about his sword either. He hated not going without it, but he didn't know if it would be appropriate to wear it.   
  
Unsure of what to do, he picked it up and left his room, hoping to find Nana as soon as he could so he could answer.   
  
***  
  
"You are a life saver Kurama," Yuseke sighed with relief. His suit was wrinkle free, and he had no clue how the fox demon had done it. They were standing outside again, since it was impossible for Botan to sit still inside.   
  
"Just don't do it again," Kurama advised. Yuseke and Kuwabara were dressed in suits, while he of course was dressed more elaborately, but it wasn't more than he normally wore on such occasions. Shiziru was also wearing a pantsuit, while Keiko and Botan were in winter appropriate dresses.   
  
"I wonder how Hiei's going to look?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"He should look very nice," Nana said. "You will see when he comes out."   
  
"Are you going to go and help Shiroi get ready now?" Keiko asked.  
  
Nana nodded. "Normally it would be the mother who helps the girl get ready, but of course, Naoru isn't here, so I have to, not that I'm complaining."   
  
"Of course you wouldn't," Botan said. She heard the door open behind her and turned around. "Well, he does clean up nicely."   
  
"Looking sharp Hiei," Yuseke said as the fire demon came out.   
  
"It's not my choice of color," Hiei said, indicating the white, "but I don't have much of a choice." He turned to Nana. "What do I do about this?"  
  
"You can wear it on you belt if that's what you want to know," Nana answered.   
  
Hiei nodded and slipped it through the sash.   
  
"Well, I'm off to go help Shiroi," Nana said. "See you at the ceremony." She left.   
  
  
"If Hiei looks this good," Botan said, "I can't wait to see Shiroi."   
  
"Has anyone out of the ordinary shown up?" Hiei asked suddenly.  
  
"No," Kurama answered. "Why?"   
  
"Just asking," Hiei answered. Of course, that was a big lie, and it had to do with him needing a transport stone from the priestess earlier that week.   
  
Suddenly someone came running up the path. "Elder Sansa!" he shouted. "Some people are entering the village!"  
  
Elder Sansa stepped out of his house. "Ah, do any of them look familiar?"  
  
"I didn't stay long enough to look," the young man said.   
  
"I think I know," Hiei said.   
  
"Do we even want to?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Come and see for yourself," Hiei said as he headed toward the entrance. They followed him, and were quite surprised about who they saw.   
  
  
"Are we on time?" a teenage Koenma asked.   
  
"On the dot," Hiei answered as the rest stared.   
  
Elder Sansa gasped. "M-My Lord Enma, L-Lady Naoru."   
  
"Apparently Hiei kept his mouth shut," Genkai said.   
  
"Yukina!" Kuwabara cried happily.   
  
"Nice to see you Kazuma," Yukina said as Kuwabara came over.   
  
"So this is what you were going," Kurama said to Hiei. "You were arranging for them to come here to the ceremony."   
  
"For more than one reason," Hiei muttered.   
  
"My Lord Enma," Elder Sansa said, "It is such an honor to have to here. Please, tell me, do you wish anything right now until the ceremony?"   
  
"Just a place to sit," Emperor Enma answered. "Though I'm quite sure you would rather be talking to Naoru than me."   
  
"Please don't give him a heart attack Emperor Enma," Naoru said. "We need the Elder at ceremony." She smiled at Sansa, "Relax, Emperor Enma will be leaving as soon as the ceremony is over."   
  
Sansa gulped. "Yes, well..." He shook his head. "Follow me my lord, you can stay in my house until the ceremony."   
  
"This isn't like you Hiei," Yuseke said. "What made you do this?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," Hiei answered without looking at the spirit detective.   
  
"I'll explain when we get inside," Naoru said. She breathed in a deep breath. "Ah, it's good to be back home, even if it is only for a few hours."   
  
When they got inside, Naoru explained the gift exchange between couples.  
  
"I get it," Yuseke said. "Since Shiroi already gave Hiei his sword, Hiei still had to give Shiroi something, and this was the best thing he could come up with. But it's good though."   
  
"And we would have been mortally crushed if we had not been invited to the ceremony," Koenma added.   
  
"Shiroi's going to be so happy," Botan, said. "It was bad enough when Genkai died before we came here, but now she is here, along with everyone else. Hiei made a good choice."   
  
"I think Hiei has gotten more complements this morning than he's had for most of his life," Kurama said. He looked at Hiei, whom was looking in another direction, but a faint blush was evident.   
  
"So when is the ceremony?" Emperor Enma asked.  
  
"In about an hour my lord," Sansa answered quickly.   
  
"I hope Nana doesn't get too shocked when she sees me," Naoru said.   
  
"Why don't you go over to Tana's?" Elder Sansa. "That's where she is, and you can help Shiroi finish getting ready."   
  
"Shiroi will be so surprised," Naoru said as she got to her feet. "But I won't tell her who else is here, it will ruin the surprise." She realized something, "Can someone show me where Tana lives? She was only six or seven when I passed on."   
  
"I'll take you," Shiziru said. Naoru nodded, and then left Sansa's house.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, this one's a little short. It's coming to an end, I can't believe it! Review me and tell me what you think. 


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 45  
  
Hiei felt like he was going to be sick. His hands were shaking inside his pockets, and he mentally thanked Nana for putting them on. He was standing under the altar the villagers had built, and the villagers were all standing around, including the group Hiei had invited, with the exception of Naoru, whom was with Shiroi.   
  
"You look like you're going to be sick," Yuseke said.   
  
Hiei refused to look at him, knowing that the human was holding a video camera. He wasn't the only one, Kurama had one too, and Kuwabara had a camera for still shots. Hiei didn't mind the still shot camera, because he knew he could easily avoid it, but the video cameras ticked him off, since he couldn't avoid them.   
  
"Come on Hiei," Kurama called. "Shiroi's going to be watching these too, do you really think she wants to see you standing there with a scowl on you face?"   
  
Hiei gulped and removed the scowl, but he still refused to look at the camera.   
  
"I think this is the only time that Hiei doesn't want to be the center of attention," Koenma said with a chuckle.   
  
"I think you're right," Botan giggled. "Oh I can't wait to see Shiroi."   
  
"Who doesn't?" Kuwabara asked as he took a snap shot of Hiei when the demon was somewhat looking in his direction.   
  
The flash caught the fire demon's attention, and he realized what had happened. "Hey!" He yelled.   
  
"Oh come on Hiei," Kurama said. "Let him get some solo shots of you. The rest will be of everyone else."   
  
Hiei grumbled under his breath and ignored the fox. Soon he was lost in thought, and then found himself a blinking another flash out of his eyes when Kuwabara stole another shot of him.   
  
"That's going to be good one," Kuwabara said.   
  
Hiei sighed and figured that there was no way of getting out of it. All he really wanted to do was sit, but he couldn't, not while he was wearing white. Plus he wasn't allowed to; he had to stand there until the ceremony started, just another tradition of Shiroi's people.   
  
"Anytime now," Kurama said as he looked at his watch.   
  
Elder Sansa appeared at the altar, startling Hiei. "Don't be so nervous." The old apparition whispered.  
  
"Easier said than done," Hiei mumbled.   
  
Elder Sansa shook his head and cleared his throat, and everyone went quiet.   
  
Hiei glanced around, but no one was moving, nor was anyone coming, at least not from his vantage point. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, knowing it would be inappropriate to have them in there when the ceremony started, if it hadn't already.   
  
Will something happen already? Hiei thought anxiously.   
  
  
Something did happen. A mass of villagers moved aside as two women, Hiei immediately recognized as Tana and Anada, came walking up. They wore matching brown ceremonial outfits and they each carried a lit torch, for what Hiei hadn't the slightest idea. They approached the altar and stood on either side of it.   
  
The priestess came next, dressed in traditional ceremonial robes. She held a small bag in her hands, nothing more. Naoru and Nana immediately followed her, and Hiei heard gasps from the villagers when Naoru came into view.   
  
Finally, Shiroi came into view. She was dressed better than he was, which was what he had asked for. She wore a dress, with long trailing sleeves, but they weren't long enough to touch the ground. She wore something underneath, because there were separate sleeves the attached to her middle fingers. She wore a cape too, but the front of it was around her shoulders like a shawl, and was trimmed with gold, as were the flowing sleeves and hem and the dress and cape. To finish it, she wore a chain with a teardrop shaped gem around her forehead and a matching necklace.   
  
Hiei couldn't tell if she had seen Genkai or anyone else, and if she had she hadn't shown it. He couldn't stop looking at her. After not seeing her for a week, and seeing her now, dressed the way she was, he was completely and utterly speechless. He hoped he didn't have to speak during the ceremony, because now he couldn't.   
  
Shiroi reached him, and Elder Sansa stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Everyone knows why they are today, so before we get on with the Bonding ritual, I will ask if there is anyone who is against this bonding?"  
  
Even if there was, no one was about to speak up, not with the glare that Emperor Enma gave everyone.   
  
Sansa cleared his throat again, "Let the Bonding Ritual begin."   
  
(Bonding Ritual?) Hiei wondered.  
  
Either Shiroi read his thoughts or expression; she answered him. -You'll see. All I can tell you is not to fight it. Whatever happens, do not fight it. -  
  
-Are you allowed to do that? - Hiei asked. -Speak to me through telepathy during this? -  
  
-I don't know, - Shiroi answered. -But better not to let anyone know, just in case. -   
  
Hiei gave her a small smile, and a slight nod, just as the priestess began chanting. Anada and Tana lowered their torches to an almost invisible fire pit, lighting it, and then backing away. The priestess came forward and opened the bag she held, still chanting. She sprinkled some of the contents into the fire, which roared and sparkled many different colors.   
  
(It looks like the Spirit Flame,) Hiei thought.   
  
-It's not, - Shiroi said, reading his expression again. -This is completely different, even though they look almost the same. -   
  
The fires rose up as the priestess continued to chant. Suddenly, two balls of fire sprang away from the main fire.   
  
-Hold out your left hand, - Shiroi said quickly.   
  
Hiei did as he was told, and she did the same. The two fireballs sprang toward them, and to Hiei's shock, one latched onto his hand and the other to Shiroi's. He was about to fight it, but he remembered what Shiroi had said. The fire didn't hurt; it just felt like a living glove. Hiei glanced at Shiroi, whom was calmly watching the fire that engulfed her hand.   
  
Hiei heard the sounds of Kuwabara's camera, but ignored them, he didn't want to do anything that would interrupt the ceremony, especially if it meant getting his burnt off by the fire.   
  
The priestess' chanting was beginning to slow down, and the fire on Hiei and Shiroi's hands were beginning to die down. Hiei began to notice something forming in the flame, but he couldn't tell what it was. Before he realized it, the flames had vanished, including the one in the pit. Hiei blinked, and then noticed a bluish silver band around his ring finger.   
  
Elder Sansa cleared his throat, and Shiroi and Hiei turned to him. Shiroi held out her left hand. -Take my hand in your left, - she sent to him. Hiei quickly did as he was told, and Elder Sansa tied their wrists together with a silver colored cord.   
  
"The Bonding is complete," the Elder said. "Once you two have gotten out of the cord, you must return it to me. You can either untie the knot, or somehow get out of it and keep it in tack. Either way is fine, but you may not cut or tear it off."  
  
Hiei glared at the cord that kept him bound to Shiroi. "I wasn't told about any of this," he grumbled.   
  
Shiroi giggled, and Elder Sansa said, "You didn't ask."  
  
"Poor Hiei," Naoru said, "He's so confused.   
  
"So is the ceremony over?" Hiei whispered, ignoring Naoru's comment.  
  
"Pretty much," Shiroi said as she took his wrist in her right hand. "Hold still and I'll get this off."   
  
"How?" Hiei asked.   
  
Shiroi shook her and flexed her wrist a few times, and cord slipped off, still tied together. Hiei caught it before it hit the ground, looked at it for a second, and then handed it to Elder Sansa.   
  
"That was quick," the old apparition said as he took the cord. "It's been a long time since a couple have gotten the cord off without untying it."   
  
"Just a little something I figured out how to do when I was younger," Shiroi said. She smiled at Hiei, whom still looked confused. "It's all over now Hiei, you don't have to try and figure things out anymore."   
  
Elder Sansa cleared his throat again. "The celebration will begin soon, so I advise all of you to make your way to the festive area."   
  
"Festive area?" Hiei asked as Elder Sansa walked away.  
  
"You'll see," Shiroi said with a smile.   
  
The villagers began heading toward the festive area, but Shiroi had questions first. Before she asked any of them though, she threw her arms around Genkai.   
  
"How?" the amazed young woman asked.   
  
"Ask Hiei," Genkai answered. "He's the reason why we're here."   
  
Shiroi turned to Hiei, whom was trying to wrestle Kuwabara's still shot camera out of the human's grip. "You brought them here Hiei?"  
  
Hiei looked up from his tug-of-war match, and Kuwabara took it as an opportunity and yanked his camera away. "Well I didn't exactly bring them here," he answered. "But I did ask them to come."   
  
"I think Hiei's a little too embarrassed to really explain his full intentions," Naoru said. The formerly dead apparition had been fending off the older members of the village that had remembered her, and now was able to come over and help her son-in-law. "You know the custom of gift exchanging at the celebration don't you Shiroi?"  
  
Shiroi nodded. "He has his gift already."  
  
"We know," Naoru said. "He explained that to us. Apparently someone didn't tell him about the exchanging until late, so he had a big problem on his hands. So, he figured that bringing some of you deceased family members and close friends and colleagues to the ceremony would be the best think he could do in the short amount of time."   
  
"You went through all of that trouble Hiei?" Shiroi asked him.  
  
Hiei shrugged, "I didn't want to look like a complete idiot."   
  
"And like I said earlier," Koenma said, "We would have been mortally crushed if we hadn't been invited."   
  
Emperor Enma cleared his throat. "Shiroi."  
  
"Yes my lord?" Shiroi asked, turning to the ruler of spirit world.   
  
"I'm returning to Spirit World now, but before I left I wanted to make sure to talk to you."  
  
"About what my lord?" Shiroi asked. Emperor Enma bent down and whispered something in her ear. She giggled, "I don't think you'll need to worry about that my lord," she said. "I can handle it."   
  
Enma nodded and backed away. "Koenma, I expect you to bring Genkai and Naoru back with you when you come home."  
  
"Yes father," Koenma said.   
  
Emperor Enma nodded, and then vanished in a flash of light.   
  
"So, Shiroi," Yuseke said. "What's this celebration thing? The ceremony is over, isn't it?"  
  
Shiroi nodded, "The ceremony is over, but the celebration is the equivalent to a wedding reception in the human world."   
  
"You men with food?" Yuseke and Kuwabara asked hopefully at the same time.  
  
"Yes," Shiroi sighed, "with food."   
  
"Point me in that direction my lady," Yuseke said as he handed the video camera to Keiko and Kuwabara gave Shiziru the still camera. Shiroi pointed, and the two humans ran off.   
  
"Those two will never change," Botan sighed.   
  
"Should we go after them to make sure they don't make complete fools out of themselves?" Shiziru asked.   
  
"We couldn't stop them at the Autumn Festival," Kurama said, "So who knows if we can stop them now?"   
  
"Let's go anyway," Naoru said. "It won't really start until these two show up." She glanced at Shiroi and Hiei.   
  
They made their way to the festive area, where there was already music, dancing, and of course, food. They found Kuwabara and Yuseke already eating, and thankfully their suits were still decent.   
  
They were finally able to drag the two away from the food. They went and watched the singing and dancing. It was fun to watch, especially when Shiroi got Hiei in the dance ring. Everyone had a good laugh as Shiroi coaxed the fire demon into dancing, but the two seemed to have a good time. Shiroi really enjoyed it when they all came in.   
  
Once that was done, Shiroi convinced Hiei to stand still long enough so Kuwabara could get some still shots of them, solo and together.   
  
"I want copies of all of those," Koenma kept saying. "And of both of the videos."  
  
***   
  
At the end of the day, when the sun was beginning to set, Koenma told Shiroi it was time for them to leave.   
  
"The celebration normally goes on all night," Shiroi said. "Are you sure you can't stay?"  
  
"We have to go Shiroi," Koenma said. "I don't want to, but we have to."   
  
"It was fun though," Genkai said. "I'm glad I got to see it."   
  
"So am I," Naoru added. "I thought I was going to miss this day, but apparently I was wrong."   
  
"Okay," Shiroi sighed. She hugged Genkai and her mother, and then turned to Koenma, "Tell you father I said thank you, I didn't get a chance to tell him before he left."   
  
"Will do," Koenma said.  
  
"Oh wait," Naoru said. "Nana and Elder Sansa will be very disappointed if I left without saying goodbye to them."   
  
"I haven't seen either of the two since the end of the ceremony," Kurama said.   
  
"The older villagers normally don't get involved in the celebration," Naoru said. "They're all probably at Elder Sansa's right now."   
  
"We can stop off there on our way out," Koenma said. "It's time to go."   
  
Naoru sighed, "All right."   
  
She gave her daughter one last hug, and Genkai whispered to Hiei, "We'll be watching you."  
  
"Great," Hiei mumbled.   
  
The three waved as they walked away, and Shiroi looked back at the festive area.  
  
"Are you happy Shiroi?" Yuseke asked; he and Kurama had their video cameras going again.  
  
Shiroi took Hiei's hand. "Yes, I am."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Oh my god, it's done! Whew, when I get a brainstorm, I get a brainstorm. I just wish I could get one like this for the rest of my stories. Hope this chapter wasn't boring; I couldn't get it as detailed as I wanted it. I do have a few ideas for another story after this, but I want your guys' input for that. So, tell me about it in your reviews. Thanks! 


End file.
